The Heart Never Lies
by Katayanagi
Summary: Dougie Poynter's childhood best friend comes onto a World Tour with McFly as the manager of a new American singer who is their opening act. Feelings develop while others are kept hidden. Tons of romance and drama! Please R&R OC pairings *mild lang/sex
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read: **The story might start out a bit confusing and makes the characters seem really out there. It may seem a bit fast at the beginning, but bear with us. The characters may seem a bit underdeveloped but we're getting there. (Read cht 3 for example)

**Note: **This story is a compilation between my best friend and me. (She writes as Lacey; I write as Linette.) The lyrics are entirely mine. It's called _Cupid_ and we'll be posting a rough version on You Tube soon.

**Chapter 1- Linette**

I stood backstage at the TMD set. I could hear the host Brian Smith introducing the show. I knew it wasn't that big. It was just a talk show interview. But it was my first one and I could not believe it would be on Talk Music Daily!

One of the stagehands made the cue for me to go out on stage. I walked down a tiny corridor and put on my best smile but I was sure it came out as embarrassed instead. When I got on the set I sat in the chair opposite Brian. I still couldn't believe I was meeting him. Brian Smith was really cute. He had that polished New York look, but still seemed to be more surfer.

"Welcome to TMD, Linette."

"Thanks for having me," I smiled.

"We just have a few questions for you today. All of them were sent in by your fans." I nodded. "But first I'm just going to give our viewers who don't know you a bit of help."

Brian took a CD off the table in between us. "I'm sure that if you haven't heard of Linette, you will soon. She released her first album _Call in the Dark_ two weeks ago, the same time as her hit song _Cupid_ aired on the radio. _Cupid_ has just become number 28 on the billboard charts here in the US." Cheers erupted from the crowd. I fought to keep from blushing.

Brian turned to me again. In his hand he held a bunch of folded papers. "These are questions from our viewers. Pick any one to start." I pointed at the first one. Brian unfolded the paper.

"Linette," he read, "Your name is really cool. Is it your real one or did you or the label choose it?"

I laughed. "I always get asked that. No, it's my real name. It's a Celtic name and it means graceful."

He unfolded the next one. "What gave you the inspiration to start singing?"

"Wow. That's a tough one." I shifted in my seat. "Well, I just always liked singing. It got me through tough times and was really comforting. I remember thinking 'I want to help people through my music.'"

"So how did you react when you first heard _Cupid_ on the radio?"

"Oh my goodness. I was at a café with my manager when all of a sudden _Cupid _started playing on the radio. I turned to her and was like, 'This song is catchy and has really good lyrics. Too bad the girl's voice isn't recorded that well.' So Lacey –that's my manager by the way- was like; 'Linette, that's you. That's _Cupid_.' And I was like, 'My goodness and people pay to hear me?'"

Brian started laughing, "Oh come on, you aren't that bad. I actually listened to your CD and I found you to have a really different style."

It was my turn to laugh. "I love that you just said 'You aren't that bad.'"

Brian turned flustered. "I-I didn't mean it like that. How about we read some questions from the viewers again?"

"Casey in Brooklyn asks: What is your most embarrassing moment?"

"I was in a movie with a really cute guy and as we watched the film I felt this snap on my back. My bra had popped open. It was dark so I was like 'OK, I can fix this.' But then my date put his hand on my back just as I was trying to do it back up again. Then he said, 'Whoa, I like you but not in a movie theatre!'" The audience erupted into laughter.

"Jolene from Memphis asks: What was your worst kiss?" Brian made a double take. "Well these questions are getting personal. They're not holding anything back, are they?"

"It's fine. Um…I don't know if I've ever had a worst kiss. Actually…I have a confession to make."

Brian gave me a quizzical look. "Okay?"

"I've only ever had two kisses in my life."

"No way. I don't believe you."

"It's true! I actually haven't dated anyone in 2 years."

"Kyle from Washington, D.C.: What do you look for in a guy?"

"Well I'd prefer if he's good-looking. And he has to sing. And cook and clean. He must like kids. He has to be down-to-earth and willing to make inappropriate jokes with me. I think that's it. Oh, and he has to have a good sense of humour."

"So I heard you're going to sing for us today?"

"I am." I got up and headed for the microphone as the crowd cheered.

Brian shouted, "This is _Cupid_!"

"I've got a gun at my side  
And it's missing a bullet.  
I shot a poor guy  
And now he's head over heels.  
It can't be denied  
That I'm considered a threat.  
Once they're shot they see why  
No one ever squeals.

_Chorus:  
_And I'm wanted.  
No one escapes me.  
I'm wanted.  
It's all very clear  
That no matter how hard they try  
I call the shots.  
'Cause I'm wanted.  
No one'll disagree.  
I'm wanted.  
They try to run when I'm near,  
Escape my battle cry  
Or hide from my gunshot.

A few thousand years ago  
They thought I was a boy.  
Now they understand  
Just how wrong they were.  
I used to kill with an arrow  
But they lost their joy.  
Now my gun's name-brand  
And everyone knows it's revolvers I prefer.

_Chorus_

Right now I wear leather  
But I used to have wings.  
Sometimes I'm nice  
But most of the time I'm mean.  
No matter the weather  
I'm ready to spring  
And I never think twice  
And I always come back to the scene.

_Chorus_

No matter how hard I try  
Or how many tears they cry  
People always want more.  
Whether it causes a war  
Or leaves them to die,  
They can't just say bye-bye.  
I'm giving something everyone wants.  
So people beg to get shot.

_Chorus 2x_

_Spoken:  
_Who would ever want to be I love anyway?"

I stepped away from the microphone as the crowd kept screaming. And for once in my life, I felt that my music was finally making a difference. The camera cut and the lights went back on. I went over to Brian and shook his hand.

"Thank you for having me on the show. It was a pleasure."

"Thank you for being here." I walked off the set to my manager.

"Okay, that was great, but oh my God we're late!" I stared at my manager.

I loved Lacey, I really did, but she could be so forgetful. She had copper brown hair with side bangs and shoulder length hair. Her eyes were hazel but usually looked more green. She was only 5 foot 6, but she could be really, really loud.

"We're late for what?" I asked.

"I told you."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes I- no I didn't. Crap. I'm like the worst manager ever."

"Yes you are. But I love you and that's why no one's fired you."

"Shut up we have to go!"

"Go where?"

"To London!"

"Why am I going to London?"

"You're going on tour as an opening act."

"I'm going on what? Why didn't you tell me? That's freaking awesome!" We both started jumping up and down and squealing.

Lacey stopped first. "In spite of how fun this is, we really have to go or we'll miss our flight."

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

I haven't mentioned that I liked flying. Yes, I liked getting on an airplane where your hair gets messed up and you can't sleep because of the engine noise. I love turbulence. It's like a roller coaster except you never go up again when it goes down!

Lacey pulled out her laptop. "My God Lacey can't you just relax and stop working on my freaking promotional poster and talk to me!" I whined.

"I'm not working. I want to show you the band you're opening for."

"Oh yeah, what are they called?"

"McFly. They're this British boy band that does pop rock. Did I mention that they are all beautiful men?"

"Define beautiful."

"Like I-want-you-on-the-floor-right-now-who-cares-who's-watching beautiful."

"Wow that's beautiful. Can I see some pictures?"

Lacey pulled up a photo on her screen. On the right side of the screen was Lacey's face with puffy cheeks which looked amusingly retarded. Right beside her face was a boy with curly brown hair whose tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth.

"I know he looks really retarded and unattractive but trust me, he's really cute." Lacey explained. "His name's Danny."

"It looks like he's trying to kiss a girl on a rollercoaster. I bet he'd be a really good French kisser though."

"I haven't tried, but I'm pretty sure he's free for you though."

"Oh I will for sure try him out." We both started laughing.

She pulled up another picture of her and two other boys. One of them had spiky dark brown hair that was styled in a fohawk and on the other side of the screen was a boy with blonde hair that hung almost into his eyes.

"That's Tom," she pointed at the blond one, "and the other one is Harry."

"Tom looks like an adorable little kid chub!" I giggled.

"He's a really sweet guy, and honestly I think you two totally match. Harry's so posh though!" Lacey described.

"He's so sexy, can I have him?"

"Um… sure?" Lacey pulled up another picture.

"Aww!" I exclaimed. It was a picture of Lacey with a blonde boy who had his bangs slightly falling into his eye. It was spiky in the back but straight in the front. He had his arm around her and he had a protective yet cute smile on. Lacey wasn't even looking at the camera since she was kissing his cheek.

"That's Dougie." She explained and I could see her turn a slightly pink color.

"How come you never told me you had hot guy friends before? How do you even know them?"

"I moved to Essex when I was 6 since my parents got a promotion there. I met Dougie in grade school and we've been best friends since. I moved back to America when I was 12 and I visit him every year at Christmas so I got to know the rest of McFly. Yeah, but you can't date him because honestly I've had a huge crush on Dougie since like forever!"

"Wow that was a lot in one breath. And don't worry about Dougie, I've got Harry. I'm so disappointed you've never told me about him before. Dear God, I could have slept with him 50 times more than I will when I meet him!" Lacey and I laughed.

She flipped through more pictures with me stopping her every time a picture with Harry came up. Finally she stopped and turned to me.

"God damn it Linette. I know you find Harry to be the sexiest man you have ever seen and I understand your enthusiasm about getting to screw him which I know you won't actually do because I know you're keeping it a secret that the reason you're being dumped is because you will not have sex with them but please stop doing that!"

I laughed. "I'm sorry but he's so damn attractive. I wonder what he looks like-"

"Stop. Don't put mental images in my mind."

"I was going to say with mirrored Aviator sunglasses on you sick child."

"Oh."

Lacey and I burst into laughter. Ever since Lacey and I met she became my best friend. All of a sudden the seatbelt sign went on.

"Well Linette, welcome to the United Kingdom."

"Where hot boys will want to be in my pants!"

"God damn it can't you stop thinking about Harry for one moment?"

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Lacey**

"Yo Lacey!" A voice yelled from across the hallway. I quickly turned around at the familiar voice. I squealed as I noticed my childhood best friend. I slowly started running towards him with arms wide open as he did the same. As we met he picked me up off of the ground and spun me around in his arms.

Suddenly a whistle erupted from nearby and as I picked up my head from Dougie Poynter's shoulder I noticed Danny, Harry, and Tom standing in the hallway.

"Shut up." I exclaimed as Dougie set me down. I walked back to Linette. I took Linette's hand and pulled her towards the guys. I noticed Linette checking out Harry immediately. I looked over at Harry and noticed him do the same.

"Oh my God." I whispered under my breath as I rolled my eyes. Not that it wasn't understandable. Linette had blue grey eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that flipped out at the ends. She was also tall and slender.

"Hey I'm Danny." He introduced himself.

"I'm Tom." Tom smiled.

"Dougie."

"Hey, I'm Harry."

"I know." Linette replied in an equally flirty tone.

"Oh really?" He smirked.

"Well how could I forget a face like yours?"

"You just met this bird and you're hitting on her?" Danny laughed.

"No worries Danny, you just might be next." She laughed. "After Dougie and Tom of course." She looked over at me and I couldn't help but giving her a stay-away-from-my-man look.

"You guys have to get settled in, we'll see you later tonight." Tom kept smiling.

"Room number 801." Harry winked.

"Oh I'll be there." Linette laughed.

"Dear God." Danny and I said at the same time. Linette and I turned back around and headed towards our room. We walked inside and I threw the luggage onto the bed and quickly opened it. "Um… Linny where's your luggage?"

"I thought you packed it!"

"Crap! Ok, whatever I'll lend you some of my clothes and tomorrow we'll go shopping." I pulled out all of the clothes from inside the suitcase and threw them all onto the bed. "Choose."

Linette picked out a plain white tank top and paired it with a pair of black shorts and black pencil heels. I chose a pink low cut shirt and jean shorts with pink ballet flats. We quickly fixed our hair. Linette just ran a brush through her hair while I spent ten minutes fixing mine although it didn't need fixing.

"Why are you taking such a long time?"

"Have to look good to impress."

"Dougie?" Linette asked with a knowing yet teasing look on her face.

"Shut up!" I yelled out.

"Come on!" Linette whined pulling me out of the bathroom. She quickly dragged me down the hallway and into the elevator. I rolled my eyes as the door slowly closed behind us.

"Hello Lacey," the redhead in the elevator said with a superior tone in her annoying voice. "Who are you dragging around with you now?"

"Ashley, this is Linette. Linette, this is the whore who's dating Tom to get closer to Danny."

Ashley rolled her eyes at me. I always knew she never had it in her to stand up to me since I was close to all of the McFly guys. She took a piece of Linette's hair into her hands. "You probably think that gets you anything."

"What gets me anything?" Linette obviously had no idea how judgemental, fake, and rude this girl actually was.

"Your blonde hair or does that make you stupid too?"

"No, but it gets me guys like Tom who obviously don't want to be with sluts like you." Linette smiled at her.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and I quickly dragged Linette out of there. We reached the door and rushed inside, hoping Ashley wouldn't follow.

I never liked Ashley. She was such a fake person but nobody but me could see how she was using Tom to get to Danny. Tom and her had been dating three months and in those three months she would never spend a moment with Tom unless Danny was around. When all of the guys were gone she would act extremely mean to me but she'd never try anything.

"Hey you decided to join." Harry smiled as we walked in.

"So what are you guys up to?" I asked as I sat down beside Dougie on the floor.

"We decided we'd play an intense round of 'I've never'." Tom suggested.

"How do you play?" Linette asked as she placed herself between Tom and Harry.

"Everyone takes a turn saying what they've never done and if someone has done it, they put a finger down and the person who loses has to do an insane dare." Danny explained.

"No, we're stripping." Dougie exclaimed.

"Are you serious? I'm going to freaking lose!" I said. "But I'm always up for anything, so I'll do it."

"Are you alright with that, we did just meet you and everything."

"Are you joking? Of course I'm up for it. Why would I miss out a chance on seeing Harry naked?" Linette answered. At this Harry winked.

"I'll go. I've never worn a thong." Danny said.

"God damn, that's so cheap!" I replied while taking off my shoes along with Linette while Dougie took off his shirt. I couldn't help but check him out.

"I've never lied about my age." Tom said next.

"Oh real intense Tom." Harry complained as he, Linette, and I took our shirts off, while Dougie and Danny both took off their pants.

"I've never been spanked." Linette went next.

"Oh thank God." I replied.

"Fuck it!" Dougie exclaimed as he took off his socks. Tom and Danny took off their shirts while Harry took his pants off.

"I've never tried to steal my friend's partner." It was Harry's turn. Linette and I both groaned as we took off our shorts.

"Nice." Danny smirked.

"Shut up!" Linette replied.

"Look it's lacy!" Dougie laughed.

"I have to match! It's a girl thing." I replied laughing along.

"I've never kissed Dougie in the eye." Dougie said happily.

"That was so planned mate!" Danny replied, taking his socks off as I took my earrings off.

"Oh that's a wicked idea!" Tom exclaimed.

"Dude you're only missing a shirt!" Linette laughed.

"You're such a pansy!" Harry teased.

"I've never cross dressed."

"No! What the hell! That was like six questions and I've already lost!" Danny complained as everyone except me took something off.

"Congratulations!" Tom laughed. "Run outside naked and give us a show!"

"It's 9 in the evening! There's going to be people!" Danny complained, although I knew he'd definitely go do it.

"That's the point mate." Harry smiled. Danny got up and walked outside of the room while the rest of us ran to the balcony to watch.

"Is that-?" Linette started.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well, that's attractive."

"After like four years together Danny being naked doesn't really bother you anymore," I replied as I laughed.

"Hey big boy! Is it cold?" Dougie called from the balcony.

Danny turned and blew kisses.

Linette made a gagging face. "I swear to God if I ever see Danny naked again I'm ripping them off."

"Remind me not to make you mad," teased Tom.

"Oh my God is that Danny?" I cringed at Ashley's voice. What the hell was she doing here?

"Hey Ashley," Tom said softly as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. I made a face. Ashley didn't even notice Tom; she was staring at freaking naked Danny.

"Nah nah-nah," Linette mocked. I gave her a funny look as I stifled a giggle. I didn't know Linette liked Tom too. Or was I just confusing things?

"Yo Danny! Get your sexy ass up here!" Dougie called. Danny made a thumbs up and raced back up to the room.

Ashley had the most annoying giggle. Every time she giggles I want to punch her out. So as when she giggled and said, "Oh my God what are you guys doing to my Danny?" I seriously threw up a little in my mouth. How the hell does Tom not see her obsession with Danny?

"Oh it's just a game," Tom answered.

"Oblivious, much?" I muttered under my breath but apparently Linette could still hear me because we both went into a giggling fit.

All of a sudden Danny came into the room and Harry rushed to him with a towel and said, "Ashley." Danny quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and gave Harry this look that said, "Oh God I hate that girl so much. Why is Tom dating her?"

Tom took Ashley's hand and led her to the door. "Can we go on a walk, Ashley? I haven't seen that much of you this week."

"Well, I don't know… Don't you want to hang with your friends?" Ashley said.

I glanced at Linette and she made a gagging face at me. I began to start laughing all over again.

"Oh no, Ashley. We're fine. Go on a walk with your _boyfriend_," Linette said in an overly exaggerated sweet tone.

"Well, I-" she started but Tom was already walking her out the door and Harry shut the door behind them.

"I'm bored," Danny said.

"Let's play HALO!" Dougie shouted excitedly.

"Fine, but I need help," I answered. Dougie laughed and put an arm around my shoulders. In spite of how much I liked that, I really hated when Dougie did that. It only reminded me further that we were _best friends_, and not anything more.

We all grabbed controllers except Linette. "I think I'm going to sit out. I don't really feel like playing. I'll read or something," she answered.

"Oh come on that's no fun," Danny said.

"I find reading fun," Linette answered. Then her eyes lit up. "No, I have a better idea! Lacey I'm going to borrow your lap top. You guys go ahead and play!"

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

Linette smiled and I felt something very suspicious about it. "Yeah I'll be fine," answered Linette.

"Harry, be on my team." Danny ordered.

"Sure." He replied as the Xbox turned on

"God damn, I'm stuck with you." Dougie teased.

"Shut up, don't laugh at my disabilities." I complained.

"Too late." Harry laughed under his breath.

"Shut up!" I whined and threw a near by pillow at his face. Sadly, however, I missed completely. Instead it barley missed Linette who was sitting on the other side of the room.

"Are you that bad at aiming in games too? We're going to get owned." Dougie kept teasing.

"This is going to a pathetic game." Danny laughed as the game started.

Dougie and I were on the blue and Harry and Danny were on the red team. I could barely control my retarded person who kept gong to the left instead of left diagonally. Dougie and I soon reached a vehicle where Dougie suggested that I should shoot while he drives.

Ten minutes later I was still trying to get onto the car and Harry and Danny had stopped playing just to watch me get on. The freaking idiot of a character wouldn't stay on every time I got on.

"Ok, you know what, you drive." Dougie suggested laughs.

We quickly switched places and Dougie easily got onto the back of the vehicle. I started driving, however I could not make full turns, and therefore I kept running into trees.

"Oh, screw it; we'll just kill you guys." Danny laughed as he brought his vehicle with Harry on the back (he too easily got onto the back of the car…I seem to be the only having problems with this).

Two and a half hours passed with me giving up on driving and running around the entire time since Dougie had decided it would be a lot more fun if her started shooting at me also. It seemed everyone was enjoying this, except me, who was killed every five moments. Even Linette was laughing randomly although none of us knew why.

As soon as the game ended once more Linette got up off of the nearby couch and came to sit with us on the floor.

"So what were you up to?" Harry asked.

"Research." Linette answered coyly.

"Oh yeah? About what?" Harry said in a flirtatious tone.

"Just… people…" She replied.

"Are you going to play?" He asked.

"Nope, I'll just watch." Linette answered.

"I don't want you to be bored, I'll hang out with you." Harry offered.

"No, that's totally fine. You don't have to."

"I want to." At this Danny stifled a laugh.

"No that's fine." Linette insisted.

"Just let him hang with you damn it!" I said as the game loaded once more. Harry shut off his controller and went to go sit by Linette which gave me hope that I would survive one round of this game.

Another two hours passed by and the entire time I kept hearing giggles erupt from Linette but I didn't bother to look up since I was afraid that every time I'd look away from the screen Dougie would shoot me.

At one point Dougie was busy trying to kill Danny and I noticed that his health bar had gone really low. Since I was bored and I wasn't running around aimlessly I decided to practice my aim and luckily hit Dougie, causing him to die.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Tom. "Oh I want to play!" He exclaimed as he threw himself down beside me. He grabbed Harry's controller and I suggested we switched teams since Dougie and I didn't cooperate well on the same team.

I was now on Tom's team and I was surprisingly doing a lot better. We played for a little while longer until Linette spoke up.

"Lace, I think we have to go to bed now. We have a long day tomorrow of just shopping."

"Why don't you just sleep here?" Danny offered.

"You didn't even have to offer mate. Lacey would have probably snuck out of her room to sleep with Doug." Tom teased.

"Shut up!" I hoped I wasn't blushing.

"I know! I'm irresistible." Dougie smirked. I rolled my eyes although I couldn't help but smile.

"We'll be right back, we need to go change." Linette said as she headed towards the door.

"You can sleep in underwear." Dougie smiled.

"Fine by me." Linette answered and I noticed her looking at Harry, who winked back at her.

I jumped on Dougie's bed, throwing myself under the covers. I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me close into him.

"Do they always do that?" I could hear Linette ask. I snapped my eyes open giving her a look.

"Ever since we met Dougie, every time she visits they always sleep like that." Tom replied.

I noticed Linette throw herself onto the bed between Tom and Harry and I couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly I felt over 100 pounds fall on top of Dougie and me.

"I want to join in!" Danny whined.

"Get off!" Dougie groaned pushing him off.

"Danny you know better than to get between Dougie and his bird." Harry laughed. I noticed Linette's arms spread out over both Harry and Tom.

"Is Linette already asleep?" I asked.

"I love how you just changed the subject." Tom smiled.

"Shut up!" I whined. "Is she?"

"Maybe." He replied as he turned off the lights. Ten minutes had passed and no one said a word.

"The kinky bitch." I heard Linette whisper randomly.

"What?" Harry suddenly spoke up.

"Not bitch sorry." Linette replied. I detected laughter in her voice.

"Are you serious? What research is that?" Harry laughed, finally realising what Linette was quoting: a video she had found on youtube.

"Shut up already! You're ruining my moment with Dougie." Danny yelled out.

"What moment?" I asked.

"Can we just go to sleep? It's like," Tom said and then paused, "3 in the morning."

I cuddled closer into Dougie. I was glad that Linette got along so well with all of them. This tour was going to end up amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Linette**

I opened my eyes slightly. The room was pretty bright already. How long had we slept? I looked at the clock. It was 11 in the morning. I shifted slightly and then realized where I was positioned. To my left was Harry whose legs were entangled with mine; to my right was Tom whose chest was actually quite comfortable where my head was laying on it. My God, sometimes I'm such a slut. I carefully disentangled myself from Harry and Tom and got out of the bed.

I looked over at where Lacey, Dougie and Danny were sleeping. Lacey was, of course, wrapped up in the arms of Dougie in the middle of the bed. I made a mental note to ask her about this thing with him. Then I noticed Danny half off the bed and an evil and malicious idea formed in my mind.

I walked as quietly as I could over to where Danny was, put two hands on him and pulled. He fell with a loud thump and as he woke up he yelled, "Fuck!" I heard the others stir. "What the hell, Linette?"

"You were going to fall anyway. I just accelerated it." I grinned innocently. I turned to the others who were starting to sit up in their beds. "Okay, I'm going back to my room to shower and change because I don't trust that Harry won't peek. Lacey, you're probably going to take a shower with Dougie anyway; I'll bring you some clothes back. Dougie, she likes it missionary style. Danny, you're an ass. I don't know why. You just are. Tom, your chest was surprisingly comfortable. You should make sure fat Tom doesn't come out. Harry, you're sexy and all, but it's going to take more than one night to get into my pants."

"Good morning to you too," Lacey answered as she unwrapped herself from Dougie's arms.

As I left the room I heard Tom whine, "Why does everyone call me fat?"

I walked back to the room and took a nice hot shower. After the shower, I stole some more of Lacey's clothes as she finally came back to take her turn in the shower. I put on a pair of jean booty shorts she had and paired it with a black tee and flip flops. I took my purse and began checking my supplies of make-up in there. As Lacey came out she started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"I just realized what your purse looks like."

"What…?" I looked at my purse. It was medium sized and on it was a heart with a British flag on it and it said London across the top. I burst into laughter. "It's fate."

Once Lacey was ready we went down the stairs to join the guys for breakfast/lunch. I sat down with a muffin and a glass of juice and glared at Lacey.

"What?" she asked.

"You have to tell me more about the tour. We start working on promotional stuff and going through my song list tomorrow, and I don't even know the full details!" I complained.

Lacey laughed and said, "I figured you'd do this, so I printed you out a copy of your schedule and we can pick your songs tomorrow." She passed me a booklet labelled 'McFly World Tour 2008' and under I was listed as opening act.

"This is so great: my first tour!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Wait a moment…" I turned to the McFly boys. "Why am I your opening act? I've only been out for like two weeks and…" I turned to Lacey. "Did you sleep with someone to get me here?"

"Yeah, Dougie," Tom teased.

"No, Tom, I did not sleep with Dougie to get Linette on your tour." Lacey replied.

"Uh, yeah you did," Dougie laughed.

I interrupted them. "Seriously, out of all the singers or bands you could've picked, why'd you pick me?"

"Right… Lacey sent us a demo version of one of your songs," Danny put in, "What was it called again?"

"It was called _Why_, Danny. Remember we were all like 'God that guy's such a bastard and a fruit cake' afterwards." Tom answered.

"You actually liked my song?" I asked surprised.

"You're going to have to excuse Linette. She thinks all her songs are crap."

"What? Really?" Tom asked. "Why?"

"I just… I don't understand how my songs help people. They're not as meaningful as some."

"Shut up, Linette. Your songs are amazing and make you feel and think and do all sorts of things!" Lacey argued.

"Can we stop talking about my songs?"

"Fine, but we want you to know we actually _liked_ your music when we chose you, Linette," Harry added.

"And you were hot in the picture Lacey sent us," Danny put in.

"Oh God, which picture? Was it the promotional one? Or was it a random one?"

"How about we just go shopping now, Linette?"

"You're going shopping? Can I come?" Dougie begged.

"Maybe." Lacey replied.

"Oh let him come Lacey. The others can come too so he doesn't feel like a fruit."

Dougie looked at the others. "You're coming, right?" I swear I heard Dougie threatening them in the one sentence.

"Yeah, sure. Anything to sneak a peek at Linette," Harry agreed.

"You can try, honey, but I'm not that easy," I answered.

* * *

After three hours of hard core shopping and Tom's trunk being filled with bags of my clothes, we were reaching the end of our shopping trip. We entered a small clothing store and I headed straight towards the dresses. I heard the guys laughing about some stupid shirt they found and I saw Lacey and Dougie looking at a giant pair of pants. Whatever they were talking about I didn't care.

There was a whole bunch of dresses hanging and falling in this corner. I decided to look into the pile. At the very bottom I saw a green dress that looked okay and I decided to try it on. Making sure the others were still busy I went into a change room. As I looked in the mirror after putting it on, I knew that this dress was made for me. I changed out of it again and took it to the front of the store.

On my way I was stopped by Lacey. "Oh my God Linette check this out" She put on the giant pants over her own and then held out the waist. They were giant.

"I want to fit in those!" Dougie cried out and he climbed in with Lacey.

"Look Dougie, you finally got in Lacey's pants." I commented. Danny came from behind a rack of clothes with Tom and Harry.

"Oh my God, guys, this is a public place. We do not need to see that," Danny complained. I laughed and headed to the front of the store where I paid for the dress.

As we left and were about to head back to the hotel we spotted a Victoria's Secret. I looked over at Lacey who looked back at me with the exact same look.

"Boys," I said sweetly, "can you guys help Lacey and me out at this last store?"

"Don't worry. It'll be fun for you too. There are lots of styles to try on." Lacey added.

"Is it the Victoria's Secret? I love going there!" Danny exclaimed. We all laughed as we entered the store.

Danny went straight to the thong section. "I'm going to go all black just for you, Tom!" He laughed as he picked out a thong and a matching bra and ran into the change room.

We all stood outside the change room, waiting for him to come back out. It didn't take long for Danny to come out again but he was wearing his clothes.

"Danny, where's the underwear?" Tom asked, faking disappointment.

"Right here," Danny smiled. "Someone play porno music."

"I'll do it!" Dougie shouted and started singing. Danny took of his shirt slowly to reveal the bra and then walked over to Tom and unzipped it while making eyes at Tom. Soon Danny was in nothing but a black bra and a thong. Believe me, guys should not wear thongs. Things pop out.

Finally the lady manning the cashier came over to us. "I'm going tohave to ask you to leave our store."

"But I'm not done the porno music," Dougie whined.

"Get out," the lady glared at us. Danny went and changed back into his normal clothes. As we left the store I was in tears from laughter.

"Okay, what now?" asked Tom as we entered the hotel.

"Well I have dinner reservations at a restaurant," mentioned Harry.

"Now you tell us?" I glared at his cute face.

"Wow, Linette, everyone tells you everything last minute," Lacey commented.

"I know. I'm not going to know I'm getting married until you mention it the morning of. I probably won't even know the groom because you forgot to mention him."

"Anyways, Linette and I have to get ready."

"It doesn't take two hours to get ready," Danny complained.

"Yes it does," I answered. "We'll see you later."

Lacey and I headed to our room together as a bellboy brought up my bags of clothes. As soon as the boy had left Lacey practically freaked out on me.

"I don't know what to wear!" I looked over at Lacey's bed. There were 10 dresses lying in front of her.

"Oh wow, because none of them look good on you," I replied sarcastically. "Here," I picked out one. It was a red and black plaid dress with black straps. It would go about to her knees and had a built-in black petticoat. Around the waist was a black belt to give her more form.

As she went to put on the dress I pulled out the green one I'd just bought. I pulled it on carefully and adjusted it. The green actually looked really good next to my pale skin. It was bare on one shoulder and arm, yet had a long sleeve on the other. It was silky and draped over my body down to just above my knees. It pulled in around the hips to show off my waist.

Lacey looked gorgeous when she came out of the bathroom. She'd curled her hair to frame her face and looked very 50's chic. The first thing she did was come over to me and pulled my hair away from my face. That's right; she didn't even comment on the dress.

"Let's put your hair in a side ponytail so it falls down onto your bare shoulder and we'll curl it slightly to give it more shape." I let Lacey play with my hair as I did my make-up. After two hours we were finally done.

Lacey slipped into her black stilettos as I put on my green strappy heels. "Oh wow, you look great," Lacey exclaimed in the elevator.

"You too. If Dougie doesn't screw you tonight, he's gay."

We stepped out into the lobby where the guys were going to meet us. It was really easy to spot them seeing as there aren't that many nicely dressed extremely hot guys in a lobby. As we came closer I could tell what they were wearing. Dougie wore dark-coloured jeans with a white dress shirt and a loose black tie. Danny was wearing black dress pants with a white T-shirt and black suit jacket on top. He was also wearing black sneakers. Harry was wearing a black dress shirt with a white tie and black jeans held up by a white belt. Last of all, Tom was wearing a plain white dress shirt with black dress pants and white sneakers.

"Holy shit Linette turned hot," Danny commented when he noticed us. The others turned to look at us.

"You guys look so great," Tom smiled.

"Thanks, you guys do too," I smiled back.

"Lacey you always look gorgeous in a dress," Harry smiled. Lacey laughed, but I caught a tinge of sadness in her eyes as she looked at Dougie. Which made me wonder, why wasn't Dougie saying anything? I noticed him staring at Lacey, but he didn't say a word.

"Okay into my car we don't want to be late," Tom ordered us.

We all piled into the car. Danny sat in the front with Tom as Lacey practically sat on Dougie's lap and I was squished into Harry. All of a sudden I felt really sick. I placed a hand over my mouth.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned. The wave of nausea passed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just… dizzy."

When we reached the restaurant we all piled out of the car. I was the last one out of the car and as I got up I fell into Harry.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked me.

"Um… yeah… I just lost my footing for a second." We all entered the restaurant and were almost immediately seated. On our way Harry turned to Danny.

"Check out the redhead near the bar. I'm sending her a drink." I laughed as we sat at the table.

"Ouch, Harry, what ever happened to the promise you made me last night?"

"What promise?"

"How we'd be together forever?" I put a sad tone in my voice. "Don't you love me any more?" I burst into laughter. "Look she's calling you over."

Harry smiled. "Excuse me, ladies, and gentlemen." We laughed as Harry walked over to the girl.

All of a sudden I felt a wave of nausea. "Excuse me. I need to use the loo."

"I'll come with you," Lacey got up with me and we went to the washroom. There I went into a stall and locked the door as Lacey began to talk.

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"Why didn't who say anything?"

"Why didn't Dougie say anything?"

"I don't know. Maybe because Harry already commented on your dress." I leaned over the toilet hoping I wouldn't throw up.

"No, he'd still say something. I'm sure of it."

"Maybe he was stunned into silence."

"Oh sure Linette."

I stood up straight. The nausea had passed and I felt better so I opened the door. "Maybe he was just to shy."

"That could be- Linette!" Lacey cried as I turned around and vomited into the toilet. She came over and grabbed my hair. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"I didn't want to worry anybody," I coughed out as I spat into the toilet. After a moment I figured I could stand up and I went to the sink and washed my mouth out with water.

"We have to go back," Lacey said, "You could be really sick and I need you well tomorrow."

"No, I'm fine. It's nothing. Let's enjoy dinner." I walked out of the restroom and sat at our table. I felt Lacey stand behind me.

"We are going now."

"No, we're not."

"What do you mean we're going?" asked Tom.

"Linette's sick," Lacey explained.

"It's nothing."

Tom immediately stood up and felt my forehead. "You're really warm. Are you sure you're fine?"

I stood up too. "Of course I'm-" but I cut myself off as I fell into Lacey as I lost my balance. "Okay, maybe I'm not completely okay."

"We should go," Danny said.

"No, you guys enjoy dinner. I'll take her back," said Lacey.

"No, I don't want anyone to miss the dinner. And Lacey you've been working so hard lately you need a break."

"If you won't let Lacey bring you to the hotel, let me bring you back," suggested Tom.

"No, I'm fine. I can handle it."

Tom grabbed my hand. "I'm taking you back whether you want to or not." He turned to Lacey. "Apologize to Harry for us. Lacey, Dougie, Danny, enjoy you meal." Then Tom practically dragged me out of the restaurant to his car.

"You didn't have to do that," I complained as I sat in the passenger seat of Tom's car.

"If you won't take care of yourself, I will." I was speechless. This whole time I'd been thinking Tom was just a little pansy ass and really stupid since he was dating a slut who liked his best friend. I realized he was actually a really caring guy and wouldn't let anything bad happen to anyone.

I rode out the rest of the car ride in silence. I stared at the window in silence occasionally putting a hand over my mouth when I felt like puking. I felt Tom glance over at me each time, but I pretended not to notice.

When we got back to the hotel, Tom turned to me. "Do you think you can get out of the car yourself?"

"Of course I can get out of the car myself," I snapped. I opened the door and put one foot down but as soon as I stood up I fell. I felt Tom pick me up.

"I thought you could yourself."

"Maybe I lied." Tom rolled his eyes.

"You really need to take better care of yourself. Let people help you." All of a sudden I felt Tom put his arms underneath my legs and lifted me up. I grabbed onto his neck to keep from falling. He started to walk into the lobby. All these people started looking at us. I felt heat rush into my cheeks.

"Tom, they're staring."

"Why do you care? Don't look at them." I turned my head away and found my forehead resting against his shoulder.

Tom carried me all the way up to my room and I took out my key card for him. As we entered the room I started laughing.

"What?" Tom asked me as he set me down on my bed.

"You just carried me like a bride into the room. It feels so weird."

"Glad you're well enough to make jokes." He smiled and placed a hand on my forehead. "Wow, you're really burning up. One moment." Tom went into the bathroom.

I stared at the ceiling. It figured that I would manage to get sick right before the start of my first tour. All of a sudden there was a stabbing pain in my stomach. I let out a groan. Tom rushed back into the room.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head as I clutched my stomach. "It really hurts."

"You probably have the stomach flu. It'll pass," he placed a wet towel on my forehead. "Does that feel better?"

"Yeah, a bit," I whispered. It was really quiet for a while as Tom sat on the edge of my bed dabbing the towel into cold water and then onto my forehead. All of a sudden I started shivering even though I was under all the covers.

"Are you cold?" Tom asked, concerned.

I tried to speak but Tom was already on his way out the door. "I'll be right back," he smiled at me.

As I lay there shivering I wondered why Tom was being so nice. We barely knew each other. He could probably get really sick from being in a room with me. But I didn't get to ponder this for long since he returned almost right away. He was holding something in his hands. It was a blanket. As he lay it over me I immediately felt calmer. Whether it was the blanket making me warmer, or Tom being at my side, I felt calm.

"Better?"

"Yes," I answered quietly. Then I noticed a design on one end of the blanket. "Disney?" I asked and started to laugh but it hurt so I stopped almost right away.

"Yes, Disney. I love the movies." I smiled up at Tom.

"So do I." And as I closed my eyes I reached out with one hand and felt Tom hold my hand. I smiled. "Thank you," I whispered as I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: things that are crossed out mean that they are thoughts that the character does not want to admit to herself or say/think

**Note: Things that are crossed out mean that they are thoughts that the character does not want to admit to herself or say/think.**

**Chapter 4 – Lacey **

"And then there were three." Danny joked although none of us smiled. "What happened anyway?"

"I don't know; she just threw up." I quietly replied as I picked up the glass of icy water that had been recently placed on the table. The night couldn't go any worse. My two closest friends were completely far away from me. One was home sick and the other was right beside me, but still out of reach.

What was up with him? Just three hours ago he was the Dougie Poynter I was head over heels in love with, now he was just another person sitting at the table with me.

"_Maybe he was just too shy"_ Linette's words ran through my mind as I took another sip from the large glass. Right! That's completely true. I rolled my eyes at my own sarcasm.

"Anyway…" Danny tried to make conversation again. I was sure he could sense something between Dougie and me, although not even I was sure what it was.

"Anyway," I replied, setting the glass down which was followed by another awkward silence.

"Yeah, I'm going to go." Danny smiled and stood up from his chair and walked over the washroom. Silence followed. I looked up from the water drops that were slowly forming on the glass and met Dougie's sky blue eyes. As soon as our eyes locked for a moment, he quickly looked away.

I pretended not to notice this and took another sip of my water. So much for this night not being able to get worse. And then there were two. I smiled at how retarded that sounded in my mind. Everything weird just sounded a lot better on Danny.

I glanced around the restaurant and noticed couples and groups of friends at every table, continuously speaking. My green eyes moved over to the bar where Harry was flirting with the red head. She was pretty – slutty pretty – but pretty. She was wearing an over exaggerated low cut dress that seemed to be a size too small. I think that was on purpose if you ask me.

I looked back at Dougie, our eyes meeting once again, and once again, he quickly looked away. I raised my eye brows at him and rolled my eyes. What was with him? Then again when I look at people I can accidently look away when they look back. I stared at Dougie whose eyes slowly met mine but quickly looked away _again_.

"Oh real mature!" I snapped and got up from my seat wanting to head to the washroom to reapply my lip gloss, and also because sitting through another second of an awkward silence with Dougie would be excruciating.

"That's mature too." I heard him say after me, but I didn't bother to turn back.

I slammed the washroom door open and let my Coach bag drop on the sink counter. (i1./img/item/251/171/62/coach6234black.jpg) I got out my lip gloss and slowly reapplied it, not wanting to go back to the table. I took out my cell phone, badly wanting to call Linette and rant to her about my situation but I knew she was sick and I didn't want to disturb her. Then there was Dougie, who I would tell everything to if I couldn't tell Linette first, (I'd tell him everything anyway) but he was the main problem so I really couldn't confide in him. Next was Tom since he was really sweet and trustworthy, but he was taking care of Linette. Then came Harry but he was busy with a girl. Lastly was Danny. It wasn't like I didn't trust him; it was just that I didn't think that would be much to confide in. I think Danny's more of a guy that would always have fun, no matter what. I didn't think he was much of an advice giving guy.

Not like I ever even needed to go that far down on the scale. I always had either Linette or Dougie. There's a first time for everything right? I put the lip gloss back into my purse and slowly headed for the door.

I let out a sigh as I sat down beside Dougie.

"I ordered already." He said simply and I just nodded. Silence. More silence.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked looking up at him.

"What's wrong with you?" He answered quickly.

"Okay, seriously, how old are we?"

"Twelve." He replied. It was now his turn to take a sip of his drink. I opened my mouth to say something to him. I wasn't going to be shut up that easily, especially since he was really starting to piss me off. Maybe it's because it hurt to know he didn't see me as more than a friend. At that moment Danny sat down at the table and I decided to argue with Dougie later.

"Hey!" He said cheerfully as he looked from Dougie to me. "Did you know you could dance at here? There's a dance floor farther down!"

The food had finally arrived and I was surprised that Dougie had known to order my favourite food, Italian pasta with chicken Cordon Bleu. When I usually visited for Christmas and other holidays we never went to a restaurant much. I would usually end up doing all of the cooking since I was too lazy to get all fancy and dine out.

"Wicked, who ordered for me?" Danny asked, thrilled as he looked down into his plate which was filled with fries with a French baguette and honey blazed pork chops.

"I did." Dougie dug a fork into his own plate which was a mix of Danny's and my plates.

"Oh, thanks mate!" Danny quickly started eating his food.

I didn't bother to say anything; I was so annoyed with him. It sounded so childish in my mind the reason why I was mad at him. Just because he didn't compliment me? Was I really that vain that I needed to hear it from him? No of course not, I just wanted to hear him say it because it'd be a compliment from a person who makes your day everyday.

No one spoke while we ate. This dinner was beyond awkward. Harry was no longer at the bar with the red head and Danny was no longer attempting to make jokes. We soon finished our meal and as I set the fork down someone finally spoke up.

"Want to dance?" I looked up and finally met Dougie's blue eyes.

"Sure." I smiled as he stood up from his chair.

"See when I left you two alone you had each other, who do I have?" Danny complained as he leaned back in his chair.

I laughed and Dougie led me towards the dance floor where I noticed Harry and the redhead just talking to one another. I wasn't sure how much time passed but it didn't much matter since I was hoping that by the end of the night Dougie would be back to his old self.

The band in the center of the room started playing a much slower song. I gasped as I realized which song it was; Scarlet Rose by Alexa. Even though the song was recently written it was so 50's and I melted when it came to the 50's.

"What?" Dougie asked as he placed his arms around my waist.

"It's Scarlet Rose." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Never heard of it."

"Yeah I know. I saw it on a show where the guy got murdered by his ex-girlfriend because his daughter got to know her father. And the mom was jealous so she shot the dad and the song was written by the daughter to the dad." I explained. "This is probably not the best time to bring that up." I brought my head closer to his neck. Damn he smelled good.

"So why were you so mad like two seconds ago?" I asked.

"I wasn't mad, why were you mad?" He replied.

"I wasn't." I slightly lied. There was a moment of silence.

"Good because for a second I thought you were mad that I never said anything about how you looked."

"Oh, no, why would I be?" That was a slightly bigger lie than the previous one.

Dougie lightly laughed. "Yeah I didn't think that you were so vain that you needed to hear a compliment from me."

Excuse me? Did he just say that? I pulled away from him and made a face that perfectly read "Excuse me, what was that?"

At that moment Danny came to stand beside us. "It's nine forty-six, we need to leave or else we'll never catch a bus to get home."

I pulled away from Dougie and walked towards the door.

"What did I say?" I heard him ask Danny behind me. I reached the door where I noticed the red head giving Harry the number.

"Bye." She said flirtatiously as she left him standing by the door.

"Are you going to call her?" I smiled as he put the small piece of paper into his pants.

"No." He laughed. Danny and Dougie came up behind us.

"Come on!" Danny urged, pushing his way through Harry and me.

We walked to the bus and quickly got on seconds before it left the stop. I sat down beside Harry, across from Dougie since I really had no intentions of speaking to him for the rest of the night. Not like I was really mad at him or anything, he was just pissing me off and I needed to straighten out what I was going to do with him. Was I actually going to tell the Douglas Lee Poynter – a somebody – that I, Lacey Collins – a nobody – liked him?

The bus soon stopped in front of our hotel. We stepped out of the bus and into the hotel and into the elevator. We were all talking to one another but everyone could sense some tension between Dougie and me.

We reached our floor where I headed to the left while everyone else went right.

"Um… Lace, our room is this way." Danny said.

"I know." I smiled.

"Yeah, Dougie's bed is that way." Harry joked.

"I know that too." I kept smiling.

"We're that way." Harry said.

"I'm that way. Goodnight." I waved and turned towards my room. I opened the door and didn't bother to turn the light on since I knew that Linette would probably be sleeping. I allowed my bag to drop onto the bed and then clumsily threw all of my other dresses into the luggage. I'd clean it later. I took out my pink pyjama pants and a plain loose white tank top. I walked into the bathroom where I lightly closed the door and turned on the light. I quickly brushed my teeth and as I opened the bathroom door light seeped into the bedroom.

I couldn't help but let out a sigh. Cute much? There, on her bed, Linette lay asleep with Tom's oh-so-famous Disney blanket. Half on the floor was Tom, his head resting on the bed and the rest of his body sitting on the floor, except his one hand which was entangled in Linette's fingers.

I turned the light off and picked up my own blanket off of the bed. Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I dropped the covers and walked towards the door. I slowly opened it, not wanting light to escape into the room.

"Hey." Dougie smiled.

"Hi." I replied, a bit stunned at his unexpected appearance at my door.

"You're mad!" He quickly added.

"No I'm not." I responded just as quickly.

"Then why are you sleeping here?"

"There's a first time for everything."

"No there isn't. Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad; I just need to think some things through."

"Like what?"

"Like… things." I looked back into the room and noticed Linette stir a bit in her bed. Whether it was from pain or from noise, I decided not to take any chances in her waking up. I pushed myself through the small opening in the door and slowly closed it behind me.

"Things like what?"

"Personal stuff."

"Since when do you keep things from me?"

"I only keep one thing from you, and that's what I need to think about. I can't do that around you because I can't tell you." Or just because I can never think straight when you're close to me.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say you were vain." Dougie quickly added.

"I know. I'm not mad." I repeated. I was not going to sleep in his bed tonight. I couldn't. I turned towards the door and turned the door knob but the door didn't move. Are you kidding me? Stupid automatic locking doors!

"Good. Are you sleeping with us then?" Oh he so knew I couldn't get in.

"Fine." I slowly answered.

"Well now that I think about it, I don't think we have enough room for one more person."

"Seriously, no."

"No I am serious; I really don't think there's enough room."

"You're such a jerk, you know that?" I said, playfully glaring at him as Dougie started fake crying.

"Don't even give me that!"

"Alright, good night." He smiled and ran to his own room where he quickly got in and closed the door behind him. What a douche! Now I was stuck outside in the hallway. I wasn't going to wake Tom or Linette up so they could open the door for me and I was too lazy to go all the way down stairs and ask for another key.

I rolled my eyes although there was a large smile playing across my lips as I walked towards room 801. I loudly knocked on the door.

"Who is that?" I heard Harry ask.

"Oh God, please not Ashley." Danny begged.

"It's no one." Dougie laughed. He laughed? What a giant douche!

"Fuck you Douglas Poynter open the door!" I tried to suppress my own laughter.

"Oh I'm definitely not opening the door now!"

"I'm serious! This is so retarded!" I yelled into the door as a lady walked past, giving me a dirty look. "Look now some stuck up woman just glared at me!" I cried, making sure the lady hadn't gone into her own room and had heard me clearly.

"What's in it for me?" Dougie teased.

"A kiss maybe?" I heard Danny reply. I knew he was being loud enough for me to hear.

"Shut up! I don't know! Nothing?" I replied.

"No okay I'll give you an insane dare and you have to do it."

"Oh hell, no way!" I replied and decided that I'd figure out a way to get through.

"Shut up you two we're watching _The Ring_! You have to let it sink in how creepy this is!" Danny yelled out.

"Fine. Goodnight Lace." Dougie said. Did he just leave? What a seriously giant douche! I stood outside the room for a moment. I had an idea forming in my mind and it's not like I couldn't do it, but would I risk it? I remembered doing it when I was a little girl and I would try to sneak into Dougie's hotel room when my parents wouldn't let me. It wasn't that hard, except I wasn't eight floors up. I could easily go downstairs and ask for a key, or I could risk falling down eight floors.

What's life without taking risks?

I knocked on door 803 and a little girl opened the door. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, are your parents here?" I asked, glancing around her room.

"No, they're out for dinner, why?"

"Alright sweet, do you think I could come in and use your balcony for like two seconds?" I smiled sweetly at her.

"Um, no?" She replied.

"Oh my God." I rolled my eyes at her. What did she think I was going to do? Murder her in a hotel room? What the hell with? "You can go grab a knife if you're that freaking scared that I will somehow murder you." I replied.

"What do you want to do on the balcony anyway?" She asked opening the door slightly farther. Was she actually going to let me in?

"I need to get into the other room but I don't have a key and no one else is in there and there's no one at the counter downstairs and I left the straightener underneath my dress so it could catch on fire." I lied.

To my surprise she opened the door farther and I quickly made my way to the balcony. I cautiously stepped onto the railing (thank God I wasn't afraid of heights and I had experience in this sort of thing) and grabbed onto the wood that separated one balcony from the other. I brought my bare foot over the other side and mouthed a thank you to the girl who was intently watching me from inside. I brought my head to the other side and to my luck there was a wooden chair placed right under my foot. I slowly placed it there and then brought over my other leg. I let out a sigh of relief. I jumped down from the chair and waited for the perfect moment to open the balcony door. I waited and watched the movie from outside the room and after a five minute wait I got bored of waiting so I decided to start pounding on the balcony door. I hid behind the curtains so they wouldn't be able to tell if anyone was outside or not. I waited a minute but no one came to open the balcony door so I pounded on it again.

There was another long wait and then finally the door opened. "What the fuck is that!?" Dougie asked and I could sense something in his voice.

"Shit I don't know!" Danny replied.

"That's just creepy!" Harry exclaimed.

Dougie didn't step onto the balcony and he didn't look around either. I rolled my eyes at how easily scared this kid could be. I jumped out in front of his face. Dougie swore loudly as I laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh my God you should have seen your face!" I said through laughs.

"You can stay out there!" Dougie exclaimed, closing the door in front of my face.

"Oh, are you serious? I just climbed over here and now I'm locked out!?" I whined.

"God damn it, just let her in!" Danny complained as he pressed play on the remote. The door slid open and I jumped into the room and onto Harry's bed.

"Hey you want to know something so cute?" I asked as I jumped up and down on the bed.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" Danny asked.

"I don't know."

"She's bipolar." Harry answered.

"No shut up! Listen." I crossed my legs. "So I walked into the room and then there's Linette with Tom's Disney blanket all curled up in a ball and she's holding his hand and he's like half on the floor and holding her hand and you know soap operas and stuff? Yeah it looks like one of those things where the chick is in that gay ass coma which we _all_ know she'll get out off after like two episodes and the guy is like 'Oh baby, I love you forever! Please stay with me! Don't ever leave me or I'd die without you!'" I overdramatized.

"Are you serious? Let's see!" Danny stood up from the couch.

"Dude she's not on display." I replied. "But it's still like super cute!"

"Is she awake?" Harry asked.

"No idea."

"Come on, I have an idea." Dougie said as he rushed into the bathroom and almost immediately came out with a white bathrobe. He made a pose and I quickly caught on.

I got off of the bed and opened the door. He followed behind me. Dougie knocked on the door and in a much shorter period of time than I had expected, the door swung open revealing Tom.

"Are both of you awake?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tom simply replied.

"Awesome." Dougie said as he entered the room. "So Linette, Lacey said you were feeling sick. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah." She replied weakly, looking over at Tom. I totally caught onto that look: the look of 'oh if it weren't for you I don't know what I'd do!' I think I watch too many Soaps in my spare time.

"Well since I don't know exactly what happened I have created a re-enactment!" Dougie began and then turned to me. I looked over at Linette who looked extremely confused.

"Oh Doctor Fletcher-" I started in a helpless tone.

"Please call me Tom." Dougie interrupted in a James Bond sort of voice.

"There seems to be something wrong with my heart."

"In that case I will have to do a breast examination which involves both of us taking our clothes off!" Dougie said begging to untie the bathrobe.

"Get out." Tom yelled, throwing a pillow at us. I could tell he was trying to suppress a laugh. Linette was laughing through coughs as Dougie and I raced out of the room. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all. Dougie took a blue sky, turned it grey, and then turned it blue once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Lyrics are **_**Unnatural**_** by ME! That's right. All of Linette's songs are written by me.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5- Linette

I was thankful when Tom chased the others out of the room. Granted, the joke was funny, but laughing really hurt. He turned and came back.

"Sorry. I didn't know they were going to do that."

"It's all right," I answered, "It was nice to have a distraction."

"I probably have to go work on promotional stuff and rehearse and what-not today. Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"I already told you I would be."

"That's what you said last night."

"I already told you I lied."

"Then how do I know if you're lying now?" I glared at Tom but it immediately melted away when I saw that he was smiling down at me.

"Nah, I'll be OK. I'll just sleep, read a book, watch some old movie re-runs…"

"OK, I really hope you feel better. Your fever's gone down but you shouldn't stress yourself. I'll try to visit, 'kay?"

I nodded and watched him leave the room. It felt really good to be taken care of. Not like it used to be.

I turned on my side when I realized Tom's Disney blanket was still on the bed. I touched it lightly with my fingers. Tom had stayed with me all night. Even though I would've probably been fine on my own, he decided to care for me. I turned onto my back again.

"RAAR!" I moaned. I laughed. I always did that when I wanted not to think about something. I'd become so accustomed to use it.

I smiled up at the ceiling. "It's good to have friends," I whispered to the ceiling as I closed my eyes to sleep again.

* * *

I woke up gasping from a nightmare. The pillow was damp with my sweat. I felt the tears running down my face. In spite of my pain I went to the bathroom and washed my face. There I locked the door and took off my shirt. Half way down my back and slightly to the left was a long white mark that rose in an ugly ridge. I fingered the scar, but it burned at my touch.

"Linette?" I heard Lacey call from the room.

"Coming!" I called back as I pulled my shirt back on. I went out into the room.

Lacey was glaring at me. "Did you have that dream again?"

"No, I just wanted to go to the washroom."

"I didn't hear a toilet flush."

"Well maybe I was smoking drugs." I brushed past Lacey and climbed into my bed. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be working with McFly and everyone? You have to show them our set plans, and give them my music so that I can rehearse it when I get better, and-"

"I know, Linette. I'm your manager and I know what I'm doing. By the way, since you weren't there I picked 6 songs for you to do at the concert."

"Is _Why_ in there?"

"Yes, _Why_ is in there."

"Good." I covered myself with the blankets.

"You just get better then." Lacey stopped in the door. She turned to me. "You have tot ell me when you have that dream, okay?"

"Don't worry. I will," I lied. Lacey smiled and went out of the room. Lacey knew everything about me but she didn't have to know everything right away. I was already worrying her sick. Telling her I was having the nightmare again- no, I was not having the nightmare. Instinctively I ran a finger over my scar.

I lay in the dark of my room for a while just staring at the ceiling. I could've done any number of things, but I just didn't have the energy. After what felt like ages there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called.

My mood immediately perked when I heard Tom call back, "I would if I had a room key."

I painfully got up and crossed tot eh door. I opened it and Tom immediately frowned at me. "How come you're up?"

"Because you were too stupid to have a room key," I answered as I started back to my bed.

I heard Tom laugh as I lay myself back down.

"Don't you find it dark in here? Would you like me to open the curtains?"

"Yes." I watched as Tom went to the other end of the room and pulled aside the curtains on the large window.

"Now that's a lovely view." I stayed quiet as I looked outside. Rain was pouring and it covered London in a gray fog but it all looked beautiful. My window looked out over the street and I could see people walking around with their many different coloured umbrellas and in the distance I even saw Big Ben.

"I like the rain," I murmured. Tom turned to me as if he'd just remembered I was there.

"Really? So you must be sad not being outside."

"Of course I am, but as long as I'm better for the time right after the rainfall I'll be okay."

"What do you mean?"

"I like the way the light hits the leftover raindrops, and the smell of the Earth, and the way light shines through the clouds leaving a streak."

"I guess it is beautiful."

"I'm sorry. Am I boring you?" Tom laughed and came to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Not at all. It's nice to get to know you better. Especially since we're going to be on tour together."

"Bet you can't guess my age," I smiled.

Tom smiled. "Okay, let's say 2 pounds."

"Deal."

"You're definitely over 18, but you don't quite look my age. Hm… I'm going to guess 22."

I took my pillow and smacked him. "You owe me 2 pounds. I'm 21."

He laughed and put the pillow back under my head. I felt his hand brush against my cheek and immediately felt very conscious of myself.

"Um, Tom, don't you have to get back?"

"It's OK. We're all on lunch break for two hours so I thought I'd stop and visit you like I promised."

"Thank you," I smiled at him. "I have a confession."

Tom looked at me in surprise but answered, "Go ahead."

"I don't have that many friends."

"No seriously Linette. You must have lots of friends. You're cute and funny," he laughed. I blushed slightly at being called cute.

"No, my only friend is Lacey." At this Tom stopped laughing and looked at me seriously.

"Wow, you're serious. But… I don't understand…"

"It's OK. I'm pretty sure it's my fault anyway."

"No, it can't be your fault. Besides me and the boys from McFly are your friends now. So you have 5. I'm also sure Ashley will be your friend." I inwardly groaned at him mentioning Ashley.

"Yeah, thank you." Then Tom took me by complete surprise. He brushed the hair from my face and kissed my forehead.

"Get better, alright?" I nodded as Tom got up and walked to the door. I waved at him as he shut the door.

I pulled one of the pillows out from behind my head and screamed into it. It had been a perfect moment until he'd mentioned Ashley. Wait. Why did I care? I can't control the girls he dates. It's not like I like him. I just don't want him to get hurt by Ashley's liking Danny, that's all.

* * *

I sat up, hugging a pillow to my chest with tears running down my face. I stared at the TV. It was _Nottinghill_, one of my favourite chick flicks starring Hugh Grant and Julia Roberts.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I called still staring at the movie.

"Linette, why are you crying?" I heard Lacey ask. I looked up at her with tear-stained cheeks only to realize that McFly was right behind her.

I quickly hid my face in my arms. "It's a sad movie okay?"

Lacey laughed as she turned off the TV. She went to the bathroom. "I'm just cleaning off the thermometer before we check your temperature, 'kay sweetie?" I nodded as McFly sat on the other bed in the suite.

"So while we're out working so hard on our world tour she's in her hotel room watching movies," Danny complained.

"It's a good movie," I argued, "Unlike _The Notebook_. I hate that chick flick. Best part was the kiss, I swear that was it."

Harry, Dougie and Tom all looked at me in horror. I looked back to Danny. "Don't you ever talk bad about that movie again," Danny said. I laughed. It was hard to imagine Danny watching that movie.

Lacey came back with the thermometer and stuck it in my mouth. "Let's hope you're well enough to go to an interview tomorrow."

I tried to ask what interview but it came out as a bunch of "mm" so I decided to wait. In the mean time I noticed her glancing over at Dougie.

I looked at them for awhile as McFly talked about something they'd rehearsed today. It was so obvious Lacey liked Dougie that I wanted to smack him with his guitar and tell him to stop being stupid. But I can't interfere with Lacey's love life. She made me swear.

I smiled to myself. Lacey had been my best friend ever since she discovered me.

* * *

It was just before my twenty-first birthday. I'd been living in New York City for almost three years. I looked around my shabby apartment. It was absolutely miserable. It was two rooms with a kitchen I could barely move in. No bed fit so I slept on a mattress on the floor. I looked in my fridge to see if there was anything I could eat. As usual, I didn't have that much. Actually, I rarely had enough cash for food after paying all the other bills.

I pulled on a jacket and grabbed an umbrella as I stepped out into raining New York. I sighed as I walked down the street towards the jazz café I'd been working at for the last year. It was a good job. Nothing like before. It kept a roof over my head.

I walked in through the back door and smiled at Glen, the head chef. "Hey Glen. Busy morning?"

Glen smiled at me. "Hello Linette. When is it ever busy here?" I laughed.

"Do you got anything to eat?" Glen smiled and passed me a plate with a sandwich on it and a hot coffee.

"Linette, you have to eat more. You're practically just skin and bones."

"I know, Glen, I know." I kissed him on the cheek as I went to the back to put on my apron. I'd already finished the sandwich by the time I stepped into the café.

It was lunch time and there was almost no one there. There was a couple at a table but they already had food on their table so I walked over to Jacob, the pianist.

"Hey Jacob!" I smiled brightly. Jacob looked up from the magazine he was reading and smiled.

"Linette, you're looking lovely today." I laughed. Jacob was 18 and working as the pianist for the café to help pay for university.

"Thank you, Jacob. You practice the songs?"

"Yeah, but I changed the music for a few." I glared at him. "Okay, I changed the music on all of them. But I kept your words and tune!"

I laughed. Jacob was the only person I trusted with my music. "It's fine. I'm sure they sound much better now anyway."

"Are you ready for tonight? That concert's going to be pretty big." I smiled at Jacob as I saw how eager he was to play for a big crowd.

There had been this old theatre that had been run-down and abandoned for ages but recently someone bought it and refurbished the entire place. They were hosting their first rock concert there and it was already sold out. We were hoping that since we were across the street the café would get some good business for once. (And Jacob and I were hoping for someone to hear our music.)

I heard Glen shout form the kitchen. "C'mon, Linette. Sing something! We don't have any customers right now and I hired you as the singing waitress! Stacey'll be in tonight to help with the actual waiting."

I laughed. "OK, Glen. I'll sing your favourite."

* * *

I was nervous as I saw how many people were actually there that night. The room was packed and we had to bring out extra chairs to accommodate people. There were even people waiting outside to be let in for a late dinner after the concert.

I saw Stacey talk with Jacob for a second. It was no secret they were dating and I thought it was so cute. I watched as Stacey went onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for coming here tonight. As you know this is a jazz café. And what's a jazz café without some music?" A surprisingly loud range of cheers shot up. "Well then give it up for our singer, Linette, and her pianist Jacob!"

The crowd clapped as Stacey stepped off stage to continue waiting and I nervously walked to the front of the stage,

"Hello everyone I'm Linette. Actually this is the largest crowd I've performed for. I'm going to try a new song out on you. It's called _Unnatural_ and I hope you like it."

I took a deep breath as Jacob played the intro. This was it. They either loved me or hated me.

"Every night I cry for the things I never had.

Every day I laugh to hide my hopes and my fears.

I lock up the feelings that make me mad

And I bite my lip to shed no tears.

This is just a fake appearance,

A way to hide the real me.

Can I get rid of my soul in a séance?

Or do I have to stand in an eternal sea?

Why is it that no matter how hard I try

I come back to these feelings?

Why is that I can't cry

Even when I want to?

Why do you make me feel

So unnatural?

Why is it that my heart

Won't stop breaking?

I know the way you act is fake.

I saw it all before.

Maybe if I try a little harder

You would see only me.

My heart bleeds a lake.

You hurt me to the core.

I tell it to be smarter,

That I'm not the one you see.

Why is it that no matter how hard I try

I come back to these feelings?

Why is that I can't cry

Even when I want to?

Why do you make me feel

So unnatural?

Why is it that my heart

Won't stop breaking?

When you cry I cry.

When you laugh I cry

'Cause my heart breaks into pieces.

I cannot, know matter how much I love you,

Make you unhappy.

Why is it that no matter how hard I try

I come back to these feelings?

Why is that I can't cry

Even when I want to?

Why do you make me feel

So unnatural?

Why is it that my heart

Won't stop breaking?

Why do you make me feel

So unnatural?

Why is it that my heart

Won't stop breaking?

Why did you turn love from just a word

To a feeling?

Why do you make feel

So unnatural?"

The café was entirely quiet. A thousand thoughts raced through my mind. "Oh God they hate me," I thought. All of a sudden the café burst into applause. People were standing from their seats.

I glanced over at Jacob. "It's all you," he mouthed. I smiled and began to announce the next song.

* * *

I sat in the kitchen with Glen and Jacob later. We were all laughing and they were congratulating me.

"We have made the most money in tips and everything else this night alone," Glen announced.

"I swear Linette is a miracle," Jacob grinned.

"Shut up," I smiled and playfully punched him.

"I hate to interrupt but here's someone still here who says they'd like to speak to you," Stacey said. I glanced up at her and shrugged.

"Sure I'll check it out."

I walked out into the café. There was a pretty brunette sitting at a table. I looked around but here seemed to be no one else there. I approached the girl.

"Can I help you?" The girl smiled up at me.

"Linette, right? I'm Lacey. Would you mind sitting down?" I slowly sat in the seat across from her. "You have a beautiful voice. You're very gifted."

"Thank you."

"I'm assuming you're in university right now?"

I turned bright red. "I can't afford it."

Instead of apologizing like most people did, Lacey smiled. "That's good then. Because I have a deal you won't refuse." She leaned over and whispered to me. She then handed me a card. "Come tomorrow. If they like you, we've got a deal."

Lacey left the café and I stared at the card. "What did she want?" I heard Glen say. I looked towards the door from the kitchen where Glen, Jacob, and Stacey were standing.

"I-I've just been discovered."

"No way!" gasped Jacob. He raced over and grabbed the card. "Oh my goodness she was a manager for a band for Fire and Ice Records! I can't believe it! You're going to be signed to one of the biggest labels ever!"

"I still have to audition tomorrow. They might not sign me."

"Of course they'll sign you. You're amazing!" I smiled up at my friends.

"I'll miss you though."

Glen laughed. "Nah, you'll probably forget about us instantly. Don't bother keeping in touch. We'll just post pictures of you here around and advertise this place as where you got discovered. Maybe we'll get even more business!"

I smiled at them. I then stared at the card. I wondered what it would be like to be a star.

* * *

I snapped out of my memory as the thermometer beeped. I spat it out and read my temperature. "Thirty-six point five! Ha! I'm well again!"

"I bet you it was because Dr. Fletcher helped you," Dougie commented. Lacey smacked him. "Ow, what was that for?"

I laughed. "Tom's a great doctor. Aren't you Tom?"

"Yes," Tom answered. Then a mischievous smile played on his lips. "Now if you'd please give me my Disney blanket back."

"Not a chance." I hugged it to myself.

"Then Dr. Fletcher is going to get mad."

I stuck out my tongue at him. "Whatever. Harry we'll help me keep it, won't you Harry?"

Harry laughed. "No way. I'm not getting in between Tom and his Disney blanket."

"Fine. Tom will just have to kill me for it." All of a sudden I fell onto the bed. Tom had jumped on me! I began to laugh uncontrollably as he tickled me. "No! Please stop!" I giggled, gasping for breath. "Here's your blanket! Take it! Take it!" Tom stopped tickling me and grabbed his blanket.

"Thank you."

I sat up gasping for breath. I noticed Lacey giving me a weird look but I ignored it. "Lacey, what's this interview I have to do tomorrow?"

Lacey smiled, but I could see a look in her eyes that said I had to explain some things. "I got you an interview on This Morning. They're going to be asking you about your opening act and what-not. No embarrassing questions so you should be fine."

"Oh thank God. The last one was so awkward."

Danny snorted. "What?" I asked him.

"We did some research of our own," Harry explained.

I groaned. "Oh my God is that on YouTube already?"

Dougie put on his girliest voice. "I want a man who can cook and clean and likes kids and is all together imaginary because no guy is that perfect!" I took a pillow and threw it at him

"Shut up!" I shouted, blushing.

"That's not my favourite part," Danny interjected. "I liked her most embarrassing moment with the bra popping. AS IF! You were probably waiting for the right moment to slip his hand up your shirt too." I threw my second pillow at Danny.

"SHUT UP!"

Now it was Harry's turn. "And seriously. Two kisses? How can you even tell if they were good?"

"I just know, okay?" I frowned as I glared at Lacey. She gave me an innocent took but I knew she showed them.

"I highly doubt that," Danny snickered.

"OK, Danny. But you asked for it." I went over and grabbed his face. As I put my lips on his I heard everyone gasp. I pretended it was not Danny I was kissing for the third time in my life.

I gently moved my lips on his as I felt him respond in amazement. After a few seconds I let go of his face and sat back down. Everyone was absolutely quiet.

Finally Danny spoke. "Okay, I believe that her kisses are good. And mint flavoured."

Lacey burst into laughter. "Did I just hear Danny _compliment_ Linette?"

I turned bright red as the others joined in with her. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so impulsive.

"I want a kiss next," Harry winked at me. Which started me laughing.

"My best kisses take guys by surprise. Maybe later."

We all burst into laughter and all the bad feeling I'd had earlier that day flew out the window. I had friends. I glanced at Tom. And maybe even something more. I did not just think that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy 23****rd**** Birthday Tom!**

**Chapter 6 – Lacey**

"Come on, don't lie to me." I said from the bathroom. I ran the straighter through my hair.

"I'm not lying." Linette repeated herself from her bed.

"Okay, seriously, you should know I know you too well to fall for that." I replied.

"Well it's the truth." I placed the straighter down and unplugged it. I walked over to the bed and threw myself down beside her.

"I see the way you act around him. It's so different from the way you act around everyone else."

"Are you serious? Me and Tom Fletcher?" She laughed as if it were no big deal.

"Linny, seriously. I don't think you realize the way you look at him. There's just something in your eyes that says you and him share something. It's like you trust him so much and care for him so much. Maybe that's why you feel for him. Maybe because he's a male figure that truly cares about you, even if you haven't known him for long." I explained.

"I don't like him. I can't like him. He's taken anyway, not that I want him or anything." She quickly added.

"Well if he's taken, just steal him." I smiled.

"I don't know. What ever." She sighed. "What about you and Dougie?"

"What about me and him?" I did not feel like talking about him.

"Well, are you going to tell him?" I sighed.

"Not soon if that's what you mean. It's so complicated with him. It's like I want to tell him and everything just to get it off my chest but at the same time, how is he going to react? Like what would he say? He could either ignore it or he could act all strange around me and honestly I have no idea which would hurt more."

* * *

I threw myself down beside a large oak tree. I let my head fall against its hard bark. I never had expected my first day of school to be so terrible. I was only six years old and I already had a legendary date that would be labelled as 'the worst day of my life'.

I looked down at myself. I had long puffy and curled copper brown hair that had now fallen into my tear stained eyes. I wore pink capris and a black flowery top with black sandals; a typical American girl outfit. Except I was in England now.

The girls, with their perfectly straight or curled hair and nice matching dresses and shoes, would whisper and giggle while the boys would point and laugh. To make matter worse, not only did I stand out with my clothes, my accent set me apart to the extreme. A girl's dream.

How long did I have to live here? Away from my friends who loved me, close to the people who laughed and judged. Were my parents never children in their life time? Did they not know that even people my age could be judgmental and just plain mean?

New tears formed in my eyes and I was fighting to keep them back. No way would I let these people hurt me so deeply.

"Hey!" I heard a voice cheerfully say beside me. I looked up and noticed a boy with short blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. "You're the new girl right? I heard about you." He smiled and I lowered my head so I wouldn't have to keep looking into his beautiful blues.

"What do you want?" I snapped in my American and oh-so-different accent.

"You need a friend." Damn him and his cheerfulness.

"I don't need anything!" I yelled up at him.

"You need a friend." He repeated himself.

"I know what your doing! You want me to say yes and then you'll laugh and say 'too bad because I don't want to be your friend' and then you'll run away." It was almost impossible to keep fighting the salty tears that were so badly threatening to spill out.

"No, I'm not that mean." He looked taken aback. I shook my head at him and looked away once again. Why did he care about me anyway?

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Because everyone needs a friend!" He smiled.

"Are you serious? Do your parents work for some little kids show or something and they teach you to say that?" I spat out.

"No. Why are you so mean?" His smile had faded.

"Because I'm so different!" I cried out, this time tears started slowly sliding down my rosy cheeks.

"But different is good."

"How?"

"I'm different from everybody else aren't I?"

"No you're not!"

"Well I'm here talking to you, that's different." The smile was playing across his lips again. I sniffed.

"Why?"

"I want to be your friend. I don't know why, I just do. Maybe because you're not like all of the other girls here." He shrugged as I stood up.

"Lacey." I stretched my hand and he gently took it.

"Douglas but everyone calls me Dougie."

"Cool." I simply replied.

"And you don't have to cry anymore, because I'm always going to be your friend okay?" Dougie promised and I knew that moment that he would keep it.

* * *

"Hello?" I slid my phone open, cutting off Linette who had opened her mouth to say something.

"Hello, Ms. Collins?"

"Yes, speaking." Linette gave me a look. "Album cover." I mouthed pointing to the phone. She nodded.

"This is Don calling on behalf of Mr. Roberts. We're sorry but the photo shoot for the album cover has to be cancelled since Mr. Roberts, the photographer, is busy."

"What do you mean he's busy? I booked him." I stood up from the bed and went to the window.

"Well there was someone who paid triple the amount you paid." My jaw dropped. Was he serious?

"Are you fucking joking me?" Forget manners, this was insane! We needed that album cover in the next week so Linette could give away promotional albums. This could not be happening.

"No Ms. Collins we're not. I am sorry for the inconvenience." The bastard didn't even care. I snapped the phone shut and threw it onto the bed and swore as loudly as I could.

"What?" Linette asked, panic in her voice.

"You don't have an album cover! Oh my God I'm going to cry!" I said taking a deep breath.

Suddenly 'Dangerous' by Akon started playing. I raced towards my phone, hoping it would be the idiot with the photo shoot information, saying he had someone else who could do the job.

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone.

"Hello, is Ms. Collins there?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, this is she."

"This is Denise Stiller, the pianist that was hired for the concert next week on Friday?"

"Yes?" I slowly asked.

"I just wanted to say I won't be available for that day, I have a funeral that day, I'm so sorry."

"Great."

"Excuse me?"

"I just got two cancelations on two very important things in two minutes." I snapped. "But sorry for your loss." I quickly added remembering my manners.

"I'm very sorry to disappoint you." I shut my phone once again and threw it on my bed once more.

"What now?" Linette looked annoyed.

"Your pianist has a funeral. God damn now what?" I yelled.

"We'll think of something." Linette reassured me but I could tell she was as angry and flustered as I was. I quickly picked up my phone and started making phone calls but no one would pick up. After six. Great, they can call to say they cancel, but can't pick up a phone.

I groaned as I threw myself onto the bed. I never do well under stress. "Do you want to fire me?" I asked.

"Um, no? Don't be retarded; go find me a photographer."

"Go find yourself one!" I snapped as I stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Did she actually have to ask?

"Dougie's room."

"Did I actually have to ask?" Linette said more to herself than to me.

"Ha no!" I said as I bent down to pick up a little piece of pink paper that was left under the door. "Look you have a secret note from your lover."

"'What?" Linette asked. I opened the note.

"_I'm going to come see you at the concert Linette. Every one of them. I still have the picture of you from New York. I love you. Please come back to me. I wrote this with the lipstick you threw out the other day. Look it's even your favourite coloured piece of paper! I love you!"_

Never mind, not from Tom. What the hell was this? Was this a joke? "Um.., never mind." I said as I placed the piece of paper on the table that stood beside the door. I decided not to give it a second thought, it probably was from Tom. Or maybe Harry. I had way bigger problems at the moment! Like a photographer.

I quickly made my way down the hallway. I needed to rant to someone who'd listen to me repeat myself a thousand times over. I only had to knock once before the door swung open.

"Hey." Tom said as he quickly looked up from their game of Halo.

"Hey want to play?" Harry offered.

"If she can." Danny snickered.

"Oh shut up!"

"It's always fun to watch you attempt to play." Harry laughed.

"I'm so pissed off! Want to hear what happened? Too bad you have to listen anyway! So this douche bag, also known as my photographer, Mr. Roberts, was all like 'ooh money, well I'm a bastard so I'll cancel on my first appointment and go off and take photos for someone else'. Who by the way is a total whore because she or he stole my gay ass photographer. Oh and to top it all off, then my pianist cancelled because she was all 'I have a funeral'. God bless whoever's soul that is, but what ever, she still cancelled! Now I have nothing!" I said frantically as soon as I had thrown myself beside Dougie on the couch.

"You have me." Dougie said in an overdramatized sweet voice.

"Yeah but I need a photographer and a pianist!" I sighed. "Shoot him!" I suddenly yelled as Tom's character walked in front of Dougie's portion of the screen.

"Hey, hey! Don't take it out on me!" Tom whined as he moved behind a wall.

"Sorry." I let out a louder sigh. "I'm so beyond screwed!"

"You'll work something – SHIT! MOVE!" Danny started but then turned his attention to how Dougie had walked into his clear shot of Tom.

"How's Linette taking it?" Tom asked as he started running around once again.

"Oh yeah, did you know that now Tom fancies Linette?" Harry said simply.

"What? Where'd you get that from?" Tom asked.

"Oh yeah none of us told you. You were sleep talking last night and you kept saying her name. Quite cute if you ask me. One night away from Ashley and he's all over Linette." Harry shook his head in joking disappointment.

Tom responded by throwing his controller at Harry. "You know I'd never cheat on Ashley."

"I can get you a photographer. It's quite easy actually; I have a really trusty one." Dougie spoke up, bringning us away from the topic of Linette and Tom.

"Oh yeah, because the bird likes you!" Danny replied.

"Well it gets me service so I don't really care."

"Are you serious?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, and make Tom your pianist." Dougie offered.

"Yeah I can – GOD DAMN STOP SHOOTING AT ME!" He yelled as his character fell to the ground.

"No way! Thank you so much!" I shouted. I closed my eyes and quickly leaned in to kiss Dougie's cheek. Suddenly I felt something damp meet my own lips but I didn't have to open my eyes to know what it was. His lips were warm, soft and damp and I hated having to pull away. I wanted to stay like that forever, and to me it felt like forever.

I don't know why, but I suddenly pulled away. "Sorry." I just accidentally kissed Dougie Poynter because he turned his head as I leaned in for his cheek! Stupid boy can't stay in one place long enough. Not that I mind or anything. Oh God, did I just say that? I blushed and turned to look back at the screen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Linette**

I woke with a start in the night. I was alone in my room since Lacey always slept with Dougie. It was completely dark so I allowed my eyes to adjust. I felt my scar burn as I touched it. I'd had the nightmare again. I closed my eyes and willed myself to breathe steadily.

"_You'll tell me if you're having nightmares again, okay?"_ I heard Lacey say in my mind. I shivered. No matter what I wasn't going to tell people again. They might make me stop the tour. I knew I wasn't famous enough to not do it.

I got out of the bed and opened the curtains. I could see London: or the night version of London. I really loved the view. It calmed me down. All of a sudden I felt a wave of panic at being alone.

I walked away from the window and out the door, making sure I took my room card with me. I sat outside my closed door and stared at the carpet. I was naming all the colours I could; anything to forget the nightmare.

"Did they lock you out?" An annoying voice snickered. I glanced up in surprise. Before me stood Ashley, in all her fake red-headed glory.

"No, I'm just… thinking."

"Outside of your room? What are you a retard?"

I glared at her. "No, I just wanted a change of scenery."

Ashley sneered at me. "I heard about how Tom kept care of you while you were sick."

"Yeah, it was nice of him to do that- especially since I've known him about three days." As the words left my mouth I realized how stupid my little crush on Tom was. Oh God I just admitted I was crushing on him. "No," I scolded myself in my thoughts, "You're just slightly attracted to him and it's making you think you like him. Especially after he cared for you. It's nothing much."

"Well, you'd better stay away from him."

I looked up at Ashley in surprise. Did she just tell me to stay away from Tom? "We work together. I kind of can't."

Ashley glared at me. "Don't try to be funny. He's _my_ boyfriend."

Now I was getting angry. I hated when girls got possessive. The boy is human and can choose who he hangs out with! "Maybe he wouldn't be so interested in me if you were paying more attention to him."

"Excuse me? Did you just say I don't pay attention to Tom? Obviously I do because I am dating him!"

I laughed. "Sooner or later Tom is going to figure out that you're using him for Danny. When that day comes he'll drop you so fast."

Ashley looked flustered. "I- I don't like Danny."

I snorted. "Oh yes. That's why you only hang out with Tom when Danny's around. You leave reluctantly to be alone with him. The other day when he hugged you from behind it was obvious how much Tom likes you. But you wouldn't stop staring at Danny. It doesn't take a genius to figure out you're using him."

Ashley opened her mouth but couldn't reply. I smiled at her super sweetly. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

Ashley glared at me. "Just stay away from him," she pouted as she turned down the hall.

"Just stay away from him," I mimicked. That girl got on my nerves.

All of a sudden I had the odd feeling of being watched. I glanced around the hall but there didn't seem to be anyone there. I sighed.

"Don't scare yourself," I muttered as I walked back into my room.

* * *

I sat on the couch across from Phil and Fern. I smiled nervously as they began the interview.

"Hello, Linette, welcome to the show!" Fern smiled brightly.

"Thank you for having me," I answered.

I watched as Phil and Fern turned to the camera. "Linette is an up-and-starting musician from New York City who just released her first single _Cupid_ in America as well as is performing as the opening act for McFly's world tour." Cheers erupted from the crowd.

They turned back to me. "So, I understand you're going to be releasing a different song here in the UK?" asked Phil.

"Yes," I answered, "At first my manager wanted me to release the same single, but I thought it would be more interesting if I released a different one here."

"I understand the single that's going to be released on Sunday is called _Why_?" Fern asked. I nodded. She turned towards the audience. "Linette will be performing this song here on _This Morning_ for the first time in the UK." I heard a few more cheers but nothing like what the mention of McFly brought. "Could you tell us a bit about your song?"

I smiled and thought a bit. "Well, the song is about what a girl is thinking after she catches her boyfriend cheating. It shows all the questions she asks and how the first thing a girl thinks afterwards is 'What's wrong with me?'"

Phil raised his eyebrows. "That sounds very meaningful. I understand you write your own songs. What inspired this one?"

I felt my smile fade a little but I immediately brightened up a bit. "A lot of my songs are based on personal experiences or dreams I've had. I wrote this song when I was 19 and my boyfriend cheated on me."

"I bet he regrets that now," Fern laughed, trying to make the situation lighter. I laughed along. "Now, we'd like to ask the question everyone's thinking: how did you get on tour with McFly?"

I remembered how Lacey had coached me through this question before. "Well my manager had sent out a copy of _Why_ since we wanted that to be my UK single. McFly got a hold of it, listened to it, liked it, and hired me."

They nodded along. "So, have you met the boys yet?" Phil asked.

"Yes, they're all very nice."

Fern smiled at me mischievously. "Do you fancy any of them?" I made a mental note to whine to Lacey: She told me there'd be no embarrassing questions.

I laughed. "I've only known them a few days. They're really fun and kind, but I'm not quite sure I could say I fancy any of them."

Phil nodded. "Well thank you for being on the show." He turned to the audience. "And now for the first time ever to be performed in Britain is Linette singing _Why_!"

I stood up to the microphone and looked down at my feet for a few moments as the introduction played. I made myself relive the moment I caught my first boyfriend cheating on me. I felt all the anger and the hatred I had had at myself well up.

I looked up and straight at the audience as well as the camera as I began to sing.

"She's sitting at the window,  
Staring at the pouring rain.  
She's fighting back all the tears  
That want to flow down her face.  
She's curled up wanting to know  
Why she has to be in pain.  
She's facing all of her fears  
As she hugs a pillowcase.  
And as she begins to cry,  
She is asking herself why…

'Why would he throw it all away?  
Why does he love her more than me?  
Why would he break my heart in two?  
Why did he have nothing to say?  
Why is there less passion with me?  
Why is there nothing I can do?'

She thinks back to that morning.  
She enters the room again.  
He's kissing another girl.  
She cries out in her surprise.  
He sees her and starts smiling.  
He says, "Don't ever trust men.  
When we find a better girl,  
We'll cheat and tell all sorts of lies."  
And as she begins to cry,  
She is asking herself why…

'Why would he throw it all away?  
Why does he love her more than me?  
Why would he break my heart in two?  
Why did he have nothing to say?  
Why is there less passion with me?  
Why is there nothing I can do?'

'Why would he throw it all away?  
Why does he love her more than me?  
Why would he break my heart in two?  
Why did he have nothing to say?  
Why is there less passion with me?  
Why is there nothing I can do?'

She goes up onto the roof  
And she screams with all her might  
'Why do I still think of you?  
Why do I beat myself up?  
You don't love me; I have proof.  
My love for you blinds my sight!'  
She falls, wond'ring what to do.  
She doesn't lift herself up.  
And as she begins to cry,  
She is asking herself why…

'Why would he throw it all away?  
Why does he love her more than me?  
Why would he break my heart in two?  
Why did he have nothing to say?  
Why is there less passion with me?  
Why is there nothing I can do?

Why don't you love me?'

'Why would he throw it all away?  
Why does he love her more than me?  
Why would he break my heart in two?  
Why did he have nothing to say?  
Why is there less passion with me?  
Why is there nothing I can do?

Why don't you love me?'"

There was a moment of silence and then a roar of applause hit my ears. It took me a bit by surprise. They liked me! They actually liked me! It brought me right back to the café where Lacey discovered me. I gave a slight nod of my head and then exited the set.

I walked over to where Lacey was waiting for me. She had one of her goofy smiles on.

"What?" I asked, worried that I had done something wrong.

"Nothing, except that you WERE FREAKING AWESOME!" I almost fell as Lacey shouted the words into my ear.

"Um, thank you?"

Lacey got this crazy look on her face and turned to me. "I really think the company is glad they followed my decision." I smiled at Lacey.

* * *

I was sitting in the recording studio playing with a pen as I heard Lacey argue with one of the producers. He was a fat man in a tweed suit. He wasn't young, but he wasn't old either. He had thinning brown hair and stood slightly shorter than Lacey.

"I'm sorry, but she just doesn't have the qualities we're looking for in a new singer," he said, oblivious to the fact that I could hear him.

"Is she not pretty enough? I'm sure a haircut, make-up and some fitted clothes will cure that." I flinched at the words. Jazz café waitress/singer doesn't really allow you the money for nice clothes or make-up. I barely could afford food, let alone have money for luxuries like that.

"No, it's not that. She's pretty enough; it's her style of music. If she'd be willing to do some of our songs…"

"NO! Her music is amazing. It's filled with feeling and she writes her own music. If you'd just be willing to give her a chance-"

"I'm sorry, Lacey. We gave you a chance with _The Haters_, but you blew it."

"You know that was not my fault. Their band split up on their own. They were doing fine though."

"Lacey, it has nothing to do with you. Linette's music doesn't appeal to the largest demographic of teen people."

"So? Is that all this record company cares about now? Can't we have one singer who doesn't have to be a slut to be a singer?"

I looked up in surprise. The producer had grown quiet and was glancing over at me. Finally he sighed.

"Okay, she's signed. Put her up in an apartment, get her a stylist, and then record an album," the man stormed off. Lacey turned to me and gave the thumbs up. I smiled. I actually was going to release an album. It may not be the most popular one, but it'd be out there for others to hear.

* * *

Lacey pushed me out of the studio. "Honey, I need you to be at the concert hall in like 15 minutes. We got to check over the set and do sound checks. Then you have rehearsal for the six songs you're using. Afterwards, we're taking you to a stylist and having a dress fitted for you."

I laughed as Lacey pushed me through the halls towards the car we hired. She may be pushy and sometimes I wished she'd leave me alone for a breather, she was cool and was working towards the same goal as me. She wanted my music to be heard. The lifelong friendship was a bonus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Lacey**

"From a café singer into an international pop star, here is your Linette." The crowd erupted in cheers as my best friend walked onto Rob Skinner's stage and took a seat across from him.

"So miss... what is your last name?" He started.

"It's a secret. I just don't want paparazzi on me all the time." Linette lied.

"Alright, well I heard that you are here in London on tour. Who are you with?"

"McFly." Linette smiled towards the crowd.

"Oh! How's that going for you? Are they good boys?"_Nope._

"No they're very, very naughty." Linette answered. I smiled. Psychic.

"Really? How so?" Rob asked intrigued. _This is McFly…_

"They're very energetic. Once when I went shopping with them I couldn't stay in a store for very long because they got me kicked out." I smiled at the memory. Good times, good times.

"What happened?"

"Well Danny was being silly. That's all you need to know. The way the boys act on stage... they act like that all the time." Linette explained. _Well not really… times that by ten and that equals my boys… did I just say my?_

"I'm sure they are tons of fun." Rob smiled. _Tons._

"Loads."

"So I hear you guys are staying a little longer in London to film a video. Tell us about that video for _Why_."

"Well I decided since I released the single here I might as well film it here. Actually, since I'm not the traditional image of a pop idol, the recording company has given me some liberties on my music video. I can say it'll be quite sexy." Linette smirked.

"Oh, what's going to be in it?"

"Well I can't give it all away since then it won't be a surprise, but there will be me in the rain. So I hope I don't get sick like Tom did after _The Heart Never Lies_ video."

"I've also heard that apparently McFly will be starring in your video."

"Yeah, they all have little parts in it."

"The video is about your boyfriend cheating. Who's playing the boyfriend?"

Linette laughed. "It's Danny." _She totally wishes it were Tom and that she'd be the girl he slept with…EW I can see it happening…EW…_

"Do you think he'd ever cheat on you if you two were dating?" _Um… he'll cheat on Ashley that's for sure. God she's such a hoe. Look at her in the audience… just watching. Oh my God it would be _so_ funny if something fell on her messed up face right…now. Damn it. I wish I could smash her face in… oh my God that would be _so_ funny too. No! Better yet something hits her in the face and while she's on the ground I beat her already broken face in. That would be genius. _I glared and she glared back. _EW don't look at me… hoe… Dude I should jump in the crowd and smack her face. O shit, I was totally not paying attention to the interview!_

Linette laughed again. "I don't know. I haven't really talked to the guys much about that sort of thing, but I'm sure Danny wouldn't do that. He's a sweet guy." _Yeah bitch Ashley, and he wouldn't backstab his best friend either…_

"Who do you think is most likely to cheat on his girlfriend out of the crew?" Rob smiled.

"Um... wow that's tough. Do I have to pick?"

"Well I'm sure the audience would like to know which one is the naughtiest of the boys." Rob laughed.

"But they're all naughty." _Definitely._

"Alright then, which do you think would be most loyal?" _Isn't that basically the same question?_

"I think Tom would be the most loyal to his girlfriend." Ashley smirked. _Bitch._

"I'm sure the audience would love to know: if you could date any one of the boys, which would you choose?" _Tom!_

"Um... well they all have good qualities. Dougie is absolutely adorable but he's a little to young for me." _And I have dibs._ "Harry is really fun to talk to. We have great times. Um... Danny and I are more friends really and we piss-take each other all the time. And Tom is really sweet, but he has a girlfriend. So I'm pretty sure I would date Harry." _Total lie._ I raised my eye brow at her and smirked. Linette slightly glared at me.

"If it was based on looks, who would it be?" _Tom._

"Tom." _Owned. _I looked over at Ashley whose jaw had dropped all the way to the floor. _Double ownage... That's right… that's a word now… Lacey's dictionary…could you imagine if I had my own dictionary? That would be insane! What would I call it? Lacey's World…oh my God Elmo's World… God I hate that show…'That's Elmo's World'. God what a retard! I wanna smack him too. Ok I swear to God I must have ADD or something! _

"My, my, that was quite fast. I was so sure you would say Dougie or something."

"I don't know. I'm more attracted to Tom... I guess. But yeah, most girls would say Dougie first, I guess." _Damn right they would._

Rob chuckled. "Who do you think is the best kisser?

"Oh, Danny by far." Linette joined Rob in laughter.

"Seems like you have some experience in this."

"Uh…" Linette turned bright red and began to fiddle with her hair. "I...uh..." I rolled my eyes. _Genius!_

"Now we have some questions from the audience. Alright go ahead." A girl with red curly hair stood up from her seat and grabbed a microphone.

"Have you seen any of the guys naked?" _Down to the point much?_

"Actually I've seen Danny naked. But then again, who hasn't seen that?"

"What's the weirdest thing you've ever seen any of the McFly boys wear?" A brunette stood up next.

"I've seen one of them in woman's underwear. And I saw one sharing the same pants with my manager." I burst into laughter. The girl sat down.

"If you could spend £100,000 which one of them would you spend it on?"

"I wouldn't spend it on any of them. I'd keep it for myself. Dougie would go buy porno, Harry would get facial hair surgically put on, Danny would buy a straight perm and God knows what crap because he always loses his things, and Tom wouldn't even take the money from me. So I'm better off spending it on myself."

"Who was the worst kisser?"

"Um... I've actually only had 3 kisses. One of them was with Danny, but it wasn't bad. I can't say any of them were bad. There were only 3 guys. It's hard to compare."

"If you could lose your virginity to one of them who would it be?" Another brunette asked. _Watch her say Tom._

"Um... well I heard Dougie's bad in bed..." _Pfft, right. Then again… I've never tried him… oh God pay attention woman!_

"That's so mean." The brunette laughed.

"It's what I heard from him." Linette shrugged.

"Um... Danny would make jokes about me the whole time. I'm tied between Harry and Tom." _It's totally Tom._

"So..." The brunette pressed.

"Maybe I'd just have a threesome?" _Oh dear God!_ "I'm kidding! I think I'd pick Tom." _Pfft, she thinks!_

"Oh, I see you might fancy Tom?" Rob Skinner laughed.

"Not necessarily. But I'd definitely pull him. Pull is the right English slang right?" Linette slightly blushed.

Rob laughed once again. "Sure is. So what's your plan on pulling him?"

"Well he has a girlfriend, so I wouldn't even dare but if he didn't, I would just grab him and kiss him. It's how I pulled Danny." I smacked my forehead. _Fucking genius!_

"So you and Danny are dating?" Rob smirked.

"No, no, we just kissed." Linette brushed it off.

"So who's your next victim?"' _Tom._

"I don't know, perhaps Dougie. It would be fun." _Oh, excuse me?_ My jaw dropped.

"Well that's all the time we have, thank you so much for being on the show." Rob smiled and outstretched his hand.

"Thank you for having me on the show." Linette smiled and shook his hand. She stood up from her seat and walked off stage to me.

"What was that?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Aw, don't be mad." Linette laughed as she wrapped me in a hug. "Anyway I have to go. Tom's driving me to the concert hall early."

"What did I say to you?!" I heard a screeching voice shout from behind us. I spun around and there was Ashley, pushing her way through the crowd of people.

"I don't really listen. You have a really annoying voice so I kind of tune out when you start talking to me." Linette rolled her eyes at an infuriated Ashley.

"You stupid bitch! Stay off my man!" Ashley screamed as she finally got close enough to us. I looked around and I could notice everyone around stopping to stare.

"What do you want?" I snapped. No one said anything bad to my best friend without me stepping in.

"You'll never learn will you?!" Ashley kept yelling. She raised her hand swiftly and before I could stop her she slapped Linette hard across the face. I could see the red mark immediately as soon as Ashley had lowered her hand. No one lays a hand on my friends. I quickly raised my own hand and punched her square in the face. She stumbled backwards as blood started slowly dripping out of her nose.

She glared at Linette and acted as if I weren't even there. She ran towards Linette and pushed her to the ground. I acted on instinct and jumped on her in turn. All three of us were rolling around on the floor and we were all hurting one another not really caring who we hit, as long as we caused damage to Ashley.

Soon, security guards rushed to the scene and pulled me off of Ashley and Linette.

"Oh shit what happened?" Danny asked as he rushed by our side while security was still holding us back.

"The bitch just jumped at me." Linette yelled while I was struggling to get out of the man's grasp and punch that stupid lying hoe in the face. She already looked pretty messed up. She had a bleeding nose and scratches all over her arms and her hair was a complete mess but I guessed I didn't look much better.

"I don't know why she hit me, Tom. She's jealous of us." Amber whined turning to Tom. The security guard let go of her and she ran into Tom's arms, burying her face into his shoulder. Tom looked over at Linette with a questioning look and then he shook his head at her as he walked away.

"Are you serious?" Linette yelled after him as the two security guards let go of us. She rolled her eyes at Ashley as Danny led her away from the studio and the people that had crowded around were now all going their separate ways.

I was left alone standing behind stage.

"Lacey!" Someone shouted my name and I quickly spun around at the unfamiliar voice. "Hey! How have you been?" A man with dark brown wavy hair that fell slightly over his eyes, pale coloured skin and chocolate eyes ran up to me and embraced me. _Who is this guy?_

"I haven't seen you in forever!" He let go of me.

"Um…excuse me, who are you?" I asked, quickly trying to fix my hair. He chuckled.

"I'm Jacob! Remember? Jacob from the café? Linette's old best friend?" He smiled.

"Oh?" I pretended I knew who he was. He smiled knowingly as he pulled out a picture.

"I knew you wouldn't remember me. I seem like I'm some crazy fan so I brought a picture." He pulled out a folded picture from his wallet that was of him and Linette standing outside in front of a light post, the city lights glowing brightly behind them. Quite a romantic picture if they were dating. I stared at the picture for a moment longer and then it clicked to me.

"Oh, Jacob!" I exclaimed and smiled up at him as he stuffed the picture into his shirt pocket.

"Do you want to go to dinner tonight?" He asked sweetly.

"Tonight? I have a concert tonight." I smiled apologetically.

"But you always go to Linette's concerts. Come on, please, I would love to get to know more about her through you." _What?_

"Maybe tomorrow. Just take me out for lunch." I brushed his comment off.

"No, tonight." The look in his eyes changed for a second…or did I imagine that? "I can't tomorrow; I'm leaving town." He added sweetly. _Um…what the hell is with that? This is way too weird…I watch too much CSI…oh God like that one episode where Greg Sanders…oh my God he's hot…oh but so is Ryan Wolfe…who do I like more? What if Dougie, Ryan Wolfe, and Greg Sanders all asked me out, who would I say yes to? Damn that's a hard question – oh my God focus!_

"Why don't you just come to the concert?" I offered.

"No, let's go for dinner." Something in his voice made me agree. This was way too strange. _What would Ryan Wolfe do? No! What would Ryan Wolfe and Greg Sanders do in this situation _together_? Ok, I need to get tested for ADD._

"Um… alright… but I need to go like right after."

"That's fine." Jacob had turned all sweet again. He led me to his car which I was sceptical to get in at first but then I realized it couldn't be so bad. I texted Linette the licence plate of the car and wrote 'Just in case.' _Yeah, too much CSI._

* * *

I sat down at the small table in a small café. I guessed Jacob was against the whole restaurant scene and more into supporting small cafés.

"So how have you and Linette been?"

"I've been great actually. I'm really glad I got Linette such a good career."

"How is she? Is she happy?"

"Really happy." I sipped on the French Vanilla that the waitress had just placed on the table.

"She doesn't seem happy." He leaned back in his chair.

"What do you mean?"

"You took her away from her friends and family." Jacob looked annoyed as he too sipped from his cup of coffee.

"She can go back and visit them anytime. It's not like I'm keeping them away from her." I answered._ Ok, weird much?_

"You took her away from me."

"You're here now, aren't you?" _Oh dear God, he's going to rape me. How am I getting home?_

"But Linette isn't." Silence. "So does she ever mention me?"

"I don't remember. She talks about a lot of things." I noticed hurt and anger suddenly sparkle in his eyes. "Oh wait, Jacob right?" I quickly added. "Oh sorry I thought your name was Jack for a moment. Sorry. Oh God, Linette won't stop speaking about all the times she spent with you at the café. She said she wanted to visit you first thing when she had to the chance to go back to New York." _Creepy_. "You should come to her concert! I'll give you backstage tickets just to see her."

His smile grew so large I was amazed it didn't hurt his cheeks. "That's good. We used to be the best of friends."

"Oh, hey, what happened to your girlfriend?" I remembered Linette mentioning Jacob had a girlfriend.

"She's great. We broke up actually, right after Linette left. That's ok though, we're still best friends. So what does Linette say about me?" _Weird…_

"Lots of stuff. I kind of don't pay much attention to her when she starts rambling about you. It's so much to listen to and it's always so nice and lovey-dovey, it makes me jealous." I lied. _So if Ryan Wolfe wanted to jump in through the café window, pick me up in his arms and run away with me, I would be more than thankful…or Dougie could do that… I have no problem…either way someone needed to save me … like now…_

"That's good. I talk about her a lot too."

Silence followed. We spent another two hours at the café and Jacob would not stop asking me about Linette. It was probably the most uncomfortable two hours I have ever had to go through. He kept asking about the interviews and her kisses and Danny and Tom and especially Harry.

I was quite sceptical to get in a car with him after our conversation which had been all about Linette.

He parked the car in front of our hotel and I smiled a fake and sweet smile at him as I closed the door behind me. He quickly drove off and I sighed a sigh of relief…he was so creepy.

I stepped inside the hotel and headed for my room quickly. All I needed was to change and then I could go to the after party. I was determined to get a kiss from a certain Mr. Poynter. It just felt like today was the day to do that. I just had a feeling.

I opened the door to our room and was about to step inside but I stopped. I bent down to pick up a piece of paper that lay neatly on the ground.

_Linette,_

_I love you with all my heart and soul. I can't get you out of my mind, let alone my heart. You belong there – you belong with me. You left me. Why would you do that to me?_ _You left me crying at home and you never even told me when you would be back. Why would you do this to our love? You said you loved me so why are you going around being a whore? Why are you kissing other guys when your lips should only meet mine? You turned into a whore now… what happened to the Linette I loved? But don't ever worry baby, I still love you. I'll see you soon and I'll make sure I'll wear your favourite cologne._

_Love you all the way to death and back._

Wow, could this night get any worse and creepier? I wasn't so sure this was from Tom or Harry or Danny or Dougie anymore. Maybe Ashley? She'd never write a letter like that; no way it couldn't it be her. Then again, it couldn't be a big deal either.

I placed the letter down on the table once again and ran to go get changed. I quickly called a cab and I got to the after party in only ten minutes.

"Lacey." I said to the security guard holding the list. He let me go through and I immediately spotted Danny flirting up three blondes. I ran towards him and embraced him tightly.

"Oh my God I had the creepiest night!" I yelled over the loud music. "Where's Dougie?"

Danny pointed in a million directions and I was perfectly aware that he was completely wasted and would probably pass out at any moment. I noticed Dougie talking to Linette on the far right of the party. I pushed my way through the crowd of people. I needed to tell Linette about this whole Jacob situation and I was determined to get Dougie by the end of the night.

I stopped immediately. Linette's arms wrapped around Dougie's neck and her lips quickly met his in a kiss. I could feel my whole body heat up with hurt and my heart shatter inside. Why would my best friend do this to me? Tears spilled out of my eyes as I ran away from the party. I wanted to go home. I needed to go home.

_Wow, could this night get any worse and creepier? _The words rang through my mind that had only crossed my thoughts an hour earlier.

It just did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Linette**

As Danny led me away I felt hatred boil inside of me. The concert was later that night and Ashley had thought it was okay to hit me? I felt sore around my right ear where I'm pretty sure I'd been kneed a few times by Lacey or Ashley, it didn't matter. The worst part wasn't that I was hurting; it was the way Tom had looked at me.

I bit my lip as I thought back to his face. He'd looked at me with disappointment. How had it been my fault? Ashley's such a bitch! I felt Danny sit me down. He knelt in front of me.

"Linette, are you okay?" I tired to meet his eyes, but I knew I might start crying. "Linette, please answer me."

"It's not fair," I whimpered as I felt the hot tears come to the corners of my eyes.

Danny got up and sat beside me. He pulled my head to his chest so no one could see me cry. I felt my shoulders shake with all the anger and frustration.

"You know why she hit me, right Danny?"

"Yeah, but you got to understand Ashley. You were already provoking her with the talk about our kiss. You bringing up Tom was the last straw."

"She doesn't even love Tom! She wants you."

"I know, but sometimes we just have to wait for the truth to come out." I cried harder into Danny's chest. It was probably the first time any of the McFly boys had seen me cry.

"Danny, why are you being so nice to me?" I pulled back to look at him.

Danny looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you didn't like me. You were always making mean comments."

Danny laughed, "No, I was just making friendly jokes. Of course I like you Linette." I felt tears well up in my eyes again.

"Thank you." We sat silently together for a little bit before I asked, "Why does Tom always believe her?"

Danny sighed, "I don't know, Linette. I honestly don't know. Sometimes I think he's just so in love with her he doesn't see her faults. Then I think that maybe he's not so much as in love with her, but trying to fool himself."

"What do you mean? " I asked, wondering what Danny was rambling about.

"It's nothing; I'm just thinking aloud." Danny got up quickly from his seat. "Anyways, Lacey would kill me if I don't get you to your stylists soon." I followed Danny as he led me to the car.

I stared at his back and mentally kicked myself. _It was stupid to think Tom would side with me anyways. Ashley's the Queen Bitch. She knows how to fake._ I smiled. _But I can take her._

* * *

As I was getting my hair done a camera was being set up on me. "Hello," I smiled as I waved at the camera from my chair. The cameras were for the World Tour DVD. McFly had agreed I might as well be in it since I'm touring with them the whole time.

"I'm just getting ready for the show."

"Are you nervous?" my hairstylist asked.

"Of course! I've never been on stage in front of all those people. What if I sing the wrong lines? Or what if Tom messes up on the piano? Or what if no one likes me and they think I'm hogging stage time from McFly?"

Everyone in the room laughed. "Linette, didn't you hear?" asked one of the make-up artists.

"Hear what?" I asked. Seriously, just tell me. Don't ask if I've heard.

"Your single is already in the top 20 here in the UK. They think you're going to be number 1 by the end of the weekend."

I gasped. "No way. You're shitting me."

My stylists laughed and I turned to the camera. "Now I'm sure you're going to cut in here anyways to the boys warming up before the show since I get to test it all out afterwards but," I raised a fist in the air and shouted, "I am so freaking happy!"

* * *

I stood nervously on stage. The hall was so empty. Seats rolled out in front of me and I felt so very small. Techies and roadies and who knows what else were running around doing their thing as the band doing my music warmed up and tuned. I turned and glanced nervously at Tom sitting at the piano. He was actually the most important of the musicians since all my songs had piano in them and two were completely voice and piano. He wouldn't look at me though. He was probably still mad since he thought I'd hit Ashley.

All of a sudden a bright spotlight shone on me. "Could you tone it down a bit?" I asked into the microphone. "Or maybe wash it out with a blue?" They did just that and my eyes immediately felt more adjusted. "Thank you," I said into the microphone.

Just then the event coordinator came on stage. "Okay Linette, we want to run through these songs as quickly as possible. If there's a problem tell me right away. We only have time to go through each of these songs twice." I nodded and he got off stage and signalled for the musicians to start.

I burst into _Cupid _and everything seemed fine until one of the effects stopped working. Every time I said shot there was supposed to be a shot sound but they were having problems in the boot. They had the sound working in no time so I moved on.

_Why_ was a little harder since the microphone was picking up odd static so we had to adjust it for some of the notes. It was good though since _Maria_, the song I practiced next required me to be able to sing loud and long.

_Start and Stop_ went by relatively problem free. _Love Potion #8.5_ was a little awkward since the musicians were having a hard time keeping up with the tempo since it changed drastically on the chorus. Eventually I slowed down the verses to, but the song would be longer than expected.

_That Is Not Okay_ was the last song I'd be singing. I'd argued over singing _Hello, Goodbye_ instead, but the event coordinator said it was a great way for McFly to start into _I'll Be OK_, before their Radio:ACTIVE songs.

When we finished I got rushed into my dressing room to change. Lacey wasn't there. I was a bit nervous but I saw she'd recently sent me a text. It was okay if she didn't show up, but I would've liked for her to see it.

I was changing into the black dress with the French polka dots on it. It was easy enough o get into and I smoothed the chiffon petticoat out. It added a nice figure to me. I was trying to do up the white sash when I felt someone take it from my hands and tie it for me. I waited patiently thinking it was Lacey but when I turned around I was looking face to face with Harry. The others were right behind him.

I felt myself turn bright red. "How long have you been here?"

Danny smirked at me. "Long enough. Wear that black bra again sometime." I blushed furiously. They'd just watched me change and not said a word.

I glared at all four of them. "One day you're not going to be able to get free shows anymore."

Dougie laughed, "You're going to make us pay?"

"Shut up!" I blushed harder as I noticed Tom smiling in the corner. Oh God, they had all seen me in my underwear. I knew it shouldn't have been that bad seeing as we'd done it in the I never game, but… it felt different.

"You look pretty," Harry interrupted my thoughts.

"Thank you," I answered as I put on the matching Chanel heels. I did a little twirl. "Now off to impress everyone!" I smiled as I edged past them. Danny stopped me.

"Good luck, sweetheart!" He wrapped me into a big hug and I felt Dougie, Harry and Tom join in. I felt like crying it was so nice to have friends.

"Thank you," I whispered before I hurried down the hall. When I reached the curtains backstage I felt Tom at my side. It was kind of tight at our entrance. Tom was supposed to go out first and introduce me as their opening act. I became increasingly aware of how close we were as time dragged on.

Tom pulled aside the curtain so I could see a sliver of the hall. The place was packed. There were people everywhere. McFly really was the top band in the UK.

"Oh God," I breathed and felt myself shake. I felt Tom wrap an arm around my shoulder.

"You'll do fine. Your songs are amazing. I bet you anything they'll like you." I was about to say thank you and give Tom a full hug when he was called on stage. "Don't worry," he mouthed to me as he went up to the microphone.

The cheering was almost deafening as he went on stage. I heard his voice form where I was standing composing myself. _Don't trip. Don't cry. Don't shake. Remember words. Sing slower on _Love Potion #8.5_. You'll be fine. Oh God, no, I won't._

"How is everyone tonight?" More erratic cheering. "You all having a good time?" The cheering intensified. "I know you're all anxious to have McFly perform but first we have our opening act Linette." The cheering just continued. I was sure though it was because Tom was on stage and not because they go to listen to me. "Give it up for… Linette!"

I put on a brave smile as I slowly walked up to the microphone Tom started at. As I passed him he smiled and gave me a small thumbs up. People kind of hushed down as I stood at the microphone. I took a deep breath as I stared out into the crowd. As the first bars of _Cupid_ began to play I took a deep breath and when my time came I sang with the full belief that I was Cupid and couldn't understand why people liked being in love. When I finished there was loads of applause but it wasn't close to what Tom got for just stepping onto stage.

I looked over at Tom by the piano. He smiled reassuringly at me. I turned back to the microphone. "This is the song _Why_ which I'm sure most of you have heard by now." The amount of applause surprised me. "It's basically about how I felt after my boyfriend cheated on me. I ask the questions any girl asks when she's been cheated on. I wrote it with the full intention of it helping people. Hopefully to one of you in this audience it did."

I nodded to Tom who began the intro for _Why_. As I sang I poured my whole heart in. It's how I sang. I was always the me when I wrote song. I'd relive every painful moment or very happy moment to have the exact same feeling. It was not just another song. It was a part of me.

I was surprised that as I sang quite a number of people sang along. Enough for me to hear actually. At the end the applause was deafening. I felt then and there that maybe, just maybe, people liked my songs. I looked over at Tom who smiled at me and began playing _Maria_.

I sang the rest of the songs with all my heart and the applause got louder over time. I don't know if it was anticipation for McFly or if maybe they actually liked me, but it felt good all the same.

When I finished _That Is Not Okay_, the rest of McFly came on stage. A huge round of applause went up. Danny laughed and came over to my microphone which he would be using. Dougie and Tom went to theirs.

I smiled and back away. Danny grabbed onto my arm though and kept me there. "Did you all like Linette?" Cheers ran through the crowd. "Yeah, I love her music too. Did you know she writes it all? She's like the female version of me."

"Only better looking," Dougie said into his microphone. I giggled.

"Anyways, aren't you glad she sang?" More cheers rang up to us. "Well I decided instead of letting Harry read the signs, we'd let Linette read some."

I laughed, completely embarrassed, as I stood up to the microphone and scanned all the signs they were holding up.

"Um… 'Danny, shape up. Tom needs a man.'" This set me into giggles as Danny looked into the crowd. "Does that count as a poster for you or for Tom?" Danny glared at me.

Tom laughed into his microphone. "It counts for Danny."

"Aw, I found one for Tom. 'I love fat boys.'" This set the rest of McFly into a laughing fit.

"I'm not fat!" Tom cried into the microphone.

"Okay, then how about this one? 'Tom, when's your baby due?'" This set McFly laughing all over again.

"Can you move on? Please?" Tom laughed into the microphone.

"Oh my God, that's so dirty!" I began laughing uncontrollably. "It says 'Dougie, insert Poynter here.' And there's an arrow going…" I couldn't even finish my sentence I was laughing so hard.

"Are you over 18?" Dougie asked into the microphone.

"They're shaking their heads."

"Too bad. I'll get Linette later."

I gasped into the microphone. "You even try buddy, and you won't have a Poynter anymore."

This set Danny into a laughing fit. Did I ever mention Danny has the best laugh EVER?

"Okay, okay." I calmed myself down. "I see one for Harry. 'You can be my hero, Harry.'" I sang out.

"Aw," Danny, Tom, and Dougie all said into the microphone at the same time which sent us into another laughing round.

"Anyways, I'm sure you'd love to hear McFly," I said after Is topped laughing. "So here they are playing… it is playing, right? Oh whatever. It's _I'll Be OK_." As they began to play I laughed and walked off stage.

I sat backstage with some of the techies listening to McFly and watching their antics on stage. They were really fun to hang out with. My favourite part was how they ended the concert with _The Last Song_. As they came off stage they immediately came over to me.

"It's going to be a bit hectic now since we usually sign for people with backstage passes now, but you know," Danny smiled at me.

"No problem. Good concert guys."

"We're never letting you read posters again," Tom added, faking anger with me. I blew a kiss at him.

"Oh come on, you love me." I kind of regretted the words after they came out of my mouth. Luckily for me Ashley came trouncing over and grabbed Tom and kissed him full on the lips before hugging Danny.

"Great show, boys," she said after letting go of Danny and standing possessively near both Tom and Harry.

"Yeah, I can't wait for the after party," Dougie interrupted to make the situation less awkward. Was Tom BLIND?

"I completely forgot about the after-party!" I gasped. Then I burst into laughter. "Oh what the heck I'll just wear this. No biggie."

"Well we'll head off now then," Tom said as he took Ashley's hand. A twinge of jealousy shot through me. The McFlyers (now a word) walked off down the hall to meet with fans. I had a different hall to walk down since I need to pick up some things from my dressing room before heading to the after-party. It was at some fancy club I London we'd booked out. I heard it was as posh a place as Fabric.

As I walked out of my dressing room and followed one of the roadies out I was assaulted by a mob of people. Girls (and even a few boys I saw) were holding out papers and cell phones to me. They were crying out my name.

I walked along the front of it signing as quickly as I could. One boy asked me for a kiss so I gave him one on the cheek which made his friends ridicule him. Another girl asked me to sign her shirt next to McFly's signatures. They'd all left personal messages so I asked if it was okay to write more.

She smiled at me. "Absolutely. Also my friend is taping this for YouTube."

I smiled at her friend. "Well, I'd like you to keep this hush-hush. McFly will kill me." I pointed to Tom's name and wrote 'Fat Boy'. I pointed to Danny's and wrote 'Tom's the real singer'. I drew to Dougie's and Harry's and wrote 'Aren't you married?' Then I signed my own name with a twist.

The girl looked at the shirt and smiled. "Thank you!"

"No problem!" I smiled at her friend with the camera and kept walking. I knew there was another camera filming this for the tour DVD. McFly would kill me later.

I finally made it out the door and into the waiting car. The others were already there and to my dismay, so was Ashley.

I immediately sat down next to Danny and made a big emphasis of holding his hand. "Thank you for letting me read the signs, Danny," I said sweetly as Tom talked to Ashley. I knew she wasn't paying attention to him though since she kept glaring at me.

Danny shook his head and leaned into my ear. "I know what you're doing," he whispered. I giggled since it tickled.

"What am I doing?" I whispered back. Now I realized Tom was looking over at us too.

"Getting tickled!" Danny shouted as he proceeded to tickle my ribs. I squirmed and laughed uncontrollably as Harry joined in.

"Stop! Stop!"

"Yeah, stop Danny," Ashley put in. "Can't you see she's uncomfortable? Besides, we're at the club now."

Ashley and Tom got out of the car first. Dougie followed with Harry. Danny shrugged at me. "Whatever," he said in an American accent.

I laughed and pushed him out of the car as we entered the club. The music was pounding and I nodded in time to the music as I followed Danny to a table. We kept getting stopped and congratulated so by the time we got to the table everyone already had drinks.

"What do you want?" Harry asked me as he sipped on his beer.

"I… uh, actually in the US you can't drink till you're 21 so I've only just started drinking." I turned to the bartender. "I'd like a fuzzy navel please."

Ashley laughed her stupid annoying posh laugh. "So you only just started drinking? No wonder you're drinking such a fruity drink."

"Piss off Ashley," Danny glared. Ashley looked taken aback but then wrapped her arms around Tom's neck.

"Tom, why don't we dance?" she murmured. I could see Tom brighten at the chance to be with Ashley alone. That bitch was going to break his heart.

I watched as she led him onto the floor and began dancing. I stared jealously. I may hate Ashley but that girl can dance.

"Jealous?" Danny prodded as he gulped down his beer. I blushed.

"No, I-"

"Don't even deny it," Dougie laughed.

I sighed, "Yeah. It's just a stupid crush. Don't worry about it."

I saw Dougie exchange a glance with Danny. Just then a waitress came by with my drink. I looked at the drink and then glanced at Ashley. She had Tom looking only at her. I felt a wave of anger flood me. Stupid bitch.

I gulped the drink down. "Stella Artois please," I said as I put the empty glass back on the tray.

Harry gave me a shocked look. "OK, either you're a good drinker…"

"Or I'm trying to get drunk? Yeah," I said as I glared across the table.

Danny shrugged and finished his first beer. "I'll join you on that one, Linette.

Five beers and a shot of vodka later I was sitting alone with Dougie glaring up at Tom and Ashley. Harry had left to go flirt with a girl and Danny was so piss drunk I was sure he was naked somewhere.

I sipped on some of my sixth beer. "God, who- who does she think she is?" I slurred to Dougie.

"Oh come on, Linette, she's not that bad," Dougie tried to placate me. My head whirled and his face came in and out of focus. The buzz was nice though. Made me feel better about Tom and Ashley.

"I-I'm going to tell him. I really will. She's-" I hiccupped. "She's such a bitch."

Dougie nodded and put and arm around my shoulders to keep me steady. I put a hand on my head.

"I don't feel so good."

"I'm not surprised," Dougie murmured.

"You know, Dougie, if you like Lacey, you should just ask her out!" Dougie looked at me in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

I clutched my head. "The music is too loud," I murmured as colours began to swirl around me. I clung onto Dougie's neck.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. I saw Dougie lean his head away from my breath. I'd do it too if I were him. Just then I saw Ashley kiss Tom. My world just stopped. The music and the colours were all swirling around me but they were still. Them kissing was burned into my eyelids.

I buried my head into Dougie's shoulder. "Make it stop," I begged.

Dougie lifted my head up. "Do you want me to take you home?" I nodded.

I leaned in for his cheek but my world tilted. I felt Dougie's lips crash into mine. For a split second I thought two things. One, Dougie had nice lips. Two, Lacey was going to kill me. Then I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Lacey**

I'm going to kill her. I swear to God I'm going to kill her.

_No you won't. _

No, like actually.

_Really now?_

Yeah, and I'll blame it on that hoe Ashley. I'll say that Ashley got jealous and murdered Linette.

_By accident? _

No, no, on purpose.

_With what?_

What ever, I'll figure that out later. And then I'm going to chop her body up in little pieces and stuff it somewhere in the hotel…

_Ew, that's disgusting._

Ok, ew, yeah, that was a bit nasty.

_Yeah._

Whatever I'm still going to kill her. Why am I having an argument with myself? That's retarded.

I stood outside, the wind blowing onto my plain black Guess dress. It was one of my favourite dresses. It had sleeves that came down to my elbows and was three palms short above my knees. It had lace at the bottom and it matched my black lace pumps perfectly. Too bad no one would see it.

I raised my hand for a taxi but it drove right past me and into the newly formed giant puddle of rain water. I gasped as the dirty water splashed all over my expensive and favourite clothes. _Are you fucking joking me?_

I swore at the top of my lungs as my hair dripped water. _What the hell? When had it been raining?_ I whipped some of the water off of my face and noticed black traces on my hand. Eyeliner. Great, now I look like how I feel. Wonderful.

I stood outside and now I was even colder since I was wet and the wind seemed to have picked up. I needed to call someone. I needed to get out of this place.

/tom I need u! now!/

I pressed send on my LG Shine slide phone and stuffed it back into my purse which was also wet. Pick up, pick up.

/what happened./ Thank God he replied. It was always Dougie who I'd call first in a crisis but I was mad at him. Then Linette, but I was mad at her. So now I needed Tom.

/just plz drive me good./ I pressed send a little too quickly. God damn T9.

/drive you what??/ Tom replied almost instantly.

/home genius! I need 2 go home/

/wtf happened! R u k?/ No of course I wasn't, but I wasn't going to explain it to him either.

/yhe I just feel sick/ That wasn't exactly a lie.

/where r u?/

/outside/

Suddenly the door opened and Tom stepped outside into the silent night air. I spun around and couldn't help the urge to run into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, obviously sensing that something was definitely wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything." I allowed myself to cry into his shirt. This could not be happening. I wanted to just wake up beside Dougie and realize that this was all a dream. But no, if I did wake up I'd see Linette in bed with him. I burst into larger tears. Tom stroked my hair.

"What happened?" He asked as he pulled me off of him so he could take me to the car.

"Nothing. Just… whatever." I stepped inside his blue Mini Cooper. I watched the city lights shine quickly past me but I still didn't feel like I was getting away from the after party fast enough. The car came to a stop as soon as we reached the hotel.

I quickly stepped outside of the car and didn't bother to wait for Tom. I didn't want to be around anybody right now.

"Lacey wait up!" Tom yelled after me, running into the elevator beside me. "You need to tell me what's going on."

"No I don't." I protested through salty tears. Tom took me into his room and then sat me down on his bed.

"Explain." He wasn't going to let this one go, was he?

"Linette… she just… well… she's my best friend and she didn't act like it tonight, that's all I'm saying."

"No, you have to tell me." Tom sat down beside me. I threw myself backwards on the bed and sighed. I did not feel like talking about this right now. Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, I didn't want to do a lot this night.

"No, it's just not the right time."

"It's never the right time to confess to anything."

"This isn't a confession." I replied and a short pause followed.

"It's about Dougie isn't it?" Tom randomly asked.

"No." I replied too quickly.

"No one has made you cry before and you've gone through some tough shit so don't give me that. It's something about Dougie, so tell me."

"No."

"Yeah you have to."

"I'll answer a question for a question."

"What?" Tom asked, throwing himself down beside me. I propped myself up on an elbow.

"I ask you a question and you have to answer it truthfully and then I'll tell you what happened tonight." I bargained.

"Fine. What's your question?" His brown eyes bore into my hazel ones.

"Why do you like Ashley?" Tom looked taken aback.

"I just love her. She came up to me in a bar once and chatted me up and no girl has ever done that to me before. I always had to make the first move and it just showed me that Ashley was the kind of girl who takes risks. What guy doesn't like that? Take it from me; the reason why guys don't always make the first move is because they're scared of getting rejected. It's just nice to know that the girl has enough confidence to make the first move. Ever since then I've been put under her spell and I can't seem to get out from under it. Not that I want to or anything. She's just different from other girls."

_Damn right she is. She's probably the only one who isn't satisfied with dating a McFly guy._

"So tonight was by far the shittiest night I have ever experienced." I started as soon as Tom had finished. "First of all I couldn't come to the concert because Linette's old friend came to visit and half kidnapped me."

"How did he half kidnap you?"

"Well I sort of went with him… in his car…" I explained reluctantly.

"You did WHAT?" Tom shouted, sitting up in his bed.

"Well he seemed nice at first but then he got creepishly creepy."

"You got in his CAR?"

"No, I got in his pants!" I rolled my eyes. "Idiot! I just said I got in his car!"

"You got in his car." At least it was a statement this time not a question.

"Oh my God. Ok let's try this again. I got in his car and then –"

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Tom shouted as he got off of the bed.

"But I didn't."

"You are so naïve!" Tom kept shouting.

"No I'm not! He knew Linette so I sort of trusted him. He did seem sort of familiar."

"So if some guy looks like Dougie walked up to you and asked you to get into his car, would you do it?"

"No, I'd kick him in the balls thinking it was actually Dougie Poynter." Tom rolled his eyes. "Let me finish my story!" Tom sat back down. "Anyway, so we went to a café and he kept asking about Linette and who she kissed and how she kissed and who she likes and if she talks about him and it was really creepy. And then he kept saying he loved her and he left her and I was all like… um… okay? And then he offered to drive me back –"

"You got back in the car didn't you!" Tom yelled once more.

"Well I kind of had to!"

"You are SO dumb!"

"Shut up! I had a bad day! Just listen! Anyway so then he drove me back and as you can see I'm FINE. Anyway so I walk in and then Linette is making out and then I ran out of the after party and then this gay ass taxi driver splashes me all over and then I call you and now here I am." I said in one breath.

"Linette was what?" Tom had calmed down, except he was still edgy and it wasn't about Jacob and his car.

"You like Linette?"

"Answer my question."

"Making out. Answer mine."

"I have a girlfriend."

"That wasn't my question."

"I'm not sure. I just met her and all but I think I might. It doesn't matter though, I'm happy with Ashley. Who was she making out with?" I gasped but then replied a moment later.

"No one." I didn't want to replay the scene in my mind: Linette, with her perfect blonde hair nicely falling in curls beside her perfectly pale face; Dougie, with his gorgeous blue eyes, looking at no one but Linette in the entire room; and then me, standing in the corner taking it all in. Taking in the fact that my two best friends were going for each other and I was left on the sidelines watching.

"Lacey…"

"Dougie." Tom's eyes widened but he didn't speak. "That's why I ran out." Tears stung at the back of my eyes again. Why would she do this to me? She knew I liked him, she knew I was going to go for him and yet she totally went behind my back and made out with the guy of my dreams. I didn't date a single person just for Dougie and Linette knew that. And despite all that she went for him. Why would she do that to me? Was she ever going to tell me?

"Do you like him?" Tom looked concerned and apologetic. Was it sympathy or did he actually feel for me?

"A lot but there's no point in liking him anymore. I think I should just move on."

"I hate saying this, but I thought he liked you for a while, but now I'm not so sure. Maybe the best thing is to move on." Tom wrapped me in his arms. At that moment the door burst open revealing Dougie with Linette in his arms, carrying her bridal style into the room. Exactly what I wanted to see.

I pushed Tom off and walked past Dougie outside of the room.

"Lacey what's wrong?" I heard him yell after me. He can go fuck himself.

"You should go fuck yourself!" I shouted at him.

"Why? What did I do?" He seemed urgent for an answer.

"Nothing. I'm just giving you suggestions of what you should do later on in your life." I smiled a fake smile at him and went down the hall into my room.

"Lacey what the fuck!?" Dougie shouted after me but I slammed the door behind me as soon as I got inside the hotel room.

_What am I doing?_ What was I doing? I was on a bridge to nowhere and I was getting there fast. I should have acted like nothing was wrong instead of bitching at my best friend. It wasn't his fault he fell for Linette. He saw me as a little sister and who could blame him? I never made a move or anything. I just acted like his little sister and never anything more, so what was I expecting?

I threw myself on the bed, tears spilling out once more and I allowed myself to close my eyes and sleep.

* * *

I woke up to hard pounding on my door. I reluctantly opened my eyes and went to go open the door.

"I've been knocking on your door for five minutes and now my hand hurts. Anyway, I think you should go talk to Linette." It was Tom. What did he know?

"No I don't think I should." I tried to close the door in his face but he pressed his hand against it. Of course, the door remained open.

"How long do you plan to stay mad at her?"

"How does forever sound?" I asked with a fake questioning look.

"Bad."

"Good."

"You're her manager!"

"Apparently that's all I am. If I were her friend she would have had enough respect for me to not have done that."

"You should talk to her. I'm sure if you heard her side of the story it would change your outlook on everything." Tom tried to reason. I didn't feel like hearing any of it.

"How can you be sure?" I leaned against the door frame.

"Because it's always like that!"

"Why shouldn't I talk to Dougie?"

"Because what he has to say won't change the situation."

"Same with Linette. It won't change anything. What could she say? 'Oh Lacey, hun, it was about time to tell you! I never wanted you to find out this way! Oh I'm so sorry! You can have all the other McFly boys I fuck around with though.'" I mimicked her voice. God, I wanted to slap her across the face.

"She's not like that and you know it."

"Things change." I tried to close the door again but to no success.

"Talk to her." Tom smiled and left. Damn it, I was supposed to have the dramatic exit, not him. I sighed. I knew I couldn't stay mad at her. She was, after all, my best friend. I went into the bathroom and fixed my make up, brushed my teeth, but I didn't bother to change from my dress that I had worn the night before. I checked the clock that hung above the two beds. 6:54. _Oh my God, how long have I been sleeping for?_

I stayed in my room for another two hours thinking of what I would say. How could I react? What would Linette say? What would she come up with? I stood up from the bed and walked out into the hall.

The door to room 801 was wide open. _Stupid Tom._ I stepped inside and noticed the boys just hanging around and Linette sitting in Dougie's lap on the couch, her legs spread over Harry. I slightly laughed and shook my head in disbelief and noticed Tom's smile fade almost instantly as soon as he noticed me walk through the door.

"Lace, stay!" He ordered.

"Great timing Tom." I smiled largely at him. He knew too well how fake that smile was. Tears were threatening even more to spill out now. I thought I had drained my eyes out the night before. _Damn the body system and it's …functions and crap…_

"What's wrong with you?" Linette laughed. I glared at her. How dare she?

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I snapped. Tom looked at Linette and then at me. He knew I could get really physical if someone challenged me to it or pretended to act stupid when they backstabbed me. It seemed like no one else had any idea what was going on.

"No… what's gotten into you? You never came to the after party last night, or my concert and you didn't show up here this morning. We had to make Tom go get you. He said something was up but he won't tell us. So what's up?" Linette kept smiling.

"Can I talk to you somewhere else?"

"Yeah…" Linette looked confused. She got off of Dougie's lap and walked out of the room with me. "What's up?" She asked as soon as we entered our own room.

"Do you have anything to tell me?" I asked, trying not to accuse her or anything. Maybe it had been a girl who looked like her? No way. Impossible.

"I don't think so… why?"

"Nothing happened at the party yesterday?"

"I don't think so… why?" She repeated. She was either good at acting, stupid, or she had no idea what was going on. I'll say the first one.

"You don't remember, or nothing happened?"

"I totally have no idea what you're trying to say." Linette replied confused. Okay, definitely the first one.

"You really don't remember making out with anyone?"

"Oh God I did what?" Linette flipped out. "Oh my God! Who? Did you see it? Did you stop it? Please tell me you stopped it!" _What the hell is she doing? Is she for real?_

"Yeah I saw it."

"Did you stop it!? Did anything happen?" She yelled.

"You kissed Douglas Lee Poynter." I looked at her. Her face went snow pale and her eyes lost every glow and sparkle in them as her jaw dropped slightly. I couldn't tell if she was still breathing. _Was she still lying or did she actually have no idea?_

"What?" She whispered. I knew she wasn't asking me to repeat myself, she was asking herself.

"That's what got into me."

"Oh God! Oh God!" She started pacing the room. "Oh my God! I remember getting mad at Ashley and I started chugging down a shitload of drinks but… oh God! Did he kiss back?"

"Yep." I nodded. _Did he?_

"Oh God!"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry!" She yelled out wrapping her arms around me. I realized she wasn't lying. She actually had no idea what she had been doing. I hugged her back. "I'm so sorry." She repeated.

"Whatever, it's fine. As long as I know you didn't do it behind my back." She smiled and let go of me. "You know I had a plan of how I was going to murder you?" I laughed as I walked back to their room. I was never a person who didn't forgive, especially my best friends.

"Are you serious?" She laughed.

"Yeah, I was going to blame it on Ashley."

"Are you serious? I actually agree with you on that."

"Oh yeah I know." I stepped inside the room and sat down away from Dougie. I couldn't face him. At least Linette didn't have feelings for him, but he had feelings for her. How could I take that?

"So it's all good?" Tom mouthed to me. I nodded and smiled. He smiled back and then nodded towards Dougie who was having a conversation with Danny and Harry. I shook my head. "Talk to him." He mouthed again. I shook my head once more. He nodded and I shook my head in reply. Tom rolled his eyes.

"I'm bored. Let's play hide and seek." Tom smiled mischievously at me. I gave him a confused look. "In pairs." My jaw dropped. I knew where he was going with this.

"Tom gets Linette." I could play his game.

"Doug gets Lacey." He retorted giving me a cocky 'bring-it' look.

"Dibs hiding!" Danny yelled.

"Same." Dougie said. _Oh God I do _not_ want to hide with him._

"We can hide anywhere except outside. And it has to be in the dark. I'll give you guys two minutes. Go." Tom ordered and all four of us ran outside of the room.

"Come on, we'll hide in the basement closet." Dougie offered.

"The what?" I asked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along the corridors and down the stairs. We soon reached the basement and there was a small door behind a couple of boxes. Dougie pushed the boxes slowly out of the way and opened the door. It was one of the most compact spaces in the entire hotel building.

"Go in." He ordered.

"Where are you hiding?" _Why do I care?_

"With you." He replied as if it were the most obvious thing.

"We can't fit."

"We will." He lightly pushed me inside and quickly followed. We were crammed inside and I have to admit it smelled strongly of Abercrombie and Fitch cologne. _Damn this boy smelled good. Wait no, I'm mad at him!_

I could feel his breath on my neck although we weren't that close to one another. I instantly got butterflies as his continuous breathing brushed my neck.

"Why were you mad at me?" He whispered softly into my ear. More butterflies.

"I wasn't." Silence. "Do you like Linette?"

"God what!?" He replied a bit too loudly.

"Do you like Linette?"

"No!" He answered. I looked up into his eyes which seemed to sparkle in the pitch dark.

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"She kissed me to get back at Tom… I think… She was really wasted."

"Why did you kiss back?"

"I didn't. She blacked out right when she barely touched me."

"Would you have kissed her back if she hadn't had blacked out?"

"No. I would have kissed another girl." Dougie replied without a second of hesitation. My heart dropped.

"Who?" I couldn't stop myself before asking. He didn't reply. I felt his breathing get faster and closer to my face. I felt his body shift closer to mine and his hand touch my waist. I leaned in. This was it. I felt his warm lips softly brush mine lightly. He was so close and yet so far away. The anticipation was absolutely killing me.

The door swung open and light burst into the small compact room. I pulled away from Dougie and looked out of the small room.

"Oh shit!" Linette shouted.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. YOU should be happy though. It's like 3 in one. I'm going to thank all the reviewers now. Please, please, please keep reviewing!

McFlyLover (); NicksGirlFerSuree; RockChick182101; Ithilya; Mother Nature's Daughter; pixie-hannah; elliee.yeah; And You Thought You Knew Me

Also thank you to **And You Thought You Knew Me** for her story **Twenty Ways to Annoy McFly** for giving me awesome ideas. Go read it.

**Chapter 11- Linette**

"Oh shit," I said as I opened the door to a closet in the basement. There was Dougie with his hands on Lacey's waist and their lips were brushing (though I must say not kissing yet) and I had just totally barged in. Talk about timing. "Sorry if I'm interrupting." I closed the door again just as Tom came down the stairs.

"You find them?" he asked me.

"I found Dougie and Lacey."

"Where are they?"

"Well, Mr. Douglas Lee Poynter is kissing Ms. Lacey Collins in a closet right now." Tom looked at me and then laughed as Dougie and Lacey came out. Lacey's face was flaming with embarrassment.

"We didn't actually… kiss… yet," Lacey mumbled. As Dougie and Tom went ahead in search of Danny and Harry, I fell behind so I could talk to Lacey.

"So you made up?" I giggled.

"Um… yeah? But…"

"I totally screwed up the moment when Dougie would kiss you on purpose for the first time ever?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"My bad," I apologized. "Honestly, how was I to know?"

Lacey grinned at me. It scared me a bit. You never know what's going on inside her head. I'm sure she has ADD or its hyper-active cousin ADHD; she's so random.

"I'll just mess it up for you and Tom," she smiled mischievously.

"Uh, hello? Are you forgetting that Tom is in love with this girl we hate called ASHLEY?"

"You could take her any day." I smiled at Lacey.

"Besides, I don't like Tom _that_ way." Small lie. It was stretching the truth really. I've known Tom like what? A week and a half? How could I be in love?

Lacey just nodded as we climbed the stairs to the lobby. I knew I was falling for Tom, but I didn't have to tell Lacey everything, did I?

When we reached the lobby Tom had already found Harry and Danny and was proceeding to tell them about how Dougie had tried to kiss Lacey in the closet.

"Alright Dougie!" Danny laughed. I shook my head.

"Dougie, why have you not killed Danny yet? He calls you Doo-gie. It's like your poop," I changed the subject. This set all the guys laughing. "And it's Dougie's and Lacey's turn to seek!"

I quickly grabbed Tom's hand and dashed off, dragging him behind me down the hall. I heard Lacey shout something about 2 minutes. What did I care? I was alone… STOP. Don't even go there.

Tom got over his shock pretty quickly and in no time he was leading me. "Come on," he said, "There's this great spot in the kitchen. There's only one person on duty so we won't even get noticed."

I started giggling uncontrollably as we entered the kitchen. We snuck down low in the dark kitchen. "Down here," Tom pulled me down. There was a small space underneath the island.

"No way can we both fit under there."

"Yes we can."

"We can't fit side by side."

"We were never hiding side by side." I watched as Tom wriggled under the island on his back. He turned his head to me. "Come on."

"Don't you think that's a bit awkward?" I knew where this was going. I didn't know if I could handle where I would have to hide.

All of a sudden the kitchen door swung open and I heard Dougie and Lacey laughing. I threw all my doubts out the window and wriggled onto Tom. Once I was positioned properly Tom put a finger on his lips and looked out from under the island. I tensed as I heard their feet go by.

I held my breath as Lacey stopped right beside us. I knew Tom had too, since my head was on his chest. It felt like forever but finally they left. I relaxed but realized I was still on Tom.

"Doesn't this hurt?" I asked, increasingly aware that I was lying on Tom Fletcher.

Tom shook his head slightly. "Just relax. When you were all tense your hips were digging into me. You're very bony." I blushed and was glad for the darkness.

I let my head fall onto Tom's chest. His chest rose and fell and I instinctively matched my breathing to his own. _Relax._ I closed my eyes and listened to the beat of his heart. I felt myself calm down as I listened to the steady pulse. I could feel every shift Tom was making.

_Lying like this… I could forget Tom and I have only known each other a week and a half. I can forget he has a girlfriend. I can forget everything…_

I was asleep in Tom's arms. I felt him shift. He was trying to get up without disturbing me. Cute, but so not working. I cracked open an eye and watched him go to the window. He pulled aside the white curtains and let light stream into the room. I smiled as I watched his illuminated silhouette. He turned back to me and I smiled wider.

"I thought I didn't wake you," Tom apologized.

"It's OK. I was awake already. You leaving?" Tom nodded but crawled back into the bed.

"You have to too. We can't both miss a concert." I smiled and cuddled into him.

"But we can afford to be a few minutes late."

I snapped out of my daydream when the real Tom called my name. I knew I was blushing furiously and was once again grateful for the darkness.

"Linette, who's Jacob?" I moved my head so I could get a better look at Tom's face. The question had surprised me.

"Jacob… there was a boy at the café I worked at named that. He helped me a lot with my music writing. Lyrics were no problem for me, but I had no formal training in anything other than singing."

"So you always wanted to be a singer?"

"Always." It seemed an odd question to ask and I tried to read something from Tom's eyes but it was too dark for me to see.

Then I heard Danny's laugh. "Oh come on just because you were in here before doesn't mean they're not here now." I heard a bunch of footsteps as the others entered the kitchen. I felt Tom put a hand protectively on my head. I tried to relax into him, but being so close to him made it even more difficult.

Then we heard someone hit something and fall to the ground… right beside us.

"Fucking room service trolleys!" Danny swore. Then he opened his eyes and grinned. "Oh I just totally found you."

Harry, Dougie, and Lacey all bent down to see what Tom was talking about. Lacey had a stupid grin on her face.

"Comfortable guys?" Lacey asked.

"Hey, we weren't the ones kissing," I said back.

Lacey turned bright red. I knew that was a mean thing to say, but I was being defensive! I wriggled out from above Tom with the help of Harry. When Tom climbed out he had a big red mark on his arm. I then realized that's where my elbow had been digging into. I immediately apologized and probably turned three shades of red.

Tom smiled at me though and put a hand on my head. "It doesn't matter. It didn't really hurt anyways." I watched him walk with the rest of the boys off into the hall. I turned to Lacey and she was grinning like mad.

"Tell me _everything_," she demanded.

"There's nothing to tell," I replied. There really wasn't anything other than the fact that I'd been dreaming that Tom and I were together. Otherwise, oh God I was in love with someone I barely knew.

"Okay, whatever. One day you have to tell me what happened."

"I swear nothing happened," I insisted as I followed her down the hall. I looked calm on the outside, but on the inside my heart was beating wildly. I could still feel his hand on my head and the rise and fall of his chest. This was not good.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" I woke with a start as I heard Lacey shout form the other side of the door. I groaned and turned onto my side. It was only 4 in the morning. I didn't have to wake up till 5. I wanted to catch at least 15 minutes more sleep. "OPEN THE DOOR!" she shouted again. I put a hand on my head. Her shouting really wasn't helping. I hadn't fully recovered from my hangover yesterday and then we'd played hide-and-seek for a while. Lacey's pounding grew louder. "OPEN THE DOOR LINETTE!"

"I'M COMING ALREADY!" I shouted back. God, she didn't have to yell all the time. I checked myself in the mirror. My hair was a bit fluffy but it looked fine. No apparent bags under my eyes and my oversized T-shirt was covering up to the bottom of my hips: I was fine.

I walked to the door and unlocked it. I opened it slowly and was immediately tackled to the ground by Lacey. She was already dressed and looking her prissy best. Damn her.

"You'll never believe this!" she cried out.

"What won't I believe?" I struggled to get out from under Lacey. Even though she was shorter than me, she still weighed more than me. I came in at a total of 101 pounds. Let's just say it's not hard to be heavier than me.

"You just won't believe it!" I felt more bodies crash onto me. It was McFly and what do you know? They were dressed too. Damn my laziness.

I moaned. "Get off of me and maybe I'll believe it! PLEASE!" Slowly they all picked themselves off of me and I stood up. Embarrassed I tried to pull the oversized shirt lower. I couldn't risk them seeing my scar. I'm just lucky no one noticed when we played the "I Never…" game or when they'd walked in on me changing.

Danny grinned and led me back to my bed where I sat down. He sat down next to me. Harry sat behind me and began massaging my shoulders. Dougie sat on the other side of me and just kept grinning like an idiot. I looked up at Tom and Lacey expectantly. I noticed Tom was holding something behind his back.

"What do you have there?" I asked, pointedly looking at Tom.

Of course everyone ignored me. "Guess what, Linette?" Lacey smiled.

"I have to guess why you woke me up at freaking four in the morning other than we have to leave for a music video shoot in an hour?"

"Yes!" she grinned happily. Obviously she was missing the sarcastic annoyance in my voice.

"Okay then. I have a creepy stalker who plans on killing me?"

Lacey glared at me. "Two more tries. Be serious please."

"I'm getting married?"

Now Lacey was getting annoyed. "Linette, please be serious."

"You said I'd never guess. Then why'd you make me guess?" Lacey gave me a death glare. I glared right back. I was tired and hungry. My glare won.

Lacey sighed, "Just guess Linette."

"Danny opted out of the music video since we still don't know who the director hired to play the annoying girl who stole my boyfriend?"

This set everyone laughing but Lacey quickly sobered up. "Nah, it's something you'll love." She grinned at me stupidly.

"Just tell me already!" I was getting ticked off.

"_Why_ is number one."

I looked at her stupidly. "What?"

"Your single, _Why_, is the number one single in the entire United Kingdom!"

"You can't be serious!" I gaped at Lacey.

Tom laughed and pulled out a music chart printout from behind his back. Sure enough, I was number one.

"I can't believe it!" I gasped. The others just kept grinning at me. That's when it hit me. Not the singing on stage, or all the fancy interviews, or waking up to do music videos, but when I got my first number one single I realized that I was _really_ making it in the music world. Originally I'd wanted to be on Broadway, since all the performances had brilliant messages, but I'd learned I can send the same messages through 3 minutes of song.

"You excited?" Danny whispered in my ear. I twitched my head away from him.

"I told you that tickled!" I squealed.

"Did someone say tickle?" I heard Harry ask. Immediately six hands were tickling me.

I was gasping for air but I couldn't even get enough breath to ask them to stop. Tears fell from my eyes I was laughing so hard.

"Okay, that's enough. McFly, get out of the room. I need to get Linette ready before we head over to the music video shoot." They gave us pouty faces.

"Can't we stay a little longer please?" Harry begged.

"Just enough to see Linette change?" Danny added. I threw a pillow at him.

"Get out!" I laughed. They all filed out of the room, but Tom stopped in the door.

"Congratulations Linette. A hit single is always a good feeling." I smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Lacey squealed beside me. I smiled at her.

"Our first number one single," I corrected for only her to hear. I knew how important this was for her. All the other bands and singers she's been assigned to at Fire and Ice Records had been flops. The company had signed me as her last chance. Now that I was a hit, she could not only renew her contract with them, she could get hired by any major record company in the world.

She hugged me tight. "Now let's fix your hair. And your make-up. And-"

I stopped Lacey. "Let's just get me cleaned up, alright? The stylists get me ready for the shoot anyway."

Lacey grinned foolishly. "Yeah, but don't you want to look good for Tom?" she sang.

I threw a pillow at her. "Let's just get ready fat ass."

* * *

I stood in the set holding a cup of tea to my lips. Lacey had made sure the first thing I got when I arrived was my peppermint tea with honey in it. We were lucky today, actually. It was really raining outside so we didn't have to fake that. The problem was that I was more likely to get sick.

I watched as everyone was hustling around getting the flats ready. That was where we were filming the first two verses. One was set up to look like my fake flat and one was Danny's.

I was eventually noticed and hustled to hair and make-up where they were busy getting me ready… right next to Ashley. I glared at her. Why was she here? Even more importantly, why was her make-up and hair being done?

All of a sudden the director came up behind me. "Linette, glad you're here. This is Ashley. She'll be playing Danny's new girlfriend." I smiled forcibly.

"Hello Ashley. I had no idea you were who I'd be working with."

"Well, technically she's working more with Danny. I hope she fits your idea for the new girl?" I smiled at the director. He was so blissfully ignorant.

"Oh, she absolutely strikes me as the kind of girl who would do something like this behind someone's back."

Ashley's sweet smile flashed to a look of hate before she regained her composure. The director smiled at us and left us 'two lovely ladies to talk'.

"I know you're only doing this for Danny," I grinned into the mirror as my stylist, Liz, who came with me everywhere, was putting my hair into messy waves to make it look like I just woke up. Lucky for her I did just wake up.

"Oh no, I'm not only a professional make-up artist, Linette, I'm also an actress and a dancer. I'd appreciate you didn't insult my means of cash intake." I glanced over at her briefly. I absolutely hated her.

"Are you nervous about this shoot?" Liz asked me.

"Nah," I replied, "It's quite simple really. I'm just nervous about the third verse."

Liz nodded. "Obviously that would scare me too. How about the crying? Are they giving you drops?"

I laughed. "Liz, you know I used to want to be in Broadway. If I can't fake cry, what kind of an actress am I? Am I right, Ashley?"

She smiled at me with that sickeningly sweet fake smile. "Of course, darling."

This was going to be one of the most painful days of my life.

* * *

I sat at the window looking out into the rain. I heard everyone set up around me. They had about six cameras set up for different angles all around the fake flat. They wanted this to be filmed in one smooth go. I knew they were going to break it up with different shots and other events. Filming for the first verse should be the easiest one actually. I was hoping to make it in three takes or less.

"Lights." I felt more lights shine on me. "Cameras." I caught some of the cameramen adjusting their shots. "Action!" shouted the director. I waited the allotted three seconds and started to act as the music came on.

_She's sitting at the window, _I held onto my knees and looked sadly out the window. I knew that in the next shot they'd show Danny and Ashley kissing in the rain on the street below me. _Staring at the pouring rain,_ I waited and then bit my lip. _She's fighting back all the tears_ I felt my eyes water and some come down my face. _That want to flow down her face._ They were going to show Harry, playing a concerned friend, running up the stairs to my flat. I got up and moved to the bed. _She's curled up wanting to know_ I felt myself mouth the lines for the song like I was supposed to, but the rest of me was acting like I had when I'd found out my boyfriend was cheating on me. _Why she has to be in pain. _Here they were inserting a shot of Harry banging on my door. _She's facing all of her fears _Here would be a shot of Ashley's happy face at being with Danny, _my_ boyfriend. _As she hugs a pillowcase._ I brought the pillow to my face and let tears flow freely down my face. _And as she begins to cry, She is asking herself why…_I threw the pillow at the door to signify my anger and hurt. I didn't want to talk to Harry. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"_Why would he throw it all away?_ I took the picture of Danny and me on the bedside table and smashed it to the ground. The glass broke. _Why does he love her more than me?_ They would flash to Danny and Ashley kissing in his flat. _Why would he break my heart in two? _This scene actually required a special effect. I stood up and mimicked ripping the air. I knew I had to redo it in front of a green screen later but for now that was fine. _Why did he have nothing to say?_ I took a picture of me kissing Danny's cheek off the night table. I take the lid off a black marker. _Why is there less passion with me?_ I began to furiously colour out his face. _Why is there nothing I can do?" _I dropped the picture onto the floor knowing they would slow it down later. _She thinks back to that morning._ I slumped to the ground in defeat.

The room was silent. "Cut!" shouted the director after a few seconds. Then he rushed over to me. "That was BRILLIANT!" he exclaimed. "I was watching the monitors and we have all the footage we need of you."

"You mean I got it in one take?" I asked quietly. The director patted my back.

"You sure did. We are ahead of schedule! On to Harry's scene!" I walked off set to take a breather.

Lacey rushed over to me with another tea. "That was brilliant. We were all watching you." She pointed over to where Dougie and Danny were talking. To my dismay, Tom was hugging Ashley. Her attention was obviously on Danny but she was still playfully touching Tom. I felt my insides squirm so I put down my tea.

"Aren't you thirsty? You need to put fluids back into your body. You have to cry a lot today." I smiled at Lacey's worry. She was so oblivious sometimes.

"I'm okay. I really just need to sit down a bit."

I looked over the script and story board for the next verse. It was going to be a bit harder to film. It was the verse where I catch Danny cheating. Before we get to my part though they called up Danny and Ashley to film some kissing scenes: a close-up and some other shots for my constant flashes.

I watched as Ashley and Danny got into the bed in his fake flat. She immediately wrapped herself in his arms. As soon as the cameras were rolling she practically launched herself onto Danny. I'm giving props to Danny; he can definitely fake interest in someone. Their kiss was… let's just say extreme.

All of a sudden a part of the wall fell down to the left of the bed. "CUT!" yelled the director. We all watched as the poor boy who knocked it over got shouted out.

"Oh, I feel bad for him." I heard Tom say beside me. I hadn't noticed him there.

"He should've been more careful," I pointed out.

"That's Kenny, Ashley's little brother."

"Ah, therefore the pity," I mumbled to myself.

"You say something?" Tom asked me.

"Nope. It must've been one of the crew."

"Oh." I watched as Tom turned back towards Ashley. I looked over at her and saw Danny trying to move a bit away. Too bad for him Ashley was keeping him in her death hold.

I smiled as Danny waited for Tom to turn away before mouthing "Save me!" I laughed and mouthed "Only if you save me!" back to him.

"Okay! Back to your places people!" The director ordered.

Everyone got ready as they shot the scene again. I watched in slight disgust as Ashley began to make out with Danny. I knew she would get to later too. She still had to kiss him in the rain and then there was the whole scene when I walk in.

All of a sudden the lights turned off. "What the hell is it this time?" The director moaned as one of the light techies searched for the problem.

"Someone unplugged the cable!" he shouted. We heard a click and then all the lights went back on.

"Okay, let's get this done with no more problems." The director turned back to the bed.

Again I watched as Ashley and Danny made out. I felt Tom shift beside me. I glanced up at his face. What I saw surprised me. I knew he liked Ashley, but somehow I always kidded myself into thinking he was only with her to be with someone. In his eyes I saw pain. He was sad Ashley was making out with someone else… and she was enjoying it.

"You okay?" I asked quietly. Tom didn't answer me at first.

"Yeah, it's just…"

"Maybe you should just go over and help Lacey a bit. She has to get some stuff ready and she'd appreciate it." Tom turned his face to me and smiled.

"Yeah, I think I will." I watched as he went off to find Lacey. I turned back to Ashley. I hated her more now than I ever had.

Suddenly a loud noise came from behind the flat set. "CUT!" shouted the director in annoyance. I glared at Ashley's happy face. It was just like her that she would get lucky enough to be able to make out with Danny more.

"You again, Kenny?" I barely heard the director shout. The something clicked.

Kenny was Ashley's brother. Ashley wanted to make out with Danny. If the scene is ruined, she gets to more. Kenny ruined the scene twice. I bet he had something to do with the second time too.

When the director had returned I went around the back of the set and saw Kenny untying one of the ropes holding up a light to the left of the bed.

"Don't you think that's a bit dangerous? What if you hit Danny and then your sister doesn't get to make out with anyone?" Kenny jumped back in surprise.

"Who are you?" he asked in surprise. Then his face dawned in recognition. "You're Linette!"

I was surprised when his face gained a look of hate. "Whatever. You stole Tom form my sister. Now she's in love again and you're trying to ruin it. I saw the interview where you said you kissed Danny. Stop messing up my sister's life!"

I gaped at him in surprise. "What bullshit!" I laughed. "I'm not trying to steal Danny. She can have him if she wants. Danny doesn't like her though; trust me. Also, I have not stolen Tom. If you asked him right now, he would say he was going out with your sister. Actually, ask anyone who's not your sister and they'll tell you that."

Kenny looked at me. "Wh-What? You're not dating Tom?"

"I wish." Kenny looked me up and down trying to decide if I was lying or not.

"God, Ashley's such a bitch. She lied to me again." Kenny sat down and I slid down next to him.

"Sorry kid."

"Nah, I really wanted to believe her this time."

We heard the director shout cut. "Great. Now that that was done with no interruptions we can move on."

I got up. "I have to go. They need me. Don't beat yourself up. Okay, kid?" I took out a pen and wrote my cell number on his arm. "And if you want to check up on what Ashley's saying, give me a call." I winked at Kenny and noticed him turn slightly pink.

As I walked back to the front of the set I couldn't believe that such a sweet, trusting kid could be Ashley's brother.

I got ready for the next shoot. I had to change clothes. I was wearing something a little more elegant and Liz changed my hair to be sleeker. When I was ready I walked to the door of the set. The director had already told me this scene would require me to re-enact it twice due to the different shots.

_She enters the room again. _I opened the door to the flat and enter but stop dead in my tracks. The excited smile I'd been wearing faded. For this verse I was not singing the lyrics. _He's kissing another girl._ I watched as Danny and Ashley kissed._ She cries out in her surprise._ I let out a gasp, almost like a real cry. I placed a hand over my mouth._ He sees her and starts smiling._ Danny turned to me and smiled. It wasn't his usual smile. In it I read that he didn't care for me. In fact, I was better off without him. I was surprised by his acting._ He says, "Don't ever trust men._ Danny stood up and walked over to where I was. He put a hand on my shoulder and started whispering about how it wasn't my fault. He'd just met someone better. I glared over at where Ashley was lying on the bed._ We'll cheat and tell all sorts of lies."_ I slapped Danny with the all the hatred I had in me when my first boyfriend did that to me. I turned and ran down the hallway._ And as she begins to cry,_ I felt the tears flow down my face._ She is asking herself why…_I kept running down the hall.

"Cut!" The director called. I turned and rushed back to Danny before Ashley could reach him. Lucky for me, she seemed to be in shock. Maybe she and Kenny had had a plan to mess this scene up too. Silently I thanked Kenny. I hoped I could thank him properly some time.

"Are you okay?" I asked Danny as the crew got ready for the next take.

Danny rubbed his cheek. "You slap hard. You must've really hated this bloke. God, it still smarts."

I pulled Danny into a hug. "I'm sorry. Thank you. And of course I hated him. I found out on my nineteenth birthday."

"Bugger. Whoever he is…"

"It doesn't matter. I'm thankful now because it's led me to here and now."

Danny looked at me in surprise and smiled. "Let's get this music video rolling!"

We shot the scene a few more times. I knew it was mainly so they had enough takes of Ashley with Danny, but the slap was a pretty important part. When we were finished the crew quickly finished setting up the hallway for the chorus section. It was repeated (or sung two times in total) so I had a little more to do. I rand down the hall of Danny's flat and smashed things. My favourite was when I threw a vase to the floor, picked up one of the pieces and threw it again. In the end the place looked pretty bad. I knew they were going to insert clips of me singing too but that was the next thing.

"Everyone take a lunch break!" shouted the director. I glanced outside. It was still raining. I was getting nervous for the next verse.

I walked over to where Lacey sat chatting animatedly to Harry, Dougie, and Tom. To my surprise, Tom noticed me first.

"Are you guys done the scene now Linette?" A little part of me knew Tom was asking because of Ashley, but I liked to believe he genuinely was glad to see me too.

Lacey looked up at me. I knew she'd probably been to busy looking at Dougie to have noticed me.

"Yeah. Next scene is going to kill though. Got me some lunch Lacey?"

Lacey smiled. "Oh yeah. Your favourite fatty food in the whole world."

"You didn't!" I gasped. I knew what she was going to give me and I was excited.

"You know I did!" Lacey pulled out a bag of McDonald's for me. Inside was a 6 piece nugget meal with sweet and sour sauce. In her other hand she held an iced tea, no ice.

I grabbed the food from her and began to wolf it down.

"Whoah, Linette can eat!" Harry commented as I plowed through my food.

"I'm hungry. This tastes good. No time for talking." I ate more.

"McDonald's? You must be kidding me. I can't believe you're putting that stuff into your body." I glared up at Ashley. I know McDonald's isn't healthy food, but no one insults something that's packed with greasy, fatty goodness.

"Lighten up Ashley," Danny commented form behind her as he grabbed one of my fries.

"Bad Danny. No eat my fries," I mumbled.

Ashley looked at Danny in shock as he ate my fry. Go Danny!

"Ashley, can I talk to you for a sec?" I pretended I was not listening as I saw Tom stand up to speak to Ashley.

"Sure!" I caught Ashley's smug glance at me as she walked off hand-in-hand with Tom.

After I'd finished eating I turned back to Danny. "So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know," nudged Harry.

"Did you get tongue?" asked Dougie. Lacey smacked him lightly.

"Oh God, it was so weird. I kept thinking about how she's dating Tom. Then I thought she's not a bad kisser, but it just felt so wrong. I am _not_ attracted to her. At all. It was gross, that's what it was."

We all laughed at Danny. He was clearly disgusted. "Was the kiss with Linette better?" Harry asked. We all turned to him in surprise. "What? Fair question."

I laughed and turned back to Danny. "Yeah, Danny. Was the kiss with me better?"

Danny grabbed me from behind. "Of course it was better with you."

As I began giggling I heard a small cough. I turned and saw Kenny standing right behind Lacey (who I noticed was sitting practically on Dougie's lap.)

"Kenny! Hey! Guys this is Kenny, Ashley's brother."

"Hey," Kenny hardly acknowledged the others. He turned to Danny.

"Sorry about what I did. Ashley lied to me so I did what she asked. I'm sorry you had to kiss her for so long." Everyone looked stunned. Obviously no one had figured out that the accidents were not accidents.

"No way. Ashley planned it this whole time?" Dougie asked.

"No shit she planned it," scolded Lacey, "I'm just mad I didn't see it first."

I laughed a bit. "Hey, it's okay Kenny. Really." Kenny brightened up as I spoke to him.

"Could I… uh… talk to you for a sec?" I noticed Kenny was turning pink again.

"Sure," I smiled and unwrapped myself from Danny. "Back in a sec," I smiled and walked off with Kenny.

When we were far enough away from everyone Kenny stopped. He began to fiddle with his sleeve as he tried to find words for whatever it was he was going to say. I looked over Kenny. He was about nineteen. He was kind of lanky but it suited him. He had floppy dark brown hair that fell over his bright green eyes. I noticed he had light freckles and light skin. He could probably go fake red head like his sister. But he was pretty cute the way he was.

"Linette, I'm really sorry. I've just been thinking back to all the stories my sister told me and I realized there are a lot of holes in them. She made you seem really mean and like no one from McFly liked you."

I snorted but covered it with a fake sneeze.

"But after watching you with McFly and my sister with them… she's the one they don't like, isn't she?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, but Tom really likes her. We kind of bear with it."

Kenny frowned. "That's the thing. Ashley doesn't even like him. She really likes Danny."

I nodded. "The only one who doesn't know is-"

"Tom. That's why I'm going to tell him," interjected Kenny.

"Please don't," I begged.

Kenny looked at me in surprise. "Don't you like Tom?" I blushed a bit. I hated that people kept saying that.

"It doesn't matter. It would break his heart if you told him. I'd rather deal with the bitch –sorry- than see him sad."

Kenny looked at me with respect. I knew that statement probably reaffirmed his belief that I was in love with Tom –which I can't be- but I would never want to see my friends heartbroken.

"Okay then. Under one condition."

"Sure, anything," I agreed to.

Kenny smiled. "Will you go on a date with me?"

I laughed. It wasn't a mean laugh or something like that; it was a friend laugh. "Kenny, you're what? Nineteen? I'm twenty-one. I'm a bit too old for you."

Kenny looked down-cast. "Could you at least try?"

I smiled. "Would a kiss do?" Kenny looked up at me with surprise and eagerness.

"Oh yeah a kiss would work."

I wrapped my hands around Kenny's neck and leaned in. I could tell Kenny was nervous (or maybe excited?). I gently brought my lips to his. I felt his open slightly in response, but that was as far as I was letting this kiss go. I pulled away and smiled at Kenny.

"Worth it?" I asked.

"Hell yeah," Kenny smiled. "My roommates think you're so fit. They will totally shit themselves when they hear this."

"Go ahead and tell them," I laughed as Kenny walked away. I walked back to my group and noticed Tom sitting with the group.

They were all quiet as I came up. "What?" I asked.

"I swear to God Tom, Lacey, and I are the only people we know that you haven't kissed yet," Harry whined.

I felt myself blush. "Guys, it was a friend kiss."

"Sure didn't look like it," Dougie muttered. Lacey lightly smacked him again.

"Stop doing that!" Dougie whined.

"Linette! It's time for the next scene!" The director called. I winked at Harry.

"Don't worry, Harry. Your kiss is coming up."

I walked over to where the director was. "You know how this scene works. We're planning on filming the action part first. We'll then film the end choruses and we'll end the shoot with you singing on the roof and the shots of you and Danny." I nodded in agreement with the director.

The crew had set up on the roof and on the ground. McFly, Ashley, the director and half the crew were on the ground. The rest and Lacey were on the roof with me. It was pouring and I shivered as I stood up in the cold.

"Places please!" The director called over his megaphone. I walked to the edge of the roof. It was a pretty wide stone rail and there was a pole right beside it. I stood on the rail and used one hand on the pole to steady myself. Below I could see the blue mat surrounded by police cars. "Action!"

I heard the music playing over the megaphone.

_She goes up onto the roof_ I felt the rain pour onto my shoulders and hair. I looked down onto the street. There was the feeling I'd had when I'd done that back in New York. If no one could love me, should I even live? A flash of my nightmare entered my mind but I ignored it. _And she screams with all her might_ it was supposed to be a shot of all the police around the base of the building and a small crowd gathering at the side looking up at me, the girl on the roof._ 'Why do I still think of you?_ Tears mixed in with the rain. There would be a clip of Danny's smiling face._ Why do I beat myself up?_ I felt a camera move behind my shoulder. They were taking a shot of the ground and were going to edit out the mat later. I let go of the pole._ You don't love me; I have proof._ There would be a flash to Danny and Ashley. I spread my arms wide._ My love for you blinds my sight!"_ This time they'd show a clip of Danny and me._ She falls, wond'ring what to do._ I heard everyone gasp as I fell forward. I wasn't even scared as I fell. I knew they'd have Tom and Dougie pointing at me as I fell. I could feel the air rushing past me as I fell towards the mat. Nothing mattered to me. I was numb as I remembered how badly it hurt when the people you loved only hurt you._ She doesn't lift herself up._ I reached the mat with a crash. It smarted a bit, but over all it hadn't hurt.

"Cut!" The director called. A crew member came over and helped me up. I glanced over to where Tom and Dougie were standing. Dougie was chatting away to Tom but Tom was staring straight at me. In the rain I felt a shock run through my body.

_Why is Tom looking at me? Was he worried for me? Was he scared I'd get hurt?_ I felt my mind wander as I was led back up the stairs as a crew member towelled me off. _Did Tom care for me? Oh God, I'm such a mess. I've known him a week and a half and I am completely, utterly, hopelessly…_

I stood back on the rail to film the whole scene again. As I fell the second time tears streamed form my eyes.

…_in love with him._

The rest of the shoot was spent on filming the end of the scene. I sat under an umbrella with a towel over my hair and a cup of tea in my hands. There were police taking pictures of my body. Danny pushed through the crowd, saw me and got a look of horror. I knew they were going to interject me falling right then. After a few seconds Danny turned away and walked alone in the rain from the crowd.

All of a sudden I felt someone ruffle my hair. I turned and looked up at Tom. "Hey," I smiled.

"Hey." He sat down next me and looked at the tea in my hands. "You sure you're warm?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. As long as I drink my tea I won't lose my voice."

Tom nodded. "That's good. I… uh… I'm glad you didn't get hurt today."

I smiled. So he had been worried. "Me too. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

We sat in a sort of awkward silence as they filmed Danny in the crowd once more. I sipped on my tea and glanced over at Tom. It surprised me when his eyes met mine. I looked away and into my tea.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright." Tom got up, patted my head lightly and walked over to Dougie. I saw Dougie quickly put his cell away. Texting Lacey I expect.

I watched as they moved onto the next scene. It was Ashley and Danny kissing under an umbrella in the rain. As they kissed I felt my stomach not up. All these emotions I'd suppressed were coming back. I pulled out my cell.

/Lacey, I'm tired./

/I kno just a bit more/ I was startled by her quick response.

/OK/

/when we're done go strait 2 sleep we hav 2 go 2 the airport early 2morrow 2 get 2 Paris/

/OK/

/& keep drinking ur tea. I can c u/

I waved a hand up in the air, knowing Lacey could see me and drank the rest of my tea. When I was finished I was dragged by crew members inside the apartment building and up to the roof again. Now they were just going to have me sing the entire song. They would show flashes of me singing in the rain throughout the music video.

I sang it through twice. I actually sang too, not just mouthed to the music. It made it feel more real. More heartfelt.

Afterwards I got rushed to make-up and hair again. We were filming scenes of me with Danny next. Lacey came over to me as Liz styled my hair. Liz was about 26 and had joined Fire and Ice Records as a personal stylist years ago. She also helped me with my clothes. She had brown hair streaked with blonde and really dark brown eyes. She had a Spanish accent and both Lacey and I have looked to her for advice.

"Make me look amazing Liz," I smiled.

"I always do," Liz smiled back as she pulled my hair from my face to put it into a side ponytail. She was going to wave it at the bottom. I was okay with it since my side bangs would still cover the annoying things most people call their ears. Lacey always told me I was over-reacting, they did not stick out, but I still don't believe her.

"Are you going to tell me about you and Tom yet?" asked Lacey as she placed herself on the counter.

"There is nothing going on."

"Uh-huh," Liz and Lacey said at the same time.

"Girl, it is so obvious that you are _loco_ for Tom," Liz said before placing a clip I her mouth.

I laughed. "Liz, you and Lacey are just seeing things. I'm not in love with anyone." _Okay, I will tell them. Just… later._

"Uh-huh," they said together again.

I glared at them from my chair but Lacey just laughed at me before becoming immersed in the intensity of her text conversation- most likely with Dougie.

When Liz was finished I was quite pleased to see myself in the mirror. I had that innocent, young girl in love look they wanted for these scenes. I got up and hugged Liz.

"I am forcing you to be my hair stylist for all eternity," I said.

Liz laughed. 'I don't mind as long as you pay me."

"Done." I smiled as I walked over to where I was filming with Danny.

Danny looked up at me and smiled. "Looking good Linette."

"Shut up and let's film, Danny," I answered in the same voice.

The director came over and went on and on about how we needed to pretend we were in love. It had to look pure and beautiful. "Don't be afraid to take risks. Just do what feels good as a couple." As he walked away Danny rolled his eyes at me and I began to giggle.

"Action!" I felt Danny tug on my ponytail. I frowned and pouted but then Danny kissed me on my nose. I giggled since it tickled. I felt him blow into my ear and laughed harder.

He turned away from me for a second and I kissed him on the cheek. I felt him smile and his face shifted so his lips met mine. I forgot all about how we were acting. It was fun. When you first meet someone and you just can't stop touching them was the kind of fun we were having.

Danny ran a finger through my hair and pulled away. I felt myself blush at the intensity of his gaze. Then he burst into laughter. If you know anything about Danny David Jones, you know his laugh makes you laugh. So I burst into laughter too.

I felt him kiss the top of my head. I pretend winced and Danny laughed harder. I leaned over to him and kissed him on his forehead. Right as I was going to pull away Danny wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down onto 'his' bed. I immediately burst into laughter.

We knew the camera was still filming us. Danny brushed a piece of my hair from my face. For an instant I flashed back to how Tom cared for me when I was sick. Next thing I know I was giving Danny the most passionate kiss of my life so far.

"Cut!" called the director. I pulled away from Danny embarrassed. He gave me a questioning look as the director congratulated us on our scene. If there was one person I had to tell something to, it was Danny.

As we walked back I saw Lacey talking to one of the cameramen. "So we're done then?"

"Yeah," he answered. "We have the shot of Linette waking up after it all and realizing the suicide was a dream but on the ground there's still that photo with the face blacked out so she's free."

Lacey smiled. "Good." She turned to me. "You have just kissed Danny more times than any guy you have ever dated. Wow."

I blushed as I noticed that the rest of McFly was standing behind her. "It's not like I had a choice."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Save it for the plane ride tomorrow. Now get your butt in the car."

I smiled and grabbed my coat as I headed for the car. Lacey was finishing some work and McFly had to talk to their manager so I was going on my own. I saw the car in the street and was about to walk over when I felt myself trip.

"Ow!" I cried out as I landed on the pavement. I lifted my elbow and could see a scrape.

"You should be more careful." I looked up to see Ashley standing beside the door.

"What do you want?" I asked as I picked myself up. There was dirt on my clothes and my front was damp form the wet sidewalk.

"Stop messing around with Danny."

"I'm not doing anything with Danny."

Ashley glared at me. "I saw the way you two were acting. He is totally fallen for you. But it's okay, I know he'll come to me in the end."

I laughed. "You think Danny likes me? Oh my God, you're so stupid. Stop chasing Danny and stay with the man you do have. Tom loves you, Ashley."

Ashley glared at me. "I know he does. Doesn't that just bother you? I don't really care though. Tom is just my plaything till I get Danny. Stay away from both of them."

I laughed. "Or what? You'll bitch slap me again? I'm not scared of you. If both Tom and Danny like me, so be it. At least then they're safe from a hoe like you."

I turned on my heel and stepped into the car. I glanced over my shoulder as I slid in. Ashley was still staring after me with a look of shock on her face. I lay myself onto the seat and closed my eyes.

I needed sleep. I needed to think.

Tomorrow I would be on my way to Paris.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews again. Keep 'em coming! Actually I prefer long reviews that tell me your favourite part of the chapter. It makes me smile! :D (As I have mentioned, this fanfic is a joint effort between my best friend and me. She writes as Lacey. I write as Linette. She'd like long reviews for this too.)

**Chapter 12 – Lacey**

Paris baby! Paris, France! City of light! City of love! _I hope I get some action._ I laughed as I looked into the mirror. _Dude… did you just laugh at your own joke? …maybe… shut up…_ I ran a finger through my hair and sighed. Paris.

The grey bathroom stall door swung open and Linette stepped out. Her hair was a complete mess but surprisingly (not in a bad way), she still looked good. She pushed her hands under the running tap water and gave me a look through the mirror.

"What?" She groaned. She had been sleeping all of yesterday after the video shoot, all of last night, and the entire ride to the airport. _Tired much?_

"Guess what?"

"Oh my God, again with the guessing?"

"Shut up, yes! Guess what?"

"There's a crazy McFly fan who wants to ruin my opening performance?" Linette took a paper towel.

"No!" I rolled my eyes and took out my lip gloss. _It's popping, it's popping, it's popping … no. _"We're going to PARIS!" I squealed.

"Yeah I know." Linette replied.

"Awe, come on don't be so …"

"Tired?" Linette finished my sentence for me. I gave her a look as I pushed my lips together.

"Sorry." She smiled apologetically. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Tom?" I asked as I put the lip gloss back into my purse and pushed the bathroom door open. We stepped out into the busy airport.

"No." Linette quickly protested. _Totally Tom._ I rolled my eyes and smiled. We pushed our way through thousands of people that were either hurrying down the airport hallways or aimlessly walking around.

We reached the boys soon enough and I took my seat beside Dougie. I heard Linette snigger under her breath. I smiled to myself. So what? I was totally head over heels for him. I wasn't even tripping for him. I had already tripped and was now falling. And I wasn't just falling, I was falling off a 100 meter deep cliff and I was an inch away from hitting the ground.

Linette sat down beside Tom and leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes and drifted back into sleep. I decided to do the same since I had nothing better to do. I placed my head on Dougie's shoulder and noticed Tom raise his eyebrows. I smiled and closed my eyes. This is where I wanted to be – where I needed to be.

* * *

"So why haven't you asked her out yet?" I woke up to Harry's voice.

"I just…" Dougie started. My head slowly moved up and down with his every motion.

"Doug is just scared." Danny laughed. I kept my eyes closed; I wanted to hear this.

"No I'm not." Dougie protested.

"You totally are." I could practically see Tom smiling.

"No I'm not!" Dougie said louder. "Why haven't you said anything to Linette then?"

"Don't even change the subject!" Harry laughed. _Yeah Tom, why haven't you?_

"She likes you back mate." Danny reassured him. _Oh, excuse me?_

"No she doesn't." Dougie slowly replied. _Are you fucking joking me?_

"Are you fucking joking me?" Danny responded. _Thank you!_

"You were snogging her in the closet and you still don't think she fancies you?" Tom spoke up again. _I love how he doesn't even answer the question about Linette._

"We weren't snogging; we were about to and I don't even think she realized we were doing it." Dougie replied. _Oh my God!_ I could tell everyone else was thinking the exact same thing.

"Mate, just ask her out. What's the worst she could say?" Danny said.

"No?" Harry replied. I rolled my eyes which were still closed.

"She could stop talking to me and then we'd become all awkward." Dougie suggested.

"Doubt it." Tom said.

"How would you know?" Dougie asked. _Oh, he knows._

"I just do."

"Even a fucking handicapped goat would know that Lacey is into you." Danny said. _A what?_

"Where the hell did you come up with that?" Tom asked.

"God I don't know. Now that I think about it… that's horrible!" Danny said in a serious tone.

"What the fuck is a handicapped goat?" Harry asked.

"Where do you come up with these things?" Dougie laughed. I lifted my head from his shoulder and opened my eyes. "Oh God, sorry!" He quickly said as he noticed me sit up.

"It's fine, I was awake for a while." I smiled. I think I noticed Dougie's face slightly turn a paler shade. Maybe it was just me. "Is Linette still asleep?"

"Yeah." Tom nodded.

"Oh my goodness I have been looking everywhere for you guys!" I heard the most annoying voice shout from behind me. Ashley. Damn it. Now that the airport had cleared out more, it was quite easy to find us. Danny groaned and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you sure you don't mean just Danny? We all know how you're using T –" I started but stopped._ Shit._ My eyes grew wide. I wasn't supposed to mention this. This was not the way Tom should find out. I searched my mind for something that made sense. "Tonight! Tonight to get to Danny to make –" Damn it. To make what? "Linette jealous?" I slowly added.

"Linette likes Danny?" Tom asked, confused.

"That's what Ashley thinks." Dougie quickly covered for me. I looked at her; her eyes starting to narrow at me. _Oh shit. She's totally going to go psychotic on my ass._ Ashley sat down beside Tom. _To make herself look better… bitch._

"Tom I need to talk to you." I said as soon as Ashley was about to forcefully kiss him. Tom gave me a questioning look and then stood up. At that moment I realized how things looked. Ashley gave me her toughest glare, which actually, was pretty tough. _SHIT_.

I just almost slipped and accidentally told Tom and now it must look like I was going to tell him in private. Oh my God this was not going to end well for me.

I led Tom away from the group and into the nearest book store. We stepped into the far corner of the store. Suddenly my phone started vibrating.

/good job genius!/ Dougie. A smile spread across my face.

"Dougie?" Tom smirked.

"Shut up." I laughed slightly.

/OMG THANK U!/ I pushed my phone back into my jean skirt and then looked up at Tom. "What are you doing?"

"With what?"

"With Ashley! You have to realize that something – hold on." I took out my phone.

/yea np. K dont tell tom ANYTHING!!/

/but he totally likes Linette! Like he told me! O shit u probably shouldnt no that but he does!/ I turned back to Tom. "Anyway! You have to realize what you have and what you don't." I changed my sentence. It was supposed to be 'you have to realize something is wrong about how Ashley treats you' but for my sake and Tom's sake I had to change it up. Not that both statements weren't true.

"What are you trying to say?"

/he WAT?/

/YHE I NO!/ I replied instantly.

"I'm trying to say that it's human nature to want what they don't have so it's obvious you want Linette because you don't have her."

"That makes no sense."

"It so does!"

/what about Ashley??/

/I no! fuck I h8 her!/

"How? You have Dougie and you want him. You want what you have; it's the same for me."

"You have Ashley, you don't want her."

"I'm happy with her!"

"You're fucking blind!" I was starting to raise my voice. How could he be so oblivious to everything she was doing to him?

"That's what love does to you." Tom shook his head in disappointment. "I though you'd understand that the last time I told you. I thought you'd be happy to see me happy. Please stop trying to ruin what I have." He stepped past me and out of the book store.

I sighed and took out my phone. 1 New Message.

/yea. Just dnt say anything 2 tom/

/fuck I totally just did/ I put my phone away and started walking around the book store. No way was I going back to where everyone was. Not now, especially. I'd never gotten in a fight with any of the McFly boys before; this was so weird. I could handle Dougie, we had ten minute fights, but I had no idea how to handle anyone else. _First time for everything._

I started reading titles of the books around me but I wasn't paying much attention to them. How was I going to fix this?

/WHAT?? DUDE WHAT DID I JUST SAY??/

/I no I no but now hes mad and… Damn it/

Suddenly there was a figure in front of me. "You stupid little bitch!" Ashley tried not to scream. Oh God, just what I needed.

"What do you want?" I sighed. I was so not in the mood.

"You fucking think you and your whore of a friend can mess around with my man?"

"Don't even give me that, seriously."

"No one screws around with me! I'll get you back!" Ashley smirked and the stormed out of the book store. _Spaz._ I decided I'd go back and wait for another ten minutes before we had to board the plane.

/smooth!/

/ur wasting my minutes! Talk 2 me in person/ I made my way back to where everyone was sitting, including Ashley. Linette had woken up and was talking to Danny and Harry and I couldn't help but notice that Ashley was trying hard to listen to Tom and not talk to Danny.

"Get unlimited." Dougie smiled as I sat back down beside him. "So what did you say?" He whispered in my ear. His warm breath blew across my neck softly, sending crazed butterflies loose inside my stomach.

"I told him to go for Linette and then he flipped out." I whispered back. Dougie shook his head although a smile had spread across his face. _God I love this boy._

Suddenly our plane number was called and we all had to line up to board the plane. I held my ticket out as I walked through business class, trying to find the right seat. God I hated doing that. I was so 'seat-number-finding' challenged. I finally found the right one and I sat down by the window.

Dougie sat down beside me and I raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that Linette's seat?"

"So?" Dougie shrugged. "So what did he say to you?" He asked as people slowly walked past us.

"I was like its human nature to want –" I stopped myself. I couldn't let him know I liked him. He didn't like me back… did he? I had to doubt it; it's what I did. I never thought very highly of things like that because every time I did I'd always be let down. So why wish for something amazing just so you could be let down? Why wish for something high up so you can fall all the way back down? Isn't it so much better to wish low and then you have nowhere to fall if you get disappointed?

"…want…?" Dougie started.

"Never mind, it's not important." I stared out the window and noticed the grey asphalt under us slowly moving away. But what about what Tom said? What about what Danny joked? What about what Harry suggested? What about all that? It couldn't all just have been nothing, just teasing. It must have meant something. Maybe, just maybe he liked me back.

The plane started speeding forward into the dark night sky. Dougie had now stopped trying to figure out my conversation with Tom and had decided to sleep instead. I rested my head against the back of my seat. So many things were going on in my mind. If Dougie actually liked me, why hadn't he said anything? Then again what about hide and seek? That couldn't have been meaningless; it was totally planned. So why hadn't he asked me out yet? Was he afraid of the same things I was? Well I wasn't going to ask him out. If he liked me, it would make me a million times happier if he said something first. Yeah, I was going to wait for him to make a move.

Then there was Tom. What was I going to do with him? I should apologize but what ever, I didn't mean to hurt him! He totally over reacted… right? No, I guess that was kind of bitchy. I did talk bad about his girl to his face numerous times. Maybe I should just be happy for him. Ew ok never! Not with Ashley in the picture!

God, I wish I could stab her in the face. Is that even possible? Would the knife even go through? Damn… that would kind of hurt… Screw it, she deserves it! Stupid whore, going for Danny! She has the best thing in her life and she's willing to throw it all away for a guy who feels nothing for her. How could she do that to herself? How could she do that to Tom? To Thomas Michael Fletcher?

* * *

It was now two in the morning and Dougie had fallen asleep on me which I didn't mind at all. The plane was slowly descending in Paris. Paris, France. City of light. City of love. _Oh Dougie had better give me some action… Dude no not yet! No sex before marriage! Action doesn't necessarily mean sex, genius! What ever!_

Wow was I ever cool. Freaking arguing with myself. _Oh, I am one of a kind._ The plane flew over millions of different coloured lights. Greens, reds, yellows, blues. It was beyond beautiful. I sighed. I was in Paris, France!

"What happened to you?" I asked, walking by Ashley as I walked off of the plane. She had a black eye, her hair was a complete mess and she had scratches all over her face. She gave me a quick smirk and walked past me to a security guard. She had something planned.

"_No one screws around with me! I'll get you back!"_The words ran through my mind. Oh shit. Ashley pointed at me to the security guard whose eyes narrowed. He started speed walking towards me. Oh shit.

"Mademoiselle, please come with me." He said in a heavy French accent. Oh shit.

"Lacey." I heard Linette say my name from beside me but she seemed miles away. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. My body shut down in fear and the blood in my veins seemed to heat up intensely.

The man grabbed my arm and led me down the airport. We passed thousands of people who gave me questioning and dirty looks as the man led me to the security office. He roughly pulled me inside.

He took me into a room with no windows, just a mirror, which I knew was actually a mirror for cops to look through. _Thank you CSI._ There was a table and two chairs.

"Sit." The man ordered as he pointed to a chair on the far side of the room. I did as I was told. _What the fuck did she say?_

The man turned his back on me and slammed the door behind him. I looked into the mirror/window. I was so not supposed to be here! I leaned back in my chair and sighed loudly.

Suddenly the door snapped open and a man in a grey suit stepped in.

"_Mademoiselle, parlez_-_vous francais_?"

I wanted to say yes so badly. Make him talk for an hour in French and then I'd say, just kidding! But then I'd be stuck here even more, so no.

"No." I replied, over doing my American accent. O shit wait, I heard that French people don't like Americans. "I'm Canadian." I quickly added. _People speak French in Canada, smart one!_ "Alberta." I smiled.

"Do you know why you are here?" He sat down across from me, folding his arms on the table.

_Because a fucked up whore lied? How's that?_ "No." I leaned farther back in my chair.

"Mademoiselle Howell said you hit her many times." The man said. Don't people introduce themselves? I guess French questioning rooms aren't all like American ones.

"Who's that?" I wasn't going to bother to be polite.

"The red headed woman." He looked frustrated.

"That wasn't me." _Whore! I wish it had been!_

"She says you punched her in the eye and got in a fight with her because she said something to you that must have offended you."

"Does she have any witnesses?" _Thank you television and the numerous murder shows that air! Right now, if this man watched those shows I would look so beyond guilty. Only the guilty people act bitchy. What ever, maybe they don't have that many shows like that here…yeah right._

The man looked frustrated and got out of his seat. He glared at me before he left the room. Oh my God, don't go get Ashley, please not Ashley! I placed my arms before me on the table and smacked my head against the table.

My phone vibrated in my skirt but I thought it best not to answer it. They already took my bag, which by the way cost a fortune so if it got dirty I would flip, and I didn't want them to get my phone. If they actually saw all the hate texts I sent about Ashley, I would have motive. _Damn, it sounds like I killed her… I wish!_

I stood up from my seat. "Do I get a phone call?" I threw my hands in the air. I knew they could hear me. The door opened moments later and another security guard led me into the main room where he pointed towards a phone.

I picked up the phone and automatically dialled Dougie's cell number.

"Hello?" I slightly melted at his British accent.

"Doug!" I yelled into the phone.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" He screamed back into the phone.

"Oh my –" I started.

"No, no! Don't even talk! WHAT THE FUCK!?" He kept yelling.

"Dougie!"

"No! I swear to God! Are you fucking kidding me? You couldn't hold back for just an hour!?"

"Hold back from what?" Was he being serious? He actually bought the shit Ashley was telling them? I felt tears start to well up in my eyes again. This could not be happening.

"You could have waited until you got to the hotel if you wanted to fuck Ashley up that badly! Have you seen her face? WHAT THE FUCK?"

I lifted a hand up to my face where I brushed off a hot tear that had started to roll down my cheek.

"I didn't do shit! I don't want to talk to you! Give me Linette!" I ordered. I couldn't listen to him anymore, he'd make me cry a river… and then I'd probably end up drowning him and Ashley in it, just because he believed her more than me. _Hardcore love._

"Hello?" Linette spoke into the phone. "LACEY! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Oh my God not you too!" I yelled as more tears streamed down my face.

"You could not have done that to Ashley!" She ignored me. "There is no way!"

"EXACTLY!" I tried hard not to laugh. I was so happy someone was starting to believe me.

"Wait, did you just call Dougie instead of me?"

"Sorry." I laughed slightly.

"Okay, seriously, Ashley is a giant bitch."

"NO REALLY?"

"So what happened?"

"I told Tom to go for you and she heard and then flipped out and she probably asked someone to beat her and now I'm here!" I looked over at the security guard who looked annoyed at my yelling into the phone.

"That makes sense!"

"Yeah and she said 'no one messes with me neh-neh-neh'." I mocked her annoying voice. I wish I could have actually beaten her that badly.

"Oh, that bitch!"

"I know! And Dougie believes her!"

"Yeah…" Linette paused. "So does everyone else…" My jaw dropped. I no longer wanted to laugh, I wanted to run back into the room and cry in a corner. "Lace, you kind of have motive… and she is pretty convincing! I mean there were tears and screaming and hugging and everything! I actually was trying hard not to believe her!"

"But you don't, do you?" I whispered as I chocked back tears.

"No, no! Of course not!" Linette quickly answered as the security guard came over to me to take the phone and hang up. Since when was there a time limit on this thing?

"Get me out!" I yelled into the phone as I gave it to the security guard. He placed the phone back onto the table and led me back into the room. I sat down in my chair again and this time I just let myself cry.

How could Harry believe her every word? He had known me longer and I was, after all, one of his best friends. How could Danny believe her? He hated her as much as I did and yet he bought her every lie. Most of all, how could Dougie believe her? If he actually felt anything for me he wouldn't trust that whore. _Fuck her._

I kept looking up at the clock that stood above the door. 2:30. 2:36. 2:40. 2:41. _God damn it! _2:53. The door swung open and the man in the grey suit stepped inside again.

"We've talked to your friends and witnesses and, lucky for you, none of them noticed you there. However that doesn't mean you didn't do it. I know you did it. You need to stay here for another three hours. We need to finish paperwork and make sure you seem innocent enough. I know you aren't." He gave me a glare and then stormed out of the room.

_What now bitch? It's called Karma…or Lacey…either way…what ever!_

2:56. _Damn I want to check my phone._ 2:59. _Ok, yeah I'm not looking at that clock anymore, it's totally pissing me off. Think about something that makes you happy… Dougie. No, he's being a bitch. Screw him and how he believes Ashley more than me. Like what the hell seriously?_

_Ok, __let's think about Linette. I love that girl! I remember when I first met her in the café. Oh my God Jacob! Dude, what a creeper! He had pretty eyes. Like seriously, that kid is in love with Linette. Too bad she's mine… and Tom's._

_God I'm so mad at Tom. He's such a jerk! I was supposed to have the dramatic exit! I watch enough Soaps to know how to make one, and he takes that away from me! Jerk. Oh I totally remember that one exit where…_ I looked up at the clock. 3:30. This is taking _forever_.

_You know who's hot? The guy from _The Invisible._ Oh man, that guy's a babe! He totally would believe me over Ashley! That whore! I wish I could smash her face in. I wonder who actually beat her up? Maybe her brother? Oh man Linette actually kissed him._

_Let's play a game: Who has Linette NOT kissed? Door one: Danny. Door two: Dougie. Door three: Kenny. Dour four: Jack (BF1). Door five: Justin (BF2). 'Now Linette, pick a door!' 'Oh I choose… no door!' 'EXACTLY!'. Well it's not so bad I mean at least she's consistent with one guy lately…Danny… too bad she likes Tom… whore… just kidding! Just kidding! I love you!_

Suddenly the door opened revealing the same security guard who put a time limit on my call. "You can go."

"Already?" I asked, stunned. _Why am I asking? RUN!_

"Yes, paperwork finished quickly since it wasn't a big deal. Also because it seems you are innocent." _Seems…bitch…_

I stood up from my seat and I was surprised at how quickly I walked away from the room. I stepped outside into the main office and noticed Dougie sitting in the chair, waiting for me. Tears started to form in my eyes again. _What the hell, emotional much?_

Dougie quickly stood up from his seat. I ran up to him and threw my arms around his shoulder. I buried my head into his neck and inhaled his amazing and oh-so-familiar scent. I let a tear fall down my cheek once again and I felt his arms wrap around my waist tighter.

I smiled into his neck. Dougie was truly my knight in shining armor. He had come to rescue the damsel in distress. _Two people can play the same game bitch. Who's going to save you, Ash?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Linette**

I lay on the bed in my hotel room with my eyes closed. I refused to speak to any member of the band McFly until one of them agreed with me and said Ashley was lying. I heard a knock on the door but I didn't even move.

"Linette, come on. Let me speak to you," Danny called through the door.

"I'm asleep," I said to the door. I knew it defeated the purpose of pretending to be asleep, but I wanted him to know I was avoiding him.

"Please, Linette. At least let me talk to you."

I ignored him and turned over on my side to stare at the night table. On it was a notebook I kept with me. It was black and had random stickers on it. I'd bought it at a dollar store a year ago, covered it with stickers I got from people at the café and wherever, and then I'd written all the songs I had into it. I wrote some of my new ones specifically for the album in there. I hadn't written in the notebook for a while, but I knew I had to write at least twenty songs for the producers to pick from when I released my second album.

"I listened to your album the whole way through." I still ignored Danny. That he of all people could believe that- that whore! UGH! "I listened to your last song." I almost stopped breathing. _Don't ask me about it. Please don't._

"It was beautiful," he continued, "but I really like _Hello, Goodbye_. I thought it meant you should always look on the bright side of life, but if you want to be mad at me forever, go ahead."

I sighed and got off the bed. I walked over to the door. _Only a McFly boy would use my own lyrics against me._ I opened the door, but I put on my greatest death glare of all time.

"What do you want?" I asked, as pissed off as I could.

"To talk to you," Danny smiled as he pushed past me into my room. He flopped himself onto my bed. "Am I not allowed to talk anymore?"

Carefully I sat on the edge of my bed. "What is there to talk about?"

Danny folded his arms behind his head. "I don't know. Stuff."

I figured talking about stuff wouldn't be so bad. Maybe I could still make Danny see my point of Ashley being a liar.

"Okay, so…"

"Why did you want to get into singing?" asked Danny.

"I just always wanted to sing."

"That's it?"

"Well, yeah. I was in church and I sang a hymn and it spoke to me. I wanted to sing from then on."

Danny nodded. "That's cool. Explains _Maria_ for me."

I laughed a bit. "Yeah, a lot of people don't get it right away. I'm sure the producers only let me put it on the album because of the great vocal range it gives."

"You are a great singer, by the way."

"Thanks," I smiled a bit at Danny.

"You're also a good actress. I was surprised by you yesterday."

"You're not so bad yourself." We sat quietly for a moment. "Um… Danny…" I started, clearly embarrassed.

"What?"

"You were acting on the last scene right?" Danny nearly fell off the bed in shock but quickly regained his composure and started laughing.

"Of course! Did you actually think I liked you?"

I blushed. "No, it just caught me off guard. You're kisses were… sweet."

Danny smiled at me and propped himself up. "Come here." He patted the part of the bed next to him. I laid myself down beside him. I felt him kiss the top of my head. "You're fun, but I only think of you as a friend."

I smiled at Danny. "That's good."

"Besides, it's obvious you like Tom." I knew I was blushing but I still had to deny it. "No, I don't. Why does everyone keep saying it?"

"What is with you people and denial?" asked Danny, clearly exasperated.

"I don't know. Why are you in denial that Lacey didn't hit Ashley?" _Seriously, owned._

I felt Danny tense. "It's not that I believe Ashley. It's just… it seems like Lacey could've done that."

"Lacey punches like an idiot." _Sorry Lacey. It's true. _"She could never have done that to Ashley."

Danny looked at me in surprise. "What?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised Dougie believed she could've done that. The only time I ever saw Lacey hit someone hard enough to leave a bruise was when… okay I'm not allowed to talk about it. Let's just say it was bad."

"What do you mean she punches like an idiot?"

I sat up and turned over to Danny. I balled my fist up but put my thumb inside my fist. Then I punched straight out, locking my arm, into his stomach.

"Ow! God," Danny swore as I hit him.

"That won't leave a bruise. This will," I took my thumb outside of my fist and went for an uppercut to Danny's side. He stopped me with a hand. The impact shook both our arms.

"Holy shit, Linette, you can punch."

"That would've left a bruise. Where I punched you Lacey-style won't."

Danny looked at me seriously. "I would not want to get on your bad side."

"Yeah, I could mess up that pretty face of yours."

"You think it's pretty?"

"Yes," I giggled and kissed Danny on the cheek, "it's very pretty. Do you believe me now?"

Danny was quiet for a while and I was beginning to worry when he said, "Yeah, I do." I smiled and wrapped him up in a hug.

We ended up talking for a good hour on my bed. We just stared at the ceiling and talked and talked. We talked about music, girls, boys, alcohol, the stars, anything, and nothing at all.

After we had finished talking we just lay in my bed. I had the curtains drawn, but my stomach told me it was dinner time. _Where was Lacey?_

All of a sudden there was frantic knocking on my door. I opened the door and was almost bowled over by Lacey bee lining to my bed.

"Linette, you will not believe how horrible my day was." I watched as she sat beside Danny on the bed and nodded at Dougie as he followed her into the room. "Hey Danny," she said, barely looking at him. "So the guys don't believe me and then they're all 'You're so guilty' and I was all 'Let me out of here' and then you told me no one believed me but then Dougie still came to pick me up and I know you believed me. I just realized Danny is in our room." I smiled as Lacey stopped talking and turned her tear-stained face to Danny. "Why are you in our room? People who don't believe me should get out of this room." She looked over at Dougie. "That includes you."

I saw a look pass between them I had never seen before. As I saw Lacey's hurt I also saw Dougie's disappointed anger. God, I'd probably have to fix that too.

"Danny believes you now. I showed him how you never could've done it," I said as Dougie left the room.

"How?" Lacey asked.

"You punch like an idiot, remember?" Lacey glared at me.

"I told you I don't!"

"And I told you you do!" I answered right back.

Lacey burst into a smile. "I don't care. At least you two believe me." She turned to Danny and gave him a hug. Then she flopped herself onto the bed and closed her eyes. "I'm going to sleep. I'll deal with everything when I've gotten some shut-eye."

Danny smiled as Lacey got under the covers of the bed. He stood up and came over to me. "Maybe we should leave," he whispered.

"Maybe we should," I smiled back as we left the room. I closed it quietly behind me.

"Want to get something to eat?" asked Danny.

"I'd love to but I have something to do." I smiled at Danny and stormed off down the hall.

I searched the room numbers. I was in 411 and the boys (and Ashley at the moment) were in room 402. When I found it I knocked on the door. Danny gave me an odd look. It was Dougie who answered the door.

I pushed past him and into the room. Tom was rubbing Ashley's shoulders as she cried. They were sitting on a couch together. Harry was near them in an armchair. I could tell Dougie and Danny were standing right behind me.

"What do you want?" Tom asked softly. _I am so going to regret this in 5 minutes._

I walked over to Ashley. "Hey Ashley," I said sweetly.

"What?" Ashley sniffled. God, it was so obvious her tears were fake. They were so classic; any drama student could do what she was doing.

"How about you stay away from _my_ guys?" I bitched. I pulled back my fist and punched her as hard as I could in the stomach. This time the tears were real.

"What the hell Linette?" Tom shouted and pushed me back from Ashley. I looked directly at Tom. I could see in his eyes the hurt that I would do something like that.

"I hate her."

"That's no reason to punch someone!" came Harry's voice from beside me.

"Whatever. I want to punch all of you for not believing Lacey." I stormed off but stopped in the door. "By the way, Ashley, that hurt more than whatever you did to yourself, didn't it?" Ashley continued to cry. "Good."

I walked out the door and down the hall into the stairwell. Danny ran after me. "That was brilliant," he said when I finally stopped in between floors two and three. I slumped to the ground and started crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Danny, real concern in his voice. "Lacey would be proud of you. Besides, Ashley is such a bitch. She's using Tom and you guys are just trying to protect him. It's fine. Harry, Tom, and Dougie will all see it eventually."

"It's not that," I cried into my hands.

"Then what is it?" Danny asked. I felt his arm around my shoulder and his hand kept rubbing my right arm.

"I promised myself I would never hit someone. I never believed that fighting was the answer. But Ashley… she just brought it out of me!" I burst into a fresh wave of tears.

"Sh, it's okay," Danny said quietly. We sat in the stairwell for a while as I calmed down.

I wiped at my tears with my sleeve. Occasionally my vision would blur and I would see stuff I'd thought I'd forgotten. A fist shooting out of no where, a kick to the side, a bottle smashed onto my hand. I shook my head. _I'm not like that. I'll never be like that._

"Let's go get that food," I smiled at Danny as I stopped crying.

* * *

I snuck as quietly as I could back into the room. I looked over at Lacey. That had got to be the only time she ever fell asleep knowing she could sleep with Dougie but wasn't. I turned on the light in the bathroom. It was getting late. I was going to let Lacey sleep in till the next morning.

After my shower I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out into the bedroom. Lacey was asleep and it had gotten dark outside. I walked to my suitcase and pulled out the clothes I needed. I changed into my white silk night dress and then walked over to the window.

I opened the curtains and looked onto the street below. I could just see the Seine in the background as cars moved by in the streets. Lights were everywhere; it was like the whole city was a star. I opened the glass door and went out onto the small balcony.

The air smelled fresh. I could hear music on the breeze that was blowing through my wet hair. I stood on my tip toes and held onto the railing. "And it feels just like I've drowned when you give me a glare," I sang lightly into the wind. "You make my heart stop and start," I sang out but quickly stopped when I heard knocking on my door.

I figured it was one of the McFly boys. Actually, now that I thought about it, it could've only been Danny. I walked across the room and opened the door. There was no one in the dimly lit hallway. I was about to close the door when I noticed something at my feet.

I picked up the paper and brought it with me back into my room. I walked back over to the balcony and read it in the light coming from the street below. It was a piece of pink paper and in brown it said:

_Linette, I have dreamed of the day when I would see your face again. I saw you at the concert. You were wonderful. That dress made you look even more beautiful. I know right now you're not happy. I'll make you happy again. You'll get to be with all your friends and still sing. You'll see. I know our love is deep and will beat this hardship. I love you._

The note was unsigned, unaddressed. I shivered. The note freaked me out. I heard a shout from below and looked to the ground. There, standing alone in the street was a shimmer of a figure. I shivered and the figure dissolved into the air.

_Your past is coming back. Bit by bit._ I shook the thought from my mind.

* * *

I woke up screaming in pain. Lacey was shaking me. Tears were streaming from my eyes as I sat up. Lacey sat on the bed beside me making reassuring noises and hugging me. I tried to slow my breathing down. Eventually I was calm again.

"I- I guess I woke you up," I said softly.

"It's okay," murmured Lacey. We sat like that for a few moments. "How bad was the nightmare?"

I shivered at her touch. "It was strange and twisted. It was all the same except for… Lacey, look at this." I passed her the note I'd gotten.

Lacey frowned and a worried look appeared on her face. "I think we have a problem."

"What?" I asked. _Please don't let it be about my nightmares._

"This is the third note. I hid the other two from you, but this is getting bad."

"You mean…?" I let the end of my sentence trail off.

"Yeah, I think you have a stalker." We were both silent at her words. We both _so_ didn't need another problem. "You think you can sleep well?" Lacey asked. I shook my head. "Want to sleep with me?" I shook my head again.

"You go to sleep, Lacey. I'll be fine." I got up and went to the bathroom. At first the light hurt my eyes but I was soon used to it.

I let a bath run full of hot water. When it was ready I plunged in and sat in the water holding my knees. I sat there until the water was cold. When I was done I towelled myself up. I looked in the mirror. My scar was bright and red. The ridge was itchy but I didn't want to touch it.

I pulled the nightdress over my head and went back into the bedroom. Lacey was already fast asleep again. I snuck past her bed and opened the door. I walked aimlessly down the hall. On a normal night I would've tried to go to the guys' room. My bet was that Ashley was sleeping in a bed with Tom and Danny. I was not going there.

I walked down the stairs in silence but I wasn't afraid. When I reached the lobby there was a portly woman half-asleep at the desk.

"Hello?" I politely asked. The woman started but immediately smiled at me.

"Hello, mademoiselle. My English not so good. You speak French?" I nodded and smiled.

"_Oui Madame._" The woman smiled at me.

"_Peux-je d'aide?_"

"_Quelle heure est-il?_"

"_Il est trois heures et demie._"

"_Merci beaucoup._" I walked away from the desk and back up the stairs. I was itching for something to do but it was so early in the morning. I stopped outside room 402 again. I almost kicked myself for being there again.

_What are you hoping for?_ I scolded myself as I stared at the room numbers. All of a sudden the door opened and a figure came out shutting the door behind him.

He turned and nearly shouted in surprise. I was face to face with Tom. I looked at the floor. It was really awkward. I'd punched his girlfriend and essentially insulted him. Lacey had told him God-knows-what to piss him and Ashley off. We were not on the best of terms.

I saw his feet shift. "I- I better be going," I muttered and turned to go.

"Wait." I stopped where I was. What could Tom possibly want to say to me?

I turned to him. It was really hard not to stare. Tom was in a pair of flannel pants and was shirtless. I took in his toned body and the star tattoo on his chest. I wanted to look away but I forced myself to look into his eyes.

"What?" I whispered. I was not in the mood to get into a fight.

"I know you're Lacey's best friend, but I'd appreciate if you didn't automatically take her side. Ashley could've been right." That just ticked me off.

"Only if you agree that maybe Ashley's wrong and you shouldn't always take her side first." Tom was quiet and we stood awkwardly there.

"Why are you out here anyways?" asked Tom. I opened my mouth for a witty remark but nothing came out.

"No reason," I whispered again. Now all I wanted to do was slip back into my bed. "Can I go now? Please?"

Tom just looked at me. I shifted my weight onto my right foot. Suddenly the door opened again and Dougie came out. He looked from Tom to me and back to Tom again.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Dougie quietly.

"Not at all. I was just going back. Good night Linette," Tom barely acknowledged me as he went back into the room. The door shut quietly behind him.

I felt my heart twisting. _No wonder Lacey never tells Dougie how she really feels. Sometimes we don't get what we want._ I glanced over at Dougie who still hadn't left the door.

"You believe Lacey, don't you?" he asked me quietly.

"Yeah," I murmured in response.

"Why? It's so obvious it was her."

"It could easily have been me. You saw how I punched Ashley before. You hear how I speak to her. You know we don't like each other. And then there's the not-so-small matter of her using Tom for Danny."

Dougie was silent after my outburst. "I guess it could've been you."

"You know what Lacey said to Tom. I know you do. Lacey won't tell me but it's fine with me. You know, and whatever it is you have to ask yourself 'Would Ashley want to get back at Lacey for saying that?'"

Dougie was silent once more. "Shit," was all he said.

"I'm guessing the answer was yes," I murmured, more to myself than anyone.

"Where is she?"

"Trying to sleep in our room." I followed Dougie as he rushed down the hall. I opened the door for him and stood in the frame as he practically jumped onto Lacey's bed. I smiled as Lacey woke up with a grunt. I pretended to close the door, but kept it open just enough that I could hear what they were saying. I sat on the floor next to our room.

"Lacey, I am so sorry."

"What?"

"I- oh God I'm so fucking stupid. I should've known Ashley was just getting back at you. It makes so much sense. Especially after what you said to Tom."

"What on Earth made you change your mind?"

"I talked with Linette. She really loves you, you know."

I smiled to myself. Lacey could commit the ultimate backstab to me and I'd probably forgive her. She was my best friend. Yeah, I was making new friends. Liz, Kenny, and all the boys from McFly, but she would always be the best.

"I know," I heard Lacey's soft voice. "So… will you sleep with me again?"

I heard no response but I imagined Dougie had nodded and crawled into bed with her. Actually, I should be honest. In my mind it was more like they passionately kissed and made out until they fell asleep in each other's arms. But who was I kidding? That would so not happen.

I closed the door fully and wrapped my hands around my knees again. At least I was slowly winning the McFly boys over. Danny and Dougie already believed me. Harry shouldn't be so hard to convince. But Tom…

My mind immediately flashed to Tom shirtless. I hadn't been like this before. When I'd first met them I'd seen each one practically naked and I'd been fine. I buried my face into my hands. _What on Earth is happening to me?_

I sat on the ground staring into space, feeling nothing, thinking nothing. I was startled out of my strange half-sleep by Danny's voice. I looked up in surprise.

Danny was in actual PJs: they were blue plaid and looked kind of funny on him.

"Hey," I smiled at him. Danny sighed and sat on the floor beside me.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Dougie and Lacey made up."

"Are they having sex? Did they kick you out of your room?" I laughed a little too loudly.

"No they're not. At least, I don't think they are. Lacey and I don't believe in sex before marriage. I want to be with one person forever. Sex is the physical form of that love, so logically it should be with one person."

Danny smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You're so different from everyone else."

"Is that a good thing?"

Danny kissed the top of my head. "A very good thing. By the way, you smell like coconut."

"Thanks," I smiled. It was quickly followed by a yawn.

"Are you tired?" asked Danny.

"Doesn't matter. I have no where to sleep."

"Yes you do," Danny took my hand and pulled me up. We walked hand in hand to his room. Quietly he opened the door and pulled me into the room. I could see the outline of Tom with his arms wrapped around Ashley. On the other bed was Harry. He was spread out like a little kid.

"So where do we sleep?" I whispered. I knew Harry and Ashley were asleep for sure, but Tom was another story. I'd seen him only half an hour earlier.

Danny pointed to the couch. I walked over and sat down. Danny snuck over to the bed Harry was on and stole one of the blankets. He brought it back and dropped it on the table. He gestured for me to get off the couch. I stood up and watched as he lay himself down. I saw that there was just enough room for me to fit in with him. I lay down in front of Danny.

I could feel the warmth of his body on my back. Danny took the blanket and spread it out over us. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"It's going to be bad waking up to them tomorrow morning," I whispered.

"I'll protect you," Danny whispered back.

I snuggled into his body. "I know."

* * *

I opened my eyes. Light was coming in around the curtains but no one had pulled them aside yet. Harry, Tom, and Ashley all still appeared to be asleep. I slowly tried to unwrap myself from Danny's arms.

"Good morning sunshine," I heard Danny say. I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"You're awake?" I felt Danny's face bury into my shoulder.

"Don't get up. You're so soft."

"Good morning to you too, starshine."

"Did you just call me starshine?"

"Am I not allowed to?"

"Nah, it's fine." I felt Danny kiss my shoulder. "By the way, your nightdress is bunched at your waist." I realized that Danny was right and immediately attempted to adjust the skirt. I felt Danny's hand on my thigh.

"Don't you dare move your hand further up my leg, Daniel Alan David Jones."

"Or what?"

"I'll punch you," I giggled.

"Not if I tickle you first." Danny immediately began to tickle me. I burst into laughter.

"Stop!" I laughed too loud. "Stop!"

All of a sudden Danny and I fell to the floor with a loud thump. I burst into a fit of laughter as Danny continued to tickle me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?" I heard Ashley shriek. Danny and I both looked towards Ashley as she sat up beside Tom. His face was impassive.

"Who's yelling?" asked Harry sleepily.

"Ashley," Danny and I said in unison.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HER FACE! GET OUT!" I laughed at Ashley's shouting. I was so over her.

I pushed Danny off of me. "I'll go wake Lacey and Dougie up," I stood up and straightened out my nightdress. I stopped in the door of the room and turned back.

"Good morning Tom. Good morning Harry." I turned and blew a kiss at Danny. "Good morning Danny," I said in a playful voice. You try and pull that Ashley. "Good morning girl with annoying voice," I said to Ashley as I left the room and walked down the hall.

What a wonderful way to start the morning.

I opened the door to my room. "Good morning Lacey. Good morning Dougie." I received grunts of acknowledgment from them both.

I smiled and opened the curtain. Light flooded into the room.

"There's so much to do today! We can go to _le Louvre_ or to _la Tour Eiffel_ or _l'Arc du Triomphe­_-"

"Stop speaking in French. It's hurting my brain," I heard Danny complain from the bed.

"Get up you two."

"Why?" moaned Lacey.

"Did you both forget I'm the reason you made up? Geez, talk about love. Now get up."

I grabbed some clothing from my bag and walked into the bathroom. I put on a jean mini skirt that fitted tightly around my hips. I added a black blouse to it. The sleeves went to my elbows and frilled out beautifully. The front was slightly pleated and the bottom had lace on it. I matched a pair of black flats to it. Quickly I put on some light make-up. It was only mascara, black eyeliner, blush, and a bit of lipgloss. _It's popping. It's popping. It's popping. She ain't frontin'! _Damn Lacey for making me listen to _Lipgloss_ by Lil Mama.

I brushed through my hair and pinned it up behind my head messily. I let my bangs fall down to frame my face. In all this took me a total of fifteen minutes. I walked back into the room. Lacey and Dougie were still in bed.

I pulled the blankets off of them. "Get. The fuck. Up."

I walked out of the room and back to 402. Inside Harry was sitting on the messy bed putting shoes on. Tom, Ashley, and Danny were no where in sight.

"Where is everyone?"

Harry didn't look up at me. "Danny's in the shower now. Tom is dressed and booking us onto a tour of Paris. Ashley's in her room getting ready."

"Is she coming with us?"

"Yeah." I stood near the door awkwardly. Maybe it was going to be harder to win Harry over than I thought.

"Harry?" Harry finally looked up at me.

"What you did was wrong, Linette."

"I know. It's just… I can't stand what she's doing to Tom!"

"None of us can, Linette, but he loves her."

"I know. Also, she's totally lying."

"I know."

"What?"

"I know. She was totally lying, but Tom likes her. We got to be nice to her." I almost wanted to smack Harry.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" I ran and jumped onto Harry. "I thought you were mad at Lacey."

Harry laughed as he hugged me back. "No, I just didn't want to upset Tom."

"I am so glad." I smiled at Harry. "It's time."

"Time for what?"

I leaned in and kissed Harry. I felt one of his hands automatically move to support my head as the other stayed on my waist. His lips felt soft. They were slightly chapped but I wasn't so picky. After a few seconds I knew I should've pulled away, but for some reason I just felt right.

I didn't like Harry that way. I knew that. But… kissing him felt right.

"Wow, Linette, that's the third McFly boy you've kissed."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Lacey**

"Wow, Linette, that's the third McFly boy you've kissed." I smirked as I stepped into room 402. _My, my, Linette, get around. KIDDING!_ _Awe, I'm so mean. I love you!_

"What? It's not a problem at all." Harry laughed as Linette got off of him. Suddenly the door opened behind me and Tom stepped in.

"Hey what's –" I started but then stopped. Right, we're in a fight. "Never mind." I turned back to Harry and Linette but I still noticed the look Tom gave me. _Yeah that's right, what the fuck to you too._

"Where's Danny?" Tom asked.

"Shower." Linette answered. _Is somebody jealous she can't join? _

"Oh, alright. Well I have bad news!" Tom said as he threw himself onto the couch. _Yeah, fucking Ashley does! Owned! Or maybe so does Linette. Threesome time! But Tom will want to join in… do four people fit in one shower? I'll have to try that sometime… ew… who would I take with me? Tom? No, he can go fuck himself. Danny? Totally! Dougie? Yes! Linette? Ew hell no, I'm not taking another girl with me. Oh, totally taking Harry with me, no doubt! _

"What happened?" Harry asked, sitting up in his chair.

"Our tour of France is cancelled for today. It's supposedly going to rain so our guide is like 'non' and then … yeah. We can't go today." Tom explained. _Someone's trying to be funny. I won't say who though. CoughTomcough._

"That's gay, who cares? I still want to go! We should just go by ourselves!" I offered.

"No, it's okay, we can just wait." Tom simply said. I rolled my eyes at him; what a fag. I stepped past him and moved into the red carpeted hall. I quickly walked back into my room where Dougie was still in.

I lightly closed the door behind me and walked over to the bed. The large white blanket was covering his oh-so-toned-and-sexy body. The bed looked like a large and comforting cloud, maybe cloud nine seeing as how the boy who I'd die for was on it.

His gorgeous blues were closed and his blonde hair was falling over them. I quietly lay down beside him and pulled the covers over myself. A warm feeling spread through my entire body as his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me into him.

"I'm not getting up anymore." I smiled.

"Good, because I'm not letting you leave." He breathed into my hair. I pushed my face farther inside the pillow as I moved closer to his warm body. I felt his breath on my neck and I knew I'd die if I didn't say something.

"Let's stay like this."

"The entire day." He whispered.

"Definitely." Silence followed.

"So why didn't you believe me?" I asked. _Oh good-fucking-job, idiot! Ruin the moment why don't you?_ Dougie didn't reply. "Seriously, I won't get mad."

"I don't know; she just made it seem like you did it.

"Oh, thanks. Believe her not me. That's hardcore love baby boy." I laughed.

"What ever, she's a bitch." Dougie smiled. I rolled over on my side so I was facing him. Our faces were inches apart. I felt myself drown into his eyes. _This is so not healthy._ "Why are we talking about her?"

"I don't know. We should, like, plot a murder." Dougie smiled at my comment.

"Fine, but you'll have to be the accomplice. I can't let you do more time than me." He kept smiling. _God I love his smile._

"No, no. I dibs murderer."

"No, that's not fair!"

"I have better motive!" I argued.

"No, it doesn't work like that. It can't just be a murder; there has to be a story behind it. I know! We can pretend to be lovers and say she got me angry with you and almost made us break up. So now I'm an angry son of a bitch who's out to murder her and anyone who's hurt you." _Pretend._ My smile faded.

"Yeah." I rolled onto my back. I stared up at the ceiling. Is he bipolar? Wants me one day, doesn't the next. What the hell?

"What? What did I say?"

"Nothing. I'm thinking of a way to murder her." I lied.

"Stab her." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not complex enough. You're so simplistic." _He's so not._

"Well I'm not torturing anyone."

"Oh God, you know what that reminds me off? Stay Alive. That was an insane movie."

"Never heard."

"Well it's like this video game with little dead chicks running around and killing you. And the game comes to life and the boss in the game goes out and kills people. And if you die in the game you die in real life. It's insane good!"

"No, a good scary movie was The Ring."

"What are you talking about? You never even watched it!" I laughed as I remembered Tom telling me about Dougie trying to watch the Ring. "You were scared shitless; you didn't even watch!"

"I so did!"

"Like the first two minutes?" I laughed.

"Yeah, so? It was something." Dougie smiled.

"You can be such a pussy sometimes. Like that Ghost Hunting thing. Oh my God do you remember when I first saw that? Holy crap that was the funniest shit I have ever experienced!" Images of Dougie and the rest of the boys being scared flashed through my mind as I was starting to have a laughing fit.

"Shut up." Dougie said defensively which made me laugh harder.

"Oh-oh God! Oh God! You're all – oh my God – 'no, hell no, there's no, no way I'm going back in there!' Oh God!" I hysterically laughed as I mocked his voice.

"Shut up! It was fucking creepy!" He laughed. I'm sure he was laughing at my laugh. It took me another three minutes to calm down. Silence followed.

"So does Linette like Danny now?" Dougie randomly asked, breaking the silence.

"I have no idea. Okay, who's better, Linette and Tom or Linette and Danny?"

"Danny's gay." Dougie said with a hint of an apologetic tone in his voice.

"No seriously."

"Yeah, with me." Dougie gave me his most matter of fact look he could manage.

"What about me, loser?"

"It's called cheating!" I laughed at Dougie's serious face.

"Seriously though."

"I don't know, Tom?" He shrugged.

"Tom's a bitch."

"No, no. Tom's a bitch in love."

"Did you just call him a bitch?" I laughed.

"In a loving way."

"I don't know. I need to talk to someone about this, about the whole Linette and Tom thing. It's so messed up. Like Tom, likes Linette and I told him to move on to her and leave Ashley but he gets all protective and mad."

"It's his nature. He's not the kind of guy who'd cheat on his girl. He's a really loyal guy, Lace. You have to get his point of view. It's like – okay who do you like?" I always loved Dougie's serious side. He was someone you could just have insane fun with, but he was also the guy who you could always rely – wait what?

"I – I … no one." _You._

"Yeah you do! Why don't you just tell me?"

"Because I don't like anyone." _Because I'd rather you tell me how you feel first._

"I know you do. You'll have to tell me eventually."

"Why? Who do you like?" _I'll tell you right after you tell me._

"That's not the point. I'm trying to explain Tom to you." He smiled. _Retard. Don't change the subject on me!_ I shrugged and smiled back. "Fine let's say you like Harry."

"Random much?"

"So you and Danny are dating but you are secretly in love with Harry. Then Tom comes along and he's like 'o yeah, leave Danny and be with a guy who you don't know if he likes you back. Like, who cares about Danny, fuck Danny, be with Harry.' Like do you get what I mean?"

"I think? What ever, but this is Ashley. Not like her feelings would get hurt." I rolled back onto my side so I was facing him once more.

"I guess. But look at it this way. Instead of Ashley and Tom, you be Tom and let Ashley be the guy you like. Would you hurt him?" _Never._

"No." I simply replied. _God, you're so fucking blind!_

"Oh, let me guess who you like!"

"No." I smiled and became even more aware of his arm still wrapped around my waist.

"Fine. But why won't you tell me? Is it embarrassing? Is it like Danny?"

"No." I laughed.

"So who was your first kiss?" Dougie randomly asked again.

"Why does that matter?" I was confused.

"Maybe that'll tell me who you like. Maybe you just don't want to tell me because it's your ex-boyfriend or something."

"I don't have an ex-boyfriend." I looked away. My love life was one thing Dougie had no idea about.

"How is that possible? You're fucking beautiful; how do you not have an ex-boyfriend?" I blushed. _Was he serious?_

"I just really like this one guy and I guess no other guy can compare."

"Damn, he really must be something." Dougie looked away. _No, no, no! It's you! It's you! Blind fag, someone should buy you a cane!_

No one spoke for another ten minutes. I rolled back onto my back and stared up at the ceiling again. How could we be so close but so far apart? _Cliché much?_

"I have a question." I asked, looking at the patterns above me.

"Hum?" Dougie breathed, his eyes were now shut again.

"How many people can fit in a shower?" His eyes snapped open.

"Well, let's see, with my size and all I'd be surprised if two people fit. You know, I sometimes have trouble getting in the shower." Dougie smirked and I just laughed.

"No, retard, seriously!"

"Why?" Dougie asked.

"Well I'm just saying because I've been planning shower sex and it would be three times as fun for me if we had a four some!" I said in my most serious voice.

"So who's joining?"

"There's me, you, Danny, and Harry."

"Oh, that's wicked!" Dougie said and I couldn't help but lose my serious composure. I burst out laughing and he just gave me a questioning look as if to ask why I was making fun of his life long dream.

"I know, huh?" I laughed.

"Oh my God, what are you guys still doing here?" The door burst open and Linette stepped in. "Get the fuck up already! We're going out for dinner!" Danny stepped in behind her.

"Chill out Linette, give Dougie some time to put his pants on." Danny smirked.

I threw a pillow at him but Dougie just smirked back.

"Oh, guess who's joining us?" Linette smiled. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Kenny?"

"Ashley." I groaned. _Definitely sarcastic._

* * *

I pushed my food around in my large plate. The entire table was quite_. Can you say tension?_ Tom and I still weren't on speaking terms and neither were Tom and Linette, Linette and Ashley, Ashley and I, and I still hadn't said a word to Harry. _Tension._

"So…" Danny started. Ashley looked up at him and smiled. _Oh dear God._

"Let's talk about… love." Ashley giggled at Danny. _Great topic!_ "I love chocolate, and ice cream, and candy, and the color pink, but most of all I love Tom." She giggled again. I gagged loud enough for Dougie, who was sitting right beside me, to hear.

"Yeah, love truly is blonde - blind. Love is blind." I stuttered. I looked at Tom. I'm not sure if that was intended or not. _It totally was._ His look said he was sure it was. "What?" I snapped at his look.

"Damn, Lacey." Dougie whispered under his breath.

"Maybe someone should buy Tom a cane." Linette said sharply. _Oh, totally steal my joke why don't you. God, the guy who I stole it from is going to be pissed if he hears that. What ever, someone should buy him a cane… and beat him with it …what the fuck… why would I beat him with it? What's he up to anyway? I should text him. Oh that guy was such a pimp. Oh my God, what if he still liked me? Oh, that would be bad! Maybe I should get a personal stalker and have some h-core love. I wonder who Linette's stalker is…what if he's hot! Oh my God I never thought of that before! Dude… maybe him and Linette could make some sexy creepy stalker babies! Okay, seriously, what the fuck woman, get back to the problem._

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped, dropping his fork.

"It means you need a cane so you can feel and see shit around you."

"Technically if he's blind, he can't see." Harry said quietly.

"Yeah, especially with a cane…" Danny laughed to himself causing me to quietly join in.

"No need. I can see that you're being totally –" Tom paused.

"Bitchy?" Ashley smiled at him and then at Linette.

"You want to _actually_ go?" I snapped at Ashley.

"No I'm not, I'm just being truthful!" Linette's voice started rising.

"Maybe people don't want to hear your idea of what is the truth!" Tom's voice started to rise also.

"Yeah, people who obviously can't handle knowing that their girlfriend is a gigantic whore!"

"I don't understand what your problem is! It's my opinion and my love to give out, not yours!"

"I care because I care about you!" Linette was now yelling. Heads turned but I doubted they understood half of what any of us were saying.

"Well maybe you should just stop." Tom spoke slowly. Linette's jaw dropped. I could tell by the look in here eyes that her heart was slowly getting torn apart inside.

"Why can't you just try to see my point of view?"

"Because it's obviously wrong!"

"Yeah? Really? Let's ask everyone else what they think! Danny?"

"What?" Danny asked, confused, looking up from his plate.

"What do you think about Ashley and Tom?" She repeated herself.

"I'm not getting involved." Danny raised his hands up to his shoulders as if someone was pointing a gun at him.

"Harry?"

"Sorry, this really isn't my place." He shrugged apologetically.

"Ha! It just goes to show you none of your so-called friends agree with you!" Ashley smirked.

"Tom! Don't you see this? Stop trying to block it all out! You can see it as well as everyone else!" Linette pleaded softly.

"Tom sees what's there, not what you think is there!" Ashley started speaking on his behalf.

"You're a stupid bitch! Just shut the fuck up!" Linette screamed.

"Don't speak to her like that." It was Tom's turn to shout.

"Or what Tom?" Linette challenged. Tom stayed silent. "She's manipulating you! You're so fucking blind! Do you remember the video shoot? Maybe you should have stayed around so you could have seen everything!" Linette kept shouting.

"At least she doesn't go around kissing everyone." Tom retorted. Linette's jaw dropped as small tears started forming in her blue eyes. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Both of you just shut the hell up! I'm so sick of this! Can't we have one evening where something doesn't fuck up? I can't watch my two best friends fight like this! Fuck this, I'm so over it!" I yelled as I stood up from my seat. I pushed my chair back and stormed out of the restaurant. _Owned, I finally get my dramatic exit!_

I stepped outside into the cold night air. I sighed. _Now what?_ I looked out at the city in front of me. Lights shone everywhere around it. _Paris. City of light. _I started walking along the streets. I needed to get away from everything.

I needed to just walk away from Tom, from Ashley, from Linette, from Dougie, from everything. I needed to be somewhere where nothing mattered. I needed to be away from all the fights, the shouting, the pain, the secrets.

"Lacey!" _So much for that._ I spun around and noticed Dougie quickly walking up to me. "What the hell was that?"

"I just need to get away. I'm so sick of everything, of the fights, the lies, the complicated love stories … just everything."

"Well as long as you don't need to get away from me." Dougie smiled but I didn't bother to smile back. _The nominees for the 'You're so Fucking Blind, Go Get Eye Surgery' Award are: Thomas Michael Fletcher and Douglas Lee Poynter. And the Award goes to…Douglas Lee Poynter! Congratulations! You are the ultimate faggot! (I mean that in a loving way) How does it feel?_

"Yeah…" I replied. I started walking again along the long, lit up streets.

"Wonderful!" Dougie smiled behind me. I lightly laughed. _Look, it's fate for him to win an award like that!_

"So which love story do you want to run away from most?" He asked as he walked beside me.

"Mine." I replied truthfully.

"Tell me about it."

"Tell me about yours."

"You go first." Dougie said as we walked down another busy street. The wind rushed past us.

"So there's this boy, who's a total fag for not seeing my feelings for him. Anyway, so this guy and I have been really tight for quite some time and I always wanted to tell him how I felt. I never actually had a boyfriend because I didn't think any guy compared. So basically I just kept myself single, hoping one day he'd be like 'Hey, I like you!' and then I'd be free to say yes to him. Except he still hasn't said anything, so that kind of sucks."

"Why do you bother with him anymore?" We took a right turn. I noticed the Eiffel Tower standing and shining tall in the distance.

"I guess he's worth my time." I felt a soft rain drop hit my forehead.

"So how long are you planning on waiting?"

"I think I'll tell him soon. I don't know; I'll see how things turn out." We walked in silence as the rain drops multiplied.

"Well mine is even more messed up." Dougie finally spoke up. The rain was quickly falling down but I wasn't about to turn back; I just wanted to walk.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Dougie replied. Silence.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked slowly.

"Well there's this girl who, oh God I can't believe I'm saying this to you, but she makes me get all sick in my tummy."

"Your tummy?" I smiled, hiding the fact that I didn't want to know about this girl at all especially since it seemed like it wasn't me more and more.

"Yeah, my tummy." Dougie replied in a mocking voice.

"It's called butterflies genius." I laughed.

"Yeah but they're not normal butterflies. They're like butterflies with ADD and rabies at the same time." I laughed harder. "And I don't think she likes me back."

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"Because if she doesn't like me back it would be really strange afterwards. She could either stop talking to me or act like I never said anything. Honestly I don't know which is worse?" Was he for real? Those were almost the exact words I had said to Linette only weeks earlier.

"The second one." I smiled.

"Yeah, probably."

"Well I think you should just tell her. Live for the moment! What if she finds another guy? Then you'll always sit around asking yourself 'What if I had said something?' and then when you realize that it'll be too late. God what if she ends up pregnant with his kid? And then names it Dougie! In loving memory of you! And then her husband leaves her so she's all single and you're all 'Oh it's my move now!' but then it'll be too late because no single mom wants to date a guy who their kid is named after. Awkward much? Can you just imagine that? That's like my dad dating a Lacey. Weird!!" I spoke and Dougie just laughed. "Seriously, it could happen! Don't let it!"

The rain was coming down even faster now. We had been walking for an hour, slowly down the streets of Paris. I gasped at the beauty of the place we had just reached. The Eiffel Tower. _The_ Eiffel Tower.

It stood before us, standing tall and lighting up the grey asphalt underneath it. I slowly walked underneath it, taking in all its beauty. I was really here; I was really in France.

"I wish we could go up there." I breathed, looking up at the tower. Cold rain drops poured over my face but I didn't even care. My clothes were sticking tightly to my body and my hair was completely wet but that didn't matter.

Dougie didn't reply. I could feel his eyes on me. I turned to look at him.

"What?" I smiled. Dougie took a step towards me. He didn't smile; he just stared. "What?" I repeated, the smile still not disappearing.

Suddenly I felt his cold lips against my own. Dougie's hand slid down my arm and met my own. I put my other hand softly on the side of his wet yet smooth face. His lips pressed deeper against mine. I never wanted to break away. He left an icy feeling over my lips as he slowly pulled away a little. He looked at me for just another moment. I pressed my lips back against his, wrapping both my arms around his neck. It was perfect, as if we had done it a million times before. _Paris. City of love._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **The co-author (aka Lacey) is going to France today so I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. Lol but the good news is Paris will sound more awesome. Also, we have never seen Mcfly. We live in Canada. We're going to be lucky if since now that they're coming to America we'll get to see them. You lucky bums who've seen/are going to see them.

**Chapter 15- Linette**

I sat at the table staring at the food on my plate. Lacey was right; I hadn't yet gotten through a meal with all the McFly boys without getting into a fight. I sighed as I remembered how Dougie had run after Lacey. I hope they did end up together.

I looked up briefly. Our table was completely silent. Harry was avoiding looking at any of us. It was understandable since Harry was still pretending to believe Ashley for Tom. I glanced beside me and noticed him almost drain his wine in one gulp. He was obviously uncomfortable too.

With a forced look of boredom on my face so they wouldn't know I was looking at them, I looked at Ashley and Tom. To my disgust Ashley was leaning into Tom so much she was practically on his lap. It was at this precise moment that Tom dabbed at her face with a napkin. I also got a sick feeling in my tummy.

"I- I don't feel so well. Enjoy your dinner. I'm going back to the hotel." I got up from the table and left a 40 Euros behind to help pay the cost of dinner. If they needed more, they'd ask me for it later.

I walked out of the restaurant and into the cool night air. It had rained and the streets were wet. For some odd reason there were no people on the streets. It surprised me since all my memories of Paris involved people in the streets, crowding into restaurants and their open-air dining. Perhaps since it rained no one was out. It must've just stopped.

Thunder rumbled around me at the same time as lightning flashed in the sky. Rain began to fall again. The world loved making my day worse.

I walked in the rain with no umbrella, my hair and clothes getting soaked. I let myself cry in the rain. It was the easiest since no one could tell. I cried about Ashley's cruelty to me. I cried about my ability to fall in love with jerks. I cried about what Tom had said to me at dinner. I cried about my past, but that I cried the least about.

I took a breath as the rain poured harder all around me. I was going to sing _Unnatural_ into the rain with all my might. That was the only way I ever felt better.

"Every night I cry for the things I never had.  
Every day I laugh to hide my hopes and my fears.  
I lock up the feelings that make me mad  
And I bite my lip to shed no tears.

This is just a fake appearance,  
A way to hide the real me.  
Can I get rid of my soul in a séance?  
Or do I have to stand in an eternal sea?

Why is it that no matter how hard I try  
I come back to these feelings?  
Why is that I can't cry  
Even when I want to?  
Why do you make me feel  
So unnatural?  
Why is it that my heart  
Won't stop breaking?

I know the way you act is fake.  
I saw it all before.  
Maybe if I try a little harder  
You would see only me.

My heart bleeds a lake.  
You hurt me to the core.  
I tell it to be smarter,  
That I'm not the one you see.

Why is it that no matter how hard I try  
I come back to these feelings?  
Why is that I can't cry  
Even when I want to?  
Why do you make me feel  
So unnatural?  
Why is it that my heart  
Won't stop breaking?

When you cry I cry.  
When you laugh I cry  
'Cause my heart breaks into pieces.  
I cannot, know matter how much I love you,  
Make you unhappy.

Why is it that no matter how hard I try  
I come back to these feelings?  
Why is that I can't cry  
Even when I want to?  
Why do you make me feel  
So unnatural?  
Why is it that my heart  
Won't stop breaking?  
Why do you make me feel  
So unnatural?  
Why is it that my heart  
Won't stop breaking?  
Why did you turn love from just a word  
To a feeling?  
Why do you make feel  
So unnatural?"

I stopped in the street when I finished singing. The song was more true than it had been when I'd first written it. It seemed to be my problem to like guys who don't like me. I stood outside the hotel. I couldn't believe I was already there. I didn't want to go in yet. I knew Lacey would kill me if I got sick, but at that moment I didn't care.

I screamed with frustration as I ran along the sidewalks all the way to the river. I stood in the middle of the bridge. I stared at the waters below me. They were churning and rushing around. The noise it made pushed out my own thoughts. I stood, hanging onto the railing, being beaten by the wind and rain.

All of a sudden I heard a loud ringing in my head. I placed a hand on my forehead in panic. _It can't be. It can't be. I- I thought I wasn't trained. I'm not supposed to be able to!_

I fell to the ground in pain. In my mind's eye I saw flashes of Dougie and Lacey kissing in the rain near the Eiffel Tower. It brought a smile to my face. At least someone was having a good night.

The pain left me and I sat on the muddy ground in my nice outfit. I took my knees and curled them up to my chest. I liked to sit like that. It made me feel safe and protected. All of a sudden the rain stopped beating down on my head. I looked up.

I was looking straight into Harry's blue eyes. He was holding an umbrella over my head. There was concern on his face and something else I couldn't read behind his eyes. I buried my head into my arms. I didn't want to go back yet.

I felt Harry sit beside me with the umbrella still over us. I cried into my arms. It was so obvious what I was crying about. I hated myself sometimes. I was always the crier.

"Do you want to go back now?" Harry asked softly. I shook my head into my arms. "Do you want to talk about it?" he tried.

"I don't want to talk. I- I just want…" I stopped in my sentence. I didn't even know what I wanted. I was so confused.

"Don't worry. Tom will see eventually. We all don't like to see him like this." I raised my head from my arms and looked over at Harry.

"Yeah, but when is eventually?" I saw in Harry's eyes that he didn't know the answer. I raised my eyes and saw underneath the black umbrella he as holding. "Let's just go back," I mumbled.

We walked the rest of the way back in silence. I was still really upset but I felt too tired to cry anymore. When we reached the hotel I entered, waiting only for Harry so he could close the umbrella. We walked up the stairs in silence.

He stopped at 402 and watched as I made my way down the hall. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

I turned and put on a smile for Harry. "When you're down, and lost, and you need a helping hand, when you're down, and lost along the way, oh, just tell yourself I'll I'll be OK," I sang. Harry smiled slightly at my joke.

"Good night Linette."

"Night Harry." I walked to my room in silence, thinking of nothing. I opened the door and was expecting no one inside.

The room was dark. Lacey and Dougie were obviously not back form wherever the hell they were. I was about to jump in my bed when something- I mean someone- shifted.

I nearly screamed but then saw that it was Danny. "My God Danny you scared the hell out of me!" I hit him with a pillow.

Danny grinned up at me. "To get that face it was totally worth it." I hit him again with the pillow.

"Don't do that. Besides, what're you even doing in my room?"

"I figured Lacey's probably sleeping with Dougie tonight in our room. Tom is sleeping with Ashley… again." We both knew it was not the time to talk about them. "So Harry and I have no where but Harry took the couch so…"

"Yeah, you can sleep here." There was only one bed. That's how we'd booked it. Lacey and I had both known she would most likely sleep with Dougie. We just hadn't planned on Ashley sleeping with Tom.

Danny grinned and touched my hair. "You are soaked. How long did you stay out there?" he asked, worried.

I smiled at him. "Don't worry. I'll change and towel myself off and I should be fine." Danny nodded as I went into the bathroom and locked the door.

I peeled the wet clothes off of me and changed into my nightgown. I took a towel and rubbed at my hair. It was coming up frizzy but I didn't care. I brushed it down before I went back into the room.

I heard gentle snoring from Danny. Nothing loud, but enough to let me know he was sleeping. I crawled into the bed beside him and pulled the sheets to my chin. I felt warmth and feeling spread to every part of my body. Perhaps tomorrow would go better.

* * *

"Linette!" Lacey squealed as I opened my eyes. Light was coming in through the curtains. Was it morning already? I was still so tired.

"What?" I moaned.

"Yeah, for God's sake Lacey you're so loud!" Danny murmured from beside me.

"No way!" Lacey said. It was then apparent to me that she had not noticed Danny right away. _Maybe she did kiss Dougie last night._

"What?" I moaned again.

"Seriously, Linette, there is way too much kissing going on for you this tour. Stop. You'll make all the McFly boys hate each other."

"What do you mean?" I grumbled.

"Well, don't you think Harry might be jealous of all the quality time you're spending with Danny?"

Danny laughed. "Lacey, what are you talking about?" he said as he ruffled my hair before getting out of bed.

"Well, I… Danny, do you like Linette?"

"WHAT?" we both asked in unison.

"Ew, no, that's like incest!" Danny shouted afterwards.

"But… you always kiss her on her head…"

"As a friend!"

I rolled my eyes at Lacey. "Just because someone kisses you doesn't mean they like you," I pointed out. At this I saw Lacey pale. _Oh I just totally said something wrong. Oh God._

"Unless it was Dougie Poynter," Danny did a piss-take on my American accent.

"Shut up!" Lacey blushed. Danny and I burst into laughter. I smiled at Danny.

"You can use the bathroom first. I want to talk with Lacey."

"Okay, I don't need to be told I'm not wanted twice." Danny winked at me as he entered the bathroom.

When the door closed I immediately looked at Lacey. "Tell me," I demanded.

"Tell you what?" I hated when Lacey tried to pull that. I'm always right when it comes to what Lacey should and should not dos o half the time she doesn't tell me all the stuff she should. Talk about being best friends.

"Something happened between Dougie and you. Did you kiss?" I probed.

"Nothing happened. We just walked and talked. I needed to calm down. And I'm sorry for screaming at you last night."

"No hard feelings and you just totally changed the subject."

"I'll answer if you tell me what's going on in your head about Tom." I blushed. It was not the time to bring him up.

"I told you there was nothing going on. He's my friend and I'm helping him."

I felt a stab of pain when I thought back to what Tom had said to me last night. _Well, maybe you should stop._ I looked over at Lacey who had gone quiet also. _I'd love to Tom. It would save me the pain._

Right then Danny came out of the bathroom. "You're turn."

I glared at Lacey and raised an eyebrow. "Don't think you're home-free yet, missy. I want an answer."

"Only when you answer me," Lacey glared back. I smiled and walked into the bathroom. Our looks had said more than any words. We'd tell each other, but it wasn't the time.

I quickly rushed in the bathroom. I put on a white tank top and dark jeans. I put on a see through black blouse over the tank top. It had a ruffled front and gave me a classy look. I let my hair hang down. I didn't bother to straighten it. My hair was naturally straight, but sleeping with wet hair gave it a wavy look that suited the outfit. I put on a bit of highlighter on my eyes as well as some concealer. It made my eyes less puffy and red from last night's crying. Lastly I put on some mascara and lipgloss. I skipped all the rest.

I came out into the room but Danny and Lacey had already gone to the lobby. I glanced around the room. _Was there anything else I needed?_ I laughed as I ran over to the night table to grab my purse with the camera in it. _That would've been stupid._

I rushed down the stairs in joy. We were sight-seeing Paris! I was so excited. I bumped into Danny on his way up the stairs.

"Forget something?" I laughed.

"Yeah, everyone else. They're still in their room."

We headed back up the stairs to room 402. I entered happily. Harry looked ready, Ashley looked ready, Dougie looked ready… where the hell was Tom?

"We're just waiting for Tom to finish," Harry commented.

I nodded and looked over at Ashley. She was watching TV. I recognized the show.

"What're you watching?" I asked.

Ashley glared over at me. "I'm watching _Yvette Laurent_. She's some psychic from America. She used to live in France so they broadcast her everywhere in Europe." I looked at the woman on the screen. She had blonde hair and could be considered pretty. Her eyes were a pale grey and you could see the lines starting on her face. She was in her late forties.

"Turn it off. It's all a load of bull anyways," Danny said.

"No it isn't," Ashley and I said together. We looked at each other in surprise. That was going to be the first and only time I agreed with Ashley.

"Most psychics are fake," I corrected Danny. I glanced over at the screen, "but some are not."

Danny just shrugged and went back to speaking to Harry and Dougie. I watched as Yvette closed her eyes. I saw her knees shake. _A real one. _When her eyes opened I saw that whatever it had been, she was not passing it along.

"What're you all waiting here for? Let's go!" I turned as Tom ushered us out the door.

I was not in the mood to talk to Tom. I rushed down the stairs and ran straight into Lacey.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out. She laughed and picked up my purse which I had dropped.

"Whatever, Linette. It's not like you knocked me down or something." I watched as Dougie came up behind her and they walked side by side to the tour bus Tom had booked. _Something was up. Whether they were dating or not, something had happened._

Tom immediately followed them with Ashley on his arm. But Ashley must've figured she'd re-established her control over poor Tom because the next thing out of her mouth was, "Oh do sit by me, Danny!"

Danny rolled his eyes at me and trotted beside Tom and Ashley. I smiled at Harry, seeing as we were the last people left and I was not sitting by Tom.

"Sit by me?" I asked shyly.

Harry smiled at me. "Of course." He held out an arm for me and I took it as if we were nobles.

"To the tour bus, milady," Harry said in an over exaggerated posh voice.

I smiled as we walked onto the bus together. So Tom and I were in a fight. It didn't really matter as long as I had my friends. _But it does._

* * *

I laughed on the bus later as I showed the group the pictures we'd taken together.

"My favourite is this one," I scrolled to the picture of Harry pushing Danny at the Eiffel Tower. It actually looked like Danny was falling over.

"I liked the one in front of Notre Dame," Lacey commented. I scrolled to my pictures of us there.

"This one?" I asked. It was Dougie and Lacey standing at the arch in the front. The two towers rose beside them. All my pictures after that one were of the stained glass and the saints and apostles that had been carved on the wall. In the picture Dougie had his arm around Lacey.

"I like the one by the Arc better," Dougie whined. I scrolled to that one. I had lots of pictures of the Arc.

"You mean this one?" I giggled as I showed a picture of Danny chasing pigeons around with the Arc in the back.

Danny laughed. "I like the picture of me at the big church on the hill better." I scrolled down a bit more.

I held up the one of everyone exhausted after climbing the stairs. Harry had taken the picture seeing as he was the only one fit enough to make it up there without dying.

"No, not that one," Danny laughed, "the one from inside where you're with me."

"Oh!" I exclaimed. I went ahead a few pictures. There was a picture of Danny hugging me by a statue of the Virgin Mary.

"Yeah, that one."

"I liked Versailles," Ashley commented. I glanced at her. She had said that with not one hint of bitchiness in her tone.

"Which picture?" I asked. I couldn't believe Ashley and I were having a civil conversation.

I scrolled through the pictures I'd taken at Versailles.

"That one," she stopped me. It was her standing in the middle of the mirrored hall, her back to us. Her arms were raised up and it was a stunning photo.

"That is nice," I commented. I felt Danny nudge me. _Ashley and I were agreeing. What is happening?_

"I liked the gardens in Versailles," Harry commented. Harry had been very calm all day. It really was the first time this whole tour that I began to want to know exactly what Harry was thinking. Dougie was Lacey's problem, Danny was easy to figure out, Tom was being a bitch, but I had no idea what was going on with Harry.

"Which picture?"

"The one I took." I scrolled through the pictures. There was only one picture I hadn't taken in the gardens of Versailles. It was Tom sitting on a bench. The flowers around him were beautiful and behind him rose a fountain of stone. The water played beautifully. But what really caught your eye in the picture was Tom. He had his head leaning back in laughter and sat totally relaxed. It was as if the whole world was being good because he was laughing.

"Wow," I commented.

"Yeah," Lacey said from beside me.

"Amazingly enough Harry took a good photograph," Danny commented. I smacked him lightly in the back of the head. There was only one person who hadn't chosen a picture.

"How about you Tom? What picture do you like best?" Everyone was absolutely quiet. No one could believe I was talking to Tom after what he said; I hadn't said a word to him all day.

"The one I took."

I thought very hard. What picture had Tom taken? Where exactly had he taken the picture?

I began to scroll through the pictures until I found one I hadn't seen yet. I felt my mouth open in surprise. _When did he take this picture?_

"It's beautiful," Lacey breathed. I was absolutely quiet.

We'd taken a stroll through the giant gardens in Paris' heart. They led up to their military academy. I had asked Danny to hold my camera but he must've given it to Tom. I stared at the picture.

I was bent down with my hand outstretched with some bird seed in it. A tiny sparrow had hopped onto my fingers. I was laughing and the wind was blowing my hair away from face. The garden was green all around me and behind me was a giant pool in wish some ducks were swimming. To my right was a bench that looked grey and worn. It wasn't an interesting photo, but there was something about it.

"There's something stunning about the picture," Harry commented. _How come Harry has been voicing my thoughts?_

Tom shrugged and turned away from us. I looked over at Ashley but she was as stunned as I was. _Why had Tom taken a picture of me?_

* * *

Lacey and I sat in my room staring at the array of clothes we had lain out. We were going out for dinner again tonight. We both hoped this one would go better. Lucky for me, Ashley would not be joining us. She had to do some work.

"Tomorrow's going to be such a busy day. You have that interview and then you have rehearsal. I can't believe the concert's day after tomorrow," Lacey babbled.

"It's the same day as the release of the music video."

"Nervous?" Lacey asked.

"Always," I answered back. "Wear this." I thrust a dress at her. She quickly changed into it. It was stunning. The dark red dress was halter top style. It showed off her chest and the belt helped cinch in her waist. The dress fell to just above her knees. She paired it with black knee-high boots and she had curled her hair. "It looks amazing."

She laughed and then thrust a dress my way. "You put this on." I quickly put the dress on and looked in the mirror. It was white and had spaghetti straps. The front was cinched in so my breasts were pushed up. (Even though I don't really have breasts…) The front was buttoned from the waist up. There were two layers of skirt. The top one ended just below my hips. The underskirt was lacier and ended mid-thigh.

"Oh, someone looks stunning," Lacey commented as I added white hoop earrings and white strappy heels. I blushed slightly.

"Not that it matters," I muttered.

"Of course it does. You want to make Tom jealous. Besides, if you want you can always have Harry." I knew Lacey was joking, but the thoughts had already seriously crossed my mind. _What if the only way for me to get over Tom was to use someone else? Would I do it?_

I snapped out of my thoughts when Lacey pulled me out of the room. We were taking a separate cab to the restaurant. When we arrived I was surprised by how high class the dining was. We were led to our seats where McFly was already sitting.

"How is it that I only ever think Linette's sexy when she's in a dress?" asked Danny. I blushed and sat down quickly. I saw Lacey sit down by Dougie. Damn their cuteness.

"Maybe you're stupid," suggested Harry. He turned to me. "You look beautiful, Linette." I smiled at Harry. _I couldn't have fallen for him, could I?_

"You look gorgeous, Lacey," I heard Dougie say. I gauged Lacey's reaction. Blush, hand on arm, look away. _GASP! Lacey is so hiding something from me. I know you act like this normally but you're usually better at hiding your feelings._

"Linette?" Danny asked. I had completely missed what we were talking about.

"I'm sorry. What were we talking about?"

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly. There were no fights and Tom and I didn't talk at all, if you want to call that good. At least when we fought I knew where I stood. Now I was all confused. Especially after the picture.

When we were finished Tom offered to settle the bill. Dougie and Lacey immediately stood up together and Danny and Harry quickly followed. "Talk to him," Danny whispered in my ear. _They had so done that on purpose. There's only enough room for four in a cab._

Tom and I sat awkwardly for a while as Tom waited for the bill. I fidgeted with my dress. We hadn't said anything to each other all night; why would we speak now?

"Why did you take the picture of me?" I blurted out. _And the nominees for verbal diarrhoea are Daniel Alan David Jones and Linette. And the award goes to me! God, I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I couldn't control my mouth for one second, could I?_

Tom shrugged. "It felt right." _That's it? It felt right? What kind of a reason is that?_

"There must be something more than that."

Tom was about to answer when the waiter came with the bill. Tom took out his credit card and gave it to him. I pulled out some coins to leave as tips. When the waiter came back I left the coins on the table and walked with Tom outside. We walked down the street a bit in complete silence. We were waiting for our cab.

As we walked I snuck glances at Tom. He had on a black dress shirt, black dress pants, a white belt and a white tie. He had on white sneakers too. All together it looked pretty good. _And now you're checking him out. Good job._

"Linette…" Tom started. I glanced at him in surprise.

"What?" I asked, slightly more eagerly than I had planned.

"I'm sorry about what I said about how you should stop caring for me." I kept walking in silence. _You're right though. I should stop. I'm only going to get hurt. _"It was a stupid thing to say. I know you don't like Ashley. I know Lacey doesn't like her either. I should've been more respectful to you and tried to make sure you and Ashley didn't get into a fight rather than fanning the flames."

"It doesn't matter. You still would believe Ashley over me."

Tom stopped but I kept walking. "There's a reason for that, Linette. I trust her. I love her. I would hate to lose her." I felt my heart twist inside my chest.

"Even if it meant you lost me?"

"I don't want to lose either of you!" I was surprised by Tom's words. I felt his hand on my arm and he turned me to face him. "You want to know why I took that picture, Linette?" he said, slightly angry. "It was because I saw your smile. It's what makes the picture incredible. Your smile made the whole picture light up."

I stared at Tom. I had nothing to say. What I did want to say wouldn't come out of my mouth. _Why hadn't he told me anything?_

"But I still love Ashley and would appreciate if you just left us alone." _And there goes my happy feeling._

"And I still hate her. Tom, there's a reason we hate Ashley. It's not because she's mean. It's something to do with you."

Tom glared at me. "It's not your business who I love."

"It's my business when I know you're going to end up hurt."

"Does it matter? Love always hurts a bit."

"How do you even know it's love?"

"I just do, okay?" Tom let go of my arm and started walking briskly again.

"Love is just another word for stupid," I muttered. _Love has only hurt me. Love gave me my scar. Love made me cry. Love made me stupid._

"Linette, you're my friend, but I don't want to hear you call me stupid anymore!" I looked at Tom in shock.

"That's not what I meant!" I replied. The cab pulled up beside us. Tom opened the door.

"Get in," he said, his voice lowered to the point where I did exactly what he said.

I got into the cab but he shut the door behind me and walked away. I lowered the window. "Where are you going?" I called.

"Away from you! I'll find a cab!"

I felt the tears sting my eyes as I rolled the window up. I gave the driver the address to the hotel. I stared out the window on the drive. _Maybe love isn't stupid and it's just me._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hey people, sorry the chapter's a bit short, I'm actually freaking out because we're like two minutes away from getting to the airport and I just want to make sure I finish before I get there and have no internet for a while. Or I might, I'm not sure. I promise once I get to the hotel I'm going on an internet hunt! Hahah omg I'm so cool! LOL

Love all you guys who keep reading! Thanks so much! And please keep reviewing! It makes us happy! 3

**Chapter 16 – Lacey**

"Excuse me, sir, you can just stop here." I spoke up from my seat inside the cab.

"Oh, where are you going?" Danny asked with a teasing tone in his voice. He totally knew something was up.

The cab came to a complete stop in front of a small park. The light posts illuminated the abundant flowers that stood, neatly arranged, outlining the numerous paths. Dougie opened the car door and stepped out, outstretching his hand for me to take.

"No where." I simply replied and smiled as I pushed the door shut. We stood, watching the car drive away into the busy street. Once it was gone Dougie turned, still holding my hand, and led me through the flowers and trees, down into the park.

I entwined my fingers with his as we slowly continued our way, in silence, down the path. Everything just felt so right, yet so unreal. I was walking hand in hand with Douglas Lee Poynter. _The _Douglas Lee Poynter that I dreamed about dating and being with since I was a little girl. He was the guy who never left my mind and the one who I didn't want to leave it.

The wind picked up and small rain drops descended from the large, grey clouds. I tried to suppress a shiver but to no avail.

"You cold?" Dougie asked suddenly.

"Yeah, a little, but it's okay."

"Do you want my hoodie?" He started unzipping his white Hurley hoodie. _Yes._

"No, it's fine, really." Dougie was only wearing his famous Element T-Shirt underneath. I wasn't going to let him be cold just so I could be warm. I moved my head so that my hair wasn't flying over my face. There was a sudden weight on my shoulders and my body started to warm up almost immediately. I looked up and saw Dougie smile. "You know I'm not going to give it back, right?"

Dougie laughed. "Good. Keep it." Dougie shivered slightly as the rain came down harder and steadier. _He's too cute. He's also mine. Fucking finally!_

"Ah! That was right in my eye!" Dougie yelled as his eyes scrunched together and his jaw dropped. I giggled at the face his made. "What are you laughing at?" He turned serious.

"You." I laughed harder and noticed his fake pissed off face. I turned on my heels and started running away from him. I ran off of the path and into a field of flowers which soon led into a small forest inside the park. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind me. He spun me in his arms to face him. The grin on my face faded once I saw his smile slowly disappear.

"Lace." He started but stopped.

"Yeah?" I asked. I could feel his heart beat sync in rhythm with my own.

"You know how I told you about that girl?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's you. You're the girl I've always had a thing for, Lacey. It's always been you." There was no reply I could say that would sound heart felt. It probably would have been something like 'oh, me too' and honestly, no one wants to hear that. People want to hear something just as romantic back. Too bad I didn't have anything to say.

I pressed my lips to his in reply. I wrapped my arms around his neck again as his remained around my waist. His lips left my own and moved to my ear, planting little kisses on the way.

"I love you." He whispered. I pulled away and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you too, Douglas Lee Poynter." I breathed. The rain fell softly through the many leaves and branches. "I always drown in your eyes."

"So swim to me." Dougie's lips crashed into mine again and I never wanted to break away. Dougie pulled away once more. "Be my girlfriend."

At that moment my world stopped turning. _Yes!_ I opened my mouth to say the word but nothing came out. _YES!_ I tried again, but still nothing. _Wait, is that a sign? Are we not meant to be together? _

No, no, I don't believe in signs, remember?

_But think about it, why can't you say it?_

Because I'm speechless?

_But you've always waited for this haven't you? You've always played it out in your head. You were always able to say yes then. Why not now?_

Why not now?

_Are you two meant to be? Maybe you're just supposed to remain friends._

No, I don't believe that.

_Maybe it's a sign to show you that if you two got together something could happen. Would you risk what you have with him now to have something that might not work? What if you two break up? What happens to the friendship? It'll fail! Then you'll have nothing. So which is it? Something or nothing?_

"I'm sorry." Tears started rolling down my face. This was the perfect moment, the moment I longed for, the moment that at every 11:11 I wished for, the moment I always dreamed for. "I – I can't." I pulled myself away from his grasp and walked away from him. _Something._

"Lacey!" I heard him shout my name but I couldn't go back. I wanted to go back, I needed to go back, but I wouldn't. I wouldn't throw away a life long relationship in exchange for who knows how long of a relationship.

* * *

I slammed the suite door as hard as I could. _What the fuck had I done?_ I screamed at the top of my lungs as I threw myself against the wall. I allowed myself to drop all the way to the ground. _The right thing._

I placed my head against the wall and let hot tears stream down my face. I didn't care who heard me or saw me, I was going to cry hysterically and I didn't give a fuck at all. I had screwed myself over to the max.

I had no idea how long I had been crying on the floor and I wasn't about to stop any time soon. Suddenly there was knocking on the door and I had no wish to open it. I tried to ignore the continuous knocking but it was becoming extremely hard. The person was quite determined. _Bastard._

I stood up and opened slowly opened the door. My eyes grew wide as I noticed who it was.

"What?" I snapped, allowing anger to overcome my pain. Tom's eyes widened as he saw how trashed I looked. My red dress was hanging from my body underneath Dougie's wet hoodie. My make up was running down my face and my hair was a tangled and curly mess.

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around me tightly and I couldn't help the urge to not hug him back. I buried my head into the crook of his neck and cried harder.

"What happened?" Tom franticly asked as he sat me down onto the soft bed.

"I fucked up!" I cried. I looked up into his milky chocolate eyes. "Oh, by the way, I'm really sorry about the whole Ashley thing." Tom smiled.

"It's fine; let's pretend it never happened." _Oh my God, did kind and caring Tom escape from Ashley's basement? I love hostage Tom. Un-hostage Tom is a bitch. Dude, un-hostage isn't a word. Okay, piss off second conscience! You totally just screwed me over! No, I helped you out! No, you didn't! Piss off! Oh my God! What if second conscience is jealous of me and Dougie and it wants Dougie all by herself! …Dude… no…that's a bit…yeah, no._

"What happened?" _Do I really want to tell him?_ "I might be able to give you some advice or help or something." _No._

"I beat up Ashley." I lied. _Oh yeah, great lie fucking genius!_

"I don't know what to believe now, but I don't think that's why you're crying." Tom slowly replied. "Two seconds ago you denied it, now you're randomly telling me this?"

"Alright fine, so I didn't beat her up. Actually I just fell down the stairs. I just didn't want to tell you that because it makes me seem like fag that I'm crying so hard over that."

"Really?" I could tell he was beyond sceptical of that answer.

"Yeah."

"Oh I see. That's why Dougie's been crying."

"He's crying!?" I yelled out. I stood up from the bed_. I needed to fix this._

"Well not actually. He looks like he wants to though." _Okay, never mind._ "So what happened? Seriously."

"You can't tell anyone though. I have to keep it a secret because of the whole Linette and the guy she likes thing. I just don't want to be all like 'Oh, Dougie!' all around her when she's got her own problems – and oh my God I just basically told you what happened."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out it was something about you and Dougie." Tom smiled at me.

"We kissed, and then he said I love you and –" I started.

"NO!" Tom gasped. _Linette reaction much?_

"Yes! Anyway, and then I said it back and then he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said no and walked away."

"You did what?" Tom yelled. I was so used to that question by now. First it was Jacob and the car, now it was Dougie and our problems.

"Yeah I know! I'm such a fag!"

"Why would you do that? He really loves you Lacey. You just don't notice it."

"Don't even start with me and noticing shit."

"No seriously Lace. He really likes you. We have girl talks, it's weird I know, but we do. And he always talks about you. You're the only girl he ever talks about. He's had a couple of girlfriends but he just dumped them. I asked him why and he was like, I just don't like them like I like Lacey. And I was really surprised because, honestly, the birds were hot. There was this one, Cassandra, and she left him because she was jealous of you. Like he'd always call you and you'd call him and she always got jealous. She just left him after awhile though. She was good looking. I know Danny flipped on Dougie for it. I think he told him that you and him were never going to happen or something and Dougie got all quiet. He's not as complicated as you think. He has three things about him: girls, his friends, and the band. Right now girls equals you, and if he doesn't have you, he just lost a part of himself." Tom explained. My heart twisted inside of me.

"I did it with good intentions. You know well enough that I'm in love with him. I'd die for him!"

"So then why did you leave me him standing there?"

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, he won't speak to anyone. I asked him what was wrong and he just mumbled something. I think he said 'nothing, I need space' or something or was it Lace? Or ask? I don't know."

"How do you get asked from need?"

"I don't know; I just assumed what he said. He mumbles when he's sad or whatever so we all just assume. Yeah, so anyway, why did you leave him standing there?"

"It's just that, I don't want to ruin our friendship!"

"That's stupid."

"No it isn't! Think about it, if something happened, we'd break up and then our friendship would be all messed up. We'd get awkward around each other and stop talking and it'd just be weird."

"Well how is it now?"

"That's not the point! We'll get over it and then we'll still be friends."

"Alright think about it like this. If you two got in a fight, would you leave him?" Tom asked. I stopped to think about it. _Of course not._

"Depends." Tom rolled his eyes. He knew my actual answer was a no. "Well what if he hits me? Or cheats on me?"

"How long have you known him?"

"Fifteen years."

"So you know him as well as he knows himself. Would he ever hit you?"

"No." I replied, looking at the carpeted ground underneath me.

"Would he ever cheat on you?"

"Maybe. I don't know that."

"Oh good God." Tom rolled his eyes. "What did I just say? He's been in love with since forever!"

"Fine, no, I wouldn't ever leave him."

"Exactly!" Tom shouted. It sounded like he had just accomplished something great, like he had just heard his first born child say his name.

"But he might leave me." And now his face said that he just realized that what he thought was his child was actually a toy in the shape of a baby that could talk.

"You're hopeless. Talk to him. He needs to know why you won't be with him." This surprised me. Why wasn't Tom trying to convince me to get together with him? I sighed, maybe I should.

"He needs time."

"He needs you." Tom stood up from the bed and out the door. He left it open. _Oh, oh, what's this? You think I'll do it? Yeah? No! Fuck off I'm not talking to him! He doesn't need me at all; he needs space and time. I'm not going to do or say – _I was now standing up and making my way over to the door. Maybe I should speak to him.

At that moment Linette burst through the door. _Oh thank God._ Her eyes were just as puffy as mine. Best friends laugh together, shop together, write together, cry together.

"What happened?" We asked at the same time. That seemed to be the question of the day.

"You go first." She said.

"Mine's worse."

"Tom and I got in a fight and then he made me go take a cab by myself and then I went out into the rain and then the ringing came back." She said in one breath.

"Dougie and I made out at the Eiffel tower and then in the park and then he said I love you, so I said it back, and then he asked me to be his girl and I said no and walked away." I replied just as quickly. Her jaw dropped.

"You did what?"

"Could you people please stop asking me that?"

"No! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I don't want to ruin mine and his friendship!"

"You just did!" Linette yelled.

"No I didn't!" I yelled back.

"Oh my God you're a fag! Go out there and fucking find him and kiss him and say yes!" Linette pointed to the door.

"He doesn't want me now!" We kept shouting.

"You're a fucking genius!" Linette yelled.

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Go get Dougie!" I glared at my best friend. She was just yelling at me to get me to wake up and realize what I had just done. I glanced at the door and ran outside. I made my room to 402 and pounded on the door. _Dougie answer!_

"Yo!" Danny beamed at me as he opened the door. _Damn it!_ "Oh God Lace, what did you do?"

"With what? My face?" I asked exasperated. I needed to talk to Dougie.

"Yeah that too. I mean Dougie."

"Where is he?" I didn't bother to answer his question. _My face is fine! What the hell did you do with yours? Jerk._

"He's out on the balcony." I smiled a thank you and then pushed my way past Danny and onto the balcony. I placed my hand on the glass door handle and pushed the sliding door open.

Dougie was leaning against the banister as the rain came pouring down outside. I slowly walked over to his side.

"Dougie." I started. He jumped slightly and looked over at me. "I came to say that the only – oh fuck it." I said and threw my arms around his neck and placed my lips against his. At first Dougie's lips locked with mine but the he pulled away.

"What the fuck?" He asked.

"Look I know you're really mad and everything but –" I started but Dougie cut in.

"Mad? Yeah no shit I'm mad! What the fuck do you think? You just left me standing there!"

"I know I just –" I tried again.

"No! I don't want to hear it." New and hot tears started streaming down my face. I thought my eyes had drained out already. _I guess not._

"Please." I whispered.

"No! You tell me you love me and kiss me but then you leave me there! What's your plan Lacey? You want to lead me on? Is that it? Because, fuck, you're pretty good." I had never seen this side of Dougie and I never wanted to again. It killed me to allow myself to think that, let alone hear him say it.

"It's not at all like that!"

"So then tell me!"

"I do love you! I love you all the way to death and back! You have no idea!"

"So then what? Why leave me? Why let me believe you like me and then run out?"

"I didn't let you believe anything! It's the honest truth!" More tears streamed down my face. "Have you ever thought that maybe I did it for the best? What if you ever decide to leave me? I couldn't handle that! And then our friendship would be over! I couldn't live with that! Think of it that way! God! You're so fucking blind! How could you ever say that I was leading you on? I'm in-fucking-love with you, Douglas Lee Poynter!" I shouted.

This time, it was his turn to kiss me. Our lips locked once again. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer into him. I placed my hands on his chest and moved them up to his neck. He slowly pulled away again.

"I'd never leave you."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Who would've thought I'd be the one to post a chapter late? Sorry about the wait guys I've been really sick the past couple of days. Stomach bug or something like that. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Keep them coming! Also, I am aware of the fact that a world tour is longer than we're making it. But I'm not writing that much. (Plus I haven't been to those places.) The words to _Maria_ are mine! I actually have the lyrics for 13 songs written for this fanfic alone. So expect them in the coming chapters!

**Chapter 17- Linette**

I stood in the doorway peeking in. I didn't want to enter the room. Tom, Harry and Danny hadn't noticed me since they were talking quietly about Dougie and Lacey. I could just barely see them kissing. This, I assumed, meant they'd finally gotten together. Took them long enough.

I looked on at them in silent envy. Lacey finally had what she wanted. She had a great career, lots of friends, and the boyfriend of her dreams. I had lies, secrets, and fights. Fun fun.

I glanced over at Tom. I couldn't see his face but I could hear his voice. It hurt me to think we might never be friends again. We'd just had fight after fight. Somehow, I didn't think we'd get over this quick.

Silently and slowly I closed the door. I stepped away, careful to make no noise, and walked down the hall to my room. I sat on the bed and opened my notebook. Only a quarter of the book was filled with songs; the rest of the pages were blank. I needed new songs for the new album. It didn't feel right using any of my other ones.

I hummed to myself as I stared at the ceiling. There were so many things I could write about. I could write about the thrill of performing, or how wonderful it is to see two people who love each other together, or about the hurt you feel when the person you love is the one person you can't talk to.

I closed the notebook. I had too much on my mind to write. I rummaged around inside Lacey's bag. _Please let my iPod be in there. I'm sure I gave it to her before the interview at TMD._ Lucky for me my iPod was in there. I pulled it out and put the headphones in my ears.

I scanned through my artists. There were so many but for some reason I didn't feel like listening to any. Suddenly I stopped. McFly was on my artists list. Lacey must've added this knowing I was opening for them. Of course, she'd forgotten to prepare me but she'd at least planned to.

I looked out at the darkening light and turned the music on._ Let's see what you got, Tom._

* * *

After listening to all the songs I'd already established McFly as probably the best pop rock band I had ever heard. There songs were catchy and well-written. I especially liked their slower songs. _Damn Tom and his songwriter skills. Everything reminds me of him, doesn't it?_

I flipped onto my stomach and screamed into my pillow. I hated how I was feeling. There were so many emotions inside of me I couldn't believe I wasn't mental. I looked around the room. It was so empty.

I thought about how Dougie and Lacey would definitely be sleeping together. I knew Danny and Harry were sharing a bed today, but where was Tom sleeping? Ashley's? _Stop thinking about him._

I heard a knock on the door. I figured it was probably Lacey getting something before she wrapped herself in the arms of Dougie. _Lucky bitch. Not bitch, sorry. You know what, screw that! I'm swearing. LUCKY BITCH!_

I opened the door and nearly closed the door again as soon as I opened it. Luckily I was trained to be polite. "What're you doing here, Tom?"

Tom stood in the doorway avoiding eye contact with me. "I… uh… I was hoping I could sleep here tonight." _Say WHAT?_

"Why?"

"Well, Dougie and Lacey take up a bed. Danny and Harry haven't slept in a bed in a while and Ashley'll be out till tomorrow morning working."

I stood there. I wasn't going to let him in. After everything he'd said to me, I wasn't going to let him in. "There's only one bed."

"I'll sleep on your couch."

"What's wrong with the couch in your room? Besides, my room doesn't have a couch."

Tom looked at me in silence. In that moment I began to feel guilty. I hated that about myself. Even when people were mean to me, I would help them. I sighed and opened the door. "If you're willing you can sleep in the same bed as me."

Tom looked as stunned as I felt. What I had done was so mature, it scared me. I opened the door wider, signalling him to come in. He came in and looked around.

"It's pretty big for a one bed suite."

"There's a reason it's called a suite. I want bathroom first." I didn't even glance at Tom as I grabbed my things and went into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were still puffy and red. I hated how Tom made me cry. It wasn't fair. It wasn't like I was wrong. _It's not like he's wrong either._

I soaked a washcloth in water and cleaned off my face. The make-up came off and I looked at myself in the mirror. Without the make-up I looked like I was 19. I always did look 2 years younger. I changed out of my clothes and into my nightdress. I quickly brushed through my hair and watched the waves slowly come out. When I was finished I cleaned up around the sink. Everything had to be neat for me. I was so used to small spaces that I automatically kept them clean.

I left the bathroom and looked at the room. Tom was sitting on the bed, reading. I was about to tell him he could have the bathroom when I saw that it was my notebook.

"I could sue you for reading my songs, you know," I commented.

Tom looked up at me and closed the book immediately. "Don't get me wrong Linette. I wasn't trying to steal songs."

I laughed and took the book from his hands. I sat down beside him. "Don't worry. Why would you steal me songs? Yours are much better."

Tom was embarrassed by my compliment. "Actually I really like your lyrics. I was reading some of the older stuff and it was really good."

"What song did you like the most?"

"_Just This Once_." I flinched slightly. I knew I shouldn't have let Lacey put that song on the album. Eventually someone would ask about it.

"I like _Maria. _The words are more inspiring."

"No way! _Hello, Goodbye _is the most inspiring."

I smiled. At least Tom and I weren't fighting about Ashley. "Um… you can use the bathroom now." Tom looked kind of disappointed we wouldn't still be talking about music but he smiled and went into the bathroom.

I put my notebook into the drawer of the night table. I placed it next to my iPod and immediately thought of one of the songs by McFly. Over and over I kept hearing the same line in my head. As I lay under the covers of the bed with only the reading light on I finally allowed myself to sing it.

"I wish I could bubble wrap my heart, in case I fall and break apart." I heard a bump and stopped singing in surprise. Tom was leaning in the door of the bathroom.

"Don't let me stop you. Sing all you want," he grinned at me. I felt heat rush to my cheeks. Tom was only wearing the sweatpants again.

"I- I was just going to bed."

"Uh-huh," Tom said as he crawled into the bed next to me. When he was done I turned off the light.

As I lay on my side in the dark I was acutely aware of how close I was to Tom. I could hear him breathing. _If only we weren't in a sort of fight._

"Tom?" I asked quietly.

There was no reply but I could tell by the way he breathed faster that Tom had heard me.

"I'm sorry I keep telling you how to live your life. I shouldn't have said anything."

There was more silence. After a while I thought Tom was just not going to answer me. I closed my eyes. It had been worth a shot.

"Why did you say I was stupid?" My eyes snapped open at Tom's voice.

"When did I say that?"

"Tonight on the street. You said I was."

"I said love is stupid."

"Close enough."

"No where near, Tom. I never said you were stupid. Love all you want, but I think love is stupid. It's only hurt me. It still keeps hurting me."

There was more silence. "I'm sorry I told you to stop caring about me."

This time it was my turn to be quiet. _I could never stop caring. No one ever can._ "You were mad. I was being unreasonable. It was nothing."

"But it was mean of me to say. You were just being a good friend."

We lay in silence once more. I wanted to say something but nothing came to my head. I felt a shift on the mattress. I turned myself over and found myself looking straight into Tom's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Linette," he whispered.

"Me too," I said back quietly. He smiled at me and I closed my eyes. _At least we're cool for now. I guess it doesn't matter if Tom is with Ashley. Yeah it hurts me to see him with someone who doesn't love him, but he's happy. I shouldn't interfere with that._

"Linette?" I heard him whisper. I felt his breath moving my bangs.

"Mm?"

"Good night."

"Good night to you too, starshine." I felt myself immediately calm down. Tom and I were friends again. We both hadn't wanted to fight and it felt so good not to be awkward around him.

I still could feel his breath moving the hair from my bangs. It was so steady, so calming. My thoughts began to drift off as I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up alone. I knew that McFly had to leave earlier than me for rehearsals and such today, but it still hurt that no one had woken me up. I glanced at the clock. It read 6:30 AM. I was up a half hour earlier than was needed before the interview.

I pushed the covers off of myself and grabbed the outfit I had laid out for myself last night. Yawning I walked into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me just in case and then stripped for the shower. Just as I was about to get in I noticed a sticky note on the mirror. I took it off and read it aloud to myself.

"I didn't want to wake you up. Call my mobile if you want to talk." I smiled. At least Tom had given a bit of thought to me this morning. I didn't think we were completely clear on our issues, but we were pretty much friends again.

After my shower I put on a pair of black jean shorts and a green tank top that read 'Green is the new black'. I had a few environmental shirts and Lacey had advised me to start wearing them to interviews. It helped give me an image as an activist. Which I technically was since I'd always donated money to wildlife and other funds. Even when I was poor I'd give a dollar anytime someone asked me to donate. _Maybe I'm too soft._

I blow dried my hair and then straightened the ends of my hair to give it a more choppy, edgy look. I constantly looked like a doll at concerts. It was 'my look' as Liz called it. _The sweet, innocent, completely naïve girl._

I walked out of the bathroom to see Lacey reading my notebook. "What is it with people reading my songs?" I muttered as I saw her.

Lacey looked up and smiled. "Hey hey. Isn't today pretty?" I glanced outside. It was slightly overcast. Then I saw Lacey's eyes. She was so lost in her own world.

"Yeah, especially if you're waking up in the arms of the person you love." Lacey blushed at my comment.

"Our cab leaves in a few minutes. After the interview we're heading to the venue and we'll talk to the tour manager and event manager. We have to do sound checks and set checks."

"Set check? I thought my set included a microphone and a stool. What are we using that I need a set check? It's not like I'm McFly."

Lacey smiled cryptically. "You'll see. Now get your butt down and into the cab."

* * *

"Hello Linette and welcome to the show." I smiled at the tanned brunette who was the host of the show. Her name was Arielle and she was the host of a show called 'Vrais ou Faux'. It literally translated to 'True or False'. It was quite a popular show in Paris. They had you sit on a chair and you'd be asked a series of questions. It would glow green if you were telling the truth and red if you were lying. The whole show would be broadcasted with French subtitles.

"Thank you for having me on the show. It's so exciting to be in Paris."

"Well, we'll start the game now. For the viewers who don't know Linette, she is an American singer from New York. Her single _Cupid_ made it to number 16 in America and her follow-up, as well as international, single _Why_ is sitting at number one in France, Britain, Germany, Australia and America." A loud round of applause came from the crowd. _Wait, how many countries?_ I stole a glance at Lacey. She made an apologetic shrug to me. _God you are so lucky you had a problem or I would totally give you hell for 'forgetting' to tell me._ "We'll ask you twenty-five questions quickly. We'll talk about your answers to some afterwards. Are you ready?"

"Absolutely," I smiled.

"Is _Why_ your favourite song?"

"No." Green.

"Did you always want to be a singer?"

"Yes." Green.

"Have you kissed any of the McFly boys?"

"Yes." Green.

"Would you date a fan?"

"Yes." Green.

"Is Linette your real name?"

"Yes." Green.

"Would you ever steal from a store?"

"No." Red.

"Did you ever get booed off stage?"

"Yes." Green.

"Do your mom and dad approve of your job?"

"No." Green.

"Do you lie in interviews?"

"No." Red.

"Are you scared of the dark?"

"No." Red.

"Can you drive a car?"

"Yes." Green.

"Do you believe in a higher power?"

"Yes." Green.

"Do you have any scars?"

"No." Red.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes." Green.

"Will you have sex before marriage?"

"No." Green.

"Have you ever cheated on anyone or been the one they cheated with?"

"No." Green.

"Have you ever dated a younger guy?"

"No." Red.

"Does your guy have to be hot?"

"No." Red.

"Have you ever been drunk?"

"Yes." Green.

"Have you ever stripped?"

"Yes." Green.

"Have you ever let a guy feel you up on the first date?"

"No." Green.

"Have you ever pole danced?"

"No." Red.

"Have you ever made out in the backseat of a car?"

"Yes." Green.

"Have you ever skinny dipped?"

"No." Green.

"Do you have a crush on any of the McFly guys?"

"No." Red.

Arielle smiled at me. "You really can't get anything passed it."

"So I've noticed."

"Well, I don't have that much time left so I'm going to ask a few questions about some of your answers."

"Go ahead." I mentally prepared myself.

"What is your real favourite song?"

"It's my song _Maria_. I wrote it based on my connection with God."

"Which members of McFly have you kissed?"

"I've kissed Danny, Dougie, and Harry. In that order." I heard laughter rise from the crowd.

"Wow, you sure get around."

"They were friendly kisses, really," I tried to save myself. I could feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"And apparently you would steal from a store?"

"Hey, I'm as surprised as you are." I grinned sheepishly. Only Lacey knew that I had stolen before from the market. When you're poor and barely able to keep a roof over your head sometimes you have to make sacrifices, even if it's your values.

"And you've been booed off stage?"

"Yeah, I got booed when I first started singing in New York. I got fired and then I got the job at the café where I was discovered."

"Well, I bet you there are a lot of people kicking themselves now that you're famous." I smiled in response. There was a list in my mind of who would be. "And your parents don't approve of your job?"

"Yeah, they think singing is a waste of time. My mother used to claim…" I trailed off. I didn't want to revel too much about myself. "My parents just didn't think it would put food on the table."

Arielle nodded in sympathy. "That must be hard."

"Nah, it's okay. I have a bunch of friends who are supporting me anyways."

"Do your friends stay with you when it's dark?"

I laughed. "It's an irrational fear from when I was younger. Like spiders or heights. You don't know why you're afraid of things like that." Except I do know why I'm afraid of the dark. I almost shivered as silver flashed in my memory. I quickly paid attention to the host again.

"And you have a scar?" Arielle probed. I thought to the scar on my side, just beneath my chest.

"Uh, yeah, but it's nothing special."

"What happened?"

"An accident." I was getting fidgety. I wanted to move off these topics as soon as possible.

Thank goodness Arielle didn't ask further than that. "So you are a virgin then? Is it because of your faith in God?"

"Yeah, actually. My faith is an important part of my life and my faith says I shouldn't have sex before marriage."

Arielle nodded in understanding. Lacey smiled at me from the edges of the set. I was winning lots of favour with that.

"But you've dated a younger guy?"

I stretched my shirt nervously. "Yeah, my second boyfriend was a good year and a half younger than me."

"Oh that's not that bad." I sighed in relief. I guess it wasn't. "But your boyfriends must've been hot?"

I smiled apologetically. "Yeah, they were. I have a disease though where I'm attracted to men who are good-looking and jerks. Or they already have girlfriends." I added. I saw Lacey give me an 'I knew it!' look.

"You've also stripped, been drunk, and pole danced?"

"That was all on my twenty-first birthday. I was drunk and apparently got up, pole danced and stripped."

"So you haven't gotten drunk since then?"

I thought back to how I'd gotten drunk at the first after party and kissed Dougie. "No, I have one other time."

"Well, Linette, we are almost done. We'll use the rest of the time to talk about your answer to the last question."

I almost flinched. I had no idea how I was going to answer this. I hadn't even told Lacey I liked Tom, let alone tell the whole world I was crushing on the McFly boy who had a girlfriend.

"So, which McFly boy is it?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Oh come on, Linette. Is it Dougie?"

"No, Dougie has a girlfriend," I blurted out. _Fucking genius. You just told the whole world you have a crush on a McFly guy and that Dougie's dating Lacey. I deserve the verbal diarrhoea award._

"So is it Danny? Or maybe Harry?"

"Can we leave it at I wouldn't mind getting together with a McFly guy?" I asked, hoping to God it would work.

"Sure," Arielle smiled. "That's all the time we have left. For those of you going to the concert tomorrow I'm sure you'll enjoy Linette as well as McFly. For the others her first music video is available for sale tomorrow. Thank you Linette. It was a pleasure having you."

I shook her hand in slight awe. I'd messed up a few times in the interview but for now I'm pretty clean and looking good. I walked over to Lacey expecting a verbal barrage.

"You are so lucky I'm on a Dougie high right now or I'd kick your ass."

I smiled at Lacey. "You're not mad?"

"Mad? Oh yeah I'm mad, but right now I have to get you to rehearsal so I don't have the time."

I grinned. If Lacey were mad she wouldn't have had time to make jokes.

* * *

The technical and sound rehearsals went fine. I waited as Lacey talked to the event and tour managers. She was being very secretive about the set rehearsal I was supposed to do next.

All of a sudden a giant cross came down behind me and lit up. I turned and gasped. It was the kind with the circle connecting the arms and stem. It was glowing in blue and looked wonderful.

I spoke into the microphone. "How on Earth did you manage to get that?"

I got a call back from the tour manager. "It was left here by another band and was in storage. Lacey suggested it be used in _Maria_."

I grinned. "Bring it down on the first chorus and we have ourselves a show."

Lacey made a thumbs up at me from the ground. She may be a bit spacey and forget to tell me things, we may fight occasionally, but we were best friends. She knew me best in the world. I couldn't imagine a day without her in my life.

* * *

I yawned as I got into the car beside Lacey. She was on her phone talking about the music video that was being released tomorrow. As we drove along the streets I stared out the window and listened to her jabber.

I picked up my cell and looked at it. My contacts list was so meagre. I had Lacey, the record company, the tour manager, the café and all their numbers… I smiled at the memory of the café. _I hope I get to see them soon._ I wanted to talk to someone. At the bottom of my list, beneath all the work numbers, was the mobile number Tom had left me. I glanced at Lacey but she wasn't paying attention to me. I decided to text Tom.

/heyz. Bored. Rehearsal was boring./

I was surprised when I received a reply almost immediately. /Always is… OK so ours rn't boring but hey. U tired?/

/a little but we still hav 2 do the bonus 2 the music video 2nite/

/I almost 4got about that/

/lol Lacey reminded me/

/ last she does her job/ I laughed out loud at Tom's joke.

"What's so funny?" asked Lacey. I hadn't realized she'd stopped speaking on the phone.

"Nothing." I put my cell in my purse. "What were you talking about?"

"I was confirming the tour dates now. We have no breaks for a while. We have ten days of touring before our next break." _Ten days. At our next break I'll have known McFly for a month._ "We have Madrid, Lisbon, Stockholm, Berlin, Hamburg, Vienna, Rome, and then we get a two day break in Venice. After that we fly to Athens and then head to the States."

I moaned. "That's so much work."

"You get practically a week off in New York, though."

"Lacey, who are we kidding? I'll be going to interviews most of the time."

Lacey smiled at me. "It's not so bad."

We got out since we'd reached our hotel. Some of the film crew who were filming the tour for the DVD had set up in my room. McFly was already there. When people downloaded the music video _Why_ they were also going to get the footage we were just about to shoot. I would talk about my songs and then McFly and I would have a bit of a chat. In my opinion, that was a pretty good reason to download the video.

I quickly brushed through my hair and sat on my bed. A camera was trained on me. When I was done McFly would sit on the bed with me. I glanced over at Lacey. Of course she wasn't paying any attention to me since she was holding hands with Dougie. _I swear to God the world wants me to be jealous of her._

Danny began to make faces at me which sent me into a giggling fit. I sobered up pretty quickly though. As the cameraman gave me the signal to start I saw Harry and Tom smile at me at the same time. _It's good to have friends._

"Hi, I'm Linette. Thanks for buying my video. I love you." I blew a kiss to the camera. "So I think I'll talk a bit about my songs on my album _Call in the Dark_ which is going to be released next week. I wrote _Cupid_ after I heard the commercial for A&W where that guy is singing about Cupid. It made me wonder if maybe Cupid found it weird that people wanted to be shot for love. Um, I wrote _Why_ when I was 19 after my first boyfriend cheated on me. I didn't want to commit suicide actually. I wrote the song thinking she would actually fall down and then just not have the will to get up. It's basically every question you ask yourself when you get cheated on. _Start and Stop_ is a pretty good song. I like the techno twist on it. I wrote it about a dream I had where the guy wasn't telling me what was wrong. It's kind of like _Too Close for Comfort_ by McFly. He loves me, but there's something he's not telling me. I wrote _That Is Not Okay_ after I broke up with my second boyfriend when I was 20. I really liked this guy and he just dumped me. I couldn't believe that that was it. I didn't think it was right for someone to say they love you one moment and then just drop you the next. Uh, I wrote _Unnatural_ after watching an Asian drama. The girl really liked the guy but he was already in a happy relationship with someone. She really liked him, and it hurt to see him with another girl, but she would never do anything to hurt him."

I noticed that every member of McFly and Lacey were staring at me. The song was so true now, it was eerie.

"You'd be surprised how many of my songs seem to come true though and apply to situations I'm in. Anyways, I wrote _Hey Little Star_ or better known as _This Feeling_ while I was with my second boyfriend. It wasn't really that long ago. Just before Christmas, I believe. It was the first time he said he loved me and I couldn't stop being happy so I started talking to the stars from my apartment. That led me to writing my song about my happiness at that moment. The next song, _Love Potion #8.5 _is one of my least favourite songs. I find the verses really badly written but the chorus was catchy so it got put on the CD. It was based off a weird dream I had that a friend and me looked up how to make a love potion online but we messed it up. So we have all these guys after us but then we realize that they don't like us for who we are, so we get rid of the potion and find ourselves guys who like us for us. _Maria_ has got to be my favourite song. I wrote it when I was 17." I took a breath and glanced at Lacey. She knew my whole past but this was the first tiny bit I was letting out for the world.

"When I was seventeen, I ran away from home." I saw the looks of shock on the McFly guys' faces. "I really wanted to be in Broadway but my parents didn't approve so I followed my dreams and ran away. It was a really hard time and my faith in God really helped me through it. I wrote the song comparing myself to the Virgin Mary, who stood by her faith in God and her belief of what's right." Everyone's faces looked stunned. "The next song, _Just Not Into You_, I wrote about a guyfriend. He really liked this girl at our café but she wasn't really into him, she kept leading him on. I kept telling him in the end he'd just get hurt but he didn't believe me. I was wrong, though, because they ended up in a strong relationship, but my version in my song is more fun. _Fires of Pompeii_ is a relatively short song. It's about how you feel when you're with someone and you have really good chemistry, the kind where you tingle all over and want them to kiss you all the time. We've all had that feeling. One of my more favourite songs is _Hello, Goodbye_. I actually wrote this specifically for the album. Lacey, my manager, also my best friend and Dougie Poynter's girlfriend…" A pillow hit my face. I knew we weren't re-filming this so any mistakes were included. Laughter came from all of us. I gave a mock glare in Lacey's direction. "As I was saying before Dougie's girlfriend threw a pillow at me, she told me how sad she was when people said good-bye. I told her I was never sad and then she asked me why. It was a little hard to explain so I wrote a song about it. It's basically a song telling you to always look on the bright side of life. And the last song…"

I didn't want to say much about the last song. In fact I hadn't even wanted it to be on the album but the producer had insisted after he heard it. I took a breath and continued. "I wrote _Just This Once_ when I was ten. It's about abuse in all its forms. I think it's really important that we realize that what we think could be harmless could actually have damaging effects, especially on children."

I glanced up at Lacey and saw her face. She knew how much it took me to say that. I turned to the camera and forced a smile. "Now is probably what you've really been looking for. I have McFly to join me!"

McFly then proceeded to jump on my bed. Danny lay in front of me with his head on my lap. Dougie was sitting off to the side and Harry was sitting directly behind me allowing me to lean into him. Tom was sitting off to my other side and I couldn't help but wish he was closer.

"So which is your favourite song?" I asked them.

"They're all rubbish," Danny laughed. "You can't write music."

I smacked him on the forehead. "She writes better than you, mate," Tom laughed. This sent all of us into laughter. "My favourite's _Just This Once_," Tom answered.

"I like _Why_," Danny commented, finally getting serious.

"_Just Not Into You _is funny," Dougie commented. I looked at him in surprise. I hadn't even known he'd listened to my songs.

"I like _Hey Little Star_," Harry commented from behind me.

I looked up at him. "Really? What do you like about it?"

"It really shows how much you like the guy. It gives you a nice calming feeling listening to it." I smiled. Harry was growing on me.

I turned back to the camera. "So Dougie's girlfriend, I mean Lacey, has got me some fan mail questions." Lacey stuck out the bag to me as the guys made kissy faces at Dougie. They were all having a laugh as I pulled out the first piece of paper.

"What was it like kissing a guy from McFly?" I read aloud. The guys started laughing.

"Yeah, Linette, what was it like?" Tom asked.

I laughed. "Don't get jealous because you're the only one I haven't kissed, Tom."

"Ooh, Tom, you going to take that?" Danny laughed.

"Whatever," Tom laughed.

"Anyways, Danny was pretty nice."

"Pretty nice?" Danny whined. "Pretty nice? That's it?"

Dougie laughed. "I told you you sucked."

"What are you on about, Dougie? Your kiss with Linette ended with her passing out."

I felt myself turn red. "Um, the best kiss was with Harry." I quickly changed the topic.

Harry smiled down at me and I felt his hands on my waist pull me in closer. "Really?"

"I feel so hurt," Danny mock cried.

"Oh shut up Danny that world doesn't revolve around you," Tom interjected. "Read the next question, Linette."

"Would you ever write a song with McFly?" I read aloud.

"Huh. Good question," Harry commented.

I looked over at Tom. "How about it Tom? Would you like to write a song with me?"

"Absolutely."

"Wait, if you guys are both singing, when do I sing? Never?" Danny asked.

"That would be the point, Danny," Dougie laughed.

"Next question… hey! This isn't even directed to me!" I passed it down to Danny.

"To McFly: which of you would date Linette if you could?" Danny burst into laughter. "Who would want to date Linette?" I smacked him on the head.

"You're no prize either, Daniel Alan David Jones."

"Ooh, you're in trouble now. She used your middle name," Dougie commented.

"So, Danny, would you date me if you could?"

"No it'd be like dating my sister."

"Harry?"

"Yeah, I would. You're pretty fit."

"Aw, thank you." I blushed at the compliment. I wasn't as pretty as they kept making me out to be. Make-up, hair, and the proper clothes can make you look a whole lot prettier than you are.

"How about you Tom?" Danny asked from my lap. My smile froze as we all turned to look at Tom.

"If I wasn't in a relationship, yeah I would." My brain actually exploded. _Tom just said he would date me if he wasn't dating! Wait… he's dating though._ All the memories of Ashley filled my head.

"Next question," I smiled forcibly as I reached into the bag.

"You never asked me," Dougie commented.

"You have Lacey. You don't need two girlfriends," I responded. Another pillow hit me in the face which set the guys laughing. "Hey, why are you hitting me? I'm commenting that Dougie shouldn't like me he has you. Leave me alone."

I pulled out the next question. "Linette, I really like your single _Why_ and can't wait for your album and music video to come out. Did you enjoy acting with McFly?" I looked up at the camera. "Yes, yes I did. It's a testament to my acting ability that I was able to kiss Danny so many times without puking."

The rest of McFly burst into laughter. "That wasn't very nice. I won Most Fanciful Male once," Danny complained.

"You also got nominated for Best Dressed; how trustworthy do you think the voters were?" Tom commented which made us laugh harder.

"Okay, okay, last question." I began to read aloud. "I really think you and Tom make a good couple. You looked really cute in the posters that were selling at the concert in London. I kind of hope Tom breaks up with his girlfriend for you." This sent Danny into the giggles and I could hear Dougie snickering. "I don't really have a question so much as a request. Would you kiss Tom for me? P.S. Is it fun touring with McFly?"

We sat in awkward silence for a bit. "Yeah, it's fun." I answered. All of a sudden Danny started chanting 'Kiss kiss kiss'. Dougie joined in as well as most of the crew (and Lacey I noticed.)

I looked over at Tom. He was smiling at me so I figured it'd be okay to go in for his cheek but he pulled away at the last moment and turned to the camera. "I'm sorry but I really love my girlfriend. Maybe another time you'll get to see Linette kiss one of us."

I blinked in surprise. _Did Tom just deny me? _I felt anger well up inside me. _It was only going to be a kiss on the cheek! What's wrong with that? Does everything have to be about Ashley?_

I turned and smiled to the camera. "Thanks again for buying my video. Bye!"

"BYE!" McFly joined in. The cameraman signalled that he had finished recording. Lacey immediately began to finish the arrangements for the video so it could be released in time with my music video.

When everything was done we lay exhausted on my bed. "After tomorrow it's ten days of constant work," I moaned.

I got a grunt from Danny. "No after parties until Venice. Bummer."

We all lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. I stifled a big yawn. "Maybe we should all go to bed? We have a big day with the concert and whatever."

"Yeah, you're right."

Danny and Dougie got up first and left the room. Lacey followed behind but not before I received a text from her.

/I kno u like Tom. Tell me the truth!!/

I glanced at Tom and Harry to make sure they hadn't read my text over my shoulder.

/I'll tell u when I do/

I looked up as Tom said my name. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Wait," I said softly. I could not believe what I was just about to say.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you move away? I was just going to kiss your cheek."

I could feel Harry awkwardly shift behind me.

"I don't want to give Ashley more reasons to be mad at me."

"It's always about Ashley, isn't it? She has a blindfold on you, Tom."

Tom glared at me. "I thought you said I could love whoever I want and you wouldn't interfere."

"I didn't say I wouldn't tell you what I thought."

"Maybe I don't want to hear it."

"Maybe you need to hear it. Tom, don't let your world revolve around Ashley."

Tom gave me a disappointed look. "You're my friend, Linette, and I appreciate the worry, but I want you to remember that I love her." With that Tom left the room.

I sighed and fell backwards onto my bed. Harry lifted his head so it was only inches above mine. "Still in a fight with Tom?" he asked.

"Of course." I moaned in frustration. "The worst part is that our fights are always quiet ones. There's no yelling or hitting. It's more… annoying."

Harry smiled at me. "I told you eventually Tom will see." _I hope so._

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you sleep here tonight?" It had been a bad day. I'd had to bring up some really bad memories and the fight with Tom had not made things better.

"Yeah, of course." I looked into Harry's blue eyes. Impulsively I kissed him on the lips. It wasn't very long, just a quick peck.

"Thank you," I whispered before I moved to change for bed.

* * *

This time I was sure to lock the door to my dressing room. I didn't want anyone to come in as I changed for the show. It was a very plain dress. It was a light grey with cropped sleeves. The front was buttoned up. Just above my chest it changed to a gauzy material which went into the collar of the dress. Around the waist was a belt which could be tied into a bow. Liz had put my hair into a twist behind my head and my bangs fell into my eyes. I put on a pair of black Mary Janes and went over to unlock the door. No sooner had I done this then Danny rushed into the room.

"Damn it I missed you changing!" he shouted too loudly.

"Maybe another time, sweetie," I laughed. Harry came in through the door.

"Who were you calling sweetie?"

I laughed as he came over to where I was sitting. He sat down beside me and picked up a strawberry from the platter in front of me.

"You know what I don't understand?" Danny said as he opened a beer before his show. "Why does Linette get a dressing room to herself? We get one and there's four of us. And then on top of it she has two bathrooms. What does she need with two bathrooms?"

This made me almost choke on the strawberry I was eating. I hadn't even realized there were two bathrooms.

As I was about to comment on that Lacey marched into the room.

"Hey Lacey, thanks for finally doing your job. Did Dougie ditch you?" I asked jokingly.

"Ha ha very funny. Why aren't you at the curtain yet? Tom is already there about to announce you in and you're still fooling around with these guys."

"Whoa, chill Lacey, she was just about to go," Danny laughed.

"Uh-huh, sure." Lacey grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall. I looked back at Harry and rolled my eyes. I caught Harry smiling before we turned a corner to get to the stage.

Lacey pushed me into the tiny wings where I was supposed to wait. Again I felt how close Tom was to me. I felt myself drift off in thoughts. _Would Tom and I ever be able to just be friends again? Or will Ashley always break us apart?_

I barely registered as Tom went out on stage and introduced me. I came out smiling, but I was still lost in my own thoughts. Then the sound hit me. The cheers were much louder than they had been in London. _Number one in France…_ I'd already forgotten how popular I was becoming. It was such a weird feeling to be known across continents as a hit singer.

I launched into _Cupid_, immediately feeling the vibe of the hall. Everyone there was obviously a McFly fan, but everyone was at least singing the chorus to the song. We'd released it with _Why_ on the singles.

When I was finished I smiled into the microphone. "How many of you have seen my music video?" I asked the crowd. A roar of applause nearly made me step back in surprise. "Well then I'd like you to sing along!"

I nodded to Tom who began to play the intro to the song. As the first verse started I was surprised by how many people knew it. I could hear the whole place singing, not just me. When the song was finished I was in awe. I had accomplished my dream. People were being affected by my music.

The next song was _Maria_ and I was so excited for the set. McFly hadn't seen or heard about it yet so I knew it was going to surprise them as they watched from the wings.

"Here we go again.  
Ooh, don't be afraid.  
High in the sky  
There is someone watching us.  
Ooh, don't you stop, baby  
Follow your dreams  
Make your wishes come true."

I smiled as the music from the piano picked up speed.

"Maria, Ave Maria  
Fly and catch those clouds  
Maria, Ave Maria  
Strong against those violent waves  
Maria, Ave Maria  
Fly and catch those clouds  
Maria, Ave Maria  
Strong against those violent waves."

I could hear deafening applause as the cross came down during the first chorus. I stole a glance at Tom and could see him smiling in amazement. He had not been expecting that.

"Listen to your heart.  
Ooh, look into the sky,  
Up there in Heaven  
There is someone watching us.  
Ooh, don't be scared, baby  
Don't be afraid;  
Let yourself be strong."

I smiled as I burst into the chrous again. Sparklers were being ignited at the edge of the stage. Again more applause came from the crowd. This song was so going on the DVD.

"Maria, Ave Maria  
Fly and catch those clouds  
Maria, Ave Maria  
Strong against those violent waves  
Maria, Ave Maria  
Fly and catch those clouds  
Maria, Ave Maria  
Strong against those violent waves."

I took a deep breath as Tom played a small piano solo. "Maria, Ave Maria!" I sang out holding the end of the first Maria for an astonishing amount of time before I sang the chorus twice more.

The applause was nearly as much as it had been for _Why_. I smiled at the audience as I waited to catch my breath. I was finally famous for my singing, not because I was touring with McFly. It helped,a nd it certainly was how I got started, but it felt so good to be loved for my songs.

I heard the techno opening of _Start and Stop_ and launched into that song. Almost immediately after that I sang _Love Potion #8.5_. My favourite part of that song was that the stage was washed in pink lighting since I described the potion as "bright pink and frothy".

After the two songs I took another break and picked up a bottle of water sitting by the stool I had on stage. As I took a few sips from it there was a bit of commotion in the crowd. I thought it must be nothing until I heard shouting.

I turned to the audience and saw two girls pushing their way through the audience. "Is there something wrong?" I called into the microphone. They were going straight towards me. I looked to the sides and saw security trying to get through but the venue was packed.

All of a sudden the girls were in front of me. One was stopped by a security guard but the other came on stage and stood across from me.

"Do it!"yelled the other girl.

All of a sudden the girl opened a bag on one side and threw balloons at me. I flinched as three hit me right away. Something soaked onto my hair, my face, and my dress. I opened an eye and saw a security guard taking the girl away.

"You're such a slut!" she yelled.

"Wait!" I cried out into the microphone as I looked down at myself. There was paint all over me. Judging by how my hair was clinging to my face it was on my head too. 'Don't take her away just yet."

The security guard held the girl so she couldn't run or throw more balloons at me. I tookt he microphone off its stand and walked over to the girl. I saw Tom rise from the piano and step out closer to me from the corner of my eye.

I spoke into the microphone. "Why did you throw those balloons at me?"

"Because you're a slut," she answered into the microphone. The entire venue was silent.

"Why do you think I'm a slut?" I asked, refusing to let her get to me, even thought I could feel tears in my eyes.

"You've kissed three of the guys from McFly. You're just using your status as a singer to get guys in bed!"

I flinched slightly and was about to reply when Tom took the microphone from me. "You have no right to say that. You don't even know Linette. She is one of the kindest, most caring girls I have ever met. You can tell through her songs."

A murmur rippled through the crowd and a few loud yeahs were heard.

"Maybe you think she's a slapper for kissing three of us, but have you ever thought that some of them enjoyed it? Linette was proving a point when she kissed Danny. She was drunk when she kissed Dougie and can't even remember it. We told her about it after. As for Harry, he wanted her to kiss him. Leave her alone."

I looked at Tom in awe. He stood up for me in front of thousands of people. The girl just looked at him in shock. I nodded to the security guard to take her away. There were cheers as the girls were taking out of the stadium.

I felt tears fall. I'd been holding them in for the past few days and that had just set them off. I rubbed my face and felt the paint spread around. All of a sudden I felt Tom wrap me in a hug.

"I'm covered in paint," I murmured.

"And you're crying. Don't worry; I'll change between our acts. I want you to change into another dress and get cleaned up."

"I still have one more song though."

"I've thought of something."

Tom let go of me and turned to the audience. I noticed I'd left marks on his clothes from the paint on me. "Do you guys think that was mean?" A huge roar of agreement came at me. I smiled slightly. For once I felt like more people liked me than I knew. "Well, do you stil want to hear Linette sing?" An even louder cheer rose. "First Linette is going to get cleaned up. In the meantime we'll play her music video till she comes back. Sound like a good idea?" Loud cheers came from the crowd.

"Thank you," I said to Tom as I hurried off stage.

Lacey was there and wrapped me in a hug immediately. "I'm so sorry. I tried to get security to stop them…"

"Lacey, it's okay. I'll change. You get that music video playing on the screens."

"Right." She gave me a queeze before heading off.

I raced down the hall to my dressing room. I hadn't even noticed that Danny and Harry had followed me.

"Here." Harry began to wipe the paint of my face with a wet towel as Danny looked around the dressing room for my clothes.

"All I can find is this black mini skirt and white tank top," Danny commented. I looked over at them as Harry tried to get most of the paint out of my hair. It was a cute pleated black mini skirt with a white belt and the tank top was lacy at the top.

"Sure. Hand it over." I went into the bathroom and changed as fast as I could.

When I was finsihed I looked in the mirror. I didn't look stunning anymore, but I looked pretty good. There was still some apint in my hair but I'd cleaned up pretty well.

"Okay, now get your cute butt on that stage," Harry smiled at me as we rushed back to the stage. Lucky for me they had just finished playing the video and there was loud applause from the audience. I went on stage to see Tom walking back to the piano. He saw me and smiled. _Maybe we are friends again._

I walked up to that microphone and burst into my final song, _That Is Not Okay_. Cheers erupted from the crowd. I was about to leave when Harry, Danny and Dougie rushed on. I saw Tom go offstage. I'd forgotten he needed to change.

Danny came over and put an arm around my shoulders. "I'ms ure you've all heard I kissed Linette."

Lauhgter and a few cheers rose from the crowd. "So did Dougie and Harry," I added.

"Dougie's got a bird now," Danny laughed.

I saw Dougie give us a glare. "Oh come one Dougie, just admit it. Let the world know you're in love."

"Fine," Dougie turned to the audience. "Yeah, it's true. I have a girl." A few aws came from the audience which made me giggle.

"Don't worry girls, Harry and Danny are still free," I said into the microphone.

Harry came up behind me and gave me a hug. I felt his head rest on mine. "Who wants to see Harry give Linette a kiss?" Dougie shouted into the microphone. A loud range of cheers came up. I looked over at Dougie._ Seriously, I have got to remember he's not as stupid as Danny._

"Kiss kiss kiss," Dougie and Danny began to shout into their microphones. I felt my cheeks heat up.

Then I felt Harry let go of me and face me. "The whole venue's saying we should," he smiled. I listened. The whole audience had picked up the chant.

"Oh come one, Linette. Kiss him!" Danny laughed into the microphone.

I looked embarassingly at my feet. I did not want to kiss Harry in front of all those people. All of a sudden I felt Harry grab my waist and pull me in close. I looked into his eyes and saw an emotion I couldn't read. _What is he thinking?_

I saw Harry's head lean into mine and I moved closer. I forgot about all the people watching us and kissed Harry. His lips were soft and his kiss was a bit gentle but I felt him kiss a tiny bit harder the second time. _This feels nice._ I heard a bunch of oohs from Danny and Dougie. _This feels so right, yet so wrong. I like kissing him, I like Harry, but it still doesn't feel right._

I pulled away and looked into Harry's gorgeous blue eyes. He stared back into my own. I knew that we were both wondering what the other was thinking. All of a sudden I heard Tom's voice on the microphone.

"Well, if you two are done snogging, we'd like to perform our show," he laughed. I pulled away from Harry and watched him go up to his drums.

"Thank you, Linette!" Dougie called out. _He enjoyed that, didn't he?_

As I passed Tom on my way off stage I saw him give me a look that said 'We're friends. It's what we do.' I smiled as I walked off stage.

Immediately Lacey was holding me in her arms. "You were great tonight. You were amazing! And you look so cute!" I smiled at Lacey.

"You know half of what happened today is going to end up in tabloids tomorrow."

"There's no such thing as bad press," Lacey laughed as she hugged me tighter.

If there was one thing I'd learned that concert, it was that I had five friends who would help me, even if there was one I'd get into fights with, our friendship came first.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Thank for reviewing! I like the ones where you tell us your favourite parts best. Makes them mroe fun to read and this story even more worthwhile. We love you!

**Warning: **Do not attempt to jump four stories into a pool. You can die form the impact of hitting the water. Yeah.

**Chapter 18 – Lacey**

I let my luggage drop in the entrance of the hall to our rented apartment in Venice. Ever since I was a little girl, I always dreamed of coming back here. My parents used to always take my places when I was a child, but I soon realized that I was more of another luggage instead of their _beloved_ child. I was just another mouth to feed, body to dress, head of hair to style, extra shadow in the house, another voice in the house.

My parents never really cared about me. It was always money and work. We had a large house on the outskirts of New York. It had a pool, a thousand rooms, and even maids and gardeners. My room had a giant closet that was always filled with the most expensive clothes, but what did it all matter? My parents only acted as parents. _Just acted._

Of course I never actually realized any of it. I think I just blocked my mind from realizing how my parents would treat me. It was all gifts and no kisses, trips and no misses. They'd always send me away to camp or some place away from them. I guess I always imagined it was because they wanted me to have fun, but now that I look back maybe it didn't make much of a difference if I was home or not.

_Lies. Living in a fantasy. Lies. Don't even no reality. Lies._ The words blasted out of my white headphones.

I took my iPod out of my jean mini skirt pocket. I raised my eye brows as the screen light up, the letters slowly appearing onto the shiny screen. Lies – McFly. _Ironic much?_ I turned the iPod off and stuffed it back into my skirt.

I looked around the room. The first time I had been here with my parents, we had stayed in a five star hotel that had a large marble bathroom and two large beds that were covered with red satin. Now, McFly, Linette and I were staying in an apartment building that had a small kitchen, two bedrooms, one tiny living room and a bathroom. _Who cares about luxury when you got a real family?_

"Dude! Help?" I heard Linette shout from down the stairs. I turned and walked over to the railing and looked down the flight of stairs. Linette was pulling up her two large suitcases up the stairs.

"Use the elevator genius!" I smiled as I rushed down the stairs to give her a hand.

"We don't have one!" She replied as she handed me one of the bags.

"Right." I said as I tried dragging the suitcase up the stairs. _Why did we pick a room on the fourth floor?_ It took Linette and me another five minutes before we reached the apartment door. The boys couldn't help us since they were gone somewhere, I forget where. It was something to do with the tour though, I remembered that much.

I left Linette's luggage by the door with mine as I stepped inside the apartment. I walked into the kitchen, Linette following me. There was no door to get in and there was barely any space. It was small and had one table that could comfortably fit only four people. Across from the table were a small sink, a tiny refrigerator, a stove, and a counter top. _Cozy..._

"And we can fit in here how?" Linette laughed. I smiled and moved past her into the room that we had first stepped into. It was larger than the kitchen and had a TV resting against the wall. Beside it were two bookcases filled with Italian books. _Yeah, like someone would totally read those. Ew they could be like… infested with germs or something! Oh my God I'm such a priss._ Across from the TV there was a couch which I guessed could be pulled out into a double bed. There were two night stands beside the black couch, both placed beneath small white lamps.

We stepped back into the hallway that led either into the living room, outside, the bathroom or the other two bedrooms. The dark wooden door opened to the first bedroom. There were only a mirror, a queen sized bed, two night stands and a closet standing in the room. The second bedroom was identical to the first one.

The bathroom seemed larger than the kitchen. It had a large bathtub, a toilet, two sinks, a large mirror and a cabinet above one of the sinks.

"It's not too bad." I laughed.

"Okay, seriously Lacey, six people can't fit in here." Linette tried to suppress her laughter, trying to make herself sound serious.

"Well there are six beds." I stepped out of the small apartment and went to go pick up my dark pink suitcase.

"Where'd you find this place?" Linette asked, dragging in her own bag.

"Some website, I don't know, I was in a hurry to get your tour and stuff done, I didn't have time to plan pretty."

"Mate, come see this!" I heard Danny's voice echo throughout the room. I turned to see Danny standing in the doorway, his jaw dropped. Harry rushed up the stairs and stopped dead as his eyes scanned the apartment.

"Who the hell planned this?" He didn't even smile.

"Shut up, okay? It looked good online!" I laughed.

"This isn't funny! How the hell do we fit?" Danny replied in a serious tone.

"You just do." I replied.

"In all my life I have never been in a place like this." Harry shook his head in disappointment.

"God, can you imagine what kind of a wife she'll be? She'll buy the shittiest and smallest house on the block and then she and Dougie will have a thousand children." Danny turned from Harry to me. "How the hell do you expect to raise a thousand little hyperactive children in a place like this?"

"Aw, don't be mean, I tried!" I smiled.

"Try harder." Harry shrugged. I stared at him. _Aw, what a posh jerk!_ "Just kidding!" Harry laughed as soon as he saw my face. He stepped forwards and ruffled my hair. "You try hard; you just suck. It can't be helped." He laughed and walked back down the stairs.

"Jerk!" I yelled after him.

"Kidding!" He yelled back.

"Oh! What the hell is this?" Dougie teased as he stepped into the apartment.

"God damn it people, shut up!" I whined, following him inside.

"Dibs the bed with the TV!" Dougie yelled as he jumped onto the couch. I sat down beside him.

"Yeah, Doug needs his porn." Danny said as he dragged his luggage inside.

"Moving porn is the best kind of porn!" Dougie replied.

"Oh, so true." Harry nodded as he stepped inside the room. Linette laughed as she sat down on the couch. I looked over at Harry. His blue eyes were fixed on Linette. _Oh, what's this? Oh my God it's like a mega love triangle. Harry likes Linette, Linette likes Tom, Tom likes Ashley, Ashley likes Danny, and Danny likes…girls?_

"Dude we have a balcony!" I heard Tom yell from somewhere down the hall.

"What!?" Dougie quickly stood up from beside me and rushed out of the room.

"I want to see!" Linette shouted as Danny followed her down the hall. Harry came to sit down beside me.

"Hey stud." I winked at him as he sat down beside me.

"Hey sexy." He replied.

"Sorry I'm taken." I shrugged and smiled apologetically at him.

"So am I." Harry smirked.

"Yeah but she's taken too." I smirked right back.

"What?"

"What?" I asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Harry laughed. "What are _you_ talking about?"

"Your love life genius, what are you talking about?" God, sometimes, conversations were so confusing. _Or you're just excruciatingly dull. _

"Who do you think I like?" Harry kept laughing. _Shut up gay mind! Like seriously, I bet myself I'm the only person whose conscious is a total dick to herself…did that even make sense?_

"There are only two girls on this trip. Think!"

"There's a shit load of girls, love. There's all the make-up people, costume people, set people. All these beautiful ladies and you can only think of two?" He smiled at me.

"Shut up! You know exactly who I mean." I slightly laughed.

"Nope, explain." Harry shrugged and leaned back onto the couch. _Oh, he knew exactly what I was trying to say._

"Linette?"

"What about her?" I rolled my eyes.

"Do you like her? It really seems like it. Like, it's the way you act around her. It's so … not friend intended. You look so into her. It's insanely cute but kind of sad because she's into Tom."

"Oh, I know." Harry replied as if it were no big deal. _Pfft, he was probably crying on the inside. Kidding, I love you!_

"So then…"

"It's complicated. Yeah I like her, but not like you and Dougie or anything, do you get it?"

"No?"

"Okay, well basically you and Dougie are like… no, you two are a terrible example. Okay, take Linette and Tom for example. She really likes him even though she won't admit it. It's hard not to be able to tell how she feels for him when I have feelings for her. It's not a serious thing though; it's more a kindergartner crush." Harry explained.

"So what does Linette have for Tom?"

"I'm going to guess like a high school crush."

"What do I have with Dougie?"

"Dude, you guys are like already married." Harry smiled and I laughed.

"I feel kind of bad for you though. What are you going to about it?"

"Nothing. I'll just let it play out. If she likes me back, that's good, I'll get with her. If she doesn't like me back then that's fine too. There are plenty of birds out there, and come on now, who could deny me?" Harry winked as he got up from his place on the couch and walked out of the room.

"Lacey!" Dougie yelled my name as he stepped through the door.

"Dougie!" I yelled back with the same enthusiasm.

"From the balcony you can see –" He shouted with excitement but then stopped.

"Everything!" I said back, just as loudly.

"Nothing." He finished his sentence in complete disappointment. I laughed. "Well there's this hotel right across from the balcony – good job, by the way, on booking us a hotel – and they have a pool! I didn't even know that was possible in Venice, but apparently it is. Anyway, and it's right under our balcony! Like right under!" Dougie said, his enthusiasm coming back.

"That's sweet." I stood up to get my suitcase which I realized was still standing in the open doorway.

"You don't sound enthused." Dougie whined, following me.

"Well it's not like we can go in or anything." Dougie shrugged as I rolled my suitcase down the hall and into the living room. I let it drop to the floor and opened the large white zipper.

"What are you looking for?"

"Let's go out." I suggest as I pushed shirts, pants, and dresses out of the way.

"Where do you want to go?" Dougie asked.

"Well what are we going to do here? Let's go do something." I gasped in relief as I found the dress I wanted to wear. I pulled on the dress from the bottom of the suitcase but it barely moved an inch. I pulled harder, hoping it wouldn't rip. Suddenly, the dress flew out from under my other clothes and I fell backwards into a bookcase that stood beside the TV. I let a moan escape my lips as Dougie started laughing at me.

"Nice! Truly elegant." He laughed. I threw my dress at him as I started laughing along with him. He threw my dress at back at me and stretched out his hand. I took it and got up and rushed to the bathroom, passing by the McFly guys and Linette, who were still on the balcony.

I quickly threw on my plain white dress that looked a little like Marilyn Monroe's famous white dress. I decided I'd just wear my white H&M flip flops since they gave the dress a more casual look. I let my hair hang loose and applied some more eyeliner and vanilla lip gloss. _Have to taste good. _I took out my vanilla perfume out of my back purse and practically sprayed the whole bottle on myself. _Have to smell good too._

There was a knock on the door and then it immediately opened.

"Wow, little miss vanilla much?" Tom smiled as he pushed past me to use the sink. He turned the tap on and pushed his hands under the running cold water.

"I just smell and taste like it." I shrugged.

"You're wearing all white." Tom laughed.

"You can't go wrong with vanilla." I threw the purse over my right shoulder.

"Unless you hate vanilla."

"What's Dougie's favourite flavour?" I quickly asked.

"Chocolate."

"Shit, are you serious?" I asked, my eyes growing large.

"No. What the hell Lace, how much of a creep do you think I am with my friends?" Tom laughed. I playfully glared at him and stepped out of the bathroom. Dougie was already waiting for me at the door. He was wearing a white baller hat sideways, dark blue jeans that were skinny at the top and baggy at the bottom, white DC shoes, and his green Hurley hoodie. _He's like a freaking Hurley fanatic. How much Hurley shit does this kid even have?_

I laughed as I saw him standing by the door. "Wow, do we ever match."

"I know. It's like you can't even tell us apart we look so alike." He said as he opened the door for me.

"Does everyone know we're leaving?" I asked as he closed the door behind himself.

"They'll figure it out." He smiled and slowly grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers with mine. Butterflies from an insane asylum seemed to have escaped inside my stomach.

We walked down the flight of stairs and onto the lit up streets of Venice. There were little restaurants everywhere by the water that had tables set up so you were right beside the Grande Canal. There were some boats still on the water, but it was mostly just people walking along the narrow streets.

"Want to eat?" He asked as we passed another restaurant. I nodded up at him and he led me back through the maze of people and tables. We took a seat at a table right beside the still and dark water. The restaurant was small but quite elegant. It had flowers hanging from the doors and windows and there were lampposts placed by the water that also had flowers dangling down. There was a man standing by the entrance of the restaurant playing a saxophone, making the atmosphere ten times more romantic. What more could a girl want?

The waiter appeared seconds after we sat down. We both ordered classic Italian food and a bottle of red wine. Dougie suddenly looked into his lap, a small smile quirky smile playing across his oh-so-delicious lips.

"What's up?" I asked as I took a sip of my half filled glass.

"Hold on, I got a text from Danny. I need to call him back." Dougie lifted his phone above the table.

'You're calm when my world is crashing. My heart, my blood, my passion. Why, tell me why, you're everything but mine.' Everything But Mine by the Backstreet Boys played loudly from inside my Gucci purse. 'Hold you close when it all goes crazy if you'll only be my lady. Why, tell me why, you're everything, everything but mine.' The song kept playing, getting louder as I pulled it from inside my purse. _Shit, who the hell put my phone on loud? It's never on loud! It should never be on loud. Oh my Goodness!_

I watched Dougie's expression change from surprise into amusement.

"Sorry, I accidentally called you." He tried not to laugh but I knew I must've already turned the darkest shade of pink and I was probably still turning into darker shades. _I wish I had that lipstick color. It would have the slogan 'For your everyday "you look like a fag" moments'._

I nodded, embarrassed. I took out my phone and changed it to vibrate.

"Well you can change it now." Dougie smiled as he leaned across the table. His lips were only inches away from mine.

"THEY _ARE_ DATING!" There was a high pitched scream from five tables down. I immediately pulled away as white lights kept flashing all around us. _Shit. I hate gossip, especially when it's about me._

Paparazzi and tourists started crowding all around our table. More flashes. More shouting.

"Come on." I shouted over the noise. I quickly stood up from my seat and outstretched my hand to Dougie who immediately took it. He pushed his way through the crowd of people, pulling me through them.

We ran past our apartment building and kept running by the Canal. The crowd of people were still close behind us.

"What?" I asked desperately as Dougie suddenly stopped.

"There's the boat bus thing coming our way!" Dougie let go of my hand. The Vaporeto was a meter away from where we were standing. "We're going to jump."

"What? No!" I argued but it was a now or never moment. I could not allow myself to be in a gossip column, no way. I watched the Vaporeto getting closer to the shore and I took a deep breath and jumped. I landed on my hands and knees with a loud and somewhat painful thump. _Oh thank God there aren't that many people on board._

I looked behind me and waited for Dougie to jump. He looked behind himself to see an astonished group of people holding flashing cameras. He smiled to himself and ran forward, off of the narrow paved streets and onto the Vaporeto.

I gasped and my hands flew over my mouth. I didn't know whether I should be laughing or freaking out. Dougie had completely missed the boat was now in the dark water. Water splashed and collided over and onto the boat. His head surfaced above the water, his eyes violently blinking water out of them.

Dougie's eyes met mine. As soon as he saw my shocked face a laugh escaped his lips. _Wow, I have a hell of a boyfriend._

He quickly swam towards the boat which was slowly coming to a stop. _Please don't kick us off!_ Dougie outstretched his arm and I grabbed it and slowly pulled him onto the boat. People were crowding all around us, wanting to see what had happened.

Dougie and I stood at the edge of the large boat, holding hands. There was me, with my wet white dress and Dougie, with his completely soaking pants and shirt that clung to his body. _Damn, does he ever have a body._

The Vaporeto soon came to a complete stop and the driver quickly got out of his cabin. He rapidly walked over to us shouting in Italian. He looked at mine and Dougie's confused face and then changed to English.

"Off!" He shouted louder and more annoyed. I cringed and jumped off of the boat on the other side of the Canal, away from all the numerous cameras, which were still flashing.

I looked over at Dougie as soon as the boat drifted away. "That was smooth." Laughter escaped my lips. "How much do you want to bet this will be all over the internet?" I laughed harder. Dougie gave me a serious face but then a small smile played across his lips, which turned into laughter.

"Come on, let's go home." He smiled.

"You know we paid for a meal but we didn't even get one." I took his hand and we slowly made our way back to the apartment.

We walked in comfortable silence all the way back to the apartment. It wasn't awkward or anything, it was like neither of us needed to say anything. Dougie led me up the stairs, but instead of going into our room, he kept leading the way up the winding stairs.

After another flight of stairs we were up on the roof top. There were stars and lights surrounding us. The wind slowly blew, slightly shifting my hair.

"It's gorgeous." I sighed as I felt Dougie's arms wrap around my waist from behind. He placed his head in the crook of my neck. More insane butterflies were let loose in my stomach as I felt his slow breath caress my neck.

We stood there, just watching the city lights and the stars in silence.

"So what's the big deal with you and paparazzi?" He asked. _Great way to ruin the moment genius!_

"I don't want to talk about it." I simply said. _Like, really._

"Come on, you can tell me." _Don't push me._

"Just, no."

"Please?" Dougie pushed his head farther into my neck. _Fuck him and these deranged butterflies._

"It's just something that happened a really long time ago. Basically, I got backstabbed by these people. They just lied about me and shit to everyone and the people believed it and it got really bad. It was just all over the school and myspace and everything. It was all about how I slept with this guy to get to his best friend and then everyone called me a slut and whore, and it was just bad. But it's fine because I just left after, so what ever."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I just hate being anywhere in the press or on the internet. I hate publicity." I explained.

"But I could have talked to the paparazzi, it wasn't a big issue." I pulled away from him. _Why is this such a big deal?_

"I just don't like it." I shrugged, getting a little annoyed.

"So you're never going to let me show the whole world who I love?" I could tell Dougie was getting annoyed.

"Does it really matter who knows and who doesn't?" I searched his eyes for the reason why he was being so weird about this.

"You just want to keep us a secret?"

"I can't believe you're making such a big deal out of this. It's really not."

"Are you ashamed to be with me or something?" His voice was rising. _How the fuck could you be accusing me of this? You're everything I ever wanted! Have you ever thought it's because I don't want to the center of anything? Did you maybe think it wasn't just people believing shit, but maybe that I got blackmailed and had hate mail sent to me every night for a month? Did it cross your mind that I don't want to be remembered by those people because if I do get remembered it might start again?_

"How the hell could you even say that?"

"You didn't answer my question. Am I just not what you expected me to be?" Dougie asked. My jaw dropped. _How could he even say that?_

"I can't deal with you right now. You're impossible, I'm out." I shrugged and walked over to the door that led down the stairs. I entered the apartment and to my surprise no one was inside. _Great. Fucking great._

"First your parents, then your old friends, then the paparazzi, now me? You need to stop running away from your problems Lacey." I heard Dougie say from behind me.

_Excuse me?_

I didn't bother to look hurt. I marched up to him and glared up at him. I raised my hand and slapped him across his gorgeous face. My glare disappeared as soon as I had realized my actions. I let myself look surprised, or astonished, or even apologetic, I just stared into his deep blue eyes.

"_I'm drowning in your eyes."_

"_So swim to me."_

I remembered the words we only spoke to each other a week ago.

_Yeah, wish I could babe, but right now you're on the other side of the fucking ocean._

I tried to search his eyes for something. Hurt, pain, disappointment, anger…nothing. As soon as I had lowered my hand his lips crashed against mine with a different kind of passion. _So that's why make up sex is so much better than normal sex._

I could feel his tongue angrily but passionately searching every corner of my mouth. I pulled away.

"Fuck you." I managed to breathe before I connected my lips again with his.

"Please do." He said between kisses. Dougie pushed me onto the bed, climbing on top of me, his knees at my thighs.

"I'm still mad at you." I said as I started fumbling with his Hoodie zipper.

"Same." He said as he left a trail of kisses leading from my lips all the way down to my collar bone and then back up to my lips. I pushed his wet hoodie off of him. Dougie stood up and pulled the hoodie off of his oh-so-toned-and-sexy body.

Dougie's wet and soft lips met mine again with the same passion and a hint of something else.

"Oh shit!" I heard Tom exclaim as he entered the room. I pulled away from Dougie to look at him. "Sorry! Sorry!" Tom apologized, raising his hands, slowly walking out of the room.

"Tom what – holy shit Lacey we talked about this! No sex before marriage!" Linette shouted as she entered the room.

"Nicely done Doug! You actually followed my text! I'm proud, really!" Danny shouted as he also came into the room. Dougie still hadn't gotten off of me, and honestly speaking I didn't much mind.

"Where were you guys?" I changed the subject, pushing Dougie off of me. I still had to look pissed, but who the hell was I kidding? _Dougie, hopefully._

"Out. Don't change the subject! Seriously Lace, we talked about this!" Linette said.

"Yeah, we talk about lots of things." I nodded. _It's not like we were going to do anything. We were going to do close to something, but not that._

"I have some of those flavoured condoms if you'd like to borrow one but honestly I think they might be too big for you. But if you want to buy your own, just so you know, she likes vanilla?" Danny winked at Dougie. I rolled my eyes.

"Well we're going to go sleep, but honestly Lacey, I swear to God if you're not a virgin tomorrow morning I will seriously kill you." Linette said and quickly added a smile at the end of her statement. _Oh yeah, like that makes the statement more appealing._

"I won't." I rolled my eyes. ..._In a loving way._ I stood up from my seat on the couch that I had just realized had been pulled out into a bed. _Wow great observation skills genius, what the hell did you think you were making out on?_

I grabbed my PJ's from my suitcase and entered the bathroom to change. _I'm so mean to myself. God I'm a jerk._

When I stepped out of the bathroom, the lights were all turned off. There was still some talking, mainly just Danny though. I stepped into the room to see Dougie in bed, shirtless and all. _God damn him and his sexiness._

I pulled the covers over myself as I lay down beside him. As soon as I placed my head down on the pillow I felt Dougie's warm arm wrap around my waist.

"I thought you were mad at me." I said as I pushed myself farther into him. _I love this boy._

"I am."

"Good."

"Good." He said. Silence.

"So am I." I decided to randomly add. I felt Dougie laugh slightly beside me which made me slightly smile.

"You're lame."

"I hate you."

"I love you." Dougie replied. I turned over to face him and couldn't help the urge to kiss him again. He pulled me on top of him and put his other hand through my hair while the other one remained on my waist.

"Oh good God!" I pulled away once again and looked towards the door. Tom stood in the door way, his hand covering his chocolate eyes. I pulled myself off of Dougie as sat up in the bed. "Is it safe?" He asked, slightly lowering his hand so that he could see with one eye.

"What, the sex or you coming in?" Dougie asked.

Tom laughed quietly and took his hand away from his face. "I just wanted to get something to drink." He stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. He then came back into the room and sat on the bed.

"I don't trust you two." Tom said as he took a sip from the water bottle.

"Yeah, neither do I. Want to stay?" I offered.

"Sure." Tom stood up and threw himself down back on the bed between Dougie and me. "Let's play truth or dare."

"Fine, dibs first. Tom, truth or dare?"

"Truth." _Pansy._

"Linette or Ashley?"

"To do what with?"

"Have wild and heavy sex with." Dougie said.

"Linette, I guess." Tom's eyes shifted.

"Oh, and why?" I asked.

"I don't know." Tom shrugged.

"Oh, he totally thinks she'd be better in bed." I told Dougie.

"Totally." Dougie nodded.

"Fine. Lace, truth or dare." Tom asked.

"Dare." I quickly replied. Truth was for pansies – I mean Tom.

"Okay, go mix every drink in the fridge and chug it all down." He smirked.

"We have drinks?" Dougie asked.

"Yeah we went shopping and then we went out around the city." Tom explained as I stood up from the bed and went over to fridge. Dougie jumped out of the bed and quickly walked after me.

Tom opened the fridge and there were bottles of red wine, Kokanee beer, Heineken beer, chocolate milk, water, Fanta, Coke, and orange juice.

"Dude, that's disgusting!" I cringed. Dougie laughed and grabbed a large glass. I slowly poured all of the different liquids into the glass. I bit my lip as I really slowly lifted the glass to my lips. I barely tipped the glass and the liquid quickly came flowing down into my mouth. I pulled the glass away from my lips and gagged.

"You have to chug it." Tom laughed. _Oh, freaking jerk!_

I cringed again and, this time, quickly drained the liquid down my throat. Tom looked pleased and terribly amused. He stretched out his hand and I handed him the glass and hurried to the trash can.

I bent over the trash can as I threw up everything I had just swallowed. I felt my hair being gently pulled back. I looked to my left and saw Dougie's dark green PJ pants. After a couple of minutes of throwing up my dinner, lunch, and breakfast in a little plastic trash can, I had nothing left to vomit.

"Nicely done. Congrats." Tom laughed and I playfully glared in response. _Okay I am _definitely_ never doing that again_

"Can I go?" Dougie pleaded.

"Sure what ever." I shrugged. _Oh, he's totally going to get back at Tom._

"Lacey, truth or dare?" Dougie smirked. I let my jaw drop in disappointment. _Are you kidding me?_

"Dare." I simply said. _Nope._

"I dare you to jump into the pool that's under our apartment."

"What?" I blurted out.

"Oh, mate, that's genius!" Tom said ecstatically.

"Thanks." Dougie smiled.

"I'm not doing that! No way!" I shook my head.

"You have to." Tom simply shrugged but I knew he was trying not to laugh at me. I groaned and got off of the bed.

"Do I get to change?" I asked as I looked down at myself. I was wearing green booty shorts and a black spaghetti strap tank top.

"Nope." Dougie said. _Did he just check me out?_

"Oh my God!" I groaned as I stepped onto the balcony, Dougie and Tom happily following me. I got onto the railing of the balcony and sat down on the wide rail. "I'm not doing this." I protested.

"Go." Dougie shouted, amused.

"No way! What if I miss?"

"Then you'll die and we'll feel bad. Now go!" Tom urged.

"Then I'll come back and haunt you and never leave you alone!" I replied.

"Go!" Dougie shouted again.

"This is so retarded! I'm so going to miss the –" I started but I suddenly felt two strong hands on my back. One moment I was sitting on the railing, the next, I was falling four stories into a pool of water.

I landed clumsily into the cold and deep water of the pool. A shock went through my body as soon as my body came in contact with the water. I felt my foot lightly brush by the bottom of the pool as I tried to reach out of the pool.

I swam up to the surface and pulled myself up. I took a deep breath as soon as I sat myself by the edge of the pool.

"YEAH!" I heard Dougie scream and Tom laugh.

"THAT WAS WICKED!" Tom shouted down at me and I couldn't help but flip him off. _Fag, I could have totally hit the cement instead of the water. Stupid Dougie, totally pushing me in._

Oh come on, that was so much fun.

_Shut up, no it wasn't._

It so was.

_It so was._

I stood up and walked into the hotel lobby. It was empty, except for the receptionist since it was past midnight.

"I fell in." I said as I walked by her desk. She gave me a dirty glare and I smiled back. I stepped out of the Hotel and ran up the stairs to the apartment.

I barged in and stepped onto the balcony where Tom and Dougie were crouching over from laughing.

"I am so not mad at you anymore!" Dougie managed to say.

"Shut up, that was so uncalled for!" I tried to keep a straight face but it was impossible. Dougie pulled himself up on the railing. _Opportunity much?_

I walked forward and sat beside on the railing beside him. I had to make it look like I wasn't going to push him in.

"Are you serious?" Dougie laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. _Wow, you're a fucking genius aren't you?_ Dougie's hands were on my shoulders and I went flying backwards once more. My body went through another small shock as I hit the water again. I swam back up to the surface again. The night air was filled with Tom and Dougie's laugh.

"HOLY FUCK THAT WAS EVEN MORE WICKED!" Tom shouted down again and once again I flipped him off. I made my way over back into the lobby. The receptionist glared at me once again.

"Sorry, fell again. Damn, these Italian railings aren't very sturdy now, are they?" I said as I walked out of the room. _God, I hope she understood me and doesn't think I'm saying that I'm making a bomb threat or something._

What? Where the hell did you come up with that?

_Movie?_

You're so lame.

_Shut up! I got that from a movie. Wasn't it like Vantage Point or something?_

Yeah…

_Yeah…_

What's your point?

_I don't know that I got that from that movie? You know what's sad? There was no hot guy in that movie… that's depressing._

You're depressing…

_God damn it, stop being so mean to myself!_

That was like the worst grammar ever.

_What ever, I have better grammar than you!_

I am you!

_..._

Exactly.

_Okay, I seriously have some issues to figure out._

I shook my head as I stepped inside the apartment. Dougie and Tom were no longer on the balcony, but instead on the bed.

"That was amazing!" Tom laughed.

"You totally set yourself up! It was genius!" Dougie chuckled. He laid himself down on the pillow. "I'm going to go bed; I'm so tired. I haven't slept in two days."

"Oh yeah, totally. You probably just don't want me to get back at you. You're so cheap." I complained as I lay down beside him. _If I close my eyes I will fall asleep _so _fast._

"Tom, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." _Oh my God, totally pansy._

"Would you leave Ashley for Linette?" I closed my eyes as I waited for his reply. I slowly started drifting off into sleep. "You can't say maybe, only yes or no." I whispered as I felt myself slowly drift into sleep. I hadn't slept in two days either. _Open your eyes! You need to know this! Open them!_

Slowly, Tom's answer became distant as I drifted off in into sleep.

* * *

I woke up to see light flooding the room. Dougie was no longer sleeping beside me and Tom wasn't there either. I stood up and made my way to the bathroom.

I slowly brushed my teeth as I tried to completely wake up.

_What time is it anyway?_

I walked out of the bathroom in search of Linette. I had everything to tell her about nothing. I walked back into the kitchen to get a quick drink before I'd go see her.

Something pink, blue and green caught my eyes. I closed the fridge door and walked over to the table.

_Mystery girl runs away from cameras in Venice! Who is Dougie's girlfriend?_

I groaned as I saw the cover of the magazine. This was exactly what I did not want. I was probably all over the internet too. I didn't want to see. _I don't want to see. _

I walked over to the bed and pulled out my laptop. _I don't want to see this._

I typed in my password and my laptop quickly connected to the internet. _I don't want to see this._

I opened the internet browser and typed in the famous celebrity gossip site. There was nothing Perez Hilton didn't know. _I don't want to see this._

_I need to see this._

The page quickly loaded and there was a picture of Dougie and me leaning over a table, about to kiss. I groaned louder. I had no wish to read what he had written about me or what other people were commenting. There were probably Dougie fans hating on me, Dougie haters hating on both of us or just him, and maybe even my own 'Hate Lacey' fan group leaving comments. I didn't need that right now.

I pushed the laptop lid closed and threw the laptop on the bed. I was back on the Linette search. I walked down the hall and noticed the bedroom door slightly opened.

I slowly walked towards the door. I surreptitiously looked through the crack in the door. My jaw dropped all the way to the floor as I noticed what was going on in the bed room.

Linette sat on the bed, Tom - Tom Fletcher - Thomas Michael Fletcher was wrapped in her arms, their lips connected in a passionate kiss.

_What a hell of a way to wake up completely._


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait. I had pink eye, and then I had to audition for musical theatre, and then I had school registration… so busy. Thanks for reviewing again! I appreciate the funny comments! The lyrics in this one are _Making Excuses_. Again, I do own the lyrics. Tell me if you like them, by the way. The other lyrics are those of _You're The One That I Want_ from the musical _Grease_. McFly did a cover on it. giggles Tom says he needs a man… And the second is _Goodbye_ by Kate Ryan, a Belgian singer.

**Chapter 19- Linette**

I'd heard the splashes of Lacey falling into the pool. How that girl was still alive was beyond me. The muffled laughter of Tom and Dougie floated into my room.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I was bedraggled from the train we'd taken from Rome to Venice and then the long taxi ride here. Then of course I was forced into shopping by McFly only to return to Lacey doing very un-Christian things.

I ran a comb through my hair and washed the make-up off my face. It had melted anyway in the sun. After that fresh-up, I went into the attached room. I could hear the snores of Danny and Harry from their bedroom. I giggled silently to myself at the thought of sticking things up their noses to quiet them down.

Plugging in my iPod headphones to drown out Lacey and her antics, I put on some Kate Ryan and opened my notebook to a blank page. It was crisp and white. I hated paper when it looked like that. Give me an old book with pages that had yellowed over time any day.

All of a sudden an idea popped into my head. It was a weird, half-formed song. I knew it was kind of true, kind of not at the same time. It didn't matter; I had to write it down. I put my iPod back into my bag and grabbed my pen.

The room was dark except for the reading lamp I was using to write by. I hummed to myself as I wrote. It was already turning into a great song. I barely glanced up as Tom came into my room.

"Hey Tom," I said, deciding to be friendly. I had decided to forgive him on the Ashley front after he helped me out in Paris.

"Hey Linette, you working on a new song?"

"Yeah, but it's not quite finished yet."

"Can I hear it?" I looked up at Tom and then glanced at the clock.

"It's almost two in the morning. Don't you think you should be heading for bed?"

Tom gave me a strange look. "Uh, Linette, we're sharing a room. Lacey messed up the bookings and Ashley is sharing a room with other members of the tour staff and-"

"Tom, I get it. It's fine with me." I flipped an edge of the blanket I was under. I was only under the top, light one. It was pretty warm, even with the AC in the hotel on. I blushed and glanced away as Tom took off his shirt. _You're such a little school kid. Like you haven't seen him strip before._

I felt the mattress bounce slightly as Tom pulled the blanket up to his chin. "Will you let me hear it now?"

I blushed at the thought of Tom hearing my song. It had only taken me an hour to write, but I didn't want him to judge it. According to Lacey, he wrote _The Heart Never Lies_ in half an hour. I really can't compete with that.

"Maybe later," I mumbled as I placed the notebook on the night table beside me. I left the reading light on. "So… what were you guys doing?"

"Playing truth or dare. If we'd known you were awake, we would've asked you to play too."

"From the splashing I assume Lacey got the worst end? She always picks dare."

Tom laughed. "Yaah, she did. But she's in the arms of Dougie now."

"Oh God, I hope she doesn't end up pregnant after tonight."

"Oh don't worry. I ruined that chance when I walked in earlier." I laughed at the image in my head of Tom walking in on Lacey and Dougie going at it.

"Ok, right now in my mind it is really, really dirty," I giggled.

Tom nudged me. "Jealous?"

I laughed at Tom's suggestion. "I, unlike Lacey, am in no hurry to lose my virginity before marriage," I said in the most posh, British accent I could manage.

"Ah. That or you can't get a guy."

I smacked Tom on the arm, hard. "I could so get a guy! It's against my faith that's all."

We were quiet again and I stared up at the ceiling. The light was making weird shadows that sort of danced.

"Linette, did you really run away from home?" Tom asked, his voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

I turned onto my side so I was facing him. "Yeah," I whispered back.

"Why?" Tom asked.

I guess I should've known that eventually someone would ask about that, but I wanted to reveal as little about my past as possible. _But the past always comes back._

I sighed and decided as long as I skipped out on a few details it wouldn't hurt to tell Tom. "It was the end of senior year. I was getting answers back from all the colleges and universities I'd applied to. Almost all of them were rejections."

"Really? Were you bad in school?"

"No, I was actually quite good. It's just… I wasn't being accepted into the program I wanted. I wanted to be in theatre. All my life I dreamed about singing on stage and spreading messages to the audience. All the colleges my mother made me apply to accepted me. I was over qualified."

"Did your mom want you to be a doctor or something like that?"

"No, she wanted me to do her job."

"Which is?"

"Do you want me to tell the story or not?" I snapped. I saw Tom's look of astonishment and immediately regretted my words. "Sorry, I'm just a bit sensitive when it comes to this."

"Sure, tell me whatever you want. I won't ask any more questions."

I smiled at Tom. We hadn't broken into a fight. That was a plus. "Well, I got a letter back from NYU. They'd accepted me into their theatre and music programs. I was ecstatic and wrote back immediately. New York was exactly where I wanted to be. When I told my mother she freaked."

"She didn't appreciate what you wanted to do?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't ask any more questions." I smiled at Tom's discomfort. "She said she wouldn't cover the fees."

"So what'd you do?"

"Run away. Not like I could attend college or university or anything like that, but I'd do anything to follow my dream." I felt tears spring to my eyes. Tom sat up and pulled me close to him. I knew my tears were probably making him wet, but he let me cry onto his bare chest all the same. "It was so hard. I didn't go to prom or graduation. I wrote my diploma exams while living under a bridge. When I finished I took my savings out and moved to New York. Half the time I was staying in churches that had let me use their services."

Tom was quiet. "Somehow, I know that's not all, but that was definitely part of it." I felt a lump form in my throat. It hurt that I couldn't tell Tom. Or, I should really be saying, that I could tell Tom but risk everything.

I sat, wrapped in Tom's arms until I stopped crying. When I was done I pulled away and rubbed at my face. Tom pulled my hands to my sides and looked me in the eyes.

"You okay?" he murmured. I looked back into his dark brown eyes. They were warm and comforting.

"Yeah."

"You gonna show me your new song now?"

I smiled at Tom's persistency. "Okay, but I want you to remember that I just cried and that this song is still rough."

Tom laughed. "Just sing the song."

"It's called _Making Excuses_." I pulled the notebook onto my lap and faced Tom.

"Ever since you entered my life,  
All I thought about  
Was you, baby, day and night.  
I dreamed about holding you,  
Kissing you, touching you.  
All I wanted was you.

Don't know what's happening to me  
Never felt this way  
For once, baby, in my life  
I felt myself needing you,  
Asking you, begging you.  
All I wanted was you.

And now I'm making excuses  
Just so that I can see you again.  
And I'm making excuses  
So I can see your bright smile.  
I find myself making excuses  
So I can call you on the phone.  
And I'm making excuses  
So I don't fall in love with you.

As soon as you walk out the door  
And you've said good bye,  
I clutch my chest since it feels  
Just like my heart is breaking,  
Tearing, fading, bleeding.  
All I wanted is you.

I know I should just tell you this,  
But I can't help but think  
That you could love someone else.  
It's why I never asked you,  
Sang to you or told you:  
All I wanted is you.

And now I'm making excuses  
Just so that I can see you again.  
And I'm making excuses  
So I can see your bright smile.  
I find myself making excuses  
So I can call you on the phone.  
And I'm making excuses  
So I don't fall in love with you.

I'm telling myself all these lies  
So I don't face the truth.  
Every time I see you  
I think about hugging you  
And lying next to you.  
All I wanted is you.

When you turn on the radio  
And you hear this song,  
Remember all the times  
How I must have needed you,  
Longed for you, wanted you.  
All I wanted is you.

And now I'm making excuses  
Just so that I can see you again.  
And I'm making excuses  
So I can see your bright smile.  
I find myself making excuses  
So I can call you on the phone.  
And I'm making excuses  
So I don't fall in love with you.

And now I'm making excuses  
Just so that I can see you again.  
And I'm making excuses  
So I can see your bright smile.  
I find myself making excuses  
So I can call you on the phone.  
And I'm making excuses  
So I don't fall in love with you.

And now I'm making excuses…  
And I'm making excuses…  
I find myself making excuses…  
And I'm making excuses…  
But I still fell in love with you."

Tom sat in silence looking up at me. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. Had it been that bad a song?

"No, it was beautiful." Huh, I must've said that out loud.

"Thanks," I muttered as I put the notebook back and turned off the light. As my eyes adjusted to the dark I could see Tom looking intently at me.

"What?" I smiled. Tom shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure out whether that song was true or not."

"And why would you care about that?" Tom didn't answer me. His face revealed nothing and it was too dark for me to see his eyes. "Tom?" I pressed.

"Go to sleep, Linette," he whispered as he closed his eyes. I watched him for a while as he tried to go to sleep. Eventually his breathing had slowed down enough I could tell he was sleeping.

His breath moved his hair as it fell into his face. I reached out and gently pushed the hair behind his ear. He looked adorable as he slept. You could still make out his one dimple. His eyes fluttered briefly. I drew my hand back, scared that I had woken him. He did nothing. I continued to study his face. Everyone looked so young and angelic when they slept.

Swept up by impulse I kissed Tom's cheek. He didn't move. I smiled to myself. _And I'm making excuses…but I still fell in love with you._ The words flew through my mind.

All of a sudden Tom grabbed my waist and pulled me so I was lying on top of him. I was surprised. How long had he been awake? I was lying on top of him and staring straight into his dark eyes.

"How- how long have you been awake?" I whispered.

"Since you moved my hair." I could feel the blood leave my toes and rush to my face. I tried to roll off of him, but Tom held me tight.

"Let me go," I whispered.

"No," Tom said as he kept me close to him.

I struggled for a bit but quickly gave up. I put my head down on his chest and listened to his heart beat. He was so warm… I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. He smelled good, like laundry detergent and shower gel. I felt his hand move through my hair. _Like this I can pretend he loves me too._

"Linette, why did you kiss me?" My eyes shot open in the dark.

"Am I not allowed to kiss my friends on the cheek?" _Nice._

"So I'm just a friend?" _Never._

"Why does it matter so much to you?"

"Because you're not just a friend to me," he whispered. My breath caught.

"What do you mean?" I had to force myself to remain calm.

"Go to sleep Linette. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Okay, but next time I don't want to answer a question I get to say 'Go to sleep, Tom'."

I could feel Tom lightly laugh as I closed my eyes again. "Good night, Linette," he murmured and I felt his arms protectively curl around me.

"Good night, starshine," I murmured as I cuddled against his warm body. I hated sleeping on my stomach, but in this case I could make an exception.

* * *

The sound of showering woke me up. I realized I was on my back, alone in the bed. I saw the bathroom door open so I turned my back to it and got out of the bed. I rummaged through my bag until I found the clothes I wanted to wear. At the moment I was in black dolphin shorts and an oversized white T-shirt- not the most flattering outfit.

When the water stopped running I called out. "Tom, you may want to shut the door. I do have to turn around eventually."

"Shit." I heard which was followed by the sound of the door clicking shut. I got up from the bed and stood next to the door with my clothes in my hands. After a few moments Tom came out of the bathroom, his face aflame.

"Did you see anything?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "Don't worry. It's not the size of the boat; it's the motion in the ocean that counts."

Tom glared at me. "Not funny."

"I didn't see anything, don't worry," I grinned as I tried to sneak past him into the bathroom.

"You're not going anywhere," Tom grinned as he grabbed me and practically threw me onto the bed.

"Hey! It was my turn in the bathroom!" I said in mock anger.

Tom stood over me. "Yes, but it's my turn to question you." I pouted up at him. It was really hard to be mad at Tom. His hair was still wet and clinging to his forehead. It was… well, it was really, really hot.

"Go ahead," I smiled, ready for anything he threw my way.

"Who is your song really about?"

"You," I answered so quickly I didn't have time to stop myself.

"Is that why you kissed me?"

"If I'm not just a friend, what am I?" I fired right back.

"Why are you so worked up about who I date?"

"Why do you always feel the need to protect me even when I'm obviously fine?"

We looked at each other in silence. Our questions still hung in the air, as if they were floating there. I sat up. Maybe Tom and I could never really work out our problems. All of a sudden I felt Tom gather me in his arms.

I sat in complete astonishment as Tom held me to him. My heart began to thump so loudly I was surprised the others didn't come rushing to figure out what the sound was. After a few moments Tom let me go and I looked into his chocolate eyes. I vaguely saw my reflection in them.

In that moment I realized I wasn't just crushing on Tom. It had become so much more than that. As I looked into his eyes I was resisting the urge to kiss him. Like my song said, all I could think about was him.

Even as my mind told me not to kiss him, my heart was aching to. I felt myself lean towards him. I stopped myself inches from his face. We were so close. I could feel his breath on my skin. I glanced down at his lips. All I could think about was him.

I blinked in surprise as I felt Tom brush his hand through my hair. My body screamed at me to kiss him and yet my mind still had the control. _He has a girlfriend._ The thought helped me control myself.

Tom's hand came down through my hair and rested on my cheek. I felt myself shiver slightly at his touch. Sparks were bouncing on my skin where he was touching me. I felt him move his hand behind my head. I opened my mouth slightly, to say something, anything.

It was surreal. I felt Tom lightly push my head towards him. I didn't need further urging. I closed my eyes and met his lips with happiness. At first Tom kissed me gently but he slowly began to build pressure. I put my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. I needed him. I felt Tom's hands slide down my back to my waist as he pulled me in too.

It was ecstasy. It felt as if the universe had finally come to a point, that everything in my life had been leading to that kiss. Heaven would have a hard time beating my feelings at that moment.

_He has a girlfriend._ I pushed the thought from my mind. I wanted to stay in Tom's arms forever, wrapped up in the bliss of his kiss. _Do you remember when you weren't the only one? Didn't you swear you would never let anyone go through that pain?_ I hated my conscience.

I pulled away and felt Tom lurch a bit, like he was waking up from a dream. I opened my eyes and looked sadly at him. What we had done would change how we acted around each other forever. It had not just been a kiss. I remembered Harry's kisses. They had felt right, but nothing compared to what had just happened between Tom and me.

I fought back every confusing emotion I was having. _Speak first._ I silently begged Tom.

"Uh, I have to- I have to sort some things out. I'll be back later." Tom got up from the bed hurriedly and walked out the door.

_If he looks back we'll be together._ He didn't look back.

I sat on the bed in silent agony. Tom was so close and yet so far away. The only thing standing between us was Ashley. Always Ashley.

I took my clothes that had fallen onto the floor and went into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and took a long hot shower. Slowly I got dressed and put on my make-up. I towel-dried my hair, or in other words I got it half wet and kind of wavy.

I walked in silence down the hall, lost in my own thoughts. I walked into the kitchen to see a bleary-eyed Harry, a half-sleeping Danny with his elbow in a cereal bowl, and Lacey pouring a cup of OJ for Dougie.

"Morning," Dougie said to me happily. He was probably giddy after scoring.

"Mmm…" I answered back as I poured myself some cereal. "Danny, your elbow's in your cereal."

Danny's eyes popped open and he looked at his elbow. "God, I need to wake up better." He went to the sink and washed his arm.

"You should've been there when I fully woke up," Lacey commented.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry as I put some of the Fruit Loops in my mouth.

"Well…" She turned to Dougie. "I'm going to need your help."

"Anything," Dougie smiled back at her.

"Well, Linette did a very bad thing this morning." I stopped chewing and looked at Lacey. _Oh no._

"What did she do?" asked Danny from the counter.

"Well, I'm Linette and Dougie's Tom." My jaw dropped as Lacey kissed Dougie. "And then they did this." I saw her fling her arms around Dougie. (I also saw him slip her the tongue, and I know for a fact Tom had not done that.)

"Linette, is that true?" Harry asked.

I felt myself turn bright red. Lacey and Dougie turned to me (which was surprising since their PDA can never be stopped.)

"Well?" Danny prodded.

"Tom didn't slip me the tongue," I said quietly.

Dougie grinned. "No way! He actually kissed you?"

"I thought Lacey was just making another excuse to make out with Dougie," Harry put in.

"Wow," Danny said. "So are you guys…?" He let the question trail off. You didn't have to be a genius to figure out the question.

"I don't know."

"What happened?" Lacey asked.

"I pulled away."

"Why?" she asked again.

"Because all I could think about was how hurt Ashley would be if Tom cheated on her."

"Uh, hello? This is Ashley. She likes Danny, remember?"

I felt tears well in my eyes. "You think I don't know that?" I shouted. "I would give anything to have Tom dump Ashley and be with me! But Tom does love her; I know he does!" Tears streamed down my face. "Tom wouldn't do that to Ashley. I was a moment, nothing more." I got up from the table and went to my room.

I sat down on the bed and pulled my knees to my chin. I always made such a mess of things. I always had to listen to my heart, not my mind. _I wish I'd never met him._ I immediately regretted the thought. McFly were among my best friends. I would never regret meeting them, any of them.

I glanced up as Danny came in the room. "Hey," he smiled at me.

I smiled back and wiped at my eyes. "I- I'm sorry about that," I hiccupped.

"No, it's okay." Danny sat down beside me. "You want to talk about it?"

I smiled at Danny. Especially over the last ten days Danny and I had become best friends. Lacey (and I don't blame her one bit) had been spending a lot of her spare time with Dougie. Tom was… well, he was Tom. I can't really talk about Tom to Tom. Then there was Harry… I think he had a crush on me. I felt bad every time I talked about Tom around him. That left Danny.

"It's just… annoying," I sighed.

"Dougie singing annoying or Harry's poshness annoying?"

I laughed slightly. "I'd say your bad jokes annoying."

"Oh, _ouch_." I laughed at Danny's melodramatic face. "Well, what did he say afterwards?"

"He told me he had to sort some things out."

"That could mean he's breaking up with Ashley." I looked up at Danny in surprise. The thought hadn't even occurred to me.

"Do you think so?" I blurted out hopefully. Then it hit me how stupid that was. "No, this is Tom we're talking about."

Danny and I sat together quietly. "Are you coming with us on the tour of Venice?"

"Sure," I muttered. "It'll be so much fun."

"Ashley's coming by the way."

"Oh _no_!" I groaned. How awkward would it be with both Tom and Ashley there, especially after what I'd done?

Danny patted me on the head. "Come on. It won't be that bad. Harry and I'll keep you company."

I smiled at Danny. I did really want to see Venice. Besides, the rehearsal and concert were the next day. And this time we were having an after party.

"OK, but I get to take the pictures again."

Danny smiled at me, took my hand, and led me to the kitchen. Harry practically stood up in concern. I smiled sadly at him. It hurt that I hadn't fallen for Harry. It would've been so much easier. Lacey looked up from what I assumed was the complete adoration of Dougie. I'm kidding; she was reading one of those tabloid magazines and Dougie was doodling on his own arm. Like he didn't have enough drawn on his arm.

"What are you reading?" I asked Lacey, feigning interest.

"These stupid tabloids. They keep trying to figure out who Dougie's dating. Then they remembered you said it was me, but the company –thank God- refuses to release my name."

"Oh wow."

"And then underneath that they always ask about which McFly guy you're dating!"

"Do they now?" Harry said with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah, they even have polls in here about which one of you guys they want to see her be with."

"Really?" Danny grinned. "Let's see then." He pulled the magazine out of Lacey's hands and quickly read the poll.

"I love this! This is rich. Harry 47, Tom 39, Dougie 8 and I get 6! What the hell is that?"

I burst into laughter. "Why? Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"No, but I'd like to know I have the option," Danny complained.

"God, Danny, shut up. Linette's already kissed you more than once." Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" I cried out.

"What? It's not my fault you've been slutty enough to kiss all four McFly guys." My jaw dropped. I saw Lacey's smile and I knew she was completely joking, but still!

I pulled out my cell and opened it. I placed it to my ear. "Uh-huh. Yeah, one moment." I turned to Lacey and covered the mouthpiece with my hand.

"Lacey, it's your virginity calling. She said she's never coming back."

Lacey's jaw dropped open and the boys burst into suppressed laughter.

"Nice," Danny whispered to me.

"That was so uncalled for," Lacey whined. "Besides, Dougie and I haven't done anything yet."

"Yet being the key word," Harry laughed.

Lacey turned bright red and opened her mouth to protest. She didn't have a chance to though since Tom entered with Ashley on his arm. He didn't even look at me.

"Guys, come on. The bus is waiting," Ashley whined. I glared at her. I hated how fake she was. Her fake red hair, her fake tan, her fake attitude, her fake boobs- okay, I didn't actually know if that one was true.

"We're coming," Danny smiled at her, knowing it would get her off our case. We all stood up and got ready to go. I watched as the others all left first and walked behind Dougie and Lacey. I watched as Lacey grabbed his hand and Dougie swiftly lifted his arm so it was wrapped around her shoulders and her arm was across her body, still holding his hand.

I sighed in envy. _The lucky bitch._ That was probably the twentieth time I'd thought that to myself since they got together. _Note to self: clean up language._

All of a sudden I felt someone hold my hand. I looked to my left in surprise. Harry smiled at me. "What happened to I'll be OK?" he said in a low tone.

I smiled. "I figure I should just bubble wrap my heart instead."

A grin was pulling at the corners of Harry's mouth as we walked to the bus together. Again, I wished I'd fallen for him. But no, I had to fall for the one with a girlfriend.

I sighed as I got on the bus and saw Ashley shamelessly flirting with Danny as Tom looked out the window obliviously. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I thanked God when I got off the bus. It was mid-August and blazing hot. Being cooped up in a bus whose air conditioning was on the fritz was not the most appealing thing.

I rushed into the cool hotel and felt a wave of relief. I was the first one in the door and in front of the mirror. I nearly screamed when I saw myself. My hair was practically sticking to my face, my face had turned red from sun exposure, and one of my contacts was slightly off so it gave my eye a bumpy look.

I fixed the contact and applied aloe vera to my skin. I tied my hair into a pony tail to mask my sweaty hair. We weren't going out again anyway. All of a sudden I felt a wave of pain hit my head. I could barely hear the others coming in. A loud ringing started in my ears. I fell to the ground and clutched my head.

All I could see in front of my eyes was Tom talking to Ashley. I saw his lips move and a look of hurt pass over Ashley's face. He pulled her into a hug and she began to cry. Then he kissed her and she kissed back.

"Linette! Linette!" Lacey was shaking me. I snapped back and felt tears ready to fall. "What happened?" she asked.

"I- I thought it was gone. The nightmares were gone and the ringing was gone. But now-"

"They're both back," Lacey finished for me. I nodded and she pulled me into a hug.

"Maybe you should just tell McFly about you. Maybe getting it in the open will stop it. Maybe you're subconsciously guilty about not telling them."

I frowned at Lacey's suggestion. "No, they'll think I'm crazy. They'll make me seek help or something like that."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Lacey, I tried it when I first told you, remember? I'm not crazy and I know I have some issues. I just don't want people babying me all the time."

Lacey sighed. "If you weren't my best friend I would so not let you do this." She was silent for a few moments. "Do you think you and Tom will get together?" Lacey asked. I heard the note of hope in her voice.

I shook my head. "I know we won't."

Danny came into the room and saw us sitting near the door of the bathroom. "Uh, Linette, could you get Tom?"

"No," Lacey snapped. We both glared at her.

"It'll give them a chance to talk," Danny added.

"Oh, right." Lacey scrambled to get up and leave. Danny put out a hand and I took it. He pulled me off the floor so I was facing him. I gently tousled his curls and headed off down the hall to fetch Tom.

As I walked down the stairs I could hear their voices in the lobby. I stopped just outside the door and peeked in. Tom was holding Ashley's hands in his.

"Ashley, I have something I have to tell you."

A look of panic crossed her face. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, nothing like that." A stab of pain hit my heart. I'd known it was coming, but it still hurt.

"Then what, Tom?" I caught the annoyance in her voice.

"I feel completely terrible about this. You have to remember that. Ashley, I cheated on you."

"WHAT?" Ashley shrieked. I flinched and Ashley's eyes flicked to mine. I saw her notice me. "Was it with Linette?" she asked.

"Yaah. It was only a kiss but I feel terrible about it."

"So, do you love her? Is that why you cheated on me?" I saw Ashley's eyes brim with tears. I could tell they were fake.

"No, never Ashley. I love you, only you. Please, don't leave me."

"I wasn't going to leave you Tom. I was scared you'd leave me." Tom pulled Ashley into his arms and held her tight. My throat tightened at the sight. Suddenly Ashley grinned maliciously at me. _She knows I can hear._

"I could never leave you," Tom said into her hair. Ashley pulled back and focussed her attention on Tom.

"Not even for Linette? She's prettier than me and you have more in common."

Tom pulled Ashley to him and kissed her. I felt the tears starting as Ashley kissed back. The only thing that prevented me from running at the very sight was Ashley holding up the middle finger to me behind his back.

Then he pulled away gently. "I love you, Ashley. Linette doesn't mean as much to me."

That was the line that forced me away. I let the door shut behind me and I raced up the stairs as tears poured down my face. I'd known but I'd still deluded myself into believing that maybe Tom liked me, maybe we could be together.

I ran into the apartment, past the others, shut the door and put my back to it. Tears stung my face as the others knocked on my door to try and talk to me. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I _couldn't _talk to anyone. The entire time my heart had been tearing apart. It felt so unbelievably painful, so impossibly bad. I never wanted to feel like that again.

"Fine, Tom," I muttered. "Let your world always be about Ashley. Mine won't always be about you."

I wiped my tears and plugged in my headphones, except this time I listened to Alanis Morissette. I was not going to listen to McFly. I crawled under the covers and began to play _Straitjacket_; it completely relayed my feelings.

* * *

I'd fallen asleep with my iPod on when I heard someone enter the room. It was completely dark and I quietly put my iPod on the night table and closed my eyes again.

I felt Tom crawl into the bed beside me. He must've thought I was asleep. I didn't move. I wished I was asleep again. I closed my eyes.

"Are you awake, Linette?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"I need to talk to you." I turned on my side to face Tom. In the dark he couldn't see my tear-streaked face.

"What about?" I asked, keeping my voice as even as possible.

"I- well, it's about…" Tom started.

"About?" I prompted.

"Well, I think we need to talk about what happened this morning."

I fought back tears. I knew what was coming. "You mean our kiss?"

"Yeah, it's just… I told Ashley what happened."

"And?"

"Look, Linette, I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea. I really like Ashley and I'm lucky she's decided to stay with me-"

"I get it," I cut Tom off. I wasn't going to let him break my heart any further. "Look, it was a mistake on my part too. I didn't want you to think I liked you. It just felt good to kiss you, that's it. Don't worry about it." _No, it meant the world to me._

Tom looked both relieved and disappointed. What was he hoping for? I wasn't going to break down and beg him to date me and I wasn't going to break up a couple. I'm not that kind of girl.

"Well, then, we're okay, I guess?"

"I guess." I turned back over to face the wall. I was in no mood to talk to Tom. I didn't move. I exhaled slowly, making it appear as if I was asleep. The last thing I wanted to do was talk to Tom.

"Are you awake?" he whispered a while later. I didn't answer.

I heard Tom sigh. "I wish I could tell you how much that kiss really meant to me." I heard him chuckle softly. "And now I'm talking to myself."

I felt tears spring to my eyes again but I scrunched them closed. I was not letting Tom get under my skin. _From tomorrow on, I'm not in love with Tom._

* * *

I woke up early knowing that I had to rehearse first thing in the morning. Gently I pulled back the covers and walked to the bathroom. As I entered the bathroom I snuck a glance at Tom. He was sleeping so soundly I was glad I hadn't woken him.

After my shower I pulled on a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. It was simple and casual. I had to change twice anyway that day so I might as well start out casual. I swept some lipgloss on and applied mascara. I left the rest of my face make-up free. Suddenly a wave of pain wracked my stomach. _Great. Not only do I have a broken heart, I have cramps._

I popped back a Tylenol as I entered the kitchen. Lacey was already up and on her cell phone. She was talking quietly since Dougie was still asleep in the living room. Lacey mouthed a good morning to me and pushed a piece of toast with honey on it towards me.

I barely nibbled on the toast. All I could think about was how much it hurt to know Tom would rather be with Ashley than me. She didn't even like him, and she got him. The world was so unfair.

Lacey flipped her phone closed and sat across from me. She looked every bit the part of manager. She was dressed business chic. Lacey was so different from Fletch, the laid-back manager of McFly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with concern. It was never good for a singer to be sick for a concert.

"I'm fine," I lied. _If fine includes having your heart torn to pieces and then getting fucking cramps._

"Good." Then Lacey completely surprised me and grabbed my hand. "Linette, I'm so sorry I haven't been talking to you as much lately. I've been so wrapped up in my relationship with Dougie I forgot about you. Maybe after your rehearsal today we can go to a nice café and then buy some clothes for the after party, okay?"

I smiled at Lacey. "You know I could never be mad at you. I'll take you up on that offer, though."

Lacey looked relieved. "Great, and I kind of hate to do this but you have got to get your butt down the stairs and into the cab or we are going to be so late."

I shoved the piece of toast into my mouth and followed Lacey down the stairs. The cab driver began muttering in Italian. I understood 'Stupid Americans'. You know, we really don't appreciate that.

In the cab I glanced at my text messages. There were 5 new messages. I opened the first one.

/don't ignore me k? i kno u don't like ashley but i rlly wanna make this wrk. i'm lucky she 4gave me 4 the kiss/

I deleted Tom's message. Softly I whispered to myself, "I'm not taking this from you. Not anymore, Tom."

/STAY AWAY FROM HIM. leave danny and tom alone/

It didn't take a genius to figure out who the message was from. I giggled as I wrote a reply message.

/Excusez-moi mais je ne parle pas anglais/

Let's see Ashley text this number again.

/I gotta surprise 4 u on stage 2nite. AHAHA u'll never guess/

I rolled my eyes at Danny's message. He'd been trying to sabotage one of my performances all tour. Last time he tried singing along to _Why_… in the completely wrong key! Lucky for him I'm used to the fans doing that so it didn't even faze me. I let him sing the guy's part even.

/I kno ur not happy. don't wrry I'll save u. our love is strong/

I gasped slightly at the message. The sender's number was blocked. I glanced at Lacey. At every venue I'd performed at I was getting those strange stalker letters. Now he had my mobile number? I think it was getting out of hand. I deleted the text with a shiver. _Like I don't have enough problems._

/save me a dance ;) don't let tom get ya down/

I smiled to myself at Harry's message. I found Harry good looking, sexy, funny, and cute. There was nothing wrong with him, except that he wasn't Tom. Determined not to be brought down I texted Harry back immediately.

/course i'll dance w u & I've saved u a kiss x L/

"Stop texting and start moving," Lacey ordered as the cab arrived at the venue. I mimicked Lacey behind her back. Sometimes it was tiring to be a singer.

* * *

I sighed as I put on the light pink cocktail dress. The skirt was slit to just below my hips and it hugged my slim figure. My hair was in an up-do and a silver butterfly had been placed into my hair by Liz. Frustrated, I tried to tie the halter top bodice. It was not agreeing with me.

There was a light knock on the door. "Can I come in?" I heard Tom call. It took all I had not to spaz out.

"Yeah," I called back. Tom came in and saw me struggling with the straps.

"Here, let me." Tom quickly came over and took the ends of the straps. I stood straight and watched in the mirror as Tom tied it together.

"Is it too tight?" he asked.

"No, it's fine." I felt his hand trail down the end of the bow he'd tied. The trail down my back left sparks racing through my body. I had to do something, anything to get him to stop. I didn't want to be in love with him.

"Are we on soon?" I asked. It was like Tom had snapped back to reality.

"Uh, yaah." I smiled to myself. It had always amused me how the English said yaah while the Americans said yeah. The slight differences that made the British sound breathtakingly cool and dashing.

"Well then we got to get going." I walked out the door as if everything was fine. Tom hadn't broken my heart. We'd never kissed. No, none of that had ever happened.

We stood together in the wings as the crowd got pumped up. I watched as Tom went out and did his routine introduction. I looked over my shoulder and saw Dougie hugging Lacey as Danny and Harry sipped on some beers. Wow, what a fan base.

I got out on stage on my cue and smiled at the immediate lighting change. The record company had a fit when Lacey had suggested I wear whatever I wanted for the concert.

"She has an image to keep. We want her to look glamorous." More like they wanted to keep me in line.

I smiled at the audience and burst into song. Everything went normal and it began to feel like I was just going through the motions of being on stage. _Oh damn you Tom, getting that stupid song stuck in my head._

When I finished _That Is Not Okay_ the crowd was practically bouncing off the ceiling. It had surprised me how popular _Why _was. My album sales had skyrocketed in the US and my international album had gone on sale today.

I nodded my head at the audience and turned to leave when Danny raced on stage. He grabbed his microphone and ran over to me. I glared at him.

"What are you doing? Don't you guys have a sweet entrance for this show?" I hissed away from the microphone.

"Yaah, but I said I had a surprise for you." Danny smiled mischievously at the audience. "So who here loves Linette?" An uproar of cheers came from the crowd.

"And who loves me?" A louder cheer rose. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Danny.

"So who thinks Linette should sing a duet with me?" I nearly fainted in shock. I glanced over at the wings and saw the rest of McFly laughing as the tour manager looked like he was about to cry. Why was McFly so crazy? The cheers were deafening from the crowd.

"Oh yeah, and what song would we sing?" I laughed.

"How about _You're the One That I Want_," Danny smiled. Ooh, he totally knew I loved _Grease_.

"Fine," I mumbled as Danny took his guitar and played a little bit.

"I've got chills, they're multiplying.  
And I'm losing control  
For the power you're supplying  
It's electrifying."

I laughed as I began to sing.

"You better shape up  
'Cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
You better understand  
To my heart I must be true."

"Nothing left, nothing left for me to do." It was all I could to keep a steady voice as we sang together into the chorus.

I decided as I launched into the second verse that I'd have my own fun with it.

"And you're filled with affections,  
You're to shy to convey."

I wrapped my arms around Danny's shoulder and rested my chin on his mop of curly hair.

"Meditate in my direction,  
Feel your way."

I could practically feel Ashley's death glare from wherever she was.

"I better shape up  
'Cause you need a man  
Who can keep you satisfied.  
I better shape up  
If I'm gonna prove  
That your faith is justified."

I laughed as we sang the rest of the song together. At the end I felt Danny's head shift and all of a sudden his lips met mine. The crowd erupted with laughter and oohs. I pulled away and spoke into the microphone.

"Okay, you steal another kiss from me I'm telling on you to Lacey and Fletch," I whined. Danny laughed.

"I told you I had a surprise for you." I lightly smacked Danny's forehead as we exited the stage and the lights dimmed for McFly's big entrance.

* * *

I turned to Lacey in the cab. "Are you sure I look good?" I asked. We had chosen to get ready and take a cab to the after party on our own.

"For the hundredth time, you look good." I looked nervously down at myself. I was in dark jean skinnies and black strappy heels. The shirt was a white corset tube top Lacey had convinced me to buy. I frowned and fiddled with the white hoop earrings I was wearing. I felt exposed.

"Here," Lacey placed a black fedora on my head. "Now you look gorgeous."

"Did you steal this from Dougie?"

Lacey had a look of shock on her face. "Me? Steal? Never! I borrowed it from him without asking."

I rolled my eyes at her as we entered the club. Immediately I felt better as I got the vibe of the party. The music pounded and I felt myself immediately move to the music. I danced my way over to where McFly was sitting.

"Wow, Linette, you look…" Harry started.

"Stunning? Amazing? Beautiful? Gorgeous?" Lacey supplied.

"I think he was thinking sexy, Lacey," Dougie laughed as he kissed her on the lips. "And you look incredible." I watched on in envy. _The lucky bitch._

Harry stood up and pulled out a seat for me. He was always the perfect gentleman. He must've learned it in boarding school. They breed charming into boarding school boys.

"Thanks," I smiled as I took my seat. I was determined to ignore the Tom and Ashley fest happening near me. I couldn't stand the way Ashley was all over him. Anything to ensure her spot at the table with us.

"Oh my God, it's _Sexyback_ by JT!" Lacey squealed. I watched in amusement as she dragged Dougie onto the dance floor. My sides hurt as I watched Dougie attempt to dance with Lacey. For some reason, American girl with British guy does not lead to good dancing.

Harry leaned over to me. "You want to get something to drink?"

"Anything to get away from them." I got up and followed Harry to the bar.

"A between the sheets," I smiled at the bartender. He was pretty cute. All of a sudden _Bartender _popped into my head. Seriously, Lacey has to stop making me listen to music.

Harry leaned against the bar as I got up on one of the stools. "You keeping it light tonight?" he asked. We both remembered what had happened last time.

"Yeah, I'm only having a drink or two, and nothing with vodka in it."

"Good, you can help me keep an eye on Danny. I'm pretty sure he's on his fifth beer." I glanced over at Danny. He was chatting up some of the girls from hair.

"Geez, that kid has no shame," I laughed as I sipped on my drink. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry take a big gulp of his Guinness beer.

"Um… Linette…" he started. All of a sudden I cried out. The song had changed to _Goodbye_ by Kate Ryan, one of my favourite songs.

"Dance with me!" I nearly hurt Harry as I dragged him onto the dance floor. The song was beautiful and slow, one of my greatest inspirations. I placed my hands around Harry's neck and immediately felt him place his hands on my waist.

"Visions about you  
Bring tears to my eyes.  
All that surrounds you  
Were secrets and lies.  
You were my strength;  
You were my dream.  
We were the perfect team."

I felt Harry wrap his hands around my waist and pull me in. I placed my head on his shoulder. He was warm and comforting.

"Our love was stronger  
Than the winds of time.  
Could hold you longer  
Till the day I die… goodbye.  
Goodbye."

I felt tears at the back of my eyes. It felt like a good bye song to my love for Tom.

"The love songs I wrote,  
I cannot sing them anymore.  
It's all your fault.  
'Cause you walked out the door.  
You were my strength;  
You were my dream.  
Love hurts, when it's not what it seems."

I felt Harry hold me tighter. He must've understood how deep the words were striking me. I felt the tears threatening to fall. _No, you are over him. There is no Tom._ I danced the rest of the song with my eyes closed, my forehead against Harry's shoulder. When the song ended I looked up into Harry's blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I smiled at him and kept my arms around his neck. "As long as you're here, I'm fine."

Harry looked as if he was going to argue with me but he must've decided to let me be. We walked back to the bar and I ordered a straight coke. I watched as Tom and Ashley danced together on the floor.

It was hard not be jealous. Ashley was pretty, but her attitude towards me really made her ugly. I hated the way she had Tom's attention. He was riveted to her every move. I glanced over at Dougie and Lacey. Dougie and Tom looked the same: happy and in love. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"I- I have to go pee," I said quickly as I left Harry to go to the bathroom. I rushed into a stall and locked the door. I bit my lip to keep from crying. I wasn't going to let Tom see me like this. I had to be strong; I had to prove I wasn't in love with him.

After I'd calmed down I unlocked the stall and went to the sink. I hadn't cried but my eyes had a glazed over look. Quickly I swept some lipgloss over my lips and opened the bathroom door.

"Hey Ashley," I heard the slurred words of Danny form outside the door. I kept the door mostly closed and peeked through a tiny crack.

Danny was obviously drunk and was standing across from Ashley.

"Hey Danny." That tone made me angry. Where does she get the nerve to be flirty with Danny when she was in a relationship?

"Ashley, did I- did I ever tell you that I think you're fit?"

Ashley giggled and put one hand on Danny's chest. "No, you didn't."

"I probably did that because Tom- Tom is me best mate. Don't go hurting him." Ashley looked disappointed.

"You do think I'm pretty, then?" Ashley pressed. I stifled my laughter.

"Yaah, I guess. Y- you're not as nice as Linette though." I smiled. Even drunk Danny liked me more than Ashley!

"God, stop talking about Linette. Don't you want me though?" I put a hand over my mouth as I watched Ashley slide her hand down Danny's chest and she raised her face to his.

Danny didn't even have time to answer as I saw Ashley kiss him. I gasped and let the door close. I had just seen Ashley cheat on Tom! And she accused Tom of cheating? The little bitch!

I opened the door again and saw neither Danny nor Ashley. I raced to where Harry was sitting.

"You were an awful long time in the loo," Harry grinned as I came back.

"Later. Saw. Ashley. Danny. Kiss. Tom?" I looked around the club frantically. I had to find Tom; I had to tell him! I noticed him chatting away to Dougie and Lacey.

I practically ran to the booth they were sitting in.

"What's up?" Lacey smiled as she saw me. "Did you run-"

I cut her off. "Tom I just saw Ashley kiss Danny!"

The table was completely silent. I knew Harry had heard since he was beside me. Tom looked hurt. I looked back into his brown eyes searching for belief. I wanted him to choose me over Ashley.

"Is it true Ashley?" he finally said. I turned around and was face to face with a horrified Ashley.

All of a sudden Danny swaggered over to the table. "Mate!" he called out to Tom. "That one's a keeper!" He pointed to Ashley but tipped a bit into the wall. "She kisses real nice."

Tom glared at Ashley. "I guess that answers my question."

"Tom, you don't understand!" Tears fell from Ashley's eyes. Lacey looked over at me. Her mouth was slightly open in wonder.

"Did you guys plan that?" she mouthed. I shook my head. _I wish._ The look of hurt on Tom's face was indescribable.

"Then make me understand!" he shouted back to her.

"I- I was upset about you kissing Linette. I wanted to get back at you, to show you I have other options too. I'm sorry!" She began to sob. I saw Tom break down in front of my eyes. That he was actually believing her shit story!

"I'm sorry," she sobbed into his chest. "I was angry. It won't happen again."

"I'm sorry, too."

I shook my head in utter disbelief. For once I had hoped that maybe Tom would get it in his head that Ashley wasn't the girl for him. _I should give up._ I glanced to Harry beside me. He'd placed a hand on mine as I'd slid into the booth. _Maybe it's time to move on._

I had a lot of fun for the rest of the night. I danced with Harry, Dougie and Lacey. Danny had gone to the bathroom to vomit long ago. _Note to self: don't let Danny drink._

At the end of the night I was exhausted and sweaty. I'd taken a sip of water when the DJ announced the last song of the night. I immediately felt Harry come behind me and put an arm around my waist. "May I have this dance?" he asked. I almost melted at Harry's British accent. Who doesn't love a guy who can make you feel like royalty just by speaking to him?

"Of course, good sir," I laughed as Harry led me onto the dance floor. About half of the crew had already returned to the hotel since we had an early flight. Of course, that doesn't apply to rock stars.

I swayed to the sound of _Heaven_ by Bryan Adams. I could feel Harry's muscular body tense at my movement, like he was afraid to hurt me. Smiling I turned my head so it faced his chin. I could smell the cologne he was wearing. I let the smell intoxicate me.

Suddenly I caught sight of Tom and Ashley kissing on the dance floor. I almost froze in my spot. My heart twisted inside me and I felt an outcry of anguish with no words in my mind. I watched as they pulled apart.

_I'm not in love with you, Tom._

With those words in my head I pulled my head back slightly to look into Harry's bright blue eyes. I took one hand and stroked his hair. It felt slightly rough under my fingers, but soft all the same.

"What?" he asked, smiling.

I stopped dancing and pulled myself up to Harry. I closed my eyes and felt Harry lean down and kiss me. His lips were soft and I felt immediately wrapped up in the kiss. Harry's kiss was long and wonderful in its own sense. I came away barely able to breathe.

Harry had a soft look on his face. I kept my arms around his neck even though the song was over.

"Linette…" His voice had trailed off.

"Linette!" I turned with slight annoyance to Lacey. She had her arms folded over her chest. I was so going to get scolded.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **OMG! Douglas Lee Poynter is single!! God bless his heart. (Not in a bad way, I mean if it's broken, I wouldn't want to be happy cuz he's sad. Poor gorgeous boy.) Okay, if anyone knows what happened please totally message me! I'm dying to know. And also, there's an OD of Backstreet Boys and that's cuz Linette writer and I just went to their concert! Amazing! Nick Carter is a fucking gorgeous 28 year old man. An attention whore, but a hot one. (That message comes from both of us! LOL)

**Chapter 20 – Lacey**

"Linette. Talk. Bathroom. Now." I ordered, grabbing Linette's hand and dragging her away from Harry.

"I guess I'll catch you later?" Harry called out from behind me.

"Yeah, no." I replied.

I dragged Linette down the hall to the bathroom. I banged on all the doors but there was no one in the stalls. I closed the door, locked it and turned to Linette. If looks could kill, she'd be chopped into pieces and then flushed down the toilet.

"Why did you drag me away? Harry and I were having a good time before you interrupted us."

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped. _What the hell is she doing? Linette's totally into Tom, she should just stop denying it, so where the fuck did Harry come in? Why would she cheat on Tom with Harry of all people just to get back at Tom? Not even I'd do that to Dougie with Greg Sanders, or Ryan Wolfe, or Nick Carter… oh my God Nick Carter… okay so maybe I would, but that is _totally _not the point._

"Having a nice time and kissing a nice boy; what the hell are you doing?"

"Well not Harry that's for sure."

Linette rolled her eyes at me. "Oh whatever. It was bound to happen that we'd get together. You think I didn't notice his crush on me?"

"Yeah but I never expected you to play around with that. You're going to crush him, Linette."

"How? I actually like him. I'm not just playing him to get to Tom. I can't believe you'd even think I'd do that. I like him, Lacey. Believe what you want, but I know the truth and that's all that matters." _The truth being that she's totally lying to me…fag._

I rolled my eyes at her reply. She knew I knew she was lying. "So what about Tom?"

"What about Tom? What does he have to do with this?"

"Good God, are you serious?" I said more to myself than to Linette. "You're totally tripping for him and right now you just fell flat on your face and honestly Harry is not the way to get up off of the ground."

Linette folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah, I did like Tom, but we're not going to get together. Besides, what I had for Tom was just a crush, nothing I can't get over fast. And Harry is so cute. I always found him sexy; you know that."

"Looks aren't everything." I replied. Linette rolled her eyes.

"And this is coming from you? The only reason why you ever even started liking Dougie is because you thought he was hot and then you realized how sweet he actually was. Honestly, I don't think you should be the one lecturing me about love and looks."

"That's not fair and you know it."

"Saying I'm using Harry isn't fair either. You're not me, so how would you know how I really feel?"

"Because I know you!"

"You obviously don't!" Linette unlocked the stall and pushed past me out of the washroom. I groaned. _Thanks for stealing my dramatic exit! God, I watch more Soaps than you and you get the exit! What the hell? Unfair much?_

/linette and me r in a fight. good job genius!/ I took out my phone and texted Tom.

/y is that my fault?/ I got a reply almost instantly.

/dont pda next time k?/

/wut do ya mean?/

/dnt liplock w Ashley when ur tru luv is dancing next 2 u/

/I hav no idea wut ur talking about/

I shut my phone in frustration. "Why do they both have to be such fucking sensitive hopelessly in love losers who are total soul mates and would have beautiful babies?" I screamed into the mirror.

I walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the dance floor. At least someone's love life was going well. I sat down beside Dougie at the table.

"What happened?" He asked as soon as he saw my face of frustration mixed with a little bit of disappointment.

"I called Linette out on the fact that she's using Harry to get to Tom, or get over Tom, whatever, it has Tom in it." I complained.

Suddenly, Sarah, one of the light techies, walked over to our table. None of us ever really talked to her, mainly because she always hung out with Ashley, and when she didn't, she was always by herself.

"Hi - hi." She stuttered as she played with a long blonde curl that hung in front of her face.

"Hi." Dougie simply replied.

"So – um – I was wondering if – um – you wanted to, maybe dance?" She stuttered. Dougie looked over at me. _Is he actually thinking it over? _I took a sip of my apple martini. I wasn't going to threaten him not to go; his good sense would tell him not to.

I felt his body shift beside me and then suddenly he got up to his feet. My eyes grew large as I saw Sarah take his hand and Dougie not pulling away. _No. Fucking. Way._

She led him onto the dance floor and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. She then placed her head in the crook of his neck and slowly started shifting her body with his in perfect rhythm. _Whore, please._ _Boys are so gay. Can't Dougie see I'm a jealous bitch? And can't Tom see Linette's a sensitive yet pms-ing soul? And can't he also see that Ashley is a giant bitch? Oh. My. God. That stupid hoe bag, she probably put Sarah up to it so I'd get mad. And come on, it's dead obvious that Sarah liked Dougie forever, I mean, hello; it is Douglas Lee Poynter here. Bitch!_

I looked around the room, extremely jealous, angry, and annoyed. _Perfect combination._ I stood up from my seat and walked over to the bar. Suddenly a mega hottie sat down beside me. He was wearing a white fedora, a grey suit jacket, a white shirt underneath, and dark blue jeans. _Can you say hot?_

He placed his hands on the counter, revealing a couple of bills. My hazel eyes went on a road trip and after I was finished visiting his body, they met his blue eyes. A smirk played across his red lips. I let a flirty smile slip on my vanilla flavoured lips._ Uhum, more vanilla._

I turned back to the bartender. "A sex on the mountain." I ordered the drink and it was almost immediately placed onto the counter in front of me. I looked back over at the 'fuck-me-I'm-so-gorgeous' guy that was sitting beside me._ Oh my God he looks like fucking Nickolas Gene Carter! That's right, I know his middle name._

"I like your hat. And your shirt. And your face." I simply said and then turned back to my drink and took a flirtatious sip.

"I like yours too." He smiled. "I'm –"

"Hot." I interrupted. His smile widened.

"Justin." He finished.

"Lacey." I took another sip.

"Can I get your number?" Justin reached for his phone.

"I have a boyfriend."

"I have a girlfriend." He smirked. _Hot shit._

_If this is Ashley's plan… I love you?_ I looked over at Dougie. His arms were completely wrapped around her twig body. He could have been just holding her at the waist, but no, he had to go out and be all mega fag and dance with a total slut. Thanks babe.

"Want to dance?" I placed my drink down and Justin stretched out his hand. I took it and he led me to the dance floor.

'Trouble Is…' was blasting through the speakers all around the large room. I glanced over at Dougie who had finally noticed me. I raised my eyebrows at him and then turned back to Nick Car – I mean Justin. I placed my head on his shoulder and slowly swayed to the music.

"Hold on, I'm vibrating." I stopped dancing with Justin and took out my phone.

/wtf!!/

/dnt wtf me jerk! that was such a stupid thing to do!/ I texted Dougie back.

/what? dance w/ a grl who asked me 2 dance? then wtf r u doing?/

/well its totally not homosexual seeing as there is only one penis in this relationship that I have with this random nick carter wanna b/

/wtf that makes no sense…/

/it totally does! Learn how 2 read!/

/shut up! that's a touchy issue!/

I didn't bother to reply; he was totally pissing me off. Why could he go off with a whore and I couldn't go off with a hot guy? Jealous loser.

"Sorry, my boyfriend is being a total fag." I smiled as I placed my hands back around his neck.

"Well if you need a straight man, I'm always here." Justin smirked.

I smiled as he pulled me in closer to him. I wasn't going to be like Dougie and actually give in, it's called distance…I can't think of another word for fag.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate again but this time I was going to ignore it. I didn't want to hear Dougie spaz, or Linette bitch, or Tom reply, or Harry complain, or… yeah Danny doesn't text me much… fag. _Okay, I need a new word._

I pulled my mind away from thoughts of text messages and back to the Nick Carter look alike I was dancing with. I smiled coyly at him. I have to admit it; Linette and I were the biggest Backstreet Boys fans… ever. Anyone who even looked like Nick Carter was bound to get our attention.

All of a sudden I felt myself be pulled in close to Justin. I could actually smell his sweat. _Gross. Ever hear about A&F cologne? That's what Dougie wears! Oh wait I'm mad at him._

I tried pulling back from Justin. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea. The man had a grip of steel, though, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to move at all.

Suddenly I felt Nick's hands being quickly pulled away from my body. _I am completely aware I called him Nick._ I looked up to see Dougie's left hand wrapped around Nick's elbow, dragging him back away from me. Dougie quickly lifted his right hand and it collided with Nick's face. _Okay, he's back to being Justin now. I can't stand to hurt Nick Carter._

Justin stumbled backwards into another couple. He quickly regained composure but before Justin could hit Dougie, Dougie took another swing and nailed Justin in the face once again. Justin moved his head to the side and spat out a bit of blood.

It was Justin's turn to cause some damage. He raised his fist and slugged Dougie in his gorgeous face. People were pushed aside as three security men came rushing to the scene. They pulled Dougie away from Justin. There was a look on Dougie's face that I had never seen before; it was a look that said he was ready to cause some serious damage. _That actually scares me, but at the same time it's also a turn on. God I should so not be saying this right now._

The security guard picked Dougie up and dragged him outside, dropping him to the hard asphalt. I was about to run to him but I suddenly felt a hand on my chest, pushing me out of the way. I stepped back in surprise as I saw a head of blonde curls rushing to my boyfriend's side.

"Dougie, oh my God, are you alright?" Sarah's voice echoed drastically through my mind. She stretched out her hand to him.

"I'm fine." He groaned as he stood up off of the ground without her help. _Good job genius, at least you got the message now. I mean that in an extremely loving way. _Dougie looked at me, but didn't stop to say anything; he just walked past me and into the alley.

In my anger I stormed back into the club to find the others. I pulled out my phone hoping to call Linette. Then I remembered she was mad at me. I sighed and decided to check the message I'd received earlier.

/if u meant linette, she's fine w/ harry/

I almost screamed with my frustration. Why was everyone so fucking stupid? I went over to where Harry and Linette were trying to put coffee into an extremely drunk Danny. "I want to go back now," I mumbled.

Linette said nothing. _Well, fine, priss. You and Tom are truly meant to be together. Well, I'm mad at you too._

Harry looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah, sure, just get Tom and we'll be on our way."

I didn't want to go get Tom, but if it meant getting out of that stupid place I'd be OK with talking to him. I scanned the club looking for Tom. I couldn't find him but I saw Ashley. _Oh God, I have to talk to the whore._

I walked up to Ashley and put on the fakest, sweetest smile ever used before in the history of mankind and said, "Hi Ashley, could you please tell me where Tom is? We're heading back to the hotel now."

"Oh Tom's not going back with you. He's staying with me, and if everything's going my way, we'll make up." She smiled and I wanted to smack her Botox injected face. "You know what I mean, darling. I'm sure you and Dougie know all about make up sex."

I felt my face redden. "I am not a super slut like you, Ashley. Besides, why do you even want Tom so bad? Just go for Danny without hurting everyone else."

"Tom isn't everyone, or anything, but he definitely is a good shag."

"I don't even believe you two have gone past second base. You've been dating six months and Tom usually takes things slow. Nice try, bitch, but I think Tom will leave you any day. And when he does, Danny's gonna be right there laughing at you. And I'll kick you on the way out for good measure." Ashley's face looked outraged. All of a sudden her hand shot out and the beer she'd been drinking was on the front of my shirt. I looked down at the wet shirt and back up at Ashley. "Did the truth hurt?" I asked.

Then I turned on my heel and walked out of the club. Linette looked at me curiously.

"What happened to you?" she asked. I glared at her in response so she ignored me and began intently staring at her nails. Danny looked ready to pass out as he leaned on Harry. We walked back to the hotel in silence.

When we got there Harry waited until Linette was inside. "Where's Tom?" he asked. At least he had the decency not to ask in front of Linette.

"Ashley said something about make up sex. I don't want to go deeper than that."

Harry shook his head. "Ashley and him haven't even had sex yet."

"Okay, whoa, too much information. I did not need to know that. I figured that, but I didn't need to know it. Ew images, oh my God there's sound too!" I yelled covering my ears. "Thanks! Thanks!" I complained and walked past him into the bedroom.

Dougie was sitting on the bed, holding a pack of ice to his eye. I instinctively sat down beside him and reached my hand out to help him. My finger tips were inches away from his eye when I stopped myself. I was mad at him, I couldn't help him out. I stood up from the bed and walked across the room and picked up my pyjamas.

Danny slowly walked into the room, followed by Harry, and leaned against the doorway. "Is the happy couple getting a divorce?'

"Oh no, we're just calling off the engagement." Dougie replied. I could feel my heart shatter. _That was so uncalled for and completely unnecessary. _

"I never said yes." I retorted. Harry looked more uncomfortable than ever. He grabbed Danny and pushed him down the hall.

"Right, because you were cheating on me, I remember that." Dougie said.

"Maybe I wouldn't have had to 'cheat' if you weren't paying attention to Sarah!" I yelled.

"You're jealous of Sarah? Are you really that insecure?"

"No but it wouldn't hurt to say I love you once in a while!" I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Maybe I'd say it if you would say it back. But no, you're sharing that moment with other guys."

"What the fuck are you even talking about? I wasn't even as close to Nick as you were with stupid Sarah!" I yelled. "Sorry I mean Justin."

"Too many to keep track of?"

"Fuck you!" I yelled and walked out of the room as a tear slowly slid down my face.

I stormed down the hall and into Linette's room. "I know you're mad at me, and I'm mad at you, whatever, but I need somewhere to sleep and since you obviously don't want to sleep with Tom, it shouldn't be that big of a problem." I said in one breath.

Linette gave me a look of complete annoyance but still flipped over the cover on the bed. I crawled in beside her and watched as she wrote in her notebook.

"You working on a new song?" I tried to be nice.

"Yeah it's called _My Manager's a Bitch_. Three guesses who it's about."

"Oh come on, Linette, don't be mad at me. I just want to look out for you and Harry."

Linette glared at me. "I have worked so hard not to let my feelings get to me and affect how I am with you guys. When Tom said that kiss meant nothing my world practically fell apart. I didn't say anything to you since I didn't want to rain on your Dougie parade. So what if I'm pulling Harry? We're not going out; it's just a nice change of pace from being the girl who gets rejected to the girl debating which guy she wants."

I sat in silence and looked at Linette. Sometimes I forgot that she needed me more than I needed her. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

Tears brimmed in Linette's eyes. "I'm sorry, too," she cried.

"Linette, you don't have to cry."

"I know but I can't stop." I wrapped my arms around her. A loud buzzing sound made me turn to the night stand. My phone was violently vibrating on the wooden table.

/again w/ the running away?/ I felt the salty tears well up in my eyes again. I didn't know if I was glad that he had texted me or if I was mad that he did. I didn't want to hear from him, but at the same time I didn't want to not hear from him.

/fuck off i dnt need u/ I angrily texted back.

"What happened?" Linette asked over my shoulder. _Oh, yeah no problem Linette, you can totally read my messages._

"Dougie and I got in a fight."

"You guys never get in a real fight. It lasts like two minutes max." Linette exclaimed.

"Well it's real now." I groaned. The phone in my hand started vibrating once again.

/rly? i somehow dnt believe that/

/well u should cuz im dead serious. u turned all gay now/

"What happened?" Linette repeated.

"Well Ashley hired her whore friend to go flirt with Dougie to get me mad. Obviously, being the jealous bitch I am, I got really jealous and started flirting with a Nick Carter look alike." I started.

"No way! NICK CARTER!?" Linette yelled.

"No, not actually – God I wish – but no. It was some guy named Justin. Anyway so I look over at Dougie and he's got his arms wrapped all around Sarah and her head is in his neck and it's just disgusting. So, seeing as how I'm not that much of a whore –"

"Dude you totally are." Linette interrupted.

"Shut up! No I'm not. Let me finish! Anyway, okay so I just sort of keep my distance from Nick Carter wannabe when suddenly he gets pulled away and I see Doug totally smash his face in three times. But then Nick hit back, so now Dougie's got a black eye and I wanted to help but then I remembered I was mad at him. Then Danny, the fucking genius, walks –"

"Oh my God, I love Danny."

"Let me finish!" I snapped. "So he walks in and is like 'Oh is the happy couple getting a divorce?' and Dougie's all 'no, we're calling off the engagement.'" At this Linette gasped. "I KNOW!" I yelled. "Anyway and then I said…wait what did I say? Oh yeah, I remember I was like 'I never said yes!' and he was like 'oh yeah because you've been cheating the whole time you haven't had time to say yes'." Linette's gasp was louder this time. "I KNOW! So we kind of went at it for a while about how much of a dick he is and then he said I cheat on him with a million guys and I can't keep track of them. Oh and also Ashley purposefully spilled her beer all over me." I explained. I slid my phone open and read my text messages. _Ooh, more than one!_

"WHAT? Why!?"

"It was something about Danny and her never having sex or something?" I ignored the text from Dougie and read the one from Harry instead.

/sry bout danny. That was so not meant 2 happen. Im sure hed apologize if he new wtf he was doing/

/no worries/ I replied and then scrolled down my Inbox.

/ur the one that changed/ Dougie.

/how the fuk have I changed? You sure u dnt need a tampon? I have an extra one seeing as ur totally pmsing!/

/we just fight now. Its messed. Mybe u were right, it was bad idea 2 get 2gether/ He replied instantly as if he had retyped that message a thousand times and had gotten so fast at typing it. I let my phone drop into my lap as tears streamed down my face like a waterfall.

Linette didn't say anything, but I knew she had read that. I was sure that she was debating on whether to comment or just stay silent.

"Lacey?" She barely spoke. I guess she chose the in between option.

/fuck u I dnt need u!/ I replied.

My heart had just been through a hell of an experience. Dougie had picked it up off of the perfect shelf it was nicely sitting on. Then he put it in his back pocket, sat on it a couple of times, and then he remembered it was still in his pants so he was all 'Oh no! I might have broken it! I should hold it in my hands!' So then he was invited to dance with a total skank. So as he wrapped his stupid arms around her twig waist he dropped my heart which, from the impact, got a shit load of scratches on it. Then Sarah's heel smashed a corner of it when she stepped with her stupid stilettos onto my heart. Then Dougie picked it up and decided he was bored so he took my heart to a street corner, curb stomped it and then left it there to bleed. _Bastard._

/u wanna bet?/

/50 says I dnt need u/ I texted whipping the tears away from my face that had now stopped flowing.

/The person who kisses the other one first owes them 50/

/done deal!/

/I believe u owe me 50/

/I believe ur a fag/

"So are you guys like back together now?" Linette asked.

"We never broke up…" Linette gave me a confused look but I ignored it as I placed the phone back onto the night stand. I pushed myself farther under the covers and pulled the covers over my head. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up, complete darkness engulfing the room. I suddenly felt extremely strange, like a part of me was missing. I suddenly also felt a bit colder, something I never felt when I was with McFly since Dougie always kept me warm…Dougie. _That's what's missing._

I pushed the covers off of myself and walked down the hall. I was about to enter the room but I stopped myself in the doorway. _No way am I letting him win this. Fuck that, I said I don't need him, and I don't…okay I totally do, but still._

"Lacey?" I heard a voice come from the bed. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. _As if that'll make you disappear!_ No way was I letting Dougie think I gave in. So soon too.

"No?" I replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't think it's about you!" I snapped.

"I – I didn't." He sounded taken aback.

"Good."

"Lace, are you alright?"

"Oh my God, Tom!?" I suddenly asked louder than I had intended to.

"…yes?" Tom answered confused.

"I thought you were – I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to spaz out at you!" I sat on the bed beside him. "Wait, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Ashley!"

"I am?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's what she said before she spilled her drink all over me."

"What did she say?" Tom asked curiously.

"Something like makeup sex is amazing and how I should know all about that because I've had it with Dougie or whatever." I felt the bed shift. _Oh, Dougie is totally awake and listening to this. Loser, has to hold his comment in. O-W-N-E-D. _"Yeah but I'm never sleeping with him. He has an STD. He got it form Sarah." I added.

"Sarah? Ashley's friend?"

"Yeah, that little bitch!" I smiled at Tom, glad that he knew who I was talking about. "No offense." I added.

"What did Sarah do?"

"Nothing, never mind." Another loud buzzing noise filled the room. Tom reached past me for his phone. He looked at the light up screen and pushed the covers off of his body.

"Sorry, I need to take this. Tell me the rest later." Tom stood up and walked out of the room. _So do I sleep here now, wait for Tom or go back?_

I decided to wait for Tom since I couldn't sleep anyway. I sat cross legged on the bed for a couple of minutes. It was probably not that good of an idea since I was only wearing an oversized band T-Shirt and black panties, but it was dark so I didn't care.

Suddenly the covers on Dougie's side of the bed slid down as he turned onto his back and lifted both his arms above his head. Slowly he placed both his arms underneath his head, making sure to flex every visible and irresistible muscle in his body.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Nice." I commented, rolling my eyes at him. He was so not getting that fifty dollars. Dougie started breathing in deeply, his chest rising steadily up and down. _Oh, I can play like that._

I pulled the curtains so some light could shine through, just enough to create better silhouettes, but still keep it dark enough for nothing specific to be seen.

"Damn, I forgot to take my bra off." I whined, loud enough for him to hear.

I looked over at Dougie who was still lying on his back. I turned back to the window. I slowly started pulling my shirt off. I placed it beside me and then fumbled with the hooks on my bra. As soon as it was off I threw it behind me, making sure it landed somewhere close to Dougie. I then leisurely grabbed my shirt and put it back on. I turned back to Dougie and picked up my bra which had landed centimetres away from his chest, a strap lying on his bent elbow. I smiled to myself as I picked the bra up and placed it in my luggage. _I can play provocative_.

Seconds later, Tom silently walked through the door and into the room. "Sorry, that was Ashley. So, now tell me the story." Tom placed himself back under the covers.

"Sorry, I'm kind of tired now. I might tell you tomorrow." I tried not to laugh but a large smile played across my face.

* * *

Sunshine filled the entire room. I squinted my eyes as I turned on my side in the empty bed. Linette had probably gotten up early that morning to do…whatever she does. I instinctively reached for my phone, hoping to have a message.

I slid my phone open. 1 New Message. _Sweet._ I pressed the 'View' button.

/u mite wanna try a candy bra. they're easier 2 take off/ I smiled to myself.

/also better 4 u 2 eat off/ I replied to Dougie's message. I placed the phone back down onto the night stand and walked into the living room and over to my suitcase. I picked out a plain black tank top and a simple mini skirt that was shorter than two of my palms put together. _Gotta play this well._

I walked over to the washroom and slowly got ready. As soon as I got out I quickly checked my phone. _Is it like texting season or something? _

1 New Message.

/I can eat that. U can eat something else of mine/ My jaw dropped although I was trying to keep my laughter in. _Ew…? I can be sick but that's… that's… pretty…Dougie._

/sry im not sarah. but u can eat whipped cream and chocolate fondue off of anywhere you want stud/

/where r u? im free now/

/im in the room w/ the thong on the doorknob/

/its in my mouth now/

I burst into laughter as I covered my mouth with the hand that wasn't holding the phone. I decided to take Linette's lacy pink thong and placed it on the doorknob. _She's going to murder me._

/something else is in mine/ I typed back. Suddenly I heard a gasp at the door. It instantly flew open revealing a shocked Danny.

"Lacey, you kinky bitch!" He yelled as he walked into the room. I raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. "What the hell! You know if you told me you were interested in that shit… Lacey, you never have to watch porn alone anymore. I am here for you!" Danny said in the most serious voice.

"Thanks?" I smiled and turned back to my phone.

/I bought vanilla just 4 u/

/do u like a screamer or a moaner?/ Suddenly I felt Danny's hand ruffle my hair.

"Oh you kinky bitch, you!" Danny exclaimed pushing his face close to mine in order to read over my shoulder.

/I like both/

/I can do both/ I replied.

"He likes a screamer." Danny added casually. "See, look." Danny moaned Dougie's name. My jaw dropped in surprise. It sounded so pleasure filled. Then Danny screamed Dougie's name. My jaw dropped farther. That was like pleasure times ten in Danny's world. Danny shrugged as if it were obvious why Dougie would like a screamer instead of a moaner.

/I can make u do both/

"As we have just experienced." I laughed.

/u talk big but r u?/ I texted back.

/o yeah and linette's up 4 a 3some/

"Really?" Danny asked, intrigued. "What does she think about foursomes?"

I laughed. "Ew, aren't you like her brother?"

"Incest happens." Danny simply replied. I laughed and leaned back against the wall in Linette's room. Danny sat cross legged across from me.

"What's up?" I asked placing the phone beside me.

"Harry told me I snogged Ashley." I started laughing. "I brushed my teeth for an hour this morning! Screw the ozone layer and global warming and what not, my mouth is forever tainted!" Danny yelled, making me laugh harder.

"Yeah, that is pretty disgusting?"

"Pretty!? It's beyond disgusting! So anyway, we need to get rid of her. Dougie and Harry don't want to get involved and Linette is too involved in this already so we can't include her. It's down to me and you to get rid of that slut!" Danny explained.

"Do you even have a plan?"

"Not really. Maybe I could –" Danny started but my phone vibrated, interrupting him. I stared down at my phone; I wasn't going to read my message yet.

"Keep going." I urged. All of sudden Danny jumped and grabbed my phone. _Shit_,_ now my messages are going to be a thousand times kinkier! _"No! Give me that!" I yelled as I threw myself onto him. Danny stretched his hand over his head and off of the bed. My body was squished against his own on the bed. _Wow, what a thing someone could walk on._ I tried to reach the phone but his arms were a lot longer than mine. I had no chance against Danny.

I felt his other hand place itself on the side of my stomach, pushing me off of him. With a loud thud, I was on the hardwood floor, phoneless.

/im 13 inches long and 7 in diameter/

"Give me that!" I yelled.

"No way! I am totally replying!" Danny laughed.

"No! No way! Not happening!"

"Fine, fine. I'll just write what I think you should say, but you can change it after."

"Fine." I groaned.

/I can fit bigger sxxy boy. But then again since it is u, its fine. I mean what u do 2 me babe is insane. U'll probably make a water fountain in the bedroom/

"Hell no!"

"Awe, what happened to Kinky Lacey?" Danny laughed.

"She's having sex right now; she'll be back in two minutes."

"Wow, she's pretty fast."

"And a good pay, now give me the phone!" I stretched out my hand and waited for Danny to place the phone in my hand. Surprisingly, he did. I looked down at the phone. Message Sent. My jaw dropped.

"Sorry my finger slipped." Danny shrugged and smiled. I playfully glared at him. "Anyway, so what were we talking about?"

"Ashley?"

"Right. Okay, so I don't exactly have a plan."

"We are in desperate need of one." I sighed.

* * *

Two busy days later and I found myself back home. NEW YORK CITY, BABY! Home sweet home! Although there had been a lot of drama when I lived there, it was still the place where I grew up, and no kid can regret his childhood. The two days we had spent in Athens hadn't been drama filled or anything, thank God. Tom and Ashley were still close, but there was a bit of tension that was apparent to everyone. Danny and I were still figuring out ways to make Tom believe Linette. Linette and Harry were just the same, except with kisses, and Dougie and I were still fighting…if you would call it that.

The 'fight' was actually really getting to me. We hadn't slept together in three nights, or had a kiss or anything. Maybe some hugs, but those were rare now.

We were staying in a large hotel, but every room only had one bed. Linette had called to share a room with Danny. (At this I was actually really surprised. Friken told her she never liked Harry! She wasn't sleeping with him because she hoped something would happen with Tom; therefore, if she shared a room with Harry and was dating Tom, things would be beyond awkward.)

Harry ended up sharing a room with Tom, leaving me and Dougie to have to sleep together. Not that I actually minded, but what ever. Our room was across Linette and Danny's room which was quite convenient, and Tom and Harry's room was beside ours.

I slammed the door shut of the yellow taxi as I made my way down the familiar streets of New York. People past me everywhere and I couldn't help but feel a little home sick. _Wait, what am I homesick for? I don't exactly have a family do I now?_

I walked down Broadway and took a right on 59th street. I walked a couple of blocks and then turned left into a large building that had giant windows, blue drapes falling to the sides of them. I stepped inside and was greeted by a large crowd of people, moving in every direction. _It's just the memories I miss._

I stopped in the middle of the way and took out a piece of paper from my white tailored jacket. It was Don Regan's business card, the owner of a better known record label. We needed a new one, it was my goal: to get Linette out into the world. _And into Tom…_ _Okay, that's my side goal…and that sounded a tiny bit disgusting. Well technically it'd be Tom that would have to get in – okay, I'm not even going there. I've already imagine Tom sleeping with Ashley; no way I'm seeing it with Linette too._

I stepped into the elevator and patiently waited for it to come to a stop. Fifth floor. I walked down the long hall that was also filled with busy people. I came to another stop and I stood in front of a large office. I couldn't see inside since the blinds were covered.

I knocked twice and almost immediately the door swung open, revealing two men in black suits and ties with very nice shiny black shoes.

"Hello Ms. Collins, have a seat." The older looking man led me to a chair that was facing his large oak desk. The other man sat down beside me in the other empty (and quite comfortable) chair.

"I'm Mr. Regan, but call me Don, and this is my son, who wishes to follow in my footsteps, Kyle." The older said in a serious yet kind tone, and stretched out his hand. I politely shook it, and then did the same with Kyle. They sounded so FBI-y.

"How are you?" I asked. _Damn, I change from normal Lacey to business Lacey so fast. Oh my God! Oh my God! I know who Don sounds like! He sounds like agent Hotcher from Criminal Minds! Oh my God he's so cool. No, but I love agent Morgan better. God he's so hot! And he's surprisingly half white and half black although he doesn't look white at all. Now that's some sexy chocolate. But is he really hotter than Greg Sanders and Ryan Wolfe? That's a hard question… damn it! You know what? I'm just going to have a police orgy, and then I won't have to choose!_

"We're fine, and yourself?" Don asked.

"I'm great thank you." I smiled. _Okay, so maybe I don't change that fast._

"So, about this Linette. We've heard her music. I must say I absolutely love the song _Why_." I smiled and nodded at Don.

"Is she making a new song?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. I think it's called something like _My Manager's a Bitch_." I answered. Kyle gave me a look but I brushed it off and turned back to Don. "So what do you think?"

"I think she's a very good singer."

"So would you like to sign her? I've already talked to a lot of the other producers in your company and I've already talked about the arrangements. They told me to come here and get your answer and then we would be good to go."

"Before I can say yes," I tried to suppress a squeal, "we need to talk about Linette."

"Yes?" _What did they need to talk about?_

"The way she…" Don started but didn't finish.

"Yes?"

"It's just that…"

"She doesn't look as hot as we want." Kyle said. At this I was taken aback.

"Excuse me?" I asked, anger starting to rise in me. No one said shit about my best friend. It was one thing if it was true, but completely something else if it was a lie. This was a lie.

"Well she's just too…" Don started

"Conservative." Kyle finished for his father once again. Look who's running the business.

"What do you want her to do? Wear a sports bra and booty shorts on stage? Oh! I know how to fix the problem! We can buy a mobile pole! Oh! And instead of confetti at the end of the show being thrown down, it should be money! Oh my God! We can make it rain! Oh no, no! We should also call the tour 'Hot Linette' and instead of a music tour it can be a strip tour! And then we'll make history for having the first mobile stripper!" I said with fake enthusiasm. Don looked taken aback by my outburst. I guess he hasn't seen managers like me before. But then again, how many managers get their own songs?

"It's not like that. We want her to attract all crowds, not just twelve year old girls."

"She attracts desperate and horny men too, thank you very much!" I said and Kyle laughed but he immediately stopped when he saw his father's glare.

"It's just that she doesn't have the right face we're looking for." Kyle explained.

"It's nothing plastic surgery can't fix. Besides, we'll pay for it. And you won't lose money, but instead you will gain a beautiful singer."

"You mean hot. Because she's beautiful, and you'd understand that if you understood her music. And yes, I am I perfectly aware how cliché that is, but really, she has beauty inside and out. Her music speaks about who she is. Changing any part of her changes her music which in turn changes her fans and then her life. She doesn't need changing. Honestly, it's the industry that needs changing. Look what you're doing to all those ugly little children running around out there. Okay, totally not meant in a bad way, it's meant in a scientific way. Anyway, just look how self conscious they've become. And even those pretty people still don't feel pretty enough. They think everyone's judging them and then they become the judgemental ones in the end because they believe everyone else is to them. It's fucking everyone up and I'm so fed up with it! It's fucked me up enough." I surprised myself at how calmly I had said all of that.

I had always been shallow and vain and always thought that everyone else was judging me because of how I dressed or how I looked. Looks mattered, yeah, but looks aren't meant to be the thing that someone puts in front of everything else.

I smiled politely at Don and Kyle as I stood up from chair. "Thank you for the offer, but no thank you." I nodded and walked out of the office. I may have turned down a good company but I didn't turn down my good sense.

* * *

I groaned as I sat on the couch in Linette's empty room, searching the web for another good record label that could sign her. _Fucking fags and their stupid industry whores that they think people should look like! _My legs were propped up on the couch, my head resting against the left arm of the couch, the laptop propped against my thighs.

The page was slowly loading and I couldn't help but groan again. I couldn't tell Linette what happened; it would crush her.

The apartment door suddenly opened and Dougie stepped inside. I looked up at him in surprise. It was just like old times now, except less touchy feely.

"What happened?" He asked as he sat down in the middle of the couch.

"I declined." I simply replied, turning back to the laptop. "Hey guess what?"

"You think I'm so hot right now and because you never had lunch, I appear to you in the shape of lemon candy, so you want me to melt in your mouth. And I'm aware of the double meaning."

"No! I was going to say that I was still mad at you, and ew."

"Sorry, didn't mean to punch your boyfriend in the face." Dougie shrugged.

"Yeah, that was so uncalled for. I think we're taking a break from each other though. I explained that you were my overprotective brother but he didn't believe me."

"That's too bad." Dougie sighed. I turned back to my laptop. I scrolled down the page but still couldn't find anything. "Are you seriously mad?" _Oh my God, the way this boy says his words! With his sexy accent. Maybe he should just melt in my mouth… like candy… edible candy. Ew okay, that sounded wrong too. Like wrapped up candy? Is that better? Yeah. Yeah. Oh I know, like store candy… yeah… store candy…_

"What?" I asked.

"Are you seriously still mad?" _I just wanted to hear you say it again._

"Am I still what?"

"Mad."

"Sexy." I nodded slightly to myself.

"What?"

"What?" I yelled surprised.

"You just said sexy."

"No I didn't." _Oh my God, DID I?_

"Yaah you did." _And the way you say yeah! Good God I could have you as my drug! I'm seriously going to OD! Especially because I haven't had you in a while. Oh my God, can you imagine what it's going to be like the first time we kiss after this? Someone is definitely going to have to walk in and try to stop it._

"No."

"Yaah."

"No I didn't and yeah I am still mad."

"Why? It's not a big deal really." _Why does every word he says now in his oh-so-hot British accent make me want to jump on him and do him? _

"You nailed a guy in the face three times."

"Yaah so?"

"…Are you serious?"

"Alright so I was a bit jealous, but I'm over it and you're not. You should be."

"You didn't even apologize for the shit you said that night! You made me cry you fucking retard!" I exclaimed. Dougie looked down at the ground. _Oh, he so wants to kiss me right now. Are you seriously that cheap? It's just fifty dollars! Kiss me!_

"I didn't mean it Lace." He turned to me. I felt my heart melt.

So then after Dougie curb stomped my heart he kind of felt bad because his ass wasn't as comfortable since the heart wasn't in his back pocket anymore. So he picked it up off the ground but was too scared to bring the heart closer to him so he held his hand out stretched but at least my heart was in his palm. I think at that moment my heart was on the surgical table because it had some serious internal damage…okay, not that serious.

"Then why'd you say it?"

"I was mad I guess. Lacey, you were with another guy."

"Yeah, but you were with another girl."

"So then we're even. Why are you still mad?" Dougie asked.

"You said stuff and I can't exactly get over it right now. And even worse, you didn't say other things."

"What do you mean?"

"You've never said I love you." I turned back to the screen as I clicked on a new page.

"Lacey, I –" He started.

"Well don't say it now. It ruins the whole purpose of it if I tell you to do it!" I smiled, although I felt like doing everything but.

"I wasn't going to." Dougie shook his head.

At this point, the operation had been going on for a while and the drug they used to make my heart not feel pain was wearing off a bit. A surgeon, who was probably high when he was doing the operation, then accidentally drove a scalpel knife into the wrong part of the incision. The doctor, however, didn't notice, so the knife was still stuck inside my heart. God job idiot, now there's blood everywhere.

"Sorry, my bad."

"I wanted to say sorry."

"For?" I wanted him to continue. I could slowly feel the knife coming out bit by bit.

"What I said that night. I know you haven't been cheating on me. I know you love me a lot and you wouldn't do that to me, or yourself, because honestly, I'm hot. Who'd want to lose me?" Dougie smirked.

"I could think of a few." I replied. The knife came out.

"Oh sorry, I said who'd want to lose me, not who'd want to lose it to me." Dougie grinned as he took the laptop off of me and placed it shut on the table that stood in front of the couch. I dropped my knees and watched him and he positioned himself over top of me. His knees were on both sides of my thighs, his left hand by my shoulder, his right hand slowly playing with my hair, and his face only inches apart.

"You owe me fifty." I managed to say. What I wanted to say was 'fuck me' but I had to at least try to keep my virginity until marriage. At least.

"I haven't kissed you yet." Dougie smirked. I had no reply to that. I was captivated in his blue eyes that were only inches away from my own. I looked down at his lips which were surprisingly getting closer to mine. I felt butterflies go insane in my stomach again. I guess the doctor shared his ecstasy.

"Let's see how long you can last without snogging me." Dougie challenged. He moved his right hand from my hair and started fiddling with the top button of the blouse I had worn earlier that day.

"Don't." I breathed.

"Or what? You'll kiss me?" Dougie grinned as he played with another button, his face remaining the same distance apart, his eyes locked with mine. They occasionally shifted to my lips, hopefully in the 'I-want-to-kiss-them' way and not the 'is-she-moving-in-any-closer' way. _Like I said, I play too._

I moved my hands and slowly started rubbing his chest and then his oh-so-sexy eight-pack. I slightly lifted his shirt and Dougie's upper half quickly rose off of me. He pulled his shirt off, threw his across the room. I couldn't help but check out his body over and over again. _Are those the blue boxers I bought him last Christmas? Oh, that's hot._ Dougie came back down into the same position he was in before.

"Better?" He smiled as he undid another one of my buttons.

"Much. It would be a little weird if I took your pants off and you still had a shirt on." I shrugged with great difficulty. I started fiddling with his white DC belt. Once it came undone I swiftly pulled it out of his pants and let it drop to the floor.

"Wow. This is the lamest porno I have ever seen." Dougie lifted himself off of me and I noticed Danny threw himself down onto the bed. "Oh, please don't stop, I was just commenting. Every good porno starts off a little slow."

Dougie chuckled and I rolled my eyes. He got up off of me, picked up his shirt and belt and headed towards the door.

"That was good Lace. Really. But I'm better." Dougie smirked and walked out the hotel room door.

"How long had you been there?" I asked, doing up the buttons to my shirt.

"I was always there. I was in the bathroom and then I came out right when Dougie took his shirt off and then I decided to watch." Danny sat up.

"So genius do you have a plan?" I asked as I sat down beside him.

"I do!" Danny gave me a mischievous grin. "And I have it all set up and ready. So after I tell you, you have to call Linette and get her to meet us outside immediately. Tom and Ashley are already there. Tom's going to leave and I'm going to make my move! Make sure Linette is there, it'll make her day!"

"Okay, so tell me, what it is?" I asked. This was going to be good.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait! School's been really busy. I go to _the_ most academically challenging school in Canada. Yeah... lots of work. I also got distracted by a cute boy and then I had a marine bio trip. But I brought this to you now! Sorry that it's short too. There are reasons behind it all. We'll attempt to be more regular now that my school work has evened out. Please read and review.

**Chapter 21**

I sat in the unfamiliar hotel room. The view was beautiful. It was almost as beautiful as the one in my apartment the company gave me. I had no idea why Lacey insisted that we stay in a hotel with McFly; we had our own perfectly good apartments.

I didn't really mind; I was sharing a room with Danny. I guess I should've said Harry. It would've made sense. _I am such a horrible person._ I tucked my knees up to my chin and let my side bangs fall into my eyes.

I sighed. I felt like I was abusing Harry's attraction to me. _Stupid Tom._ Of course, everything I did revolved around stupid Tom and his stupid Ashley. I felt the tears prick from behind my eyes. I didn't want to hurt Harry, I really did like him. I just didn't love him, not the way I did Tom.

It was all-consuming. I noticed him all the time. I wanted to hug him and kiss him and stay by his side. When he wasn't playing the piano with me on stage I became extremely nervous. As soon as I saw him on stage I calmed down. I needed to hear him at least once a day. I had to see him.

But every time, my heart would twist. It physically pained me not to be near him. I couldn't hug him whenever I wanted, I couldn't hold his hand, I couldn't kiss him. It was so painful to know how close he was, and yet I could do nothing I longed to do.

I shook my head and rubbed at my eyes. _I have Harry. I may fall in love._ I started to laugh.

"God, love always hurts me."

I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my shoulders. My heart immediately jumped into my throat. _Tom?_

"Oh come on, love will find you." I looked up at Dougie. I guess I should've known because of the tattoos on his arm. Wait, why was Dougie in my room?

"Lacey's out doing something, Danny's sick in the stomach, Harry is off buying you a present, and Tom is adoring Ashley. I wanted to hang out."

I really, _really_ need to stop saying what I think out loud. I looked over at Dougie. I knew Lacey and him were in a half fight. Or rather, a really stupid bet which will probably end in a really stupid mistake which will probably lead to the best thing to ever happen to them. But hey, I'm just the friend, what do I know?

"So without Lacey to tease and flirt with you're going to give me love advice?"

Dougie sat down beside me and looked out the window. "Linette, you had a lot of bad stuff happen to you. You ran away and lived in poverty. Then you worked your way up to here. On top of that you've only dated jerks. Karma is going to give you a guy who worships you, whether it's Tom, or Harry, or someone else, you'll find him." Dougie put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him.

"I hope so..." I whispered. My eyes drifted over the mist filling central park. It was New York; my home, I guess. I didn't love New York. I loved the city, and the people, and the way everything was busy, but it didn't feel like _home_.

Dougie and I sat like that for a while. Eventually we heard footsteps down the hall. "Lacey's back," I whispered.

"I know. I'll get her soon. I want that fifty quid."

"Technically it's only 25 pounds, but fifty dollars."

Dougie groaned. "Stop making me not seem smart."

I started to laugh. "It's not my fault! It's really easy!" Dougie looked hurt and I immediately laughed harder.

"Fine, I'm going over to Lacey."

"Because she's the only one who makes you feel smart?"

Dougie grinned at me as he walked towards the door. "Of course."

I laughed and looked back out the window. I was kidding; Lacey was smart. She did her job well. Life was a different story. But I guess we're all a little stupid in life.

I took out my notebook and looked at the songs. I hadn't written a song since _Making Excuses_. I know I told Lacey I did, but I haven't. I just haven't been inspired. Staring out the window again I began to twist the pen in my hands.

"Well I have one last request..." I whispered. Looking over the misty Central Park it was all I could do not to run outside and scream my frustration.

"Well, I have one last request  
Just give me one last kiss  
And then I'll walk away  
Into the pouring rain.  
I'll leave you forever,  
Forget all our memories.  
I just wanted you to know  
That I loved you till the end."

Tears pricked my eyes. _What I would give to kiss Tom._ Flashes of our kiss haunted me. I sometimes saw him in the hall kissing Ashley and I would think back to the way his lips felt on mine... _I just can't stop, can I?_

"Those words were beautiful." I froze in my spot. I wasn't imagining this time. It really was Tom.

I gathered my composure, turned, and smiled. "Was it? I'm just bouncing ideas to myself."

Tom came over and sat beside me on the floor staring out the giant glass window. "Yaah, I like your words a lot."

"Your music is better."

"I've been formally trained."

I glanced over at Tom. His blonde hair fell into his eyes as he looked out the window. His eyes were clouded. What was he thinking about? I let my eyes see his posture. He was leaning against the wall. I watched as he closed his dark eyes.

"Linette, will you sing me a lullaby?"

I looked over, surprised. _Did Tom just ask me to sing him a lullaby?_

"Yaah, I did. I'm just stressed and want to relax. Please sing to me?"

_Okay, I need to stop saying what I think out loud._ I wracked my brain for a lullaby. I could only think of one, one that was sung to me a long time ago.

"Sleep, my darling.  
Hush, my baby.  
Wait until the morning.  
Sleep, my baby.  
Hush, my darling.  
Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow will be better.  
The sky will bring you pretty clouds  
And angels will come and stroke your head.  
Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow will be better.  
Sleep, my darling.  
Hush, my baby.  
Wait until the morning.  
Sleep, my baby.  
Hush, my darling."

I looked over at Tom. His chest was rising and falling slowly. I crawled over to him and brushed a piece of hair from his face. He looked so calm and happy. A shot of pain ran through my heart. I wanted to be able to make him happy every day.

I quickly moved away from Tom. We barely talked since that kiss. He spent so much time with Ashley she was having a hard time flirting with Danny. It hurt me so much to know someone else made him happy.

"I'm so selfish," I whispered into his ear as I moved back and leaned onto his shoulder. My face was warm against his shoulder. I could breathe in his wonderful smell of laundry detergent and cologne. "I want you for myself."

I stayed there with my eyes closed for a while. I did not want to move. With my head on his shoulder, I could pretend Tom was in love with me. I could pretend my feelings were returned. I could pretend that what I was feeling, that intense feeling of longing and belonging, was meant to be.

* * *

"Linette?" My neck felt cramped. _When did I fall asleep?_ I opened my eyes and was looking up into Tom's chocolate brown ones. My head was on his lap. Everything rushed back to me and I felt the blood rush to my face. I stood up quickly but regretted the sudden motion immediately. I half-crumpled into Tom's sitting form.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay. You were more tired than I was. You must've been really stressed. Are you sure you don't need a break?"

I shook my head, perhaps a bit violently. "No, I'm fine. I just need a good night's sleep tonight. I- I can still do the interview tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure Ellen Degeneres doesn't _need_ you on the show."

"But I need to be on the show. You guys are the main ones she's talking to, I know, but I _need_ to be seen. I need to be heard. I'm not established like you are."

Tom gave me a serious look. "You don't seriously think the company's going to drop you now? You have a number one single, a number one album, a number one music video, what more do they want from you?"

"Have you not seen a tabloid recently?"

"What?" Tom asked, confused. I walked over to the night table and pulled open the drawer. Inside were a bunch of magazines.

All of them had pictures of McFly and me on it. All of them also had the same picture of Harry and me kissing at the concert. Underneath was the caption "Linette and British drummer Harry Judd: official?" Tom looked at the covers.

"So?" I glared at him and flipped to the marked pages I had.

Every single page had a review of my music. Tom quickly scanned the articles and soon his eyes widened in surprise. Each and every article called me "unconventionally pretty" and a probable "one-hit wonder". That hurt. The people didn't even know me.

All of a sudden Tom hugged me from behind. I felt his hands around my waist, my skin sparking where he touched me. His chin rested on my head. "You are not a one-hit wonder. You're music is amazing; you're amazing. And you're not unconventionally pretty; you're not some label they give you. You're beautiful, and you shouldn't care whether they see it or not."

I had to remind myself to breathe. My body couldn't handle being so close to his. His mouth was complimenting me. His hands were holding me. I was in his arms, and I was so hopelessly in love. All of a sudden I felt a vibration from Tom's pocket.

I fake-laughed and pulled away. "You should get that before your girlfriend gets mad." A look passed over Tom's eyes I had never seen before. He pulled out the phone.

"It's Danny," he murmured. Was that... anger in his voice? Tom quickly read the message and put his mobile back into this pocket. "I have to go Linette. I'll see you in a bit."

I watched him leave the room. I took everything in about him. The way his hair moved gently as he walked, the cute black skinnies he was wearing, the black Convers, the white and blue Billabong shirt. As I watched him leave, I knew I was in love with him. _I can't lie to Harry any more. I just can't._

I turned back to the window. The skies were grey. "At least the outside world knows my mood."

* * *

Lacey burst into the room, her face aglow. She startled me so I dropped my notebook onto the floor. I had been working on new songs for the album.

"Hey, Lacey, make up with Dougie?" I giggled. Her face said she did.

Automatically her face clouded over. Okay, maybe I was wrong. "No, but I really, really, really need you to come with me for something."

"Wanna be more specific before I come with you?"

"Just come." Lacey grabbed my arm and dragged me up from my spot on the floor.

"Lacey," I whined, "I need to work on some new songs."

"Just come with me Linette."

I walked with her to the hall. All of a sudden I heard voices coming from her room. "Lacey-"

Lacey quickly shushed me by placing a hand over my mouth. Her eyes pleaded with me to be quiet. _I swear to God if we're spying on Dougie I am going to give them protection, a do not disturb sign, and lock them into their hotel room._

She snuck up to the door and I joined her. Lacey motioned for me to look through the small crack on the door. In the middle of the room were Ashley and Danny. _I don't want to see this._

I wanted to pull away from that crack in the door, but I couldn't tear my eyes from them. It still bothered me that Tom loved Ashley. _So selfish._ I chastised myself. I wanted Tom to love me, only me.

I began to pay attention to what the two of them were saying.

"You called, Danny?" Ashley asked, her voice sugary sweet. I glared as she tossed her red hair over her shoulder.

"Yaah," Danny answered simply. He was staring at the ground, not looking up at Ashley. Was he –no, he couldn't be! _Is Danny nervous?_

"So? Come on, what is it?"

Danny began to fidget with whatever was in his hands. "I- I... um, do you love Tom?"

Ashley looked slightly taken aback but quickly returned to her mask of... of fakeness. "He's fun to be around."

"It's just..."

"Yaah?"

"Ashley, I think I'm in love with you." Danny lifted his piercing blue eyes and looked at Ashley with an intensity I had never seen before. _I... I... what?_

Ashley looked surprised and pleased. "Really? What do you love about me?"

Danny sighed in frustration. "Everything! But I shouldn't love you! I shouldn't!" His voice sounded bitter.

Ashley's voice immediately took a hurt tone. "Why shouldn't you love me?"

"Because my best friend loves you, Ashley! That's the ultimate betrayal!"

All of a sudden Ashley moved over to Danny and kissed him full on the lips. I didn't breathe. I couldn't understand what was happening. _Why did Danny not tell me? Why did Tom still like this girl? Why am I so God damn unlucky?_

After the few breathless, heart stopping moments, Ashley pulled away. "The ultimate betrayal," she said, "would be for two people who love each other not to be with each other."

I gasped but quickly covered my mouth. I had just witnessed the end of two relationships. _What a sad day for Thomas Michael Fletcher._

"But... I... what about Tom?"

"He was fun while he lasted. I was mainly using him to be closer to you."

"You fucking bitch!" I shouted it before I knew I'd even thought it. Lacey glanced at me in surprise. I did not swear often. Ashley drew back from Danny slightly. I barged into the room, glaring at them both along the way. "You fucking little slut."

Ashley's eyes narrowed. "You can't call me that."

"I can call you WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!" I shouted. Ashley flinched a little. "How DARE you use someone? How DARE you cheat on someone who LOVES you? I would give ANYTHING for what Tom feels for you! You fucking hypocritical stupid fake annoying slutty BITCH!"

Ashley stood up to face me. "Shut the hell up! I'm not the one using Harry to get over Tom!"

I admit, I was not expecting that one. "I'm not using anyone! I hope that Tom can hear this so he can fucking see what a horrible person you really are!" I felt tears begin to stream down my face.

"Linette..." Danny spoke quietly from the side.

"And you're no fucking better!" I shouted. "How could you do that to your friend? I thought you hated Ashley. I hope you two are fucking happy when you see Tom's broken heart." Ashley looked ready to slap me.

"LINETTE!" I turned to Danny. That was not his voice. That was not Danny's voice. I looked around the room. There was only Danny, Lacey, Ashley and me.

"What...?" I asked, confused.

"Linette, Tom heard everything." Danny started to laugh. My mouth dropped open in shock and Ashley turned my paleness. Lacey began to giggle and shake.

Danny held up his mobile. The speaker was on. "Say hello, Tom," Danny said to the mobile.

"Ashley, you and I have to talk." Then the line went dead. All our eyes turned to Ashley. She was beginning to cry.

Danny closed his mobile and stood up. "Goes to show you can't use people and win. Karma bites, bitch." With that he left the room.

Ashley stood there in the middle of the room speechless. I just stared at her. I knew it was weird of me, but I felt... bad. She'd been such a bitch to me and to Tom and to Lacey, but... that was intense. She'd just lost us all.

"Ashley, are you okay?"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch."

I reeled back in surprise. I had not been expecting that. All the previous sympathy I'd felt for Ashley went out the window.

"What did you say?" I asked, astonished.

She glared at me. "Shut. Up. You ruined everything. You and your pretty blonde hair and your beautiful voice and your stupid fucking music!" With those words she ran out of the room.

I watched as she left. She probably went to find Tom.

"If she finds away to get Tom back, I'm gonna be pissed," Lacey murmured.

I turned to Lacey. "Did you know?" my voice was barely a whisper.

"Danny and I planned it."

Tears sprung to my eyes. "I... I don't even know what to think anymore."

I burst into tears and sunk into the armchair Danny had just been sitting on. Lacey rushed over to me and put and arm around my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice full of worry. "Aren't you happy?"

_Yes, and that's the problem._


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** OH MY GOD! LOOK WHO'S BAAACKK!!!! That's right I finally decided to update. I want to apologize SO much for the wait but honestly ever since the year started I've had some really INTENSE drama happen and when I say intense, I mean INTENSE. Trust me, lol! But it's all good because with every bad thing that's happened, something SO amazing happened, (it evens out lol) so I'm glad all this random dramatic shit is happening to me =D lol (haha yeah man I'm optimistic! Always stay optimistic ppl!) So anyway, I'm glad to be back because that means I got less shit to deal with =P ….. hahah omg kay so I just started writing the "Chapter - " part and I forgot my name. HAHA! Omg it just goes to show you how long it's been. Thanks so much to everyone who's stuck around 3

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22 – Lacey

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice full of worry. "Aren't you happy?" _Isn't this what she wanted? Tom? Single? So what's the problem, he's all available now…_

"I don't know how I should feel. If I feel good then that's terrible. It would only make me seem selfish."

"No, it would make you be normal!"

"But maybe feeling normal isn't always the right way to feel." Linette looked down at the floor as if she were disappointed in me. _Excuse me baby girl? I did this for _you_._

"And what the hell do you mean you don't know what to think anymore?" I asked, my voice quivering with a bit of anger and fright. I was afraid of getting my best friend disappointed me; I would have preferred it a thousand times better if she were mad at me. Honestly, think about it, if your parents told you they were disappointed and not mad, it would make a person feel so much worse! It's like 'disappointed' is the ultimate low or something…

"I mean what it says." Linette spoke but her voice barely projected across the room.

"So basically you don't know how to view me anymore?" I demanded. Danny shifted beside me and I could tell he was extremely uncomfortable.

"I – um – think I'm going to go…" Danny said slowly as he took cautious steps backwards, away from Linette and me. I gave him a quick smile and turned back to Linette.

"Would you like to answer my question now?"

"I just mean… maybe that wasn't the greatest idea…" Linette's blue eyes shifted from the floor and locked onto my green ones.

"Wow, alright." I puffed out the breath of air I had inhaled seconds earlier. "I'm sorry I tried to make shit right." I gave her a fake apologetic smile and turned on my heels. _I fucking _love_ dramatic exits!_

I rushed back to my hotel room and hoped it was completely empty. I didn't want to deal with Harry asking about Linette; I didn't want to hear Danny ask if Linette and I were alright; I didn't want to see Tom or Ashley in my room trying to reconcile; but I especially didn't want to deal with Dougie's teasing.

I sighed in relief when I noticed that no one was inside the room. I threw myself down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

_Life is so Goddamn complicated! I wish I wasn't here! I wish I was back in NYC… o wait, okay never mind, ignore that statement. No, no, I wish I was back in NYC when I didn't have to deal with these people. Stupid Linette, thinking she's all that, trying to make me feel bad because she feels bad that she feels good… I hope that made sense… stupid Linette, what a fag! Like honestly now, what the hell? That's just dumb, I'm sorry. Oh my goodness maybe I should get another best friend because all these ones are pissing me off! Oh I could have my own show, like Lacey's New BFF and I could totally rip off Paris Hilton. That show is actually so stupid it's entertaining! You know what a good show is? The Real World! I would honestly die for that show! Like Kenny? Oh my goodness! Stupid Johanna, making out with my man if I wasn't dating Dougie or crushing on Ryan Wolfe or Greg Sanders –_

I slightly jumped when I felt a vibration in my right jean pocket. I pulled out my phone. 1 New Message.

//baby girl do you need a tampon?//

Danny.

//Suck my nine inch dick!!//

I stuffed the phone back in my pocket. _But no, seriously I love my friends. I'd never trade them off. They're my life to me, even if they mess it up at times, I love them too much to care! _Another vibration.

// =O //

// yeah exactly! That's the shape your mouth should make!//

// =O =O =O //

I couldn't help but smile a little. Danny could have the worst timing at times. I didn't bother to reply, I wasn't in the mood to say anything.

I stood up and walked over to the balcony. I placed my elbows on the railing and stared out at all the passing cars underneath the Hotel. _Each one of those people has his own life… just goes to show you how complex things could be. I spend too much time thinking about myself; maybe it's time to understand others..._

A car stopped in front of the Hotel and a woman with long curly brown hair stepped out. Her curls bounced beside her face as she took steps towards the main doors. _What's her story? What are her problems? What is she thinking _right _now? Is she thinking about how her room will look? How she looks? About the person she loves? About how badly she wants the person she loves? About how she wants to run her fingers all over his back and then place her lips ever so softly – oh God that's what _I _want! So much for this 'understanding others' thing._

//baby girl do you need a tampon?//

Danny's message popped up on my cell phone screen.

//dude wtf u JUST texted me that!//

//yeah but u never answered =P//

//you're a loseeeer!//

I stared back onto the busy New York streets. I wanted Dougie. I was so sick of this bet thing. Honestly, fifty dollars is not a big deal. Why is he being so cheap about it?_ Why are _you_ being so cheap about it?_ I groaned. Sometimes my bitchy conscience was right. Why was I not willing to give up fifty dollars so I could be with the guy I always longed and dreamed about being with? But at the same time, why was _he_ not willing to give money up either?

I got up from the balcony and headed towards the door. I wasn't going to do this any longer. I was going to have Douglas Lee Poynter right there and then – as soon as he walked through that door. I took out my phone.

//our room. Right now ;) //

I quickly typed in my phone, scrolled down my address book and sent the message. I shifted from side to side as I waited for either a reply or the door to snap open.

It snapped open.

I didn't bother to take my time. I leaped off of the ground and entwined my legs around his waist. I closed my eyes and allowed our lips to finally crash. _Fuck money. _I placed my hands around his neck and started running my nails through his hard and spiky hair –

WHAT?

I froze and slowly pulled away. _Holy. Shit._ I wanted the earth to open up and swallow me in. I kissed the _wrong_ guy! I kept my eyes shut, hoping for just a second that maybe Dougie had gotten a hair cut.

"Lacey?" The voice whispered. _Mother fuck!_ I opened my eyes and looked up at Harry. I slowly breathed in and out.

"Yeah?" I managed to speak.

"I – I came to see if – if Linette was here." He stammered.

"No. She's not." I looked at the floor. I could _not_ look at him right now.

Silence.

I could hear the loud and deafening silence.

"Let's just pretend this didn't happen." Harry finally spoke up after seconds which seemed more like hours. But not just any hours, those long hours that people spend locked up when they're held hostage; not knowing when they'll die. _Too much TV homegirl!_

"I just technically cheated on Dougie." I could feel tears threatening to spill. If he learned about this I would be gone – forever.

"This is really touching!" I heard a quivering voice say. I looked up and behind Harry stood the one person who could make any bad situation worse.

Ashley.

She was holding up her phone at a perfect angle that captured both Harry and me on her phone. _Can the world eat me up _now_? Please?_

"You should know Karma's a bitch. You're the one who told me that." Ashley smiled through her river of salty tears.

"Ashley I never did anything to you. You wouldn't do that to me." Harry tried to smile but he too realized how bad this would look to Dougie. He too realized how screwed I was and how completely fucked he would be if Dougie saw this. Of course I was his girlfriend, and them girlfriends can cheat, it's something we can do. But a brother can't hit on his boy's girl. It just can't happen.

"Honestly, I don't give a shit about any of you anymore. I'm not crying because I lost Tom, I'm crying because I lost Danny and there is _no_ way I can get him back. So I give up. But I'm not leaving without an exit. Right Lace?"

_Bitch, stop stealing my stuff! First you steal my phone idea of blackmail, then my Karma line, an__d now my exits? That's it! I'm gonna drop your ass so hard!_

"Right." I glared, my eyes filling up with tears.

"I'm going to take my time with this." Ashley smiled and then skipped down the hall and out of my view. Out of my reach of strangling her. Out of my reach of grabbing her phone and beating her to death with it.

"Hey I got your text." Dougie winked as he saw me standing by the door with Harry. His cocky smile faded as soon as he saw my tear filled eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I quickly replied. "Yeah, sorry Harry, Linette isn't here." I tried to act like nothing had just happened. Maybe for a little while I could keep this hidden. Just maybe.

"Yeah." Harry slightly smiled, nodded and then rushed out of the room. Dougie stepped through the door and lightly closed it. He slowly took a step towards me. Every feeling of fright, sadness, and fear vanished and was replaced by love, longing, and a sick feeling in my stomach that felt like a thousand butterflies were having a seizure at the same time.

"What did you want to tell me?" Dougie whispered as soon as his face was only an inch away from mine. My breath quickened as if it were the first time we were going to kiss, as if we had never been here before.

"I owe you fifty dollars." I pushed my lips against his. I could tell by how hard he kissed back that he had been wanting me just as much as I had. His tongue played inside my mouth as his hands moved to the bottom of my tank top. Dougie tugged at it but I had no intention to stop kissing him right then. I let my fingers slowly slide down his chest and then back up to his soft and oh-so-silky hair.

Dougie pulled away and pulled my shirt over my head. I started playing with the buttons on his shirt and slowly undid them. He placed his head in the crook of my neck and started placing soft kisses all the way down to my collar bone and then back up to my lips.

As the last button came undone, I slowly pushed the shirt off of his shoulders. Dougie's lips left my own and moved back to my ear.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear and then kissed my neck once again before returning to my lips.

"I love you too." I breathed as the butterflies in my stomach gave me another queasy feeling.

Dougie pushed onto the bed as he started playing with the hooks on my bra. I ran my nails up and down his back as the hook came undone and the bra came sliding off. Dougie pulled his soft lips away from mine and looked into my eyes.

"You're so pretty." Dougie whispered and then buried his head deep inside the crook of my neck. I placed my right hand on top of his head and started running my fingers through his blonde hair.

_This feels so right._

His head moved from the crook of my neck and he started placing kisses all over my body again. His lips made a trail that lead from my right shoulder all the way down below my belly button and then back up to my lips.

Dougie started playing with the button on my pants and as his tongue searched every corner of my mouth. _Man this boy knows how to undress a girl real quick._

Dougie's mouth left mine once again. He took my hand in his and then brought it to his lips. He lightly placed kisses on my finger tips and again my breathing quickened. _This boy has such a hold on me._

_What is that woman thinking now? Is she thinking 'oh my God, my man is amazing!' Is she thinking 'how lucky am I to have him right now?' Is she thinking 'damn, I'm so glad I'm Lacey Collins?' Because that's _exactly _what I'm thinking._

Suddenly I could hear a loud vibrating coming from across the room. I groaned as I tried to push Dougie off of me in order for me to go grab my phone.

"Fuck it." Dougie groaned. He continued to kiss me softly this time. The room had gone silent once again but that amazing silence was interrupted by another continuous and annoying vibration.

I lightly placed my hands on Dougie's chest and pushed him off of me. I stood up and walked over to my phone, crossing a hand over my body.

Linette.

I sighed and slid my phone open. Dougie stood up from his place on the bed and walked over to me as I placed the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I spoke as Dougie placed his arms around my waist from behind. His hand started caressing my stomach, threatening to slide underneath my black Calvin Klein panties. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against Dougie's.

"Lacey I can't stand being in so much conflict with myself, Tom, and you. Please, we need to talk."

Oh, and his hand slid.

"Look I'm not mad. I'm just annoyed that you'd be disappointed at the fact that I tried to get you two to be together." I softly spoke, trying to withhold loud moans within me.

"But you have to see this from my point of view. I didn't want this to happen. I wanted him to see for himself how much of a bitch Ashley is."

"I think he always saw it, but he needed to see it better so Danny and I were his glasses." A soft moan escaped my mouth.

"What happened?" Linette asked.

"Nothing. I have to go." I quickly said. I wasn't going to be able to withhold anything within me for much longer.

"But you're not mad?" Linette asked.

"No of course not. Bye." I slid my phone shut and threw it on the bed as I let moans escape my lips.

Dougie pulled his hand away and I spun to face him. He gave me a cocky grin and then pushed me back to the bed. He positioned himself on top of me and kissed my forehead.

"You're amazing you know that?"

"I know." I smiled and quickly kissed his lips. Dougie placed his head in the crook of my neck once again; our arms tightly wrapped around each others bodies. I could feel him close his eyes and I did the same.

_I never want to __be anywhere except in his arms._

I suddenly jumped as I felt a vibration on my thigh. Dougie rolled his eyes as he took his phone out of his pocket, his head still buried in my neck.

He stood up to read the text he had just gotten. His eye brows arched in question.

"What?" I asked, sitting up.

"It's from Ashley." He said, surprised. I went numb.

"What did she say?"

"It's a video."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Sorry for long wait. Really, I am. I'm so busy with school. (I'm in full IB and I have a PA show; not to mention a new boyfriend!) So I've kind of got alot on my plate. Hopefully Lacey and I can keep this story going this winter break. And did anyone watch the video for _Do Ya_? I am no scared of Christmas zombies. Thank you McFly. You ruined the one holiday that didn't have zombies yet. Anyways, thank you for all your reviews and your patience! I LOVE YOU! 3

**Chapter 23 – Linette**

"What is the meaning of this? HARRY?! Lacey, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Now that does not sound like a happy couple. In fact, I didn't know Dougie could use the words Lacey and fuck in a sentence without it meaning something dirty. I peeked out from my room and saw Dougie opening the door across the hall.

"Dougie! It's not what it looks like!"

"So tell me what this is?" I stepped out of my room and saw Dougie holding up a cell phone to Lacey's face. Tears were starting in her eyes. Not good.

"What's going on?" I spoke, barely over a whisper.

"Not much other than your boyfriend and my girlfriend are fucking WHORES!"

Dougie thrust the mobile into my hands and walked away. I stared at the picture for a moment. It was Lacey with her legs wrapped around Harry's waist... locked in a passionate kiss.

I glared up at Lacey. "Explain."

"It's not what it fucking looks like. Don't give me that fucking tone!" Lacey cried out and stormed into her room.

Following I said, "Oh whatever. I have a right to use whatever tone I want. At least I'm waiting for an explanation."

I sat down on the floor, not really sure if furniture was safe to touch after Lacey and Dougie had been together in a room. "Tell. Me. Now."

Lacey slumped onto the bed. "I just couldn't stop thinking about Dougie so I was all 'Screw it!' and called him and said I wanted him but when Harry came in I didn't really look so me being as stupid as I am I flung myself onto him and Ashley recorded it and sent it to Dougie just as we were making up and now we're in a fight." Then she took a deep breath in and began to sob.

Sighing I walked over to her and patted her back. "I'll fix this... somehow..." I murmured. _Yeah, right. Fix your own love life first, idiot._

I left Lacey on the bed to cry and quietly shut the door behind me as I left the room. Walking down the hall, I tried to figure out where Dougie might have gone to.

In my absentmindedness, I bumped into Harry.

"Watch out, Linette. I don't want you to hurt yourself." I looked up into Harry's gorgeous blue eyes. In one terrible, selfish instant, I thought about using the mobile photo to break up with Harry. It would've given me a good reason to break his heart. But that was too cruel.

"Harry, I need to talk to you..."

"Sure, but first I have to find Dougie! He's completely misunderstood something."

"Harry..."

"Not right now Linette."

"HARRY!"

"Linette, you wouldn't happen to know where Dougie is, now would you? Never mind; he's probably getting food." Harry started walking away and I knew my chance was almost gone.

"Harry, I want to break up with you." That stopped Harry. His body was frozen and I knew then what I had said hurt him. I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

Slowly Harry turned around. "You what...?" he asked, a bewildered look crossing his pain stricken face.

"I want to break up with you." I barely whispered those words. Harry locked his blue eyes with mine, but I had to look away.

I heard him come over to me. Warmth spread through my shoulder where his hand touched me. I felt tears spring to my eyes. Did he have to make this harder than it was?

"But...why?"

A logical question, but one I did not want to answer. "Because I can't keep dating you if I don't love you. It's not fair to you."

"I know you love Tom. I don't care. I want to be with you. And maybe you'll fall for me."

My head whipped up and tears streamed down my face. "You don't think I tried? Every minute of every day I try to forget Tom and fall for you. But every minute of every day it all comes back to the fact that I can't choose who I love!"

It broke my heart when Harry stepped back. A look came in his eyes. He had known this break-up was coming, but he still could not let go of me.

"Linette..."

"Harry, I just want you to find someone who loves you. Don't love me: I can't ever make you happy."

Harry stood before me in complete silence. I had broken his heart. Utterly and completely destroyed the perfect boyfriend, all because I was in love with a boy I could never have.

"I- I'm sorry!" I pulled away from Harry's grip and ran down the hall, wiping tears from my face as I ran up the stairs to my room. _Why is the only thing that's going right in my life my singing, time after time?_

I stopped on the landing right before the floor of our hotel rooms. I didn't want to face anyone. I didn't want to see Harry or Dougie or Lacey, and I especially did not want to see Tom. Life sucks when you can't speak to your friends.

I sat on the dirty staircase and stared into space. I had to rethink everything. Harry and I would probably never be friends after this, I had no ideas on how to get Dougie and Lacey back together, and on top of that I was confused over what was happening between Tom and Ashley.

"LEAVE ME ALONE ASHLEY!" I heard Tom shout from the bottom of the stairs. I peeked over the edge of the landing. Tom was starting up the stairs and Ashley was following behind.

"Please, Tom, they faked my voice! It wasn't me!"

"Nice try Ashley but Danny and I have video phones, remember?"

Ashley's hysterics increased. "Tom, it was a mistake. I don't love Danny; I'm in love with you!"

That stopped Tom. For one heart-stopping moment I thought Tom was going to forgive her again. Then he turned around.

"If you loved me, you would've never used me to get to one of my BEST FRIENDS! You would've stood by my side, held my hand, looked at only me, cared for me and let me like you back without it constantly meaning I'm fighting with my friends over whether you love me or not!" Tom took a deep breath. "Ashley, you're such a BITCH! I don't know why I've liked you all this time. It's been complicated and I should've seen that before."

"This is about Linette, isn't it?" I tried to suppress my gasp at Ashley's remark. She thinks Tom's broken up with her because he loves me?

I could hear the exasperation in Tom's voice. "You know what, Ashley. I'm done. Leave me alone."

"So it is her...?"

The hall was completely silent. "Even if Linette wasn't here Ashley, we would've broken up." I let out my breath without realizing I'd been holding it. Did that mean...?

I heard Ashley sob and a door slam. Then there were footsteps. I was frozen to my spot. I had just eavesdropped on Tom's break-up with the fake red-head. In my head I was doing a little dance and getting down tonight.

"Linette?" So much so that I forgot to move.

I sat up quickly but hit my head on the rail.

"Ow..." I murmured. Tom immediately knelt down in front of me.

"Are you okay?"

I felt myself start to blush in his presence. _Bad Linette! BAD!_ "Yeah..."

Tom gave me his adorable smile. "That's good." I couldn't stop staring at his mouth. His lips were soft... I remembered that much from our kiss... I shook off my daydream.

"I'm... uh... sorry about you and Ashley."

"Don't be. We weren't meant to be. And I... was beginning to feel different." I felt my heart pound in my chest. Tom was beginning to feel different? Did that mean he had a new love interest?

"Linette?" I blinked out of my reverie. I was spacing out more and more these days.

"Yeah? Sorry, did you ask me something?"

"I just wanted to know why Harry sent me a text saying it's over between you two. I thought you were going strong."

Did Tom want me to be with Harry? "I... I just wasn't in love with Harry. I didn't feel that it was fair to him. Especially after seeing you and Ashley. You gave her everything and she gave nothing back... I didn't want to do that to Harry."

Tom sighed and sat down beside me. He leaned his head back against the wall. I couldn't help but stare at him. Through his shirt I could see his defined biceps and the hint of abs underneath. Trying to focus, I pinched myself slightly. Suddenly my phone rang.

"I never wanted everything to end this way,  
You can take the bluest sky and turn it gray.  
I swore to you that I would do my best to change,  
But you said it don't matter.  
I'm lookin' at you from another point of view;  
I don't know how the hell I fell in love with you.  
I'd never wish for anyone to feel the way I do."

I scrambled around in my bag as Point of View played. It was rather embarrassing letting Tom know I actually set one of his songs as my ring tone. When I found my phone it had stopped. The missed call had been international... most likely one of those stupid telemarketers.

"Ironic, isn't it?"

I glanced at Tom. He looked like he was laughing, but... I swore there were tears in his eyes.

"I never thought about that song as much as I am right now."

I couldn't restrain myself. How could I when the boy I was so deeply in love with, the one I would do anything for, the boy who just by smiling at me can brighten up my day? Unhesitatingly, I gathered Tom into my arms. I was kneeling as he sat; it was the only way his head would reach my shoulder. His hot tears fell onto my shoulder and on my shirt.

After what felt like infinity Tom calmed down. "God that's embarrassing," he murmured into my shoulder.

"Why?"

"I never wanted to cry in front of you. You've had so much go on in your life, so much that you overcame... my tears just seem weak."

I smiled gently at him. His brown eyes were mesmerizing. "Dah-ling, there's one thing I learned over all those years. Crying always seems to make you feel better. Just because you're a boy, doesn't mean you can't cry. You should cry. Keeping it all locked inside... it begins to kill you." I whispered the last part. Tom pulled back from me.

I suddenly could feel how close his body was to mine. I saw how close his lips were. Inches from my own. Tom was looking at me with his intoxicating eyes. Suddenly I shivered as he brushed a strand of my blonde hair from my face.

"Linette, I-"

"TOM! LINETTE! THANK GOD I FOUND YOU! HELP! DOUGIE! HARRY! LACEY! FIGHT! NOW!" Danny barely held the door ajar long enough to get those phrases out.

Reluctantly I pulled away from Tom. Whatever he had meant to tell me would have to wait. We had bigger drama to deal with.

We entered the room to these fine words: "YOU STILL THINK YOU'RE MY FRIEND AFTER _THIS_, HARRY? YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

Ah, the wonders of yelling. It never ceases to scare the living bejeezers out of me.

"Dougie, calm down," Tom tried to placate the situation, even though he had no idea about what was happening.

"NO YOU CALM DOWN TOM!"

"Real mature, Dougie," Lacey argued from beside Harry.

"Not helping, Lacey," I commented as Dougie glared at Lacey.

"What's going on?" Tom asked.

"THESE TWO ARE SUCH- UGH!" Dougie thrust his mobile at Tom.

Tom took one look at the picture and said, "Dougie, you know there's a logical explanation for this."

"See?" Lacey said smugly. She was really not making this situation more bearable.

"Is this picture why you broke up with me, Linette?" Harry suddenly asked.

"God, Harry, I said before I'm just not in love with you. One problem at a time, okay?"

"No, it's not okay."

"Well then MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND!" Dougie interrupted. This fight was getting nowhere.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY KISS SOMEONE? THAT MAKES NO SENSE!"

"WELL IT HAPPENED!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A... A... AND HARRY, YOU CALL YOURSELF MY FRIEND?"

"ME? WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Danny. He was staring at the three of them like a little child whose parents were divorcing. His world must've been falling apart. Then there was Tom. It was almost like he saw himself somewhere in that mess.

In my silence I'd forgotten to pay attention to the argument. Dougie had now advanced on Lacey. He looked livid and I was actually fearful because he began to talk in a quiet voice. He only ever used the quiet voice when he was extremely angry or hurt.

"Lacey, I gave you everything. This is what you give me? Thanks a lot."

Lacey started to get even angrier. "HOW DARE YOU? I GIVE YOU EVERYTHING TOO! I WANTED TO GIVE YOU MY VIRGINITY!"

Danny's mouth opened slightly. It would've been comical if the fight wasn't tearing me up inside.

"Well too bad you gave it to Harry first."

Lacey slapped him. The room was entirely quiet. Then Dougie started laughing. I felt sick in my stomach. This scene was too familiar. I didn't want everyone to be fighting. Why did humans always have to fight?

"You think I deserved that? You bitch, you fucking deserve more."

Before I knew what had happened I put myself between Lacey and Dougie. A fist hit the side of my face and I fell to the ground, seeing stars the entire way. As I lay on the ground no one even breathed. There was just my gentle crying. I had hit the floor hard and was feeling sore on the left side of my face. Suddenly I felt strong hands picking me up.

"Linette, are you all right?" It was Tom's voice. He was holding me, trying to get me to sit up. My head was hurting, hurting so badly. I opened my eyes and could see his brown eyes staring worriedly at me. I turned my head to Dougie. He stood motionless, his fist still clenched from the punch.

Suddenly my eyes widened. Dougie was no longer Dougie, he was my father. More tears fell from my face. Fear gripped my heart. I had to get away, away from the man. I ran away! I don't want to be hurt!

The man came closer to me. "Linette, I-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed. I struggled with Tom for a few more moments before he let me go and I ran out of the room and into my room. I ran straight into the bathroom and sank onto the floor. Tears flowed out of me. I didn't want to be hurt... I didn't want to be hurt...

Tom kneeled in front of me. He didn't say anything. I didn't want him to. I spoke first. "My face hurts."

Tom nodded and held out an ice pack in his hand. "I got this from the front desk." I tried to reach for the ice pack but instead Tom placed it on the left side of my face. With his right hand he pushed away some of my hair.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

I was quiet for a few moments. How should I answer him? "Not really... I'm just scared that he would hit Lacey. I mean, that _was_ who he was aiming for."

"I'm sure he was just angry. He didn't mean it."

"But what about later? Will he hit her every time he's angry?"

"You shouldn't worry about that."

"I'm a bad person. I'm more worried about how my face is going to look on _Ellen Degeneres_ tomorrow... and at my concert the day after that."

Tom smiled at me and pulled the ice pack away. He held my face in his hand and gently kissed the slight bump I knew I must have. "You'll look beautiful anyways. You always do. And, if you want, I'll help you tell a story about how you fell down the stairs."

I had stopped crying. Tom's kiss had left me breathless. "I- um... I guess."

"Do you maybe want to go somewhere, Linette? It might be better if we get some time away from the others. They can try to sort their own problems out."

I nodded mutely. His blonde hair fell in front of his eyes and I immediately brushed it away. Before I could pull it back, he turned his head into my palm. "But you're going to have to show me around, aren't you?" His mouth against my skin made me burn with fire. I couldn't resist this boy. He had just made me forget all my hurt and pain.

"I know just the place."

* * *

The café was just as I remembered it. The only difference was how busy the café looked. People were waiting outside to get in. Tom looked at me from behind his sunglasses. I'd insisted we wear clothing to help blend us in more. I didn't want us to be recognized if we were walking the streets. I could see my own reflection in their dark tint. I was very Audrey Hepburn with my head in a scarf that matched a beautiful flowing summer dress and a pair of shades to hide most of my face.

"Are you sure we'll get in? This place looks very busy."

The person in front of us turned around. "Have you never heard of this café before? It's only _the_ place to eat at. You know, Linette was discovered here. Their jazzy music is _so _in right now."

Tom snickered at the person in front and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "So this is where you used to work?" I nodded and took his hand.

"Come on. We're going through the back."

I pulled Tom into the back alley and along until I got to the back entrance. I knocked. A very flustered man with dark skin opened the door. "Sorry, you have to come in the front."

"Wait! I'm an old friend of Glen's!"

The man paused for a moment. "Glen would rather you reserved or waited in line like everyone else."

I pulled off my shades and lowered the scarf. I know the left side of my face was slightly swollen, but I was confident I still looked gorgeous after I cleaned up for Tom's and my dinner. "Even for Linette?"

The poor guy was flabbergasted. "GLEN! GET BACK HERE!"

All of a sudden Glen appeared. "HOLY! LINETTE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I was immediately wrapped into an enveloping hug. "Come right in! I'll get you and your friend seats right up by the stage!"

He pulled Tom and me into the kitchen. The man led us past one other cook and into the café. The place was packed. They had bought out the place next to them and knocked out the walls. It seated so many people, and yet Tom and I still got choice seats. He took off his hat and shades and I soon felt people staring at us. Suddenly I noticed Stacey among all the waitresses. "Could Stacey serve us please?" I asked the man. He looked incredulously at me but went off anyways.

No one was on stage yet but I couldn't wait. I had wonderful memories of performing on that stage. Stacey appeared at my side.

"Linette...?" she asked warily. I smiled up at her.

"Hey Stacey. Long time no see." Excitement lit her face.

"No WAY! It is you! Like, we knew you were in town for McFly's concert and all but we didn't' know you'd come see us and ohmigoodness that's TOM!" I started giggling.

"Why would I not come see you guys? You were my family. You gave me food and even though this place was in the dumps, you and Jacob always let Glen give me more than my fair share of tips to pay for my rent in that crummy apartment. I owe you guys."

"You always said so yourself, Linette. One day you were going to be big and you'd pay us back. You sure as hell are paying us back." Stacey gestured at he packed café that was observing us.

"I'm glad I can be of help. Sometimes I miss working here."

"Well we miss you too. But it looks to me like you've got new friends," she said, eyeing Tom. "And last I read you were dating that Harry guy. The one that dated Lindsay Lohan."

"Nah, we were really just friends," I laughed it off.

"So, what'll it be?"

"Um... I'd like my favourite if you remember that..."

"Are you kidding me? We call it the Linette special. A hot tofu burger with marble cheese, fries on the side, iced tea and the house's banana split to finish."

"Sounds wonderful. For Tom... I think he'd enjoy your steak."

"How do you like it, hun?" Stacey asked.

Tom looked kind of overwhelmed by all that was going on. I guess I was acting differently since I was somewhere I belonged. "Um... medium well, thank you."

"I'll be right back with your food. Linette, Jacob's up next. He's gotten totally new music."

"How are you two doing, by the way?" I asked.

Stacey looked sad for a moment before brightening up with her cheerful smile. "Oh, we broke up a while ago. Just weren't in love anymore, I guess."

"That's too bad."

"it really is," she said as she walked away.

I looked over at Tom. "So... what do you think?"

"You used to be poor?" he asked.

"What?" I was all I responded with.

"Linette, there's so much I don't know about you. I- I only just learned you ran away. You must have some issues with your parents... and now I find out you were poor?" I was silent. I really didn't want to talk about it. "How poor were you?"

"Sometimes the only food I got was what I ate at the café. And... I didn't always have a roof over my head. A lot of the time when I did I couldn't afford heating or electricity. It was more a place for me to crash..."

Tom just stared at me in silence. "Why did you not tell me any of this?"

"I-I..."

"What did you think I was going to do?"

"This..." I murmured, "It was a hard time in my life, but you don't have to be so surprised. A lot of people here in NYC are barely scraping by. It was hard, yeah... but I had here. And now I'm with you guys and living it up, so can you give it a break?"

Tom softened up a little and placed a hand over mine. His hands were so much larger than mine. I watched as he rubbed his thumb against my own. "I'm sorry. When you want to tell me about your past, you will."

I looked up into his eyes with a silent thank you. I turned my attention to the stage where Jacob had begun to play piano. It was _Moon River_. I had always loved when he played this song.

"It's _Moon River_," Tom commented quietly. I gazed at him in surprise. There was more to Tom than what I knew too.

"You know your music," I murmured, amused.

He turned his beautiful face back to mine and smiled. I longed to lean over and kiss his dimple. "I kind of have to, right Linette? What kind of musician would I be?"

I smiled and felt completely at peace. The fight at the hotel was pushed to the back of my mind. I was on a date, whether we were calling it that or not, with Thomas Michael Fletcher, the boy of my dreams.

* * *

The dinner had been magnificent. I had always loved the food here, but with the now incoming money Glen must've been able to buy new equipment and higher grade food. It was better than any food I'd had before. Or was it the company...?

Tom and I had just finished sharing my banana split. People had been staring and taking pictures of us all night but we didn't care. Laughing, I put the last bit of whipped cream on Tom's nose.

"Not fair!" he cried out and tried to lick it off his nose. This action resulted in me laughing harder.

I took a napkin and wiped his nose. He grabbed my hand and held it to his face. "Let go!" I laughed.

Tom took my hand and started it towards the empty bowl. It had a little pool of melted ice cream left.

I gasped. "Don't you dare!"

"Oh, I dare!" Tom pushed my hand into the sticky mess.

My mouth dropped open as he fell into a fit of laughter. I held out my hand to him. "Lick it off," I demanded.

"What?" he asked. That stopped his laughing.

"I said lick it off."

Tom grinned. "You can't be serious." I pushed my hand at his face. "Okay, Linette..."

He took my hand and lowered his mouth to it. Suddenly I forgot everyone in the entire café. His tongue slowly licked my ice cream covered hand. Tingles ran up to my arm as he cleaned up the mess. When he was finished he drew a happy face with his tongue on the palm of my hand before pulling back.

"All clean now." Tom's voice was quiet as he looked up at me with his chocolate brown eyes.

I felt my breathing speed up. His hand was still holding mine and I could distinctly feel the touch of his tongue still, as if it was still there on my skin.

"I-"

"Are you all done then?" I silently thanked Stacey for her interruption. Who knows what I may have said to Tom?

"Um... yes. May we have the receipt, please?" Tom asked.

"Oh don't worry about that," Stacey smiled.

"Please, Stacey, after everything I can at least pay for my food."

"Glen, Jacob and I wouldn't dream of it. Besides Linette, this boom in business is because of you. You're the reason I could keep my job. This meal's on the house. And by the way, Jacob's looking for you in the back. He wants to see you alone."

"Jacob? I should see him before I go." I turned my attention back to Tom who had since let go of my hand. "I'll be back. I'm just gonna pop back to see him and then we'll go for a walk in Central Park before heading back to the hotel, 'kay?"

Tom smiled back at me. "Absolutely."

I followed Stacey through the kitchen doors and then went off to a side door that led to the back room behind the stage where we stored equipment. Jacob was there filing away some music.

"Jacob?" I said quietly. He looked up at the sound of my voice. He had changed. Over one summer he no longer looked like the boy who'd helped me write music. His brown hair hung in his eyes and he stood much taller than me.

"Linette, is that you?" Somehow his voice had changed too. How could he have changed so much? "Wow, you look gorgeous!"

He embraced me and I smiled at the familiar scent of laundry that Jacob always smelled of. "Same to you," I whispered.

Jacob pulled back, a wide grin on his face. "I'm so glad you came to see me. I've missed you a lot."

"I missed you too Jacob." Suddenly his smile disappeared.

"What's wrong with your face?" he said as he gently touched what I could only assume was a bruise forming on my face. I pulled away at his touch.

"Nothing. I fell down the stairs in the hotel."

"It looks like someone hit you."

"No one hit me."

"Linette, if someone's hurting you, I'll be there to protect you."

"No one's hurting me, Jacob, but thank you anyways."

"Are you happy now, Linette?"

I was confused by Jacob's question. "Of course I am. I have everything I wanted. I have a new family, good friends and a singing career."

"Do you have love with that Harry guy?"

"Harry and I aren't together."

"So you don't have love?"

"Jacob, I don't need love. I'm fine the way I am. When the right guy comes alone, I'll know."

"What if he's standing right in front of you and you're missing it?" My mind flashed to Tom. Handsome Tom with his blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, one dimple, gorgeous smile, built body, sensitive soul, beautiful music- the list could go on for ages.

"Trust me, Jacob, I'll know."

"But Linette, I want you to have it all!" Jacob's grip on my arms tightened. I looked down and frowned.

"Jacob, I'm fine." His grip tightened more.

"Linette you deserve happiness."

"Jacob, you're hurting me." It was scary. I'd seen something I'd never seen in Jacob before. It was like he was having a fever. He let go of me and held his hands at his sides. He wouldn't meet my eyes. "Jacob, are you alright?"

Suddenly Jacob looked up. It was like he was a completely different Jacob than the one only seconds earlier. "I'm fine. I'm fine. You're here with one of those McFly guys, right? You shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Okay..." I said, oddly filled with relief.

I made my way back to the table. Tom immediately stood up. "Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and he took me by the arm and led me out of the café. We walked slowly down the avenue without speaking. It was a warm August evening. Very pleasant. I was not looking forward to the September that would soon be upon us.

We reached Central Park in no time and I took him down one of my favourite paths. We walked quietly and carefully. Luckily, we met no one on our way. "Where are you taking me?" Tom asked quietly. "To my two favourite places in this entire park. I spent so much time here writing music and just generally contemplating life."

Tom silently allowed me to lead him through the maze that was Central Park. In no time we arrived at Shakespeare Garden. It was the only rock garden in the entire park. I led him down one of the paths until we reached the wooden benches at the top of the hill. The bench looked down from the hill upon the Swedish cottage and the many exotic flowers that lined the winding path. I sat down slightly out of breath and Tom sat quietly beside me.

In the gathering dusk the entire hill seemed to slightly glow. The sun was setting and setting the whole garden off in brilliant pinks and oranges that caused Tom's hair to glow. I began to giggle.

"What?" he asked.

"You're hair is glowing!" I giggled. Tom smiled and pointed at me.

"So is yours, silly!"

Tom began to tickle me. I started laughing so hard I began to cry. "Stop, please!" I begged.

"Admit that you're silly!"

"Never!" I replied. Tom tickled me more but had now turned me around to get the bare skin on my back that was exposed by the white dress.

"Say it!" he laughed. My sides were starting to hurt.

"I'm silly! Tom, I'm silly!"

Tom stopped tickling me and I lay on my side for a moment catching my breath. I had my head in his lap and I watched the last dying rays of the sun disappeared and the moon began to rise.

"It's sad that you can't see the stars from here..." Tom whispered. I turned so I was on my back facing up to him.

"I haven't seen the stars much. I saw them a little in Europe. But everywhere I've lived you can't."

"You would love the place I have in the suburbs of London. There's a hill not too far away where I like to go and watch the stars."

"Will you take me there?"

"Of course." Tom looked down at me and we sat together in silence. It was just us, gazing at each other. I felt so calm, like nothing bad had ever happened to me. Out of the blue Tom's mobile began to vibrate. I shifted so he could reach into his pocket and get his phone.

Tom sighed as he read the message. "We should be getting back. Apparently you left your mobile at the hotel. Lacey says we have to be back or we'll miss our interview tomorrow morning." Reluctantly I moved so we could both get off the bench. Just as we were about to start going down the hill Tom turned to me. "And Lacey is staying with you, Harry's staying with Danny and I'm staying with Dougie. Just letting you know."

That had not been at all what I hoped he would've said. But I can't control that, can I?

* * *

We reached my hotel door faster than expected. I turned to Tom just as I should've entered. There was so much I wanted to say... that I wanted to do...

"Tom, I-"

Lacey opened the door and glared at me. "You're late. Get in. Thomas Michael Fletcher, thank you for escorting her back. Now shoo."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Linette." That's what Tom left me with. No kiss, no hug, not even any words like "I loved tonight." _Stupid Lacey._

Lacey dragged me into the room and glared at me. "What?" I asked, annoyed at her ruining my surreal evening.

"Don't you dare. I know you like Tom and all and you two are so perfect together and blah blah blah but you have to be careful! He just broke up with Ashley today. What if you end up being his rebound girl? Hell no, I am NOT letting you be his rebound girl."

I rolled my eyes. "This coming from the girl who's currently in a fight with her boyfriend for kissing another guy by accident." _Whoops, should not have said that._

Lacey glared at me. "Go to bed. We have an interview tomorrow." I sighed and went to bed. Maybe tomorrow I'd wake up and the entire thing between Lacey and Dougie would be a nightmare and Tom and I would've been a pleasant dream.

* * *

So it wasn't a nightmare. Dougie and Lacey fought the entire way to the show.

"Give it a rest already. We all know you guys are gonna make up anyways. And then you'll probably have amazing sex. Just leave it behind you and go have your illegitimate child already."

However true my statement was, Lacey and Dougie just became more pissed at me and ignored each other the rest of the ride. Well played Linette.

I was thankful when we arrived at the set and I was rushed backstage for makeup and hair. Liz gasped at the sight of me.

"Oh _Chiquita!_ What happened to your beautiful face?"

I grimaced. The bruise was more prominent this morning. I didn't have a black eye, just an ugly purple and green welt on my left cheek.

"I fell," I muttered as I sat in the chair.

In no time at all I was ready to go on set. I had some time to talk to Ellen Degeneres ahead of time. She was such a lovely, funny woman. We got along really well.

I waited in the wings of the set until I was cued on. I entered the stage to thunderous applause. I sat on the couch across from Ellen. We chatted for a while until she announced that not only did she have the opening act, she had McFly too!

And so McFly came on stage to join me. My heart leapt at the sight of Tom. They were all in casual clothes, but for Tom that meant black skinny jeans and a white shirt with _Fall of Troy_ written on it. I couldn't help but smile as they all sat next to me. Danny sat right next to me, then Dougie, then Harry, and furthest away was Tom.

For a tiny bit McFly chatted about world tours and their _Radio:ACTIVE!_ album. Then Ellen turned her attention to some questions she had for all of us.

"So some tabloids say that you're dating Harry, Linette?"

"Oh that's not true at all. I'm not dating anyone right now. Actually, other than Dougie, we're all single."

Cheers erupted from the audience.

"No! Dougie, I thought you were mine!" Ellen gasped. Then she laughed and continued on. "So then boys what do you think about Linette?"

"Oh we hate her," Danny calmly stated.

"She's so ugly," Dougie laughed.

"And her music is so third rate," Tom added. My mouth opened slightly. _Excuse me, WHAT? THIRD RATE MY ASS!_

"I like her!" Harry smiled.

"Harry, you were supposed to say you didn't!" Dougie cried out. "You mess up everything."

"So you do actually like Linette?"

"Well, we all do except Danny. He hates her." Tom commented.

I made a sad face. "It always hurts me. I'm moving." I got up and sat on Harry.

Ellen began to laugh. "So are you close with McFly?"

Harry wrapped his arms around my waist. "_Very_ close," he answered in a suggestive voice.

"Well, I really have only one last item and it's for you Linette."

"Go ahead."

"Okay, this is a question from an audience member. I'm going to pull it out of this hat." Ellen took a top hat and pulled out a random slip of paper. "Tom has always been my favourite McFly member. Will you give him a kiss from me?"

Cheers and oohs rose from the crowd. Ellen began to giggle a little. "Are you sure? Don't you have a girlfriend Tom?"

"Actually, we broke up." Tom announced. An aw rose from the crowd.

Harry let go of me. "But it makes it okay for Linette to kiss Tom!" I stood up and moved over Tom. I stood right behind him.

The crowd began to chant for me to kiss him. I looked down at Tom's brown eyes and slowly moved my mouth to his, mesmerized. Suddenly Danny pushed me aside and kissed Tom full on the lips. Everyone began to laugh, including Tom.

Then they cut for commercial and we went on to perform _Do Ya_ together. Afterwards I walked over to Lacey. The boys had gone another way since they had more interviews than me. Tomorrow was our last day here, of course.

Lacey had a knowing smile on her face. "You are so totally pissed at Danny, aren't you?" she smirked.

"No, why would I be?" I answered a little too quickly.

"Just... because I totally told Danny to in case you had to kiss Tom to stop it. I will NOT let you be his rebound girl."

"What if I WANT to be his rebound girl?"

Lacey rolled her eyes. "Why would anyone ever want to be a guy's rebound girl?"

"Because she's so totally in love with him it hurts and it might be her _only_ way to be with him?"

That shut Lacey up. "If it helps, he was really jealous when you sat on Harry's lap."

"How would you know?"

"Saw it on his face!"

We started to giggle together.

"Sorry I've been so bitchy because of my fight with Dougie," she whispered.

"Sorry I've been bitchy because I want Tom so bad I'm dying by forgetting to breathe when he's near me."

This set Lacey off. "Oh, we are so hopelessly in love, aren't we?"

I just nodded my head and thought back to Tom with his gorgeous smile. I had a feeling Miami the day after tomorrow would bring lots of new surprises: good and bad. And I couldn't wait for it either.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – Lacey**

_Fuck my life._ I closed my eyes as I ran both my palms under ice cold water. The liquid filled up quickly in my palms and once it started overflowing I threw it all onto my warm face.

I turned the tap off and looked into the mirror once again. What was with me and causing all this drama? Something bad always had to happen to me, and somehow I would always have to make it worse. I sighed at my reflection in the mirror.

_I am such a mess._

It was two twenty in the morning and Linette was fast asleep, probably dreaming about her eye candy. If he was candy he'd probably be like Skittles or something, because he makes her crazy! Oh snap!

_Wow… that was really bad__… but no, if Dougie was my eye candy he'd have to be something really shitty. Like an expired bag of nine cent candies you get from a hobo, which you later find out were handmade in his basement of his two story shoe box._

I grabbed a towel and lightly dabbed at my face, trying not to irritate it. I stopped my motion as I remembered how four hours earlier Linette had dabbed at her face, wincing in pain – pain that was directed towards me.

I felt tears starting at the back of my green eyes. I had caused two of my best friends' pain. No one can sleep after knowing that. Sadness took over my body but as I contemplated the matter over, I let anger consume me.

That punch was directed at me, _me_! He was going to _hit_ me. HIT! How dare he? Sure, from his point of view what I had done was completely shady and wrong but that's no reason to _punch_ your fucking _girlfriend_! I never, in my entire 15 years of being his best friend, had ever thought – or even imagined - he'd have the ignorance and disrespect to hit a girl – a friend – his girlfriend.

No way am I going to try to get him back. He won't ever have the satisfaction of seeing me crawl on my hands and knees and beg him for forgiveness. What I did was wrong, but what his intended to do was downright disgusting.

I placed the towel back on the rack and stared in the mirror once again. _What can I say, I am pretty vain._ I was wearing a white Tee and my green TNA booty shorts. I had not straightened my hair, and therefore my head was enveloped by large messy curls. I placed a thick white headband on my head and applied my vanilla lip gloss. I made a face in the mirror and then stepped outside into the room.

Walking towards the door, I looked over at where Linette's body was peacefully moving up and down with her every soft breath. I stepped outside and made sure to not make a lot of noise as I closed the mahogany door behind me.

_Men are such a waste of my time. Honestly now! I knew I should have never started dating that stupid kid! He wasted so much valuable time…half of that time I could have spent plotting ways of meeting Greg Sanders and that sexy chocolate from Criminal Minds. The other half I would have spent thinking up ways to persuade them into having a non sexual threesome with two guys and one girl. But no… that stupid kid had to come along and ruin that for me. He ruins so much! I think the only reason I was attrac__ted to him is because he's so frikin pretty. Damn his parents and their good sex._

"Lacey?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my name. I turned around in the direction of the voice.

"Hi." I simply replied.

"What are you doing up? It's two twenty-five in the morning." Tom said as he took out his phone and read the time displayed on the screen.

"I can't sleep. I just killed one best friend inside and physically hurt the other." I shrugged, standing still in my spot. I didn't feel like being with anyone right now; I just needed time alone.

"I'm sorry." Tom sighed, walking towards me. _Damn_ _it._

"Yeah, don't worry about it." I sighed.

"He'll get over it in time."

"Honestly I'm sick of time. I've been wasting too much of that already."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

"No, no. I'd really like to know. What do you mean you've wasted too much time?" Tom sounded a bit offended, as if he was feeling all of Dougie's feelings of rejection. What was this, Freaky Friday McFly style?

"He was a waste of my time. I could have been doing something different, something less dramatic, something… better." At that point I saw Dougie walk around the corner. _Oh fuck me sideways, that did _not_ just happen._

Tom turned to look at what had caught my attention. He bit his lip and I opened my mouth in order to explain myself but stopped.

_You're not going to explain yourself?_ No thanks, I'm good.

Dougie kept walking but I knew he had heard me. Great, it was like I just stabbed a dead body in the heart. No more pain could be caused, but the act of doing it was disgustingly low. Tom sighed.

"This is really childish Lacey."

"How is this childish Tom?" My voice was rising. "What is so childish about a twenty three year old man thinking his girlfriend cheated on him? This isn't playground shit Tom. This is twenty year old drama people like me and him have to deal with."

"I think it's childish that you two keep fighting like this. It's so unnecessary. You two could just sit down and talk it out but instead you choose to ignore each other and scream when you do chose to communicate. So yeah, it seems a bit playground-ish to me." Tom explained._ Excuse me?_

"If it was a playground I would have thrown multiple toy fire trucks at his face."

"I'm sure he would have ripped you're Barbie's hair out for revenge." Tom smiled.

I gasped. "That bitch!" No one messes with my superficial-sluts-in-a-box.

"You two should just sit down and talk."

"Can you provide us with a sand box?" I mocked.

"Do you want a lollipop too?" Tom snapped.

"Not unless it's apple." I glared and turned on my heels. I had no idea where I was going but I really wanted to get away. Honestly, there should have been no problem in doing that but for some reason tonight was the tonight to walk around at two in the morning.

"Lacey how long do expect to keep this up? It's pretty obvious you still have feelings for him, and as much as he wants to deny it he still loves you." Tom walked faster, catching up to me.

I stopped to face him. "He can suck my dick."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Alright, so this is definitely not childish since little five year olds have no idea what testicles are and what to do with them. However this is so elementary!"

"Are you sure Tom? Because from what you've told me you didn't suck your first dick until you were in grade eight." I replied, anger taking present in my voice.

"GROW UP!" Tom yelled, taking me by surprise. I had never gotten Tom extremely mad at me before and I was not willing to try it out now.

"Let me hit puberty on my own fucking time!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit such a sensitive spot for you. I know you still stuff your bra and all. It's okay really; sometimes some people just are a bit late." Tom shrugged.

_Oh, hell no._

I let my jaw drop but quickly regained my composure. "It's great to know us smaller people stick together. You know, my 34A trainer's bra and all and your three and a half inches." I smiled a fake smile.

Tom sighed. "Don't you get it? You're not resolving anything by being a bitch! You're only making matters worse for yourself!"

"Like you said, give it time." I mocked.

"Time won't resolve anything if you keep acting like this!" _What are you my psychiatrist?_

I sighed. I was in no real mood to start another bigger argument with Tom, especially not at two in the morning.

"Fine. What do you want?" I asked reluctantly.

"Just come to my room and we'll talk."

"Ew no, you're sharing a room with Dougie. Tainted!" I made a face. Tom ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Lacey…" He trailed off.

"I know. I'm a lot to deal with. I'm sorry." I sincerely said. Tom looked surprised at my sudden calmness.

"Aww, my little Lacey's growing up!" He smiled as he put an arm around my shoulder and lead me down the hall towards his room.

"S my d."

"Oh, and let's disregard that statement." He said and I smiled.

We reached the door and I silently begged inside my head for Dougie not to be there. I did not want to be anywhere near him right now. I needed my own time, my own space. I needed to know how to handle it on my own and right now was a time where I had no idea on how to handle this situation. I didn't need another outburst that would make this problem a thousand times worse. But what I didn't need the most was seeing his broken heart displayed on his gorgeous face. It was as if someone had taken a sharpie and written in huge black letters YOU DID THIS on his forehead.

Tom turned on the lights inside the room, revealing it empty. _Thank God._

"So what's your plan genius kid?" I asked, throwing myself down onto the large and surprisingly very comfortable bed. I was _not_ going to make this easy. Tom sighed once again. _Damn straight._

"How about having a nice conversation with him?"

"How about no?"

"How about yes?" Tom was starting to get annoyed.

"Alright I guess if you put it th – no."

"Lacey! Shut up and grow up!" Tom yelled, looking directly at me, a look of sternness in his face I had never seen before.

"How about you mind your own problems?" My voice started rising.

"Like what Lacey?"

"You think you can solve my problems and make Dougie see I wasn't cheating on him? Tom, from what I've seen you can't even control your own girlfriend from cheating, let alone notice she is in first place." I yelled but as soon as those words had escaped my lips I wish I could have taken them back. My hands flew to my face and my eyes widened. _Oh, like that's going to get them back._

Tom stood there, motionless, his eyes fixated on me but I knew he was no longer looking _at_ me. He was off in his own world now; rethinking all those times he was lied to and used.

"Tom, I'm sorry. I'm – I'm so sorry." Tom shook his head and looked away. "I didn't mean to – I – I got caught up in the moment! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine Lacey, don't worry about it." Tom spoke slowly, still not taking his eyes off of the rug underneath his shoes.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a red puffy eyed Dougie. I lowered my eyes to the floor. I felt as if someone had ripped out my heart, thrown it on a plane, offered free skydiving sessions (which it obviously took), and then was pushed out of the plane with no parachute strapped to its back.

As soon as Dougie saw me standing in the room, his hand froze onto the doorknob. He looked at Tom, then at me. Dougie turned back into the hall and started to close the door after him.

"Dougie wait." Tom called after him, regaining his composure.

Dougie stopped but did not turn.

"Lacey wants to sit down and talk about it." At that, Dougie started walking once again, letting the door shut behind him. Tom sighed. "I'll go get him." He said as he left me inside the room.

I groaned and allowed my body to fall onto the bed. I looked up at the ceiling and tried counting all of the tiles in order to keep myself from realizing how much of a mess I was in.

One. Two. Three. Why can I not solve my own problems? Why does someone always have to do that for me? _Because you make everything worse._

Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. I hate how nothing ever goes right anymore. I knew I should have never dated him. He was such a waste of my time – waste of emotion. _Is that really the excuse you're giving yourself? He was a waste of time? Waste of emotion? Are you really in that much denial or that stubborn to admit that you loved every moment you had with him?_

Nine. Ten. Eleven. I was right, but no one believed me. That if me and him were to date, everything would go so wrong! We'd break up over something stupid and then nothing would be the same. I'd lose him forever… and look, now I have. _You can get him back; you just have to try really hard._

Twelve. But even if I was to get him back, nothing would be the same. Everything would be so awkward. If we hugged I'd probably end up in tears. If we accidentally touched hands I'd die a little every time inside. If he ever dated another girl I'd cry a river and then drown myself in it. I would never be supportive of it, just jealous, and that would mess everything up even more. _That's why you have to stop being so stubborn and get him back. No matter how hard you have to try, you won't regret it. Would you rather he was gone forever?_

Thirteen. Fourteen. But would I rather know he's there and know that he's completely out of reach?

Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen.

The door opened and Tom stepped inside, Dougie following behind him reluctantly. I quickly sat up on the bed and tried to meet his gorgeous blues. His eyes met mine. There was no passion or love in them anymore, just pain. My heart dropped another twenty feet.

I opened my mouth to say something but no words could come out. Dougie's lips remained shut, his eyes still locked onto my own.

"Alright, let's reconcile." Tom said as he sat down beside me on the bed.

"Fuck that mate." Dougie spoke up.

"Why can't you be open-minded for just one second?" I asked, trying to keep my voice under control.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know there was a more positive and understanding way of looking at the fact that your girlfriend cheated on you!" Dougie yelled.

"Maybe if you let me explain –"

"Explain what!?" Dougie interrupted.

"LET ME FINISH!" I screamed.

"The only thing that I'm letting you finish is this relationship! It's obviously what you wanted over! I'm going to be a good and considerate boyfriend and give you what you want. It's done."

My heart had just hit the solid earth, breaking into a million pieces. Tears were forming at the back of my eyes but I wasn't going to let them fall down my hot cheeks. I nodded; it was the only thing I could do.

Tom's eyes widened and his jaw had dropped a little. _That was an _amazing_ plan, really! Maybe you should take your own advice next time and _give it time_!_

Dougie seemed a little taken aback too. _Didn't think it all the way through did ya big boy? Thought I'd cry over it and not agree to it? What now, huh?_

"Doug…" Tom breathed. _I'm pretty fucked, that's what…_

"What!?" Dougie snapped. "She fucking deserves it! She's a shady whore! She deserves everything she gets and more!"

"IT WAS A FUCKING ACCIDENT YOU PRICK!"

"HOW CAN YOU KISS SOMEONE BY ACCIDENT?"

"BY FUCKING ACCIDENT!"

"THINK YOUR LIES THROUGH BEFORE YOU TELL THEM!"

"IT'S NOT A GODDAMN LIE!"

"THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS TELL ME THE TRUTH! I THINK I DESERVE THAT MUCH!"

"You deserve to go to hell." I glared.

"Don't even fucking start with what I deserve when you know damn well you deserve it twenty times more than I do."

"Go fuck yourself." I started making my way towards the door. I needed to get out before things got worse.

"Go fuck Harry… again."

"WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD? IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"HOW CAN YOU KISS SOMEONE BY ACCIDENT?"

"BY FUCKING ACCIDENT!"

Tom groaned. _Yeah shut up Tom, I know I just said that, but seriously, you should blame yourself for this. You're the one that insisted we made up _right_ now._

"SHUT UP!" Tom yelled, surprising both Dougie and me. "Dougie you want an explanation, so at least hear her out and then decide whether you want to believe it or not!"

"Fine." Dougie rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't want to give him one anymore!" I said stubbornly.

"Lacey!" Tom sighed.

"No, I understand. She doesn't know how to make up more lies so now she's just stopped trying." Dougie shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Shut up! You don't know shit! Just for a second I wish you could shut up and see things from my point of view! It was an accident! I texted you to come to our room and the door opened right after I sent that. Impulse took over and I jumped on whoever was there, thinking it was you. It ended up being Harry but whatever! Anyway, that's how it was an accident! I didn't see who it was! I don't care if you believe me anymore but that's my story!" I pushed my way past Dougie and stepped out into the hall.

Tears started streaming down my face. It was really over. I had definitely lost him…forever.

* * *

I sat down at the bar and slowly sipped on my glass of Sex with the Bartender. I wish I could have sex with the bartender…

_Broke up with my girl last night so I went to the club  
Put on a fresh white suit and a Minicos sitting on dubs  
I'm just looking for somebody to talk to and show me some love  
If you know what I mean... Uh-Huh..._

_I like the bartender  
(Oh if you're lookin' for me)  
I'm at the bar with her  
(Uh-huh, OK)  
I like the bartender  
(Yeah if you're lookin' for me)  
I'm at the bar with her  
(Oh uh-huh, OK)_

…except I only like the bartender enough to have sex with him to make Dougie jealous.

Only nineteen hours passed since mine and Dougie's fight… only nineteen. Things had calmed down a lot since then. We had _completely_ stopped talking. We stopped even making eye contact and tried to avoid each other to the extreme. We wouldn't even sit in the same room together, let alone a one hour drive to the after party of Linette's concert.

And because we're both so immature, I had to take an early cab and sit at the bar alone. _Beautiful, really._

I grabbed my glass filled with red liquid and drained it down my throat. _Fuck being lady like, time to get wasted baby girl!_

I quickly got a refill and drained that one too. The lights bounced frantically off of the walls, the music screaming and echoing across the room. The glasses kept on coming and I tried to drink them as quickly and as mannered as I could.

//hey love where r u?// I placed my glass down and read the text from Linette.

//at the cap// I replied. _Fuck my t9._

//the what// She replied almost instantly.

//the car//

//what car?//

//BAR LEARN HOW TO READ//

//LEARN HOW TO TEXT!// She replied. I quickly punched in letters in order to reply but instead they came out as a complete mess. _I guess I can't hold my liquor as well as I thought_.

"Hey!" I heard someone shout over the music from behind me. I turned and saw Harry standing behind me, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Hi!" I yelled and held the glass up to my lips, taking another long and amazingly delicious sip.

"How many of those have you had?" Linette asked, worry displayed in her voice.

"I've decided I should drink away my problems!" I laughed as I got my fifth refill. "Isn't that amazing!?" I asked, raising my arms in question, the liquid inside my glass churning wildly.

Danny quickly took my glass, making sure I didn't spill all over my white and purple one thousand one hundred and some dollar dress.

"Heyhey!!" I yelled trying to get my glass back.

"Drinking away your problems is stupid, Lace, you should know that." Linette snapped.

"You always have to ruin everything don't you?" I glared, still attempting to get my glass back.

"I'm helping you out!"

"I'm not as fucked as your daddy don't worry baby girl!" I let my jaw drop and then quickly covered it in a mocking 'oh-my-God' face.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Linette screamed.

I raised my hands in question, as if I was three year old who eat all of the cookies and was accused but tried to act all innocent, a large smile on my face.

Linette raised her hand and before I knew it, her palm was in full contact with my face. Stinging filled the right side of my face. The bitch just slapped me… As drunk or tipsy as I was, I still had enough knowledge to know that _no one_ hits Lacey Tiffany Collins.

I jumped out of my seat and I could see the surprise on Linette's face as she went tumbling to the ground with me on top of her. I pulled my arm back and my fist quickly collided with her already bruised face. Her hands flew to my now straightened hair, pulling it down towards her. I grabbed her left arm and tried to detach her fingers from my hair but her right hand intervened, scratching my arm all the way down to my elbow.

I swore loudly as skin scraped off. I pushed my elbow out from underneath her nails, crashing into her nose. She yelped at the pain and pulled my hair farther down towards the ground. She took my bent head to her advantage and pushed me over to the side, rolling with me, so now she was on top.

It was now my turn to grab her hair. I wasn't about to be as gentle as she had been with mine. I quickly yanked it towards me and another scream escaped her glossy red lips. I used this to my advantage and pushed myself back on top of her. I was about to smash her pretty little face in once more when two arms wrapped around my waist and dragged me off of Linette's body. _Stupid Harry._

I flailed my arms and legs around, demanding to be let go so I could finish off what I had started. Linette quickly stood up, tears streaming down her face. She looked at me with a look of disappointment and disgust mixed together and then ran out of my sight and into the bathroom.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" I heard a man's voice scream over the music. Harry was still holding onto me. _Stupid kid, think I'm going to run after her into the bathroom to finish her off? No way, fuck that, I'm too lazy to run._

A man wearing a black tuxedo with a light blue shirt stormed up to me. He glared at me and then at Harry with a look that demanded answers. I said nothing and neither did anyone else.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He yelled.

"Who are you?" I asked, rolling my eyes at him.

"THE OWNER OF THIS GODDAMN PLACE! IT ISN'T A ZOO WHERE ANIMALS LIKE YOU CAN JUST RANDOMLY PICK FIGHTS!"

"Oh please! Sir, shut the fu– " I started but Harry's hand quickly covered my mouth, stopping any words from freely flowing out.

"Her name is Lacey Collins, sir. I'm so sorry about this mess." Harry quickly spoke.

"Lacey Tiffany Collins?" The owner's stern face seemed to soften a little.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked as I pushed Harry's hand away from my mouth, his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"You don't remember me, do you?" The man smiled.

"What do you think?"

"You're a nasty drunk." The man laughed. "We used to date back in grade nine. Ethan? Do you really not remember? I showed you around the school your first couple of days back in New York?" Images of a skinny nerdy boy flashed through my mind. _Oh my God I remember! I dated him as a pity date! And then dumped him like three months later because he wanted to make out with me… what a nerd he used to be… but now… shieeeet._

Ethan, the school nerd, was a well accomplished man – and a handsome one at that too. He had short spiky brown hair and a very toned body which was visible even under his formal wear. He no longer wore glasses and his now clear skin seemed to glow in the flashing light.

"Oh my God! Ethan!"

"Yeah." He smiled, nodding.

"Hi."

"Hi." He nodded. "So what are you doing back in New York?"

"Oh, well see the chick I was just beating up… yeah I'm her manager. She's a singer. She's on tour. This is her after party. She's against fighting. I beat her up. I'm a bitch. I love her. She's a singer. She's Linette. I'm drunk." I explained. Harry finally unwrapped his arms from around my waist.

"Sir, can you please take care of her? I'm going to go find Linette." Harry politely asked. Ethan laughed.

"Sure thing." Ethan smiled and Harry turned and walked away. Ethan gently took my hand and led me through the crowd of people and towards some of the couches in the middle of the room. He gently sat me down and handed me a drink that a waiter had just handed him from his silver tray.

"Thanks." I smiled as I threw the liquor down my throat. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good. Yourself?"

"Drunk. No, seriously, tell me how you've been. I haven't seen you in forever! How'd you get to be so…"

"Not nerdy?" Ethan laughed.

"Sure." _Well it's not like I can argue with that; that is what I meant to ask._

"I guess I realized the world is very vain and shallow and in order to get far you need some looks. I know that's a horrible thing to say, but studies have been made and that's the results people got. So I decided I needed a makeover. And well… here I am." Ethan smiled. He had such a gorgeous smile.

"You know who you remind me of?"

"Please don't say the old me." Ethan laughed.

"No, no. The guy from Passions. You know? That soap that got canceled? That guy was a _babe_!"

"Thanks." Ethan kept smiling. _What a happy man. _"You look good yourself, but then again you always did." At this I couldn't help but blush…or maybe it was just all that liquor rising to my head… either way I got hot.

"So this place is really yours?"

"Yeah, it was my uncle's before, but he passed it down to me." Ethan shrugged.

"So what then, do you drive like a Lincoln or something?"

"Bentley."

"Well done." I smiled as I set the glass on the small coffee table that separated me and Ethan.

"Yo, E!" Ethan's eyes shifted to the man standing behind me. I turned my head and spotted some of the sexiest walking talking chocolate ever made. The man was wearing a Champagne white tuxedo pants and jacket over a plain white collared shirt. The first top buttons were undone and a small chain glistened everytime light shined onto it.

"Hey man." Ethan stood up as the man walked towards us.

"What up braw?" The man took Ethan's hand and gave him a hug.

"Nothing, just met this pretty lady right here." Ethan moved his head towards my direction.

"What up lil mama?" His gorgeous whites shined as much as his chain. He sat down beside me and stretched his arms around the back of my side of the couch. "Whas ya name?"

"I'm Lacey, you?"

"Curtis."

"You look like T.I." I smiled. _Babe._

"Do you think everyone looks like someone?" Ethan smiled.

"No, you just look like the guy from Passions and he looks like T.I., and this other guy I met in a bar looked like Nick Carter…"

"So how ya know ma boy E?" T.I. asked. _Babe._

"High school, we dated for a little while." Ethan said and T.I. Curtis gave him a nod that said 'well-done'.

"You?"

"I hire him them strippers up on dat pole in his guest lounge."

"Seriously?"

"Nah." T.I. laughed. "We went to business school together."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, actually." Ethan sat back down across from us. _Damn straight. I don't share my chocolate candy._

"So tell me sumtin bout yourself." T.I. smiled. _Oh my God! I LOVE THIS MAN!_

"I'm Linette's manager. You know the singer and all? Yeah… oh my God! You should be her opening act! That would be so insane!"

"Opening act?" T.I. sounded surprised. "What would I do?"

"Um… are you kidding me? Stop being so modest you'd obviously rap." I rolled my eyes as if he was trying to hide that fact that he was T.I. Ethan looked surprised as I said that.

"Just cuz I ain't white don't mean I can rap." T.I. was starting to get a little annoyed.

"What the fuck you sayin? You're T.I., you have a shit load of hits." I took another large glass of liquor from a waiter as he walked by our couch. I took a large sip and then placed it onto the coffee table.

"I'm Curtis." A small smile spread across T.I's face.

"No…"

"How many drink have you had?" Ethan laughed.

"Seven, shut up! I know that you're T.I.! Anyway, so back to my story. So you should definitely do an opening act for us! Anyway, so I'm her manger and I just beat her up like a minute ago. But yeah, and um… we're on tour and we're going to Miami tomorrow… oh fuck me sideways I'm going to have such a hangover tomorrow… shit! Anyway, so yeah… what else… um my ex boyfriend is a bitch and I'm on tour with him… um… I'm drunk… and … what else… um… oh yeah! You're hot."

"Thanks baby girl!"

"OH MY GOD! YOU JUST SAID BABY GIRL!" I squealed. Ethan laughed and T.I. just smiled.

"Yo! Sarah!" T.I. screamed at a blonde curly haired girl walking by our table. She was wearing a black cocktail dress that brought out her pale skin making her shine the dark room.

"Curtis! Hey love, how are you?" She smiled sweetly at my sexy chocolate. _Bitch, what?_

"I'm aiight. Sit."

"Hold on I have to get my date!" She smiled and turned. Sarah came seconds later, a man on her arm…my man. As soon as I saw Dougie hooked onto her arm I remembered that day in – Venice I think? – where Sarah and him had been sitting at the table. The day I used Nick Carter to get Dougie mad…_Damn girl, you get around with them wannabe celebrity boys don't you? Shut up._

"Hey Sarah! How've you been?" Ethan stood up and gave her a hug. _Oh, this bitch's gonna get her pretty little face smashed in…_

"Amazing! Yourself? Oh my goodness I haven't seen you two in _so_ long! Curtis babe, come give me a hug!" She smiled. _Oh, hell nahhh…._

T.I. stood up and embraced Sarah. She smiled at me as she let go of him.

"Hey, aren't you… Lacey?" She asked, as if she had forgotten. _Bitch, please._

"Yeah!" I smiled sweetly. "Who's your date?"

"Oh… this is Dougie." She said confused.

"Really? That's your date?" I laughed. Dougie glared at me.

"Yeah…"

"Awe, sweetie, if you were that desperate for a date… well c'mon anyone could do so much better." I smiled a smile of sympathy at her.

"I'm sorry I don't think we were properly introduced. You are?" Dougie faked a smile. _Oh baby I can play this game._

"Dating." I smirked. Dougie looked a little taken aback, but he quickly hid his surprise.

"Really? Someone would date you? I thought you were that one night stand people run to when they break up with their girlfriends. I mean, Harry told me all about it. I heard you're a screamer. Too bad I'll never try you out because I'm quite happy with my girl." Dougie smiled hatefully at me, and then turned to Sarah, gave her a genuine smile (which had once belonged to me) and kissed her full on the lips. Sarah was surprised at first but then eased into the kiss.

The million pieces my heart had just shattered into individually shattered into another million pieces.

"Excuse me while I go puke." I stood up. _Excuse me while I go cry is more like it._

"Don't be jealous." Dougie laughed. "She is a lot prettier than you after all… and a better kisser. It was only expected this would happen."

"Awe, thank you." Sarah kissed him. "But baby, that's still mean." She pouted at him.

_I love when I'm drunk._ I smiled to myself as I turned and looked at Sarah. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. She smiled and nodded as she stepped towards me.

"Yeah?" She asked as she stood before me. I pulled my fist back and aimed it directly at her face. It collided with her nose with such an impact that even I stumbled backwards a bit. Blood was gushing out of her once perfect nose. I looked over at Dougie and instead of seeing anger plastered on his face, it looked more like satisfaction and flattery. His eyes met mine and the look quickly disappeared. _Stupid kid is trying to hide the fact that he enjoyed seeing that… too bad I won't remember any of this tomorrow morning._

Dougie quickly ran to Sarah's side and held out a tissue to her bleeding nose. Ethan's jaw had dropped and T.I. looked just as astonished.

"She hit me! She hit me!" Sarah screamed at Dougie.

"You're a _really_ nasty drunk!" Ethan was no longer smiling.

"That's my boyfriend!" I screamed.

"Ex!"Sarah screamed.

"Since nineteen fucking hours ago! You dumb whore! You stole my fucking guy! You stole him from me!" Tears were filling up in my eyes. He was gone… he was really gone. And she had him… of all people, Sarah had him.

"That's not my fault!"

"You just took him! Just like that! You inconsiderate whore!" I was about to rush up to Sarah again but then two strong arms wrapped around me.

"Baby girl. Don't. He ain't worth it." T.I. Curtis said. "Fuck 'im. Forget 'him. Come wit me. I been watchin' you a while now and I just wanna find a way to make you smile now. Why you blushing, forget about them other guys now…. I realize that you're beauty could intimidate. Them suckers you ain't got no business for them anyway..." T.I. Curtis was softly whispering in my ear. "…I know you're probably used to deal with them wannabe's, but honestly I gotta say, I'm who they wanna be…"

_A__ren't those the lyrics to Porn Star by T.I…. OH MY GOD IT IS T.I.! But it does make sense… maybe I should just leave it all behind. Fuck Dougie… he lost me, I lost him… what ever it's done… we all need to move on…_

I thought as the lights stopped flashing, voices drowned, the music stopped playing, people faded and it all went dark.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** We do not condone drinking. Look what it did to Lacey. She was very bad. Also, be nice to your friends. Some of them have issues you may or may not be aware about. It's not nice to say hurtful things. Love you guys and thank you for allowing us to keep this going strong. 3 and a special thank you to McFly for being so damn hot and the subject of my fantasies. ^ - ^

**Chapter 25 – Linette**

My face looked terrible. Sure, the makeup was covering my other bruise but I was beginning to get another one on my other cheek. My head was hurting where Lacey had pulled my hair. I placed a hand on it and wasn't surprised to see blood. Carefully I wet a paper towel and put it on my head. I looked at myself in the mirror. Staring back at me was a small ten year old girl, her cheeks stained with tears and bruises lining her body. I blinked and the image was gone.

"Linette, are you okay?" It was Tom outside of the bathroom.

"I think so..." I answered quietly.

"Can I come in?" I walked to the door and unlocked it. Tom entered the small one room washroom. He locked the door behind him and I resumed dabbing at the blood on my head. He leaned against the wall facing the mirror, right next to the toilet. I tried to ignore him and focussed more on checking to see if I had serious damage on my head.

After a few moments he spoke. "Why were you so mad when Lacey mentioned your father?" I didn't answer. Thanks to Lacey, everyone was going to ask me questions about my past. There were questions I didn't want to answer. "Linette, was he a drunk?" Still I remained silent. After a few minutes my hair was relatively blood free and I no longer had an excuse for not looking at Tom. I turned towards him and leaned against the sink. I couldn't meet his eyes so I stared at my red painted nails that peeked out of my black sandals. "Linette, did your father... hurt you?"

Tears started in my eyes. "I don't want to talk about it." Awkward silence filled the air. "I-I'm sorry. When I feel ready, I'll tell you all about my past."

"Okay." It was only one word but I read so much in it. Tom was sad I didn't trust him. I was breaking his heart by not telling him, acting like he wasn't _really_ my friend. I sighed. Breaking innocent hearts seemed to be my specialty.

"I don't want to stay here." The words were quiet but hung in the air. I could almost see them. Tom nodded and opened the door, holding it so I could exit first. We slunk through the loud club towards the exit. I would only stay as long as I needed in places like that. I would much rather be outside enjoying the remnants of August before September.

Suddenly Tom stopped. "Go ahead to the taxi, Linette. I'll meet you there." I watched as he headed back through the crowd. Maybe he'd forgotten his mobile. I headed out of the club into the night air. I took a deep breath. It smelled like New York City, like hot dogs and coffee and car exhaust and night. Though the mix of smells was nauseating, it was also comforting. I got into the yellow taxi and avoided eye contact with the driver. I didn't feel like talking.

Then Tom came back, and to my dismay he held Lacey in his arms. I opened the door for him and he put her on the back seat. He leaned her head against the window.

"God, she smells terrible," I commented from my seat at the other window. Tom squeezed himself between the two of us.

"You would too if you drank that much. To The Muse hotel, please."

We sat in silence for a bit as the taxi slowly moved in the constant traffic that was New York. "Why did you bring her?"

"She was passed out, Linette. It was the decent thing to do." He was right, of course. It was decent of him to take her back to the hotel with us.

"I'm still angry with her though."

"You have a right to be," Tom said in his even-toned voice.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "You're so nice, Tom. I wish I'd known guys like you and McFly before..."

"I'm not that nice. I can be mean too."

I shook my head slowly as my eyes began to droop. "No, Tom... you're the nicest boy I've ever met. You always try to get people to make up and your music speaks volumes about what you care for." I yawned. "And music... never lies..." Tom's shoulder was very warm and very soft. I must've fallen asleep because soon I was waking up and we were in front of the hotel.

"We're here," he said softly, lifting up my head to free his shoulder. I blinked a few times until the hotel focussed into my view.

"Oh... are you going to bring Lacey inside?" I asked, trying to mask the worry in my voice.

"Yeah."

"Um... may I sleep with you then? I... I want to give her the whole bed to herself."

"This isn't because you're mad at her?"

"I don't stay mad for longer than an hour, Tom. I can't be angry. Life is too short."

He smiled as he lifted Lacey out of the cab. "Glad to hear that. And yes you may." I blushed as he mocked my polite use of the word may.

I followed him to our hotel door and opened the room. Gently he placed Lacey on the bed. I took off her shoes and unzipped her dress so she wouldn't suffocate herself in the tight clothing. I took a cover and pulled it over her. When I was sure Tom had left the room I bent over her head and kissed her hair.

"Sweet dreams, Lacey, but I hope you know I am going to kick your ass tomorrow morning."

I closed the door as quietly as I could behind me, took my nightdress in hand and followed Tom to his room. It was smaller than ours with an open bathroom and bedroom. Embarrassed he stood in the doorway. "I can... um... I can leave while you get ready for bed."

"It's okay," I answered quietly. I was very tired. "Just turn around so I can change. I'll shower tomorrow." I waited as Tom turned around. Silently I took off the jeans and tank top I was wearing and let the clothing fall to the ground. As quickly as I could I took off my red lacy bra and put on my nightgown. It was only standing in front of the mirror that I realized that Tom and I might have a problem.

"Um... Tom?" I said quietly.

"Yes?" he answered.

"How comfortable are you if my nightdress is red, lacy, not _too_ see-through and only goes to my mid-thigh?"

Tom started laughing and turning around. "What are you-" He stopped midsentence when he caught glimpse of me. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Tom's mouth hung slightly open.

"Earth to Tom? Are you OK that I'm wearing this into a bed with you?" Tom shook his head and began to turn red.

"OK... I mean, yeah, it's fine. Why wouldn't it be? Of course it's fine. It's not like it means anything. Okay, everything's okay," he stumbled over his words.

I walked to the bed and sidled under the covers. This seemed to help Tom relax. "Well, it's your turn now. Don't worry; I'm really tired. I won't peek."

I turned on my side away from Tom and waited for him to crawl into the bed beside me. There was a long, awkward silence. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned on my side to face Tom and his eyes widened slightly at my sudden movement.

I smiled at him as best I could without blushing. I always forgot that Tom wore only sweatpants to bed. I was faced with his toned chest and I couldn't help but stare at the star tattoo on his chest.

"Are you excited for Miami?" Anything to talk to him.

"I've been there before."

"Oh."

"But I love seeing the ocean." I perked up a little.

"Really? I love the ocean!"

Tom smiled. "Do you promise me one thing?" His voice was low and conspiring.

"Anything," I smiled back.

"I want a midnight walk on the beach with you." He spoke the words so quietly I thought he hadn't said them at first. Once I'd fully understood he had, I nodded. "Great, because when the moon reflects off the water just right, you can hear the sky and ocean sing."

"Is the music beautiful?"

"Like angels' voices. If we're lucky, the waves might harmonize with the stars too."

I studied Tom's face. His brown eyes were soft and caring, wrapping me in his gaze. His blond hair was close enough I could feel it tickling my nose. And then there was that dimple. Again I longed to kiss it. I wanted to be held in Tom's strong arms, to have that star against my chest, to kiss his dimple, to kiss his lips, to have him kiss me... I began to blush at my thoughts.

Trying not to seem obvious, I scooted back a little. I hated how much I wanted Tom. It was beginning to consume me. "Can we write a song too?" I asked quietly.

"Sure, I'll bring one of my guitars to the beach."

I smiled to myself. "And together we'll make beautiful music."

* * *

The plane ride was starting very awkwardly. It was only a short flight, but I already knew it was going to be unbearable. Dougie had moved back to sit with Sarah in economy which had led to Lacey sulking around on her own up in first class. Danny had fallen asleep to his iPod since he'd probably stayed up late partying and I had no idea where Harry was. I was sitting beside the sulking Lacey, watching the clouds go by.

I've always wondered just how birds feel. To soar up here in the cold and the wet. I bet they don't mind. I bet they feel exhilaration every time they dive towards the ocean and how free they must feel as they glide on a warm summer breeze. I wish life could be care free.

Lacey turned to me but quickly turned back to the aisle. She'd been doing that all morning. I had a feeling she wanted to apologize, but couldn't admit she was wrong. I didn't really care if I said something first.

"Lacey, it's okay. Only Tom heard and he's letting me tell him on my own time." Lacey was quiet and her back was still facing me. "My face isn't that sore, either. Give it a few days and the bruises will be gone." Finally Lacey turned to me.

"It's just... I..." She took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have said anything. I know I was drunk and all but that's no excuse. I totally brought back bad memories for you and deserved that slap..."

I felt tears well up in my eyes a bit. "Lacey, it was pretty low. I had just been punched by Dougie two days before after sticking up for you. That already brought back some bad memories. It doesn't help with my nightmares and everything else. I broke up with Harry and he hasn't been on very good speaking terms with me and you're all sulky because of a stupid fight with Dougie."

Lacey bit her lip. I knew she was going to say nothing back. "You're right."

"Of course I am. And you know Sarah's just a cheap rebound girl for him anyways! If you would just go and apologize-"

"I am NOT going to apologize."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Just trust me: you two will get back together and be so obnoxiously into each other and I will eventually tell McFly about my family and what-not so we can stop keeping it a secret." Lacey smiled a bit. "There, that's better. Now could you move so I can go pee?"

I walked down the narrow aisle to the bathroom. Unluckily for me the bathroom was already occupied. I bounced a little in front of it. I really had to go but this person was taking too long. Suddenly Tom was at my side. "Oh God. Someone's in there?" he asked.

"You think?" I replied, a little meanly.

"Hey, I tried economy but they have longer lines than here." Thankfully a very obese woman _finally_ got out of the bathroom after a little bit of struggle. "After you," Tom laughed as I slammed the bathroom door shut.

After relieving myself and being scared by the stupid automatic flushing toilets I exited the bathroom but there was a slight bump so it was more I walked into Tom and had to be caught. He laughed as he steadied me. "You okay?"

Suddenly there was a big round of turbulence and the seat belt sign went on. Unluckily for me, I fell onto Tom. He pulled me in close to him and held onto the side of the wall to steady us. After a few seconds the turbulence finished. I was leaning into Tom's chest, breathing in his scent. He smelled of citrus mixed with what I assumed was a deodorant of some sort. He stroked my head.

"You okay? You should go back to your seat before turbulence kicks up again." I nodded and walked back to my seat, flustered and sure my face was pink. Lacey started giggling as soon as I had resumed staring out the window from my seat.

"What?" I glared at her but she continued to giggle. "Seriously, what?" Lacey began to full out laugh. Now I was getting annoyed. "Tell me already!" I whined.

Lacey stopped laughing and leaned her head over to me. "Linette, in spite of how awesome and amazing it must have been for you and Tom to share that moment, I will not let you be his rebound girl."

"That made you laugh?"

"No, but the fact that Tom had to step on toilet paper stuck to your shoe did!"

My face turned bright red. Well that totally ruined what I thought was an intimate moment. I turned back to the window embarrassed as Lacey continued to laugh hysterically behind me.

"Lacey, shut up. You sound like a hyena."

Lacey lightly smacked my turned shoulder. "Lighten up, Linette. At least Tom's nice enough to do that for you." But that was my new problem. Tom was nice. He cared for Ashley even when she was mean. Lacey dissed me and her friends badly and he still carried her to her hotel room. Maybe all Tom was being to me was... nice.

I sighed and leaned my head against the plane window. The glass vibrated against my forehead. A static crackle was heard and then suddenly the intercom system was in full use.

"We're sorry for the delays. Miami is experiencing a major thunder storm. We are going to circle above the airport until the storm lightens. Sorry for any inconveniences." Oh joy of joys, a longer flight.

Perhaps I fell asleep. All I know is that time passed very slowly. Lacey definitely fell asleep beside me. I was becoming anxious and bored. There was nothing to do and I'd forgotten my notebook of lyrics and music in my check luggage. Suddenly I felt sick. That could not be good.

I rushed to the front of the plane to the bathrooms and opened the door quickly. I didn't even bother closing it. I leant over the toilet and retched. Hair pulled back from my face as I gave another heave. The door softly clicked closed and I knew there had to be someone else in the bathroom. Too bad my vomiting prevented me from seeing.

When I had successfully finished emptying the contents of my stomach I turned to see who had helped me. There stood Tom, water bottle in one hand and packet of mints in the other. I smiled weakly and took the outstretched water bottle. I washed down the taste of puke but my mouth was still disgusting. I reached out and took the mints. I popped three in my mouth before opening it to speak.

"Thank you, Tom."

Tom smiled and brushed back a strand of my hair. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and instantly regretted it. I looked terrible: pale with red-rimmed eyes. My breath must be terrible too.

"Are you always this prepared?" I joked with Tom as I popped another mint into my still acid-tasting mouth.

"Always. I vomit during turbulence usually. It's no big deal." I nodded and sucked slowly on the mint. We were kind of awkwardly standing in the small space. Slowly I edge around him to the sink where I washed my hands. Tom had had to reposition himself so he ended up right behind me. I could feel the heat of his body we were so close. Taking a bit of water I splashed my face. When I looked up Tom already had a paper towel out so I could dry my face. I did and then threw it away and turned back to him.

"So..." I said, embarrassed by the entire situation. I suddenly felt so awkward.

"So... um... maybe we should leave the bathroom."

I nodded my agreement and felt heat rush to my face. I tried to move past Tom but it was just too awkward. Then I tried to move back but I tripped and Tom caught me and then somehow we ended up with my back against the door and him leaning into me.

His face was close to mine as he steadied himself against the door. I could feel the blood pooling in my cheeks. I could already smell Tom. Demurely I looked at Tom through my lashes. His brown eyes were looking back at me. Tom hadn't pulled back yet and he still leaned closely into my body. I lifted my chin up a bit to meet his eyes better. I could see my reflection in them: a tiny blonde girl who was completely melting in the arms of a gorgeous boy. Tom took one hand and caressed my cheek. I felt my breathing speed up.

What was happening? Was he going to kiss me? He couldn't kiss me. My breath was too bad for that. Besides, Tom was just being nice... wasn't he?

Tom's face began to move closer, closing the space between us achingly slow. His hair brushed my nose, my cheek... I could feel his breath against my lips already. It took all my strength not to wrap my arms around him and kiss him with all the strength in my body. I took one last look into his eyes before I closed my own, ready for the inevitable kiss-

"WHOEVER'S IN THERE GET A MOVE ON!" That was Danny's yell and I made a mental note to kick his ass later. Tom pulled back from me and smiled.

"After you," he said, indicating the door. I smiled tightly back and left the washroom. I pushed past Danny and back to my seat. Lacey wasn't there. I sat down miffed and ready to strangle the next person who interrupted my moments with Tom. There had to be something there; we just weren't getting a chance to put it out in the open.

Suddenly Lacey was back in her seat. I glared at her as she sat down. She took a water bottle from her backpack and began to drink. I glared at her as she drunk. She took out a compact and touched up her lip gloss. I glared at her as she did her makeup. She snapped her compact close and glared back at me.

We sat there silently glaring at each other. Finally Lacey sighed. "You know it was for the better."

"Why is Danny agreeing to help you?"

"I _really_ don't think it's a good time for you to be getting into anything with Tom. I mean, he just broke up with a girl he was in _love_ with." I glared at her. "Okay, but I don't want you to be the rebound girl."

"When will I not be considered the rebound girl?"

"After he has a rebound girl."

"So I have to wait until Tom has been on a short fling with a girl and be the rebound girl after that?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"You make no sense," I complained.

"Shut up!" I smiled. What a Lacey thing to say. "Anyways, we'll wait. If he picks up a girl within the next few days, she's the rebound girl. If he doesn't, you can be your beautiful self and he will fall for you. How does that sound?"

I frowned. "Three days?" That sounded impossibly long, even though we were in Miami for the first whole week of September. I glared at Lacey. She was not winning. "Sure, that sounds fine."

"Pinkie swear?" And so I pinkie swore that I would wait to make sure I wasn't the rebound girl.

* * *

The hotel was rather luxurious, but I was annoyed that Lacey hadn't bothered to change the bookings. We still only had three rooms between the six of us. Lacey called sleeping with me, Dougie with Harry, and Danny with Tom. (I had no idea how Dougie forgave Harry and not Lacey. Maybe they had a talk before the cheating? You know what, the day I learn how men think I'm becoming a lesbian.) The bell boy dragged my suitcases up Lacey's and my suitcases to our room. The others were 201 and 205, but we were on the other end of the hall in 237.

The room was pretty. It had a dark brown queen sized bed framed by two night stands. There was a table and two chairs that faced a plasma screen television. The bathroom had a large Jacuzzi with separate shower and toilet stalls. The balcony had a wonderful view onto the restaurant below which led out to the beach.

I opened the door and closed it behind me as Lacey began to unpack her laptop. She had some work to do and I didn't want to disturb her. I leaned against the balcony, my head on my arms, and stared out into the ocean. It looked so serene and calm, a stark contrast to the rain that had been pouring down only half an hour earlier. The air smelled heavily of rain and salt and fish. I loved it. Sometimes I missed the ocean.

My thoughts were interrupted by noise below. I could see four distinct male outlines heading to the beach and over the closed sign. It didn't take a genius to figure out which four males it was. I smirked to myself. They were probably going skinny dipping. Did I feel like crashing their party? Yes, yes I did.

I went back into the room, grabbed my new red bikini and changed in the backroom. I pulled a black sundress over top. As I was leaving Lacey called out to me.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Linette, where are you going?"

"I am not letting Tom have my virginity."

"Or kisses?"

"Or kisses."

"How far are you letting him go?"

"Is a hug acceptable?"

"Yes."

"Farther than that." Lacey glared at me. "Okay, hug is the furthest. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine. I pinkie swore."

Finally my paranoid pseudo-mother let me go out of the hotel. I practically skipped down the hall towards the restaurant. I would exit through the doors there. I couldn't wait to see the boys' faces when I came up on the beach.

"The world would be a lonely place  
Without the one who puts a smile on your face  
So hold me till the sun goes down..."

I was so immersed in singing _I've Got You_ by McFly I completely ran into someone in the hall. We both fell sprawled onto the ground and purses were everywhere.

"I'm so sorry!" I gushed. I quickly gathered as many as I could. After gathering as many as I could I looked at the person I had hit. She was shorter than me, but then again I was tall. She was still picking up purses so she didn't notice me staring at her.

"You're really pretty," I complimented.

The girl looked up in surprise and then cast her eyes back to the floor where she resumed picking up purses. "Not really."

"No you really are!" I insisted. The girl had beautiful even dark skin and large chocolate eyes. Her hair hung straight and framed defined jaw bones. She had beautiful structure and I could already tell her voice was soft and gentle, like a breeze. Once she stood up I had no idea how I was going to give her all the purses. "How about I help you bring these to wherever you were going?" I volunteered. The boys could wait.

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate that." I followed her as she led me down a series of halls until we came to one I was familiar with.

"OH! You work for the fashions of the McFly World Tour 2008?" I asked, genuinely surprised. "I've never seen you around."

"I only started working on this tour in their last city, New York," she explained. She directed me on where to put the numerous bags. Once we'd unloaded our arms she reached out a hand to me. "I'm Lily, the next great and wonderful stylist of stars everywhere." I smiled. I already liked her.

"I'm Linette, the next bombshell singer to rock this planet," I said as I shook her hand.

"YOU'RE LINETTE?" Lily asked.

"Yeah..." I was very confused. It was okay if she didn't know my name.

"I am SO sorry. You just... I mean..."

"I'm not wearing a signature dress and tons of makeup and have a microphone in front of me. A lot of people wouldn't recognize me."

Lily gave a sigh of relief. "I was so scared you'd fire me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I didn't recognize you."

"That makes no sense."

Lily started laughing. "I guess so. I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Don't be. I don't bite. Except McFly. I bite them." Lily gave me a scared look. "Don't worry; I'm kidding. I'm very weird."

Lily started laughing. "Well, sorry for having kept you. I'll let you go back to wherever you were heading."

"Oh yeah!" I had forgotten about my escapade out to the beach. "Well, I'll catch you later Lily!" I gave her a friendly wave as I ran out the door.

On the beach I checked over my shoulder before crossing the chain barrier. I walked down the beach enjoying the wet sand between my toes. I shivered slightly as the water lapped around my feet. A light wind had picked up. It was chilly but it felt good to have my hair flying around. After a fair walk there was a rocky outcropping. I could hear light laughter. I could recognize one of the laughs anywhere.

Crawling over the rocks I kept as low as I could. There was a bunch of clothing all over it. I gathered it in my arms and placed it behind a rock. The guys could not run from me. I was evil. I crawled back to the top and sat down. The guys continued swimming and splashing each other. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hello boys!" I called.

"SHIT!" I heard Tom call out. All the guys stopped playing around and looked up at me.

"Oh my God, Linette, how long have you been there?" Harry asked.

"Long enough that I have a fair idea of what guys I would and would not do. The tabloids would love this information."

There was absolutely no laughter and I then started laughing. "I'm kidding guys! It's way too dark for me to make out that much. Though, Dougie..."

This set off a round of laughter. I had broken the tension they'd felt on a girl breaking up their fun. I stood up on the rock. Moonlight played off the water as I pulled off my dress.

"Whoah, Linette, it's one thing for us guys to strip but have decency!" Danny called.

"Shut up! I'm wearing a bikini!" I dove into the water near them. The cool water felt good against my skin. I shot up for air when I had to and breathed in the fresh night air.

I turned to the guys. "Oh boys, don't be shy. It's not the size of the boat that matters; it's the motion in the ocean. Except for you Danny. For you it matters."

That set off another round of laughter and the boys began to swim. Never too close to me but enough that I was included. After what did not feel long, but must've been, Danny, Dougie and Harry got out of the water to head back.

"Linette? Where did you hide OUR CLOTHES?" Harry whined.

"Walk back naked!" I cheered.

"Found them."

"Damn you Douglas Lee Poynter!" I called out.

"Next time hide them better, Linette!"

I sighed and looked up at the sky. Even here the stars weren't that bright. I gazed up at the moon and floated on my back. I was vaguely aware of Tom floating not that far from me.

"Tom?" I asked quietly.

"Mmmm?" he answered.

"Will we go on our midnight walk tomorrow?" I heard a bit of a splash and a pull on my leg. I changed position and treaded water face to face with Tom.

"Yeah, of course. But for now..." Then he splashed my face.

"HEY!" I called out. I splashed him back and then tried to swim away. He grabbed my leg and pulled me closer to him. I reached my hand around and suddenly gasped and pulled back. I was thankful for the darkness to hide my embarrassment.

"I- I'm sorry," I stammered. I had just touched somewhere I should not have unless we were dating.

"It's fine," he answered quietly. We treaded water for a while in awkward silence.

"If you want, you can touch my boob," I offered.

"Be careful; I might take you up on that."

"Well, I offered." Suddenly Tom moved closer to me.

"Are you sure?" he barely whispered the words but I still heard them over the gentle lap of the waves.

I nodded but realized he couldn't see that in the dark. "Yes," I answered breathlessly. I thought about what Lacey had said. Was I really his rebound girl?

I could feel the water moving as Tom reached his hand out and I stopped treading to float. But right as I felt the tips of his fingers brush my right breast, he pulled back.

"Maybe another time," he said gruffly before getting out of the water. I floated on my back in complete silence and shock. Had Tom Fletcher just decided he did not want to feel me up? Ex_cuse_ me? After a moment of processing this information I got out of the water and pulled on my dress.

Tom was waiting for me at the bottom of the rock and held out a hand for me. I took it and jumped the little bit off the rock. He made a motion to catch me but I landed fine on my own. I didn't want to let go of his hand, but he did anyways. We walked in silence down the beach.

When we were in sight of the lights of the hotel, Tom stopped. "Is there something wrong?" I asked him as I turned to keep him within my sight.

"Um... Linette, I... uh... I have something to say."

"Go ahead," I answered. My heart rate sped up. Was Tom going to confess his love for me? Was he going to kiss me? Would I kiss him back?

"Linette, I know I've kind of been distant a little. And I've been meaning to tell you. But..."

"Yes?"

"There's this cute girl in set who asked me out when she heard Ashley and I broke up and... well..."

"You said yes."

"Yeah, basically. She's really nice and it's a good change from Ashley."

"Course it is. You gotta start on that dating scene again! Meet girls, kiss girls, sleep with girl..." I started to speed up as I talked.

"I'm glad you're cool with this." Tom sounded relieved.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I..."

"Oh no, you thought I _liked_ you? Tom, you're cute, but not that cute."

He caught up to me and took my hand. "I'm glad you're fine with this."

I bit my lip to keep from crying. "Me too."

* * *

"You were going to let him touch you _breast_?"

"Did the end of my story not mean anything to you?" I shouted back at Lacey.

"Yes, but first of all you promised you wouldn't do more than hug!"

"We ended up not doing more than hug anyways!" I slumped back on the bed. "We fail at boys," I groaned.

Lacey slumped down beside me. "Yes, we do. I can't believe that, with all the work Danny and I have put in to making sure you're not the rebound girl he never wanted you in the first place."

"I know."

"I mean, wow, I always thought you'd be the girl he'd run to."

"I know."

"And that's basically like saying you're not pretty enough for him."

"I KNOW!" I shouted at Lacey to get her to shut up.

"So... what are we going to do?"

"Nothing," I replied and turned onto my side. I was staring at my notebook on my table. Yet another sad love song about how I fuck things up with every guy was bound to be coming up.

"Or we could make you so irresistibly hot he drops this rebound girl fast and goes for you?" I stopped thinking. I may have forgotten to breathe as well. I don't know. "Hello, Linette?"

I turned to face Lacey. "Let's do it. Let's make Thomas Michael Fletcher want me. And while we're at it, Douglas Lee Poynter shall want you too!"

We high fived and grinned at each other. "Now Linette..." she said in her voice which I could only describe as cunning and planning.

And suddenly I was scared.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **So there are some lesbian messages in this chapter. Linette and I are totally cool with it. (Linette has even kissed a girl before!) But we don't wanna spread the message that it's weird or wrong or anything, if you swing that way it's cool. We're just using it for the boys' fantasies. And no, I did not fanfic rape my friend. It was completely consensual.

**Chapter 26 – Lacey**

"Alright we need to plan this out! First of all we have to get all dressed down!" I had a huge smile plastered on my face. I looked at our two suitcases standing by the door, a thousand different ideas floating through my head. I looked at Linette and then back at my suitcase. A high pitched scream escaped my lips as I jumped up and down in excitement.

"Dressed down?" Linette asked looking from me towards the suitcase.

"Well we need to make them realize they're missing out! What's the only thing on a guys mind?"

"Food?"

"No!" I rolled my eyes. "Sex."

"We're having sex?" Linette asked, a look of ridicule displayed on her face.

I sighed. "No retard! We're going to be hot as shit and flaunt our stuff and make them realize they want us."

"What are getting all dressed up for anyway?"

"Down. Dressed down. Because tonight we're all going to go out for dinner." I smiled with excitement. _This was going to be amazing._

"Since when?"

"Since I had that idea like a second ago!" I said in my best 'oh-my-God-that-was-so-obvious-how-could-you-not-get-that' voice.

"And how do you expect to get reservations on such a short notice at an expensive restaurant in Miami?"

"What do you think?"

"Lacey, what the hell? Don't sleep with the owner!" Linette said, a serious tone in her voice but I knew she was kidding… to some extent.

"Um, obviously not tonight 'cause I'm sleeping with you!" I rolled my eyes as if it were only _the_ most logical thing ever.

"What?"

Suddenly there was a knock on our door.

"Oh my God! I just found the hottest chick ever!" Danny yelled as soon as I had opened the door. Pushing his way past me, he threw himself onto the bed beside Linette.

"Since when do you say hottest chick?" Linette laughed.

"Since I'm in Miami. Shit they're everywhere!" Danny's eyes seemed to glow with extreme happiness. _I'm sure that's not the only thing that you can see he's happy by._

"It's like I'm five years old again and I just walked into a candy shop and the candy is all free!" Danny exclaimed.

"Or it's more like you walked down the avenue behind your house and found out all the prostitutes are free." Linette said as we both laughed.

"So, what's she look like?" I asked curiously. "Let me guess. She's blonde, tanned, huge boobs –"

"Yes!" Danny practically shouted. "Her name's Carly and she's twenty one and hot! I asked her out on a date, and so I need your help because you know what American girls like."

"You asked her out?" Linette asked amused. I knew how much Linette hated fake blondes with huge fake boobs and retarded tans which made their skin darker than their hair.

"Yeah! Tonight!"

"Tonight?" _No way! Tonight was the night to make Linette's boy and my boy realize how much they were missing out. If there was some other hot girl at our table that would _never_ work._

"Yeah, tonight. Why, do we have other plans?"

"Yes. We're all going to for dinner." I said exasperated. My plans could _not_ get ruined.

"Since when?" Danny asked annoyed. No way his plans were getting ruined either.

"Since Lacey came up with that _genius_ idea like two seconds ago." Linette said in a high-pitched voice, mocking me. I made a face at her.

"No, since this tour was planned!" I lied. "It's very important! Linette's new record company wants to meet her at _this_ dinner!" Linette's eye brows curved in a questioning look that said 'where-the-hell-do-you-come-up-with-this-stuff?'

"And you knew she was getting a new record label before she even started touring?" Danny asked, not convinced.

"Of course." I breathed.

"That makes no sense." Linette argued.

"Don't give me that! How were you supposed to know they were going to drop you on your ass?"

"Wait… they what?" Linette raised her hands up in question.

"What?" I asked. _Oh shit she didn't know._

"What did you just say?"

"You're ruining my plan!" I yelled. _Change the subject… now!_

"What plan?" Danny spoke up.

"She wants to make Dougie–" Linette started.

"– Go fuck himself." I finished for her. Danny's eye brows raised.

"I hope you know that's physically impossible." Danny said concerned.

"Of course I know! Okay fine, I'll tell you. But you have to swear to not tell anyone." _Thank God Linette dropped it. Maybe she thinks I was just making up another lie to make my story more believable._

"Fine, whatever." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Okay! So Linette and I want to make the boys realize they're stupid-as-fuck because they dumped us."

"WOW! WAIT! YOU AND TOM WERE DATING!?" Danny yelled, looking at Linette.

"No! But they're not dating either. That's technically called dumping!"

"Lacey what the _hell_ are you saying?" Linette calmly asked.

"That Danny and that blonde bimbo can't go out tonight."

"What if I bring her to dinner?" Danny requested.

I sighed. "Fine, but because there's another hot chick at the table we have to make ourselves even hotter." I said turning to Linette. _What's hotter than two chicks?_ I gasped as an idea came into my head. _It's perfect!_

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind, you'll find out. Danny, let's go find your woman and tell her she's coming with us." Danny smiled joyfully and led Linette and I down the corridor. We only walked past a couple of doors when we reached room 212. Danny knocked on the door and it immediately burst open. _I guess someone is a little anxious._

A girl with long blonde hair stood in the doorway. Her hair was wet and wavy as if she had run a towel through it multiple times. She had a dark tan which was darker than her hair, just like I had expected. She was still in her bathing suit, which was three sizes too small, making her boobs even larger than they probably were.

"Hey you!" She squealed in her high pitched voice.

"Carly, I want you to meet-" Danny started but I interrupted him. _No way was she finding out my real name or Linette's. That would definitely cause problems and information to the tabloids. Especially because she was eating dinner with us and if my plan was to go perfectly, my career would be fucked if information got out. And if my career was fucked, Linette's would get raped._

"Candy." I smiled. "And this is my girlfriend, Sugar" Danny's jaw dropped. _That's right. What's better than two hot girls? Two hot girls on top of each other with hardcore lesbian tendencies._

"Nice to meet you." Linette smiled with no hesitation and no questioning look towards me._ I love you_.

"Oh my God you guys are strippers too?"

"Oh no, no. We're friends of Thomas'. We've been hired as his escorts many times. He prefers the cotton candy and ice cream routine we do." Linette said. Danny's jaw dropped farther. _Thank God Linette figured out how bad it would be if this chick knew our real names._

"Cotton candy? Oh I've never tried that before!" Carly gasped.

"You have to! It's absolutely delicious!"

"I bet! But no, seriously speaking, good looking lesbians are so hard to find in person! I'm sure if you like look them up online, there's probably like so many, but in person it's like so difficult! I'm so glad I'm one of the first people in my club that has like ever met hot lesbians." She beamed. _Well at least she's not a bitchy blonde bimbo, she's _actually_ stupid. And her voice is so frikin high pitched! It sounds like a continuous scream of someone giving birth while watching the Grudge._

"Thank you!" Linette wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You know what else I need to try? Girls." Carly giggled. _Wow, this is such a pathetic attempt at impressing us._

"We truly are amazing. Tom should know." I agreed as if it were nothing looked at me. It was as if someone had smacked him in the face with a wooden board… twice. The surprise on his face was just priceless.

"Yeah. So I just came here to say that we're going out to dinner with them tonight. I just remembered I had promised them and I don't like cancelling. So would you like to come?" Danny finally spoke up.

"I'd love to, sweetheart!"

"Okay! Well we have to go and get ready! I'll come by later." Danny quickly added. I could tell he wanted to get way from there as fast as he could. Maybe it was because she was annoying and retarded or because he wanted answers. _Probably both._

As soon as we got back into our room Danny immediately started yelling.

"WHAT!? LESBIANS? TOM? CANDY? SUGAR? ICRE CREAM? COTTON CANDY? TOM?"

"Okay first of all I just saved you ass in numerous ways! First of all you don't want to be in the tabloids because she knows your name and she'll recognize you from a picture. Therefore, your name will be Tom. Secondly, do you really want _her_ to know your name? Does she not seem annoying and stupid to you?" I explained.

"Not yet." Danny replied. "TOM?"

"Well it's the most random one I could think of."

"Now get out! Me and my lesbian best friend have to get ready!" Linette shooed Danny out the door. I blew her a kiss.

"Oh can I watch?" Danny asked, his voice completely calm with a slight kinkiness in it.

"OUT!" I yelled as Linette shut the door quickly behind him.

"LESBIAN? WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT!?" She yelled. I wasn't sure if she was happy about it or angry.

"TV. Well think, what's hotter than two chicks?"

"Three!?"

"You suck at this guessing game today!" I rolled my eyes. "No! Two chicks on top of each other!"

"And how do we explain that to everyone else?" Linette sat down on the bed again.

"We say one day, when our pretty little asses got dumped we both started crying. So we sat on the bed together and talked about out problems. Suddenly, something drew us together and in a magical moment that words cannot describe, our lips met in a passionate and memorable kiss. Our kiss was better than any kiss we had ever experienced with a man. Our soft skin rubbed against each other as we slowly lay down onto the soft bed. Our lips still locked, I could feel Linette's soft and warm hand slide underneath my dress. I let a soft moan escape me as her fingers slowly caressed – "

"Oh fuck!" I heard a noise come from the door. I turned and noticed Danny standing in the door way.

"Ew get out you're ruining the mood!" I yelled and walked over to the door, closing it shut.

"That's hot." Linette simply said.

"I know." I whispered. I grabbed my suitcase and took out my speakers and plugged my iPod in. I quickly scanned through my songs and finally hit play.

"Let's do some stupid shit  
Let's get messy messy with it  
Do some stupid shit.  
Yeah, I know we're not supposed to  
But the hell with it  
Let's get dirty dirty baby  
Are you down with it?  
Yeah, let's go do some stupid shit."

I threw around clothes from inside my suitcase in order to find the skimpiest and sexiest clothes to wear tonight. I gasped as I found the perfect dress for Linette. It was dress that looked like a really sexy Kimono. It barely came below her hips and was a light baby pink. The sleeves reached her wrists and dangled loose. The dress had a thick black belt that was wrapped around under her chest.

My dress also barely came below my hips. It was white and had one strap. The strap was filled with little diamond look-alike stones that sparkled in the light. The strap covered my right breast and went diagonally across the front of my chest.

I threw the two dresses onto the bed and made my over to Linette. I grabbed my makeup bag and took out my black liquid eyeliner.

"Close your eyes." I ordered. "Oh yeah I'm vicious so delicious all the boys wanna eat." I sang as I began to doll Linette up. I carefully drew a thin line on the top of Linette's eyelid and followed with another thin line halfway drawn across her bottom lid. I took out my REVLON mascara and ran it through her long blonde lashes. Next, I took out my lipstick – which I never used – and lightly placed it over her lips, colouring them in a bright red, but not tacky, color.

"Okay, I'm done with your makeup!" I said as Linette opened her eyes. I brought my compact mirror up to her face.

"I look – "

"Gorgeous!" I squalled.

"I was going to say like a whore."

"That's the way I do my makeup." A playful-annoyed tone lingered in my voice.

"Exactly." Linette replied.

"You look good!"

"Yeah, whores usually look good."I flashed a large satisfactory smile as I headed over to my suitcase once again. I took out my hair curler and plugged it in.

"You know you should do your make up like that a lot more." I said as I waited for the red light to stop flashing.

"I don't want to look like a whore everyday! That's your job." She teased.

"It's not a job, it's a hobby…people just randomly pay me." I played along.

The red light had stopped flashing and I brought the hair curler over to Linette. I wrapped medium thick strands of hair onto the hair curler and waited fifteen seconds before I let the hair fall back down. Twenty minutes later, Linette's hair was fully curled.

"It looks –"

"Like a whore?" I said in a deep voice, mocking Linette.

"Like a pretty whore." Linette smiled at me and I grinned back. _Damn straight._

I grabbed my hair straighter and plugged it in. As I waited I fixed up my makeup, making a long line come from the outer edges of my eye. I applied red lipstick, hoping my lips would come in huge evidence. _Since I never wear lipstick I think I should have a story about why I am wearing some. So after Linette used her fingers a thousand times better than Douglas stupid Lee Poynter did, we made out some more. During her loud and amazing orgasm, she bit my lip a little too hard so I had to cover it up._

"LINETTE!" I yelled as I ran the straighter through my long hair. The piece of hair I had just straightened seemed to shine in the light. _I love how straighteners do that._

Linette rushed into the room. "What happened!?"

"Want to hear the story about why I'm wearing lipstick?"

"Is it because I had an amazing orgasm and therefore bit you're lip too hard?"

"Oh my God how'd you know?" I asked, surprised.

"Because it happened, duh!" Linette playfully rolled her eyes and stepped outside the bathroom. _Oh. My. God. She can read minds!_

I threw on my dress and looked in the mirror, pleased. I quickly grabbed my high white and shiny stilettos and put them on.

"Can you even walk in those?" Linette questioned, eyeing my shoes.

"I have sex in them better." I winked.

* * *

I sat down at the dinner table beside Linette. _This is going to be a hell of a night._ I smiled to myself as I crossed my right leg over my left one, making sure none of my legs was underneath the table. My stiletto heel seemed to sparkle in the dim light. My dress was three palms above my knee, making my legs even longer than they were.

Linette, sitting beside me, turned to me. I knew she was just doing that so her legs were on display too. She was wearing my black pointed toe five inch heels. Her legs seemed extra silky because of the lighting of the restaurant. _I love this place. _She flipped her bangs out of her blue eyes, making her large curls bounce wildly.

Only Danny and Carly sat at the table with us. Danny was wearing a nice light blue dress shirt and a black tie.

Carly was also wearing a skimpy dress. _Damn stripper hoe._ Her dress was red and the straps fell on her tanned shoulders. It was a couple of palms above her slender knees. She, however, wasn't wearing heels. Instead, she wore boots that came up to her knees with a heel that was probably around six and a half inches. _Damn her kinky hooker boots…_

Suddenly three dark figures entered the restaurant.

"I'm going to have so much fun with this." Linette smiled and I winked.

Dougie made his way to the table first. He was wearing black dress pants and a beige dress shirt. The sleeves had been rolled up and the top couple of buttons were undone. He also had a loose white tie wrapped around his neck. _I wish I was that tie right now…_

I followed Dougie's eyes which seemed to go from our table, to the floor, to the rug underneath my heels, to my stiletto that was not touching the ground, slowly up my legs, then to my dress, stopping at my chest (_I'm sorry, has it been a long hard road for your eyes to travel? Oh shit! I just realized it probably is long and hard. O SNAP!_) and then finally meeting my own eyes. At this, he seemed to snap back to reality. _Oh, I am _so_ going to enjoy this!_

Tom stepped behind him. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a plain black tie. He was probably checking Linette out but I wasn't going to watch him right now. I took my glass filled with water (not going to get drunk for a while) and slowly sipped on the clear liquid. I ran my newly manicured nails through my silky hair.

Harry sat down beside Tom. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt that was also unbuttoned at the top and black dress pants with a white D&G belt.

// I need u 2 play along w/ something. This chick is retarded and so u need to pretend ur not u. but dnt make up any name, say ur one of us. Like danny's Tom so say ur dougie or sumtin.//

I quickly texted Harry.

//what?// Harry quickly replied.

//just trust me on this. Ull c//

"Is this like everyone?" Carly smiled.

"Yeah. Hey, I'm Dougie, you are?" Harry spoke up after sliding his phone shut. As soon as he said this he looked over at me and gave me a questioning look. I nodded.

Tom didn't say anything but the look on his face was a replica of Danny's from hours earlier. Dougie however, didn't seem to notice. There was a loud bang.

"Sorry." Dougie mumbled as he bent down to pick up the fork he had just dropped.

"I'm Carly."

"Nice to meet you." Harry smiled.

//good job!// I quickly texted him.

"So how does everyone know each other?" Carly asked.

"Well Candy and I work together. And we've given plenty of services to Tom over there," Linette spoke, gesturing towards Danny, "and he's recommended us to Dougie," at this she gestured at Harry, "and Harry." She smiled at Tom.

"Candy?" Dougie spoke up as he placed the fork back onto the table.

"Yeah, she's a stripper." Carly beamed.

"Escort." Linette corrected. I smiled at her. Dougie raised his eye brows.

//escort??LOL// Harry answered.

//im free only 2morrow at 10:30 wanna try it out? Linette and I come 2gether//

"You've never had her before?" Carly asked Dougie.

"No…" He responded, confused.

"Thomas, why did you not tell us about your friend?" Linette asked Danny.

"Danny? Oh that's because he's gay." Danny answered and then gave Dougie a goofy smile.

"Awe, that's so cute! We have like two gay couples at the table!" Carly giggled.

"Danny's gay?" Harry look at Danny. HE was starting to enjoy himself.

"Yes, did you not know that?" I spoke up.

"Two?" Tom was beyond confused.

"Yeah, two." Danny said, amused. I was sure he wanted to see Linette and I make out.

A waiter came up to us with a plate of food. Danny had already ordered meals for all of us. Linette and I had decided on some kinky food, and so we only had dessert to eat. A plate was placed before me that was filled with chocolate dipped strawberries. There were pineapple pieces, some apple slices, oranges, a couple of cherries and a small pile of blueberries in the corner of the plate. Carly had ordered a plate of salad, Danny a plate of spaghetti, and for everyone else he had ordered a plate of fries and steak.

Linette picked up a strawberry from my plate in her two fingers; her long French manicured nails look extra kinky on that strawberry. _Rawr._ She lifted the chocolate glazed fruit to my mouth and I obediently opened my mouth. She slowly placed the small strawberry inside; making sure her fingers went inside too. _This girl has got some kinky in her._

She slowly extracted her fingers from my mouth. She picked up a napkin beside my plate and softly dabbed at my bottom lip which had some chocolate on it. I took another strawberry from my plate it and inserted it halfway into my mouth. Linette leaned forward and slowly bit the exposed half of the strawberry.

There was a sudden vibration in my lap. I swallowed my strawberry and slid my phone open.

//FUCK ME NOW// I smiled at Danny's text. There was another loud bang.

"Sorry." Dougie raised his hand apologetically and again descended below the table in order to pick up his dropped fork.

"Anyway!" Tom breathed. _Oh, is someone getting a little turned on?_

//dude he's so turned on!// I texted Linette.

"Tommy, baby?" Carly spoke up.

"Yeah?" Tom asked, looking up from his plate. Carly gave him a weird look and then turned back to Danny.

"Yes?" Danny smiled.

"Can you give me a strawberry like that?"

"Can you give me a lap dance?" Danny smirked.

"You're so silly." Carly giggled. "Danny, do you have a boyfriend?"

"What? No." Danny quickly answered. Carly gave him a weird look.

"Awe, Tommy, are you happy he doesn't?" I teased.

"What?" Tom asked from his end of the table.

"Harry, why are you so confused?" Harry asked, playfully annoyed.

"What the fuck?" Tom said under his breath.

"Harry! Let the man talk!" I ordered. "Danny go ahead." I smiled at Dougie.

"Talk about what?" Dougie asked annoyed.

"About why you're like single. You're good looking and gay! That's like a hard core jackpot!" Carly giggled.

"Well I had a boyfriend. His name was Kane. We were really happy together until one day, he cheated on me with some random guy named Dougie."

"Awe, I'm so sorry." I said, raising a hand to my heart, as if I was truly feeling for him. Dougie tried to give me an 'I'm-coping' smile but it looked more like he was trying to growl.

"OH MY GOD!" Carly squealed. "Her name is Candy and your ex's name is Kane. It's like they complete each other! Candy Kane! OH MY GOD!" _Oh, hell no… he did _not_ just male-ify my name._ _That's right, I did just say male-ify._ "Hey wait, isn't Dougie your name?" Carly asked, looking at Harry.

"Yeah… it is." Harry looked at Dougie. Dougie just shrugged.

"Awe, that's like so sad. New topic!" Carly turned to Linette. "Let's hear about some true love." She giggled. "How is like your love life?"

"Amazing." Linette and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and started a fake giggling fit.

"Awe, see Tommy, this is true love." Carly said in her most serious voice.

"Well we haven't been dating for too long. Since… babe, when was it?" I said.

"Yesterday?" Linette smiled.

"Yesterday?" Dougie asked, bewildered.

"Yeah. Well we used to be straight, but then we realized that men kept hurting us so we turned to each other." Linette explained.

"And I haven't been happier." I smiled.

"Awe, baby." Linette cooed. She leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

The sound of a fork dropping on a plate echoed in the room. Harry's hand was still lifted up to his mouth, his fingers still in the formation they had been in before he had dropped his fork, his mouth slightly open, but his eyes seemed to pop out of his head.

I smiled at Linette. _This was perfect._ I looked around to all the boys. I noticed Danny was beyond horny (seeing as he already had images in his head since he had been spying on us talking about girl-girl hook ups hours earlier). Dougie seemed pretty intrigued and Tom seemed both confused and turned on.

"You guys! Stop staring!" Carly ordered. There was another loud bang.

"Sorry." Dougie apologized as, once again, he went to go pick up his dropped fork.

//OMG STOP DROPPING YOUR SHIT SO YOU CAN CHECK OUT LACEY'S LEGS!// I read the text message Tom had sent me. I looked up at him with a questioning look. His left hand flew to his mouth.

//sry… wrong person…// I read the second message. I guess Tom had resent that message to Dougie because Dougie looked up from his phone and glared at Tom. I couldn't help but smile to myself. This was working beautifully.

//stop saying u cant get her back! Shes obviously putting on a show to get 2 u!// I read the third message from Tom. I looked up at Tom again, giving him another questioning look.

"Fuck!" Tom whispered angrily.

//learn how to select from your phonebook properly! LOL// I laughed as I replied to his message.

"Harry what happened?"

"Oh, nothing." Harry replied.

"What?" Carly asked confused. "I was talking to Harry." She giggled, trying to make herself sound less bitchy.

"What the fuck?" Tom asked confused. _Wow, you know a man is stupid when after an hour he still doesn't realize that none of us want a stripper to know our real names._

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Excuse me; I need to go to the bathroom." Tom stood up from the table and walked towards the men's washroom. Dougie dropped his fork once again. I smiled to myself as I too bent down underneath the table. Dougie's eyes rose from their spot on my stilettos and met my eyes. They widened and he quickly stood back up in his seat.

//dude where'd u go// I texted Tom.

//away. This chick is SO effing stupid! I cant take her anymore! I had to leave. Come with. Im bored.//

//kay we should all leave at separate times and leave her w/ danny//

//dude have u heard half the shit she's been saying while u and linette have been rapped up in each other?//

//no what//

//OMG! She asked us where we're from cuz our accents! And im like London and shes like OMG MY AUNT IS FROM ONTARIO TOO!//

//LOLOLOLOL!//

//NO! ITS NOT FUNNY! ITS FUCKING RETARDED!//

//does danny like her?//

//NO!//

"I'm sorry; I need to go to the washroom." I stood up from my chair and surreptitiously placed thirty dollars on the table. If I was going to leave Danny all alone with her, the least I could do is pay for my own food.

I stepped outside into the warm damp air and saw Tom sitting down on a bench outside in front of the restaurant.

"Hey." I smiled.

"What the fuck was that about!?" Tom yelled.

"Having fun and getting Dougie mad." I kept smiling. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy yourself." I teased.

"Of course I did. I just saw two of my best friends make out in skimpy dresses and kinky heels. Of course I enjoyed myself."

I laughed. "See? I told you. Okay, let's go." I said as I jumped, indicating for Tom to stand up as well so we could go walk around or something.

"No, we have to wait for Dougie."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Hell no."

"Well he said he had to tell me something so… yeah, we have to wait for him."

"Fine." I reluctantly agreed.

//HURRY UP OUTSIDE! TOM AND DOUGIE WANT TO BOUNCE AND I AM NOT GOING BY MYSELF WITH THEM!// I quickly texted Linette.

Moments later, a frilly pink dress appeared in my view. Tom's eyes traveled from her face, down to her shoes and then back up to her face again. _"Oh, Linette, you look so stunning. I want you so bad! You and your lesbian tendencies have totally turned me on and therefore I want to dump my rebound girl and be with a _real_ woman!_" _is exactly what Tom is thinking right now._

"That was – " Linette said as soon as she was close enough to Tom and me.

"AMAZING!" Linette and I both screamed at the same time and then broke off into a fit of laughter.

"Hey." She breathed, looking at Tom.

"Hi." He simply said. _"I'm sorry I can't be any more of a real gentle man. I'm so turned on that I'm afraid that anything I may say will sound very horny, and therefore ruin my image. God, you're such a babe!" Tom thought._

The doors of the restaurant opened once again and Dougie stepped outside. _Fuck my life, he's so good looking._

He groaned as soon as he saw me standing beside Tom and Linette. "She's coming with us?" He asked Tom.

"Yeah. Good God, be mature!" Tom rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Dougie rolled his eyes. Tom got off of the bench and we started walking down the beach. The palm trees were illuminated by thousands of small lights that had been nicely wrapped around the tree trunks. The waves whispered with the roaring ocean.

"Linette I need to talk to you." Tom suddenly spoke up. Linette looked questioningly at him. He lightly grabbed her hand and led her down the beach, leaving Dougie and me alone.

"Damn it." I groaned.

"Don't worry; I'm not too pleased either." Dougie gave me a fake smile.

"Shut up! You're so immature." I rolled my eyes as I took off my stilettos and threw them inside my tiny white Chanel purse.

"I'm immature? Really?" I started walking the opposite direction of Dougie, Tom and Linette.

"Oh yeah. You can forgive Harry but not me?"

"Yes." Dougie simply said. I spun around on my heels.

"I hate you." I growled.

"I hate you so much more." Dougie glared.

"You're a bitch."

"You disgust me." Dougie spat out. I could feel tears burning up at the back of my eyes. _I'm still in love with you, you prick!_ "You think you can win me back by being a skanky whore?"

"Fuck you." I barely breathed.

"You think by wearing your skimpiest clothes and your kinkiest heels you can get me back in your life? You fucked it up Lacey. You fucked me up! And all I did was love you. You're nothing but an average American whore and I hate you."

_Like I said, no one hits Lacey Tiffany Collins. That's like a punch in the gut and face by a person wearing brass knuckles._

I raised my hand to slap him. I was only a millimetre away from his rosy cheek when suddenly his own arm shot up, his hand tightly gripping my own hand away from his face. He pulled me aggressively towards him and suddenly brought his lips to mine in a violently passionate kiss.

He didn't waste any time in letting his tongue roam freely in my mouth. I dropped my purse in the warm and fine sand as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I forcefully pushed his head farther into me, grabbing his hair between my fingers. It was as if I hadn't eaten anything in a week and I had just been served with a huge plate of food. I was inhaling everything on that plate as fast as I could.

Dougie's arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer into him. I felt as if I was going to go through his body if he pulled on me the slightest bit harder.

Dougie pulled away to take a deep breath.

"I still hate you." He managed to breath.

"I still think you can go fuck yourself." I barley managed to say before Dougie's lips aggressively met mine once again.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Everybody having a good Christmas Eve? I know I am. Lacey and I are meeting up for the first time in _weeks_. Word of advice: go to a school that doesn't assign lots of homework. Oh, and alternate between your boyfriend and your friends. That helps. Thank you also to my totally amazing short azn friend who helped me with this chapter; what would I do without her? Anyways, I'm thankful for having you guys all reading my awesome fanfic of awesomeness! We love you so much! 3 and 3, and then for good measure (and more reviews) 3

**Chapter 27 – Linette**

I tipped awkwardly in Lacey's black heels. Everything felt so unfamiliar and uncomfortable. The heels were sinking into the sand, my curls kept bouncing in my face, and the dress was much too short for the cooler September night. Frustrated I grabbed a hold of Tom.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting rid of these contraptions." I took off the heels and buckled them together. "Did you know heels were invented to make it harder for women to run away from men in court?"

"Really?" Tom asked sceptically.

I sniffed. "Of course. That's why I believe men have an innate attractiveness to them. Women can't run from them in heels."

Tom starts laughing. "If you wanna look at it that way..."

We walked along the beach a little more. I enjoyed how the sand flowed over and around my feet. After I got over my initial chill, the breeze felt wonderful on my legs; though, I did have to keep one hand on the skirt to keep it from flying up.

Suddenly Tom plopped to the sand and dragged me with him. I was so surprised I lost my balance and landed on him. Awkwardly I tried to get up but my skirt had been lifted higher than I thought. Tom looked away before I noticed and I immediately pulled the skirt down and sat beside him. I was thankful for the darkness once again to hide my blush.

Whose idea was it anyways to make me wear my sexiest lingerie set? _Lacey. Always Lacey. It'll make you feel confident. Besides, I like girls in red lacy bras and thongs._ Yeah, my ass Lacey. You somehow knew this was going to happen.

"So... uh..." Tom started.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that Tom had just got a good look at my panties.

"Um... well... it's about Jessica."

"Who's Jessica?"

"The girl I'm sort of seeing right now."

"Oh, the rebound girl." I immediately regretted saying that. So much for progress between Tom and me.

"Are you going to diss every girl I date, Linette?" I could hear anger rising in Tom's voice. "I came here to ask you a serious question and you just throw it all back in my face!"

I bit my lip as Tom yelled. "I'm sorry, Tom. Go on."

He took a deep breath. I felt badly about my treatment of his girls. I guess I just wouldn't be happy unless he was with- _Don't you dare complete that thought._

"Well, she's really pretty. She has black hair and really beautiful blue eyes-" I hated the girl already. She was pretty and I could tell. Tom didn't lie. It was nearly impossible for him. I tuned back into the end of his 'Praise the Lord for Jessica' speech. "So basically I think she's more into the sex than she is into me."

"Wait, wait, wait. WHAT?" Did Thomas Michael Fletcher just tell me had sex with a girl he's been _seeing_ for one fucking day?

"Well, she keeps talking about it. And trying to get there. But I... I don't really feel like it. But I like her and if that's what she wants..."

"Tom, you sound like a chick."

Tom buried his head in his hands. "I know. But..."

"But you're so frustrated with how girls keep using you and dumping you and you're questioning whether you're doing something wrong so you start asking yourself _why_?"

Tom turned his face towards me. "I guess you have more experience than me in being cheated on, don't you?" he asked softly.

I turned my face away from him. I always acted so tough when anyone asked about me being cheated on. The truth was it hurt me so much. I poured my heart out for this one person. I worked an extra job so we could live together in luxury as he studied. I was ready to give up abstinence for him. And then I walked in on him screwing the brains out of the fake blonde bimbo he was assigned on a project with!

"You think?" I answered angrily. Tom cringed a little and I immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry; love tends to screw me over."

Tom cracked a grin. "Isn't that a good thing?"

I gasped in mock anger. "Did you just mock my pain?"

"Yes," Tom answered solemnly.

I smacked him lightly on the arm. "Tommy Eff, how dare you!"

"Tommy Eff?" Tom began to laugh even harder.

"What? I think the nickname is cute."

Tom continued to smile but after a few seconds it faded. "You never answered me. She wants sex; I want to wait. I'm afraid of losing her; what should I do?"

_Give her up!_ I was resisting everything not to scream at Tom. _Give the slut up! Please... please be with me. I just want you for my life. I... I don't think I can be happy with anyone else. I'm so in love with you... please... be with me..._

"Just tell her how you feel. If she only wants to have sex, she's not worth it."

Tom's quiet. I stare out at the ocean. The moon glints off it slightly. "You know there's a full moon tomorrow," I whisper.

"Then we shall do our midnight extravaganza then."

I smiled to myself. Perhaps that Jessica was only interested in the sex. Tom would've gone through his rebound girl and I'd be free to date him. _What if he doesn't want to date you?_ I pushed the thought far from my mind. Instead, I focussed on the way my sleeves were fluttering around me.

I lay down on the sand. It was soft, like a pillow. The sky was like velvet darkness over me. I felt Tom lie down beside me. My hand reached out involuntarily and he took it in his. It was large and warm. Sighing I closed my eyes. The dress floated around me on the white sand.

"A beach is like an ocean," I whispered. "There are waves of sand and two people can float on it under moonlight."

Tom took his thumb and ran it along my palm. It calmed me down, like a mother singing to her baby.

"Tommy Eff, will you sing me a lullaby?" My voice was very quiet and childlike. I almost laughed at myself. _No wonder Tom won't date me. He must see me as a sister._

"Yeah..." he breathed back. He sat up, still holding my hand, and turned to me.

"Now it's time to say good night  
Good night Sleep tight  
Now the sun turns out his light  
Good night Sleep tight  
Dream sweet dreams for me  
Dream sweet dreams for you.

Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Good night Sleep tight  
Now the moon begins to shine  
Good night Sleep tight  
Dream sweet dreams for me  
Dream sweet dreams for you.

Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Good night Sleep tight  
Now the sun turns out his light  
Good night Sleep tight  
Dream sweet dreams for me  
Dream sweet dreams for you.

Good night Good night Everybody  
Everybody everywhere  
Good night."

I turned my head in the sand. I was in that place between dream and sleep where you are aware of everything happening around you but you're so tired you could care less. I felt Tom lie back down beside me. I opened my eyes lazily. His brown ones stared back at mine.

"That was a beautiful rendition of _Good Night_. Do you really know no other songs than the Beatles?"

Tom chuckled. "They're just too amazing. They _should_ be the only songs we sing."

Suddenly I shivered. A breeze had picked up and lifted the kimono dress.

"Are you cold?" he asked me, softly.

I rolled my eyes. "Well duh. I'm wearing a slutty dress that obviously turns you on. You saw my inappropriate outdoor lingerie, and hell I'm getting tired."

Tom laughed and stood up. Then he suddenly scooped down and picked me up in his arms. I blushed at first but soon leaned into his warm chest. I could distinctly feel where his hand was on my back as well as on my legs. Actually, they were dangerously low on my legs. But as I leaned my head into his neck and smelled his familiar scent of citrus, I calmed down. I would just enjoy Tommy Eff as much as I could.

The entire walk back was hazy to me. I just remembered his smell and his warmth. Before I knew it Tom set me down in front of my door. I stared sadly at my toes. I wanted to say something, anything.

"Have you ever been with a woman?"

"Excuse me, WHAT?" I asked Tom. Tommy Eff had not just asked me that question. "What is wrong with you?" I felt the anger boil in my blood. He had no right to ask me that after he put me through so much.

"I just... well... you and Lacey..."

"You believe that gives you a right to ask a question like that?" My voice began to rise. "You were only cruel to me the ENTIRE time you were with Ashley. I refuse to tell you anything about my love life." I walked into the hotel room and slammed the door. A second later I opened the door and yelled to Tom's face, "AND YES I HAVE BEEN WITH A WOMAN! WHY DO YOU THINK LACEY AND I ARE GOOD KISSERS?"

And yet again I slammed the door on a very astonished Tom only to walk into my room and see that Lacey was not there. I rolled my eyes. She and Dougie probably made up and were having sex on the beach. Well I hoped sand ended up in their private places.

Angry, I flopped onto my bed. I stared at the pink kimono on me. "Fuck it."I felt tears well up in my eyes. I got up went to the mirror and looked at myself. A girl with messy hair, runny make-up and no sex appeal stared back at me. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." I whispered over and over as I cried.

Suddenly I punched the mirror. It broke and the glass shattered onto the ground. I stood with my hand outstretched, watching the blood flow from my knuckles. "Did you really think he liked you?" I punched the mirror again. More glass shattered and I began to feel the pain in my fist. "Did you think you were pretty enough for one moment?" I punched with the last bit of my strength. "Your father was right."

Then I burst into tears and fell to the ground among the broken glass. My right hand was beginning to ache. The blood was running over the kimono. I was probably ruining it. "Just another thing for me to fuck up." I curled up on the ground, letting the tears fall.

"Oh my God, Linette!" Through my tears I saw Lacey rush over to me. "What did you- DOUGIE! DOUGIE! GET SOMEONE! GET TOM! HELP! OH GOD, PLEASE HELP!" I smiled up at her and reached for her with my bloodied hand.

"Fuck it Lacey. You never told me the company dropped me." Then my world blackened.

* * *

I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the lighting. "What...?" I moaned. A sharp pain stabbed through my hand. I looked over and saw it wrapped in bandage. I observed my surroundings. The walls were an ugly turquoise, like the gown I was wearing, and the room smelled like antiseptic. I was in a hospital.

"Why the fuck am I in a hospital?"

Then the event came back to me. I'd lost my self-control. I hadn't hurt myself in a very long time. My hand was throbbing. There was just too much pain. I couldn't deal with the new pain, the same pain... the old pain.

"Linette...?" I heard Lacey's voice and noticed that she was slumped in a corner with Danny snoring nearby. "Linette, you're awake!" She smacked Danny who snorted and woke up. "She's awake!"

Danny and Lacey came over to my bed. "I... uh, what happened?"

Lacey brushed a piece of hair from my forehead. "Linette, you smashed that mirror to pieces. You have seven stitches in your hand from glass wounds. It was bleeding so badly..."

"What the fuck were you trying to do?" Danny's voice was gruff, but I could see the fright in his eyes.

"I... I was mad. Mad at myself. I didn't want ..." I turned my face away from them. "I didn't want to look at myself anymore." I felt Lacey sit on the bed near my feet.

"Oh sweetie. Oh sweetie, I am so sorry. If I had been there, I would've stopped you."

I shook my head. "I would've done it anyway."

The room was really quiet. "I should get Tom..." Danny started.

I turned to look into Danny's blue eyes. "Tom's here?"

"Yeah, he and everyone else are waiting to see you."

"Oh."

"You know he carried you to the ambulance and held your other hand the entire way," Lacey murmured.

"Really?" I tried to ignore the excitement in my voice.

"He was really worried. Jessica tried to convince him to sleep but he wouldn't. So she sat up all night with him and bought him coffees. You know-" A glare from Lacey shut Danny up.

I turned back onto my side as tears fell. "I... I don't really wanna see anyone right now. You guys go back to your tour stuff. I'm fine."

I heard the door close and footsteps walk away down the hall. I let my tears fall freely. My pain brought other people happiness. Every time it was the same story. I was their personal wrist to cut.

The door gently opened and closed again. "I don't want to talk to anyone, Lacey. Leave."

"I'm not Lacey." I flinched at Tom's voice.

"Go away Tom. I don't want to see anyone; least of all, you."

There was silence for a bit. I bit my lip and tried to keep from crying. I would not give him that satisfaction. I wasn't in pain. Then he couldn't hurt me again. A flash flew through my mind and I flinched. _He can't hurt me again... not again..._

I stiffened when a hand hit my shoulder. "Look at me, Linette," he commanded.

Almost involuntarily I turned to look at Tom. He looked ghastly. There were purple bags under his eyes and his hair had become greasy. I felt a pang of guilt.

"You can go, you know," I said softly. "I'll be out in a few hours time anyways. You've done enough."

"You sure you don't wanna talk?" I shook my head in response.

"Alright." Tom turned and walked to the door. But just in front he stopped. He turned to face me and smiled. "You were right about telling Jessica my fears. About her using me for sex, you know. She said it's okay and she says I can wait as long as I want."

I smiled weakly. "That's good for you."

"Of course. Now I can have sex with her and not be worried she'll dump me the next day."

"You... you want to have sex with her?"

Tom gave me a funny look. "Of course I do. She's hot." He opened the door. "Thanks, though, Linette. You're such a good friend." He walked out of the hospital room without another look back.

"Thanks Linette. You're _such_ a good _friend_," I mocked. More tears ran down my face. Things just never went my way, did they?

* * *

Carefully I pulled out my notebook. I had been stupid when I punched the mirror in more ways than one. I was right-handed, and it pained me a great deal to write. Lacey would have a fit if she knew that was what I was doing. I had told her I just wanted to sleep.

Tapping the paper gently I thought about what I wanted to sing about. I had so much bottled inside me. My anger at Lacey and Dougie, my anger at Tom, my anger at myself... but more than that was the feeling that I couldn't hate Tom. His face haunted me, always floating in the corners of my mind. Even when I was kissing Harry, Tom had always been there on the edge.

I started to write a love song. I had to put all those feelings on paper. Everything inside of me was just bursting to get out. Abruptly I stopped and looked at my lyrics. They didn't feel right. Why was I writing another love song? He didn't deserve a love song. So I began a new song, an accurate song.

"You shouldn't be writing." It was Dougie who took the pencil from my hands. I glared up into his blue eyes.

"Why not? It's the only thing I have left."

"Oh, come on, Linette..."

"Whatever Dougie. You have the girl of your dreams. You have a record deal. You have a steady income of money. You have a great family waiting for you in England. On that matter, when this tour is done, you have a house! What do I have? Nothing but this notebook full of idle words and dreams!" I threw it at him and started crying.

Dougie said nothing and picked up the notebook. He placed it on the night table beside me. He sat down on the edge of my bed and awkwardly looked at me. I knew I was crying and my eyes were probably puffy and red. Then there was a tissue in front of my face. Quietly I thanked Dougie before I blew my nose in it. When I was finished I tossed the tissue and it landed right in the waste basket.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks."

We sat for a while in awkward silence. "Look, Dougie..." I started. "It's just... I'm... well, I guess I'm going through a lot. Sorry that I freaked out on you."

"As long as you're not doing it to yourself again."

I sighed. "I haven't hurt myself in a very long time. I don't even know why I did it this time." _That's a lie. I know perfectly well why I hurt myself._

"Well, if it makes you feel better. I don't have the girl of my dreams. Sarah's nice, but..."

"Wait." I sat up too quickly and immediately regretted it. Head rushes hurt. I lay myself back down. "Wait, you're with Sarah still? What about Lacey? Last night, didn't you guys... what?"

Dougie's eyes hardened. "Lacey and I are not back together. I can't forgive someone who cheated on me like that."

I laughed. It was a maniacal laughter, the kind where you're sad you have to laugh. "Trust me, Dougie. That's nothing. It's not like she was screwing him."

Dougie was quiet. "I guess..."

"And you've already forgiven Harry."

"That's beside the point."

"And you're so in love with her you can't even put it in words." The air hung thick with the weight of the words I had just said. I felt Dougie shift beside me. "You know it's true," I whispered.

Dougie shook his head. "Get some rest, Linette. Tom still wants to take you out tonight." Dougie leaned over and patted my head before leaving the room.

I stared at the closed door. "But what if I don't want to meet him?"

* * *

Lacey helped me do my make-up. "No, Lacey! I want the Ingénue! Like Nicole Kidman! Not whore like you!"

Lacey glared at me. "Shut up! I'm trying!"

I laughed. She was actually doing a good job on the light make-up. I looked at myself in the mirror. The bruises had already faded and had been easy to cover up with a light foundation. I was wearing a halter top summer dress. It was white and cotton, with a red floral pattern on it. It reached my mid-calves and the waist was cinched in by a long, thin, pink ribbon that we had tied in an offset bow. I paired it with matching pink flip flops and Lacey had pinned my hair to the side with a small pink flower clip.

When she was done she smiled and hugged me. "My little girl is going on her first date!" She mock cried.

I rolled my eyes. "If I look like a little girl, Tom won't want me."

Lacey smirked. "Of course, that's why you're wearing your second sexiest pair of lingerie." I glared at her. Somehow Lacey always had me doing what she wanted.

"Are you sure I look fine?" I smoothed the dress nervously.

"You look beautiful." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Lacey got up and went to answer it.

"Why, hello Tom. You look dashing today."

"Thank you, Ms. Collins. Is Linette ready for her midnight beach walk with me?"

"Yes. LINETTE!" she called.

I laughed and got up to the door. Tom was standing at the door in a black Billabong shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. His pants were held up by a belt with a Transformers buckle. In his hands he had his guitar case and his "Wicked" hoodie.

"You look amazing, Linette, as always."

"Thanks, Tom, you look good yourself."

"Now listen to me, Tommy Eff," Lacey glared. "I want this girl home no earlier than 3 in the morning and she has to be sexed up. Do you understand?"

I rolled my eyes. "Lacey, you fail at being my mom."

"You know what? I'm your lesbian lover. I have different rules."

"You know what? GOOD BYE!" I laughed as I grabbed Tom's arm and headed down the hall.

We walked in silence for a while down the beach. It was a surprisingly warm evening. There was a light breeze that barely played with my hair. Nervously I tucked a strand behind my ear. Tom wasn't saying anything. He was just staring straight ahead and trudging on. Not at all the romantic evening I'd been dreaming about.

"We're almost there," Tom said. I nodded and kept walking, staring at my feet. I was so nervous I didn't even look around me. _Why am I nervous? This excursion isn't a date. We're just writing music. As FRIENDS, just like I will always be to stupid, amazing Tommy Eff._

"We're here," Tom whispered. I looked up and nearly gasped. We were hidden by a mound of rocks with palm trees growing on them. A small mound of sand was sheltered from the wind there. The waves were not as high here either, and the moon illuminated the small cove with a beautiful silver glow.

"It's... beautiful," I whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment. Tom smiled and sat down in the sand. As quietly as I could I sat down too and stared at the ocean in awe.

The moonlight bounced off the light waves creating a shimmering show. Before our tiny cove, the ocean was smooth as polished glass. It reflected the moon towards us. The waves lapped slowly against the sand, creating a beautiful rhythm. A soft whoosh came from the breeze moving the palm fronds. I closed my eyes and leaned back, listening with my heart and not my ears.

Slowly a light strumming started. I turned to see that Tom had taken his guitar from its case. He closed his eyes for a moment and then continued to play. The melody was soft and light and felt like it was floating on the waves. Then he picked up a little bit and I began to feel more like the breeze through the trees. Then the music changed again and I felt sad.

"Why is the music sad now?" I asked.

"Because it's not the music of the ocean. I'm adding my heart's song into nature."

I closed my eyes again and lay back onto the sand. Tom's music was sad, but it mixed perfectly with the music all around me. His music flowed over me, like tears mixing into the ocean. It blended and played and danced in the air around me. It was silver and soft one moment, and vibrant golds and purples the next. The music danced around me, through me, was a part of me.

Suddenly Tom stopped playing. I opened my eyes and turned my face towards him. "Why did you stop?" I whispered breathily. I felt as if a part of my soul had just been ripped away.

Tom just sat with his hands poised over the guitar. He said nothing and I could read no emotion since his blond hair hung in his face. Abruptly he looked up at me. A smile was on his face but I wondered if there was not something more.

"How about you sing now? Sing whatever comes to your head. I don't care what." Tom laid his guitar into its case before lying down himself on the sand. I sat up and stared at the ocean.

I had to sing whatever I felt like. I closed my eyes. At first I just hummed along with what I was hearing all around me. But soon I heard another song, one that started deep in my heart but soon reverberated through my entire body. I opened my mouth and let the words flow out, crisp and clear.

"Why do I write all these love songs  
If I got nobody to sing them to?  
Why do I let you beat me down  
When I already do it on my own?  
I don't need your pity smile,  
I don't need your empty words,  
Oh no babe I need you.  
Can't look at myself  
Without seeing you.  
Baby, you don't know how it feels.  
Oh~ you leave me here  
And my heart is gone with you.  
And I still don't know why  
I write all these love songs  
When I got nobody to sing them to."

When I finished singing, I just hummed the tune again. My heart was beating quickly; I had just released what I was feeling. I felt so good, like a great weight had been lifted. This feeling was much better than the one I had after I punched the mirror. There was more of a relief.

I stopped singing and lay back onto the sand. But the music kept going. At first it was just in my head and my soul, until I realized that Tom had picked up his guitar again and was playing the tune over and over. He looked at his fingers in intense concentration.

Tom held the guitar close to his body. His finger moved deftly up and down the beautiful rosewood. The mahogany fit in close to his body as he lightly stroked the strings. I watched as he brought the guitar closer and bent his head nearer to the guitar.

Oh. My. God. I was jealous of a guitar. I was already lost in my own world. Tom was holding me close to him and stroking my face and back gently, like he did the strings. His right hand moved and I felt a rush of excitement as his fingers moved slowly and deftly, like over that rosewood. He leaned his head in and...

"Linette, I think we should write that song into a duet." I snapped out of my fantasies and began to blush. If Tom had known what I was thinking...

"Yeah, I think we should."

"Your songs are always so beautiful and heartfelt. I don't know how you come up with such beautiful lyrics." _They're about you Tom. All my songs as of late have been about you. Only you._

I smiled instead and said, "Oh you're lyrics are much better."

"I don't know about that."

"Which one of us has ten number one singles?"

"I guess you're right..." Tom looked at his watch. "Shit, it's 3:30!"

"Already?" That surprised me. It felt like we had only been sitting there for a few minutes. Tom packed his guitar away and got up. He held out a hand to me just as I shivered. He laughed and handed me his "Wicked" hoodie.

"I figured you'd get cold at some point." I pulled the grey hoodie over my head. It was warm and soft. As I walked with Tom back, I smelt the hoodie. It smelled of citrus, just like him.

When we reached my hotel room I looked at Tom reluctantly. He wasn't looking directly at me, more to one side. He flipped a piece of his hair nervously. He was so cute. I resisted my urge to reach out and run my fingers over his cheek, to place my fingers on his mouth and have him kiss them.

"I... uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

I nodded and opened my door. I was about to go in when I turned around. Tom was still standing there. "Tom?" I called his name out softly.

"Yeah?"

I smiled as best as I could. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch about the girls you've been with. If you're happy, I'm happy."

Tom smiled, leaned in and kissed my forehead. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." And so we said our good nights and he went down the hall.

I walked back into the room and wiped the make-up of my face. It was only as I was changing did I realize I was still in Tom's hoodie. I took it off and changed out of the summer dress. Slowly I unhooked the white lace bra but as I was about to put on my black nightdress, I stopped. I glanced over at Tom's hoodie and smiled. He wouldn't even know.

I took the hoodie and pulled it over my head, feeling it's softness against my skin. I buried my head into the fabric and the smell of him. It went to right below my hips, hiding my scar from view. I crawled into the bed where Lacey already was. As I closed my eyes, I felt like Tom was right there next to me.

* * *

The next morning I woke up before Lacey did. I didn't want her to see that I had slept in Tom's hoodie practically naked. It would provoke too many questions. I changed out of it into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and I pulled on my new black bra. I pulled a green tank top over top of that.

When I looked in the bathroom mirror, I was only reminded of how I'd broken the other one. I hadn't meant to hurt myself. But sometimes, when the pain got too much, I did. I looked over at Lacey who was still sleeping soundly. I smiled; I was glad Dougie and her were at least working things out.

Quietly I took Tom's hoodie and stepped into the hall. I knew which room he was staying in and made my way towards it. I stopped outside the door and took a deep breath. What was I going to say when I saw Tom? Would I finally tell him the truth? Would I tell him that I slept in his hoodie? I lightly put my forehead against the door. _Whatever happens, happens._

I knocked on the door a couple times. There was no answer. Tommy Eff had given me an extra key to get in if he was never there. I quickly swiped the key card and the door clicked open. I walked into the hotel room… and immediately regretted when I did.

It was so hard to describe. I wanted to scream , to cry, to run away, but I couldn't. Their naked bodies were entwined, moans and other noises came from them. Sweat ran down Tom's muscular back… _Run. Run. Run._ I dropped the hoodie. _Run. Run. Run._

"Tom…" The name felt more like a thought, but suddenly the couple looked at me. A beautiful black-haired girl stared with me at Tom I felt tears come to my eyes. _Run. Run. Run._

"I… I… SORRY!" I shouted. I turned to leave. I heard Tom calling my name as I ran down the hall. _Run. Run. Run._ I felt the tears come form the corners of my eyes. _Run. Run. Run._ I ran down the hall but I didn't stop at my room. I ran out the back door and onto the now open beach. It was still early enough in the morning that there was hardly anyone there.

I threw myself to the ground. Sand coated my skin and my clothes but I didn't care. I couldn't shake the image of Tom and the girl I assumed was Jessica. There were pictures, noises, and my pain. But the worst was that to Tom it made no sense why I would be hurt. That realization was what brought the pitiful sob from my throat.

"Linette!" it was Tom's voice. I looked up to see Tom running to me in just a pair of black jean. His sweaty hair clung to his head. It was all reminders of what I had seen him doing. "Linette!" he shouted. When he came near enough to me he tried to grab my arm.

"NO!" I shouted, crying the entire time "NO NO NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Linette, please-"

"NO! NO! NO! I need to run… run away…"

Suddenly I was in his arms. I pounded at his chest. "Let me go! LET ME GO FUCKING TOMMY EFF!" I scratched at the back of his neck, I pulled at his hair, I even tried to gouge his eyes, but he would not let me down. After screaming, kicking, and hitting the entire way, Tom dropped me in my bed.

Lacey woke up and looked at me bleary-eyed. I was crying into my pillow. Suddenly Harry, Danny, and Dougie came into the room. They had probably heard me yelling loud enough to wake the hotel. My shoulders shook as I sobbed into my pillow.

"Thomas Michael fucking Fletcher, what on Earth did you do to my best friend?" Lacey glared at him.

"Nothing, it was an accident-"

"I walked in on… I walked in on..." Sobs forced me to choke the words back.

"Oh no… She didn't… oh God…" Danny muttered.

"WHAT DANIEL? WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!?!"

Danny cringed at Lacey's shriek. He glanced at Tom and then at my heaving, sobbing body. "Well this morning… I left our room early so that Tom could… uh… perform the physical act of love with Jessica."

"Oh hell no," Lacey looked at me. "Is that what you saw?" I nodded. She glared at Tom. "How fucking inappropriate. After everything, all she wants to do is… why were you there in the morning?"

"I-I was returning the hoodie he lent me."

"After everything, all she wanted to do was give you your hoodie back and you're in there screwing some other chick."

"I know it looked bad but I don't see why you two are freaking!" Tom answered back, his eyes hard and col. This caused me to let out another sob.

"You just don't GET it, do you TOM?! You probably brought a whole bunch of shit memories back to Linette!"

Dougie glared at her and took a step towards Tom. "So? That's her issues. Tom can fuck whoever he wants. It's Linette's own fault she walked in on it."

I glared at Dougie. "You, Douglas Lee Poynter, should know as well as everyone except stupid Tommy Eff wh it hurt so much." I stared at Dougie.

"Geez, Dougie, take your side for once!" Lacey complained.

"WHY?" Dougie shouted back at Lacey. "Shouldn't you be with Tom since you're so good at kissing OTHER PEOPLE?!?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT HAVE TO WITH ANYTHING?"

"EVERYTHING! TOM CAN DO WHOEVER HE WANTS!"

"THAT JUST HELPS MY ARGUMENT!!"

"SO YOU ADMIT YOU WANT TO DO HARRY!"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I shouted. The entire room was silent. "Everybody leave." I looked them all in the eye. "I hate you all." The words felt disgusting on my tongue. "Dougie and Lacey, you fight all the time. I hope you don't get back together. Danny, your girls are all dumb fake blonde sluts. Harry, you're so stupid because in spite of how much I don't want you, you still love me. And Tom…" I looked Tom directly in his brown eyes. "I hate you the most. Figure that out on your own."

Everyone was silent. "GET OUT!" I shouted and everyone left the room. As soon as they were all gone I looked at my right hand. I unbandaged it and saw the stitches. I began to pick at the first one. I wanted the pain to forget my nightmare. To forget how the same thing happens to me over and over. The people I love hurt me… and hurt me… and hurt me. Anything I do to myself is nothing compared to what they do to me.

I began to laugh softly to myself. "One for all the pain you gave me baby…" I sang as I unpicked the first stitch. "Two for all the hurt you did me daddy…" I sang as I started on the third stitch.

"Oh my God! Linette, what are you doing?"

I looked up from my work at the unfamiliar voice. Standing over me with five dresses in her arms was Lily, the girl I had met recently. I held out my right hand. "I'm giving myself pain."

She dropped all her dresses and looked at my hand. "Why are you doing this to yourself, Linette? Why would a beautiful and talented girl ever do this to herself?"

I stared at my hand and began to cry. "I'm not pretty enough. Tom doesn't want me."

"Tom, as in McFly's Tom?"

I nodded. "And I'm not talented. The record company dropped me." Lily's mouth opened into an 'oh'. "And I have so many issues I can't deal with it's amazing I didn't hurl myself off a bridge years ago…" Then the tears were falling. Lily gathered me in her arms. "I can't believe I'm telling this to a complete stranger."

Lily shushed and rocked me back in forth. "You _are_ beautiful, Linette. You are strong and gorgeous. Whatever happened to you in the past has made you into a bright and vibrant girl. I saw you on the stage in New York. You were amazing. Your voice was celestial and soared to the ceilings You'll be hired again in no time. If you're not with Tom now or this record company, it'll only be a few moments until someone else has grabbed you."

I smiled. Lily had a comforting voice, one that wrapped you in a hug and invited you to tell her all your problems. "Thank you…" I whispered. She said nothing back.

"Linette, I do NOT only date blonde birds!" Danny called out as he entered the room. He stopped when he saw Lily and me. "I… uh… um… hi?"

I wiped at my eyes. "You DO only date blonde bimbos. This is Lily; Lily this is Danny."

Lily looked Danny up and down and sniffed. "If he made you cry, is he worth my time?"

"HEY!" Danny seemed genuinely upset. "You can't judge me because of what Tom did!"

"It's all right. Danny doesn't understand relationships."

"Well they're a long and hard road to take."

Danny started to giggle. Lily glared at him. "Why are you laughing?"

"You said… that relationships were long and hard!" He burst into laughter.

Lily turned back to me. "So immature…" she muttered.

I pulled away. "I think I'm okay," I murmured.

"'Kay, I'll come back later so you can try on dresses. Call me on my cell." She wrote her number on a slip of paper on the table. "Feel better, 'kay?" She left the room, brushing past Danny.

Danny followed her exit with his eyes before coming over to me. "How are you doing?"

"How would you be doing if you walked in on the person you love fucking someone he met for just two days?"

Danny nodded. "All good points. However, I am a man and not interested in other men. Except Dougie. And Harry. And Tom." I cracked a smile. "That's what I've been looking for! Give me a smile, darling."

"Danny, do you think I'll ever get over Tom?"

"I don't know, babe. I don't know."

We sat there for a while as I cried into Danny's shoulder. "When you're down, and lost, and you need a helping hand…" he softly sang. "When you're down, and lost along the way, just try a little harder and make it through the day. Just tell yourself…"

"I'll… I'll be OK."

Danny smiled at me and wrapped me in his arms. "Don't stay mad at him forever, okay? I think that Tom wouldn't have chased you if he didn't… never mind."

I had barely heard Danny's comment. I was staring at the tattoos on his leg. They were bending together as I cried.

"Danny, I don't want to do this anymore."

"No one does, Linette, no one does."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas! I know I did =D Hope everyone got a lot of presents and love and got some good reading done ;) (if you know what I mean) haha just kidding! These are the lyrics to Over and Over by Nelly and Tim Mcgraw. Amazing song! Thanks again to everyone that's still reading our fic, we're glad to have you guys around. 3

**Chapter 28 – Lacey**

"Why is she being such an overdramatic bitch?" Tom flung his hands in the air as he threw himself down onto his bed. Jessica had long gone but the sheets were still a complete mess. _Ew, tainted!_

Harry softly closed the door behind us as soon as Dougie and I had stepped inside the room.

"Women." Dougie puffed and rolled his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him and he scrunched up his face at me in return.

"I don't even do anything wrong and she finds stupid things and completely freaks!" Tom continued.

"Tom, don't take it so hard on yourself. She's just seen a lot and gone through a lot. I mean Dougie and I both beat her up; that brings back memories for her. Maybe just seeing you with Jessica triggered another horrible memory in her mind. Don't take it too badly; she _did_ say she hated me too." I calmly explained.

"Big surprise there." I gave Dougie another glare.

"Shut up. This isn't about us anymore. For just one fucking second, can you be supportive of your _best _friend?"

"Like you were supporting up Harry's dick?"

"Hey." Harry looked over at Dougie. "We discussed this."

"Sorry mate." Dougie raised his hand apologetically. He turned to me. "And also, there was never _us,_ it was always you. You know what us stands for? It stands for you slut."

"Us starts with a 'u' not a 'y' dipshit." I replied calmly.

"It's like she's on her period all the fucking time!" Tom shouted. "She should just calm the hell done and shove a tampon up her –"

"Tom. Seriously! Stop. You're being so selfish about this." Harry spoke up.

"Excuse me? You're taking _her_ side?" Tom kept shouting. I smiled at Harry.

"How is he being selfish? He's always been there for Linette. He even went to her hospital room to talk to her and she kicked him out. He's always there for her no matter what and she treats him like this!" Dougie yelled.

"Oh my God! The only reason you're taking Tom's side is because I took the opposite side." I rolled my eyes at Dougie.

"No, you didn't take the opposite side, you took _Harry'_s side!"

"Oh. My. God." I whispered under my breath

"No, Lacey, shut up, Dougie's right. I'm _always_ there for her! She's never here for me when I need her. You know what, fuck it! I'm sick of running after her everywhere she goes. She's obviously bipolar and it seems like every time I'm around her, her meds wear off." Tom was still shouting. _Are you like a fucking broken stereo? Shut up!_

"Tom, you have to understand, she's going through a lot." Harry calmly explained.

"I can't believe you're taking _her_ side in all of this! Are you really that fucking stupid Judd?"

"How am I being stupid? I think you're the one that's being stubborn and dull. You're choosing to ignore the fact that she has a horrible past and things that you happen to be doing are triggering memories in her mind and causing her to act the way she is." _How can that boy stay calm in an argument like this?_

"No, honestly speaking Harry don't even try to ay that, you just sound like a hypocrite. She said she hated you and that you were stupid because after all this time you're still in fucking love with her. I don't even get why you feel that way because she's been seriously denying you this entire time! _You're_ choosing to ignore the fact that she's leading you on. What do you call her sitting on your lap during interviews minutes after she dumped you? She keeps telling you she's not interested but you keep trailing after her like a sick lost puppy. So now you tell me who's stubborn and dull." Tom bellowed. _Shit that girl really struck a chord in him._

"Tom, don't turn this on me. This is about you and your problems –" Harry was still unruffled.

"Harry, just stop! You can't solve my problems! I can't solve my problems! I don't even know why the fuck she's mad! I can't go and apologize because she can't even tell me why she's being a bitch! I'm so sick of her! I'm so sick of women!"

"Right there with you mate!" Dougie said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Doug, shut up! You don't know anything either! You're so fucking retarded about this whole dating situation. Did your mom drop you on your face or something when she was giving you the sex talk? It's like you only understand so much about women! Did you accidentally slide off of her knee right when she was about to explain how to apologize so you can have make-up sex? I don't think making her jealous was one way of doing that. You need to look in the mirror and realize how much of mess you actually are! You're standing in the same room as the girl you love and you can't even look her straight in the eyes! You act like you hate her but we all know you're just pissed because you can't get over her! I can't believe you're that stupid that you would let someone like her and a love like that slip between your fingers that easily." Tom burst.

"I think I should go…" I said softly. _It's not like I'm helping this situation in any way._

"You too Lacey. You're just as stuck up and stubborn. It's like everything has always been handed straight to you and now that you lost something it's like you have no idea how to get it back. You try to be cool and funny and hot and tempting but you're not fooling anyone. You're just as much of a mess and as fucked up as the rest of us. And the way you're treating this whole Dougie situation is –" Tom continued. _Bitch, excuse me?_

"Fuck this. Tom you can go suck on Linette's tampon because you're just as much of a bitch as you think she is." I said as I left the room, making sure I slammed the door as hard as I could. The rattling sound echoed through the hall as I quickly walked back to my room.

_I hate Tom. He's a bitch. I think he has menopause .Or maybe his mom dropped him in the kiddie pool. However, she didn't notice his chub-body slowly floating away from her into the barely one meter distance. So she walked through the shallow and peed-in-by-little-kids water towards her demented baby. But his normal and sane and not a bitch mother sadly realized that there would be some serious damage done to his chub-like head. So she took him to the doctor so that he could maybe help out her stupid bitchy son. The doctor explained that if he was to help Tom's obesity problem, he would have to extract the fat out of him. The mother, too kind to explain that her child's obesity was _not_ the reason why they went to the clinic, decided to allow the doctor to continue the operation. So the doctor had to suck out Tom Fletcher's fat by making a hole where his wee-wee was supposed to be. Of course, this didn't help his personality disorder, but the skinny baby made the mother happy. Now, every month, Tom bleeds from his operation hole because he tries eating too much and his tummy is too small to contain that much food. Therefore, he becomes extremely angry and goes through something us normal people call a period._

_I hate Tom Fletcher._

I sat down on Dougie's bed (since Linette was in my room and I wasn't about to step in there yet) and thought over the things he had said moments earlier. Did Dougie want me back as much as I did? No, of course he didn't. If he wanted me back he could have had me. All he had to do was say "Yo, Lace, I want you back" and I'd be in his arms. But no, he never did say that and I knew he wasn't going to say it soon either – if ever.

There was a knock and I reluctantly got up and swung the door open.

"Baby I –" Sarah stared at me and then her eyes glanced behind me, in search of Dougie. _Don't worry love; he hasn't cheated on you recently._ "Hi." Her blue eyes met mine. "Is … um… Dougie here?"

"No, he, Tom, and Harry are having a bitching out session in Tom's room. I don't advise you to go. He'd say some… terrible things…" _Like how you're nothing but a rebound and Doug is just using you to get me jealous. _

"Oh, well if I'm already here face to face with you do you think we could talk?" She asked shyly.

"Um, yeah, what's up?" I moved out of the doorway, allowing her inside.

"That night in New York… at the bar…" She started slowly. _I only remember up to the part where I said "Yo, bartender, give me your strongest drink" oh no wait! I remember punching Linette once in the face and then I remember … yeah okay I'm done._

"Yeah, what about that?" _Okay act like you know what she's talking about._

"When Dougie and I came over to talk to you and Ethan and Curtis…" She said timidly.

"Oh yeah! That was so much fun! I'm glad we finally got over our differences and talked about it." I smiled. _Good job!_

"Um…you punched me in the face and my nose started bleeding." My eyes widened. _I have the will to punch Sarah in the face in front of Dougie? Oh score! We know who's drinking again sometime soon!_

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" I lied. _Well done, well done._

"You were completely wasted."

"God, I know, I don't remember anything! But I am _so_ sorry! I really didn't mean to. I'm actually a very calm and non aggressive person when I'm sober!" _Yeah… okay then!_

"It's alright, you had every reason to." _I did, didn't I?_

"I'd really like to apologize. It's not like me to do something like that. You're probably a very nice and amazing girl and I can see why Dougie is with you," I smiled and Sarah smiled. _Oh, I'm good._

"I was just hoping we could get past that fight and be friends. I'm friends with like everyone and I don't want a girl like you to hate me. We've got so much in common and I'm sure that if we had met on different terms we would have been BFFL."

"BFFL?"

"Best friend for life." She smiled and I beamed at her. _Yeah, my ass. More like best friends for lies… Wait does that even make sense?_

"We can still try and accomplish that! You just seem so genuine and I'd hate to throw a friendship like that away." I said in my most sincere tone of voice. _And 'the Most Multiple Consecutive Lies in a Very Short Conversation' award goes to… _

"So whatever happened with you Dougie?" _Well, after seeing how much more he loves me than you, we decided to make out on the beach while he was still dating you._

"What have you heard?"

"Well he said you were a slut and that you cheated on him and then purposely took a picture of it so you could show him later. And like he said that you were only dating him to get to Harry." I raised my eyebrows. "But I honestly don't believe that. Because I like asked around and no one seemed to agree to that story so I think he was just trying to get me to give him pity sex. He doesn't have to be all sad and act like his life is falling apart for me to have sex with him. I'll do it anyway!" I tried to smile but in my mind I was already imagining throwing her out a window.

Suddenly the door opened and Dougie stepped in. As soon as he saw Sarah and me, he stopped abruptly.

"Hey baby!" She squealed and jumped up from the bed, wrapping her arms around him in a welcoming hug. His eyes were still locked on mine.

"Hi." He finally spoke. "Um… what are the two of you doing here?"

"Talking." She giggled and then softly kissed his lips – the lips that had once belonged to me. _Oh how I wish I could remember that night at the bar. Then I would be replaying my punch over and over again in my head._

"About?"

"How I cheated on you with Harry and then took a picture of it to purposely show you that I was over you. I'm sorry; I guess it was the only way to show you that I was using you to get to Harry." I shrugged as I got off of his bed and brushed past him out the door.

I stepped into the hall and felt tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. I never truly realized that he was gone. Tom was right, I was so used to getting what I wanted and I guess I expected to have him back – just because I wanted him back. I lost him to _her_ and there was no way I could get him back. Sarah was gorgeous and so kind and probably a lot more experienced than I was. All I could offer was drama and fights. Was he ever even happy with me?

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with _her_  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
No_

"Now where the hell do I go?" I sighed. _I guess I'll just walk until I get tired and stop somewhere. _I stepped into the elevator and leaned my head against the mirrored walls as it slowly descended. It finally came to a stop and I was more than glad to walk out. Standing still meant thoughts drowned me; walking meant they only consumed me.

I quickly walked out into the moist air. There was a breeze that caused the waves to whip against the sand violently, but the sand lay there on the ground motionless. It was so ironic. It was as if my mind had been ripped out of my head and placed out onto the earth. The waves symbolized my mind, filled with thoughts that would never let me rest, and the sand represented me, unable to do anything about my thoughts.

I slipped off my Jimmy Choo flip flops and held them in my right hand as I slowly started walking through the aggressive waves. The water and sand softly enveloped my feet, causing small relaxation to pass over my body.

Had Dougie ever enjoyed himself when we were together? Looking back now, I realized that all we did was fight. Sure, there were the perfect moments, but we always seemed to fight. We never seemed to agree on something and we'd always end up screaming. I loved spending every second with him, but did he ever feel the same way?

_I can't wait to see you  
Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
And it's a shame that we got to spend our time  
Being mad about the same things  
Over and over again  
About the same things  
Over and over again  
Ohh  
But I think _he_'s leaving  
Ooh man _he_'s leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)_

I sat down a little farther back from the waves. I closed my eyes and placed my head between my arms which rested on my knees. The waves lightly brushed against my toes. I tried to shut my eyes even more, not allowing the tears to flow freely but to no success.

_I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
When you said that you would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything  
But I see clearly now  
And this choice I made keeps playing in my head  
Over and over again  
Playing my head  
Over and over again  
Ohh  
I think _he'_s leaving  
Ooh man _he'_s leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)_

I raised my head from in between my knees and watched the waves crashing against the sand as tears flowed down my cheeks. The palm trees in the distance slowly swayed right and left. I didn't bother to wipe the salty tears that were streaming down my face. There would be no point to it because as soon as one tear was gone another one would reappear seconds later. I shut my eyes once again, hoping that even for a second, I could disappear.

_Now that I've realized that I'm going down  
From all this pain you've put me through  
Every time I close my eyes I lock it down oh  
I can't go on not loving you_

I let myself fall back into the sand. If I could disappear I'd let all these feelings behind, leave myself behind. I'd move to someplace else where everything was just fine, where drama didn't follow me, where tears weren't a constant part of me, where heart surgery would be cheap, and where men came uncomplicated.

But instead I was stuck here, a place where drama didn't follow me – it was me. I was stuck in a place where tears could probably keep me from being thirsty, where heart surgery cost over one hundred thousand dollars, where even bandages didn't come cheap. A place where men came in a puzzle box that was filled with over one thousand pieces.

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with _her_  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
No_

"Hey." My eyes snapped open. My hands quickly flew to my face, trying to wipe away every tear that had run down my cheeks.

"Hi." I simply answered Dougie.

"Can I sit?" He spoke softly.

"No, but is that really going to stop you?"

"No." Dougie sat down beside me but I didn't bother sitting up.

"Exactly."

Dougie was silent. I looked up at him but he wasn't looking back. His eyes were fixated on the waves, whipping gracefully at the fine sand. His eyes finally shifted towards me.

"Are you okay?" He asked as another tear slid down my cheeks.

"Yeah." I quickly wiped it away.

"I'm not." He sighed. I wanted to jump and hug him and be there for him but that was no longer an option. Instead, I nodded.

Silence.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at him; it would just kill me even more. I felt another tear slide down my cheek.

Suddenly I felt a warm touch on my face. I didn't have to open my eyes to know that was Dougie's hand wiping away my salty tears. I leaned my head towards his soft touch. His hand rose from my cheek and pushed a piece of my bangs out of my closed eyes. I felt his knuckles slowly caress the side of my face.

I opened my eyes and met his blue ones, only centimetres away from my own.

"I can't stop thinking about you. You're always in my head and I'm always wondering if I'm ever this much in yours. I can't keep standing around and watch you slowly slip away. It kills me more and more inside and one day I won't know how to deal with it." He spoke softly.

"How are you dealing with it now?"

"I'm asking you to take me back." His eyes didn't shift from mine but I knew he wanted to look away.

"I don't know." _I can't keep putting you through the pain of us not being what you always wanted us to be._

"Lacey. I'm sorry. I know I overreacted, I know I was being a horrible boyfriend, a horrible friend. Please, I don't know how I can do without you. I'll never be able to look at myself the same way knowing I let you slip away and didn't fight to get you back."

"I can't be with you because I know I'll just be another disappointment."

"Let me decide that."

I sighed. I wanted him back more than anything but I didn't want to hurt him.

"But if I disappoint you –" I started.

"Then I promise I'll break up with you. But you're obviously going to be stuck with me forever because I'll never see you as a disappointment."

I smiled and his lips came crashing down on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer. My body immediately heated up in a funny feeling I hadn't felt for a while.

"I might see you as a complete mess though." Dougie said as he broke off to take a breath. I made a face and then brought my lips back to his.

"What about Sarah?" I asked, suddenly realizing she was still in the picture.

"That's her name?"

"O wait no, isn't it like Sasha?" I said between kisses.

"No, I thought it was Kara."

"You're an idiot. It's Sarah."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was Kara."

"I'm pretty sure you _were_ dropped on your face when your mom was giving you any kind of woman talk."

"Did you just call me really idiotic?" Dougie stood up, a playful look of anger displayed on his face.

"Oh my God you know bigger words than dada and mama?" I laughed.

"That's it." Dougie bent down and was about to pick me up but I quickly stood up. I turned around and started running in the other direction, Dougie running after me not too far behind. It was only a matter of seconds before he caught up. He wrapped his arms around from behind, picked me up and spun me around in his arms. He placed me back onto the sand and then threw me over his shoulder. He slowly started walking towards the now calmer ocean.

"RAPE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but no one seemed to come to my rescue. _If he was actually raping me, this Miami society would SUCK at saving my life!_

The ocean water reached his hips and I screamed even louder.

"Don't you fucking dare drop–" I yelled but was interrupted by water engulfing my entire body. I quickly stood up out of the water and was about to push him down when his lips met mine once again. His hands slowly traveled through my hair, again sending long missed chills down my spine.

I broke off first. "So what about Sarah?"

"What about her?" He asked, grabbing my hand and making our way out of the water and back to the hotel.

"You broke up with her?"

"No." He said quietly.

"What?" I stopped and turned to him.

"Look I can't dump her right now. Her father just died a month ago and she cries herself to sleep every night. It's why she needs all these friends right now, to make up for the love her dad felt for her. I can't break her heart."

"Oh, but you can break mine?" _Great, another fight._

"I'm not breaking yours!"

"Yes you are! You say you love me but then as soon as I leave your bedroom, Sarah comes strolling in and you say the same thing!"

"I've never said it to her. And even if I did, does it really matter? You know I love you to death and back."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"Can we just keep this… secret?" It was as if he was afraid I would slap him. "Like, we'll be together every second we get because I can't stand staying away from you, but we just have to pretend we still hate each other." He quickly added.

"Oh like this?" I asked, slapping him across his oh-so-gorgeous face. _God, how I love slapping this kid._

"Yeah." Dougie rolled his eyes.

"Awe, baby." I mocked as I stood up on my tippy toes and lightly kissed his cheek.

_I'm glad I have you back._


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** If you have not yet watched _Mamma Mia!_, either film or musical, you have no idea what you are missing out on. The songs are too brilliant for words. Or, you know what, brilliant does describe them. Thank you for all your reviews! Both the verbal ones from people I know, and written ones from my devoted fan base! Or are you more a devoted McFly fan base? Can you be both? Anyway, lots of kisses from me and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 29 – Linette**

I was sitting under the shower again. The water rushed over me and flowed around me. I needed to be clean, to wash away my pain. Calmly I stared at my scar. It was the manifestation of my past. As long as I had my scar, I could never fully escape it. It was also the reminder of where my love got me.

I lightly put my index finger on the raised mark. I tingled slightly. In my mind the blood ran over my hand the way it had then. On my other hand I no longer saw the stitches but the blood flowing freely. I raised my head into the water.

"Blood, blood, blood. Always so much blood..." I murmured. I was sure if anyone saw me they'd think I was crazy.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Linette, are you okay?" called Danny. "You've been in the shower for an hour? Don't you think you should come out? Like, now?"

"Yeah!" I called out to Danny. I turned off the water and immediately my visions of blood faded. I stood up from my spot on the tiles and grabbed a towel off the hook. I dried myself off and pulled on a new set of clothes. I didn't want to wear what I did when I walked in on...

I pulled on a pair of black jean skinnies. After that I wore a white silk cami I bought in London. It felt smooth against my irritated scar and I was thankful I had bought it. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun and then blow-dried my hair. When it was finish, it glowed healthily. Perhaps my day would pick up.

When I pulled open the door to the bathroom there was no one in the room. Instead I found a note on my bed. "Sorry! I'm seeing Tom to make sure he's not super pissed at you. Don't give up on him yet! – Danny" I snorted after reading the note. Quickly I crumpled it up and threw it into the wastebasket.

Suddenly Lacey walked in, looking pissed and happy at the same time.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing except Dougie and I are together but not together because he's still with Sarah so basically he's cheating on his rebound girl with me."

I looked at her in silence. "Seriously? And that beats my problems?"

Lacey glared at me but suddenly we both burst into laughter. "God, men are stupid," Lacey laughed.

"But we need them all the same," I added, giggling.

Lacey fell onto the bed behind me. "You should just tell Tom. Tell him everything. Tell him how much you love him-"

"I don't love him!" I interjected.

"Oh give it up, Linette. You are so far gone with him you can't even think straight anymore." I blushed furiously but said nothing. "You should tell him you love him, and about your scar, and your whole past, and-"

"I will eventually. I just... don't know how." The words sounded strangled in my throat. "How... how does anyone get the courage to tell someone they can't live without them?"

"I don't know," Lacey replied, "For Dougie and me it's always through a fight."

"Ha, a fight hasn't really helped me. Actually, it always pushes him further away."

Lacey shook her head. "I really don't know what to tell you." Suddenly her mobile vibrated. "I... uh... got to go. Don't feel bad, okay?"

"Sure," I smiled at her as she made her way out the room. "And tell Dougie he has a cute ass for me!" I called after her. She raised a hand in acknowledgement.

I looked around the hotel room. I actually had nothing to do. Carefully I sat on the floor and stared at my bright red toenails.

_Should I just tell Tom that I'm in love with him? Did he love me back? Wait, that didn't matter. It would probably be the greatest weight lifted from my heart if I told him. But... it would hurt so much if he ever told me to stop liking him._ I envisioned what it would be like to have Tom kissing me again. The way his hands clutched me to him like I would slip away at any moment was enough to bring a few tears to my eyes. _I want you, Thomas Michael Fletcher. And I am going to tell you the truth._

I got up from the floor with new resolve and headed out the door and down the hall. I stopped in front of Tom's hotel room's door. I took a deep breath but then noticed the door was open. I didn't know if I could handle seeing him with Jessica again. I was about to leave when I heard Danny's voice.

"Come on, mate, it would scar any girl to walk in on her friend having sex."

"I don't care!" Tom yelled back. "She has not right to spaz out at me for doing what I want! She always fucking does that to me! I'm always the nice guy, the sensitive on, the one everyone comes to cry on! So what if I want to have sex for once?! I don't get her! She was like this with Ashley, too! She never wants me to be happy because she can't stand her own misery!"

"Hey, Tom, you know that's not true. We all didn't want you to be with Ashley; Linette was the only one brave enough to tell you," Harry tried to calm Tom down.

"What the fuck does it matter? I can't ever make her happy! I can't stand her!" I opened the door. Their backs were all to mine.

"But what about when you guys went to the beach? Wasn't she happy with you then?" Danny asked quietly.

There was silence and I took a step forward. I wanted to pour my heart out to Tom and tell him he did make me happy, every moment I was with him.

"I don't care. I'm with Jessica. Jessica makes me happy and Linette is just being a Pms-ing bitch!" Tom suddenly cried out. "I can have sex without informing her first. You know what; I wish we'd never met her. I never wanna see her pitiful face AGAIN!"

The tears came hot and fast. I knew Tom was mad at me, but I had never seen him like this. What had changed him so much? After Ashley, he'd been angrier. He would never have yelled at me like this before. He would never have had sex with a girl he'd met for a few days. That bitch had messed him up.

"Linette?" Harry asked in surprise, knocking me out of my stupor.

"I... uh... I..." I stuttered through my choking tears.

Tom turned and glared at me. "What do you want? After what a bitch you were to me, do you expect me to apologize or something? I'm not about to apologize for fucking whoever I want to."

I blinked at Tom's cursing. He didn't curse... not like this. "Tom..." I whispered. "Why are you being this way?"

"WHAT WAY? All I'm doing is trying to figure out why you're always such a bitch to me! Can't I do what I want?"

"I am not always a bitch to you!" I shouted back. Thunder cracked in the air as I shouted. Outside storm clouds had gathered. The room darkened suddenly.

"You are too!" Tom yelled back. "You're never happy for me! Besides, I was just doing what any guy would do!"

"Oh yeah, a one night stand with a fucking REBOUND girl is what any guy would do!"

"IT IS!"

"That's the thing, Tom; I thought you weren't a normal guy!"

"Yeah, well you're wrong!"

"Or maybe I was right this entire time! You're too fucking STUPID to see anything, Tom! Jessica is using you for popularity. Trust me, by tonight you're little thing with her will be on Entertainment Tonight! And Ashley was using you to get to Danny! You don't notice what's in front of you!"

"SHUT UP! I don't know why you care so much about me having sex!"

"Because it reminded me of being fucking cheated on!" I cried as lightning flashed through the room, illuminating Tom's face.

"Well boo hoo for you! What else? Did daddy hurt you as a child like Lacey said?" My tears built up some more. "Oh no, was that a sore point? You always want us to feel bad for you, Linette, but you're not fooling anyone! Inside you're just a no talent, ugly, pitiful girl!"

Thunder cracked the air between us. Tom had crossed the line. He had just put everything that had ever made my life miserable and me insecure into the open. I glared at him with hate in my eyes. _This is what you did to me, Tom. You made my love turn into hate, like so many before you._

"You know what, Tom? I don't care. Fuck whoever you want. Fuck yourself if you can. And moreover, I hope that you fucking die." I turned on my heel and walked to the door before stopping and turning once again to say "You fuck". Then I proceeded to leave the room and wander aimlessly down the halls of the hotel.

* * *

I sat awkwardly at the table. Lacey had made the reservations a few days before and I felt an obligation to go to the dinner with them. It was a rather nice place. The restaurant was small, but famous and popular for its open mic. Lots of singers stopped by there to give the microphone a try. People in the restaurant were already pointing and whispering about us. Understandable since three of us were signers. Well, four if you included Dougie.

Sarah and Jessica were joining us for dinner. I hated to say it, but they both looked stunning. Sarah's blonde hair worked well with her Barbie pink halter dress. She, unlike me, had the breasts to wear that type of dress. Jessica on the other hand wore a black dress that barely covered her chest and went to just below her hips. Tom couldn't take his eyes off her chest. Figures, Tom found a girl who wants only sex compared to his usual girls who want his band mates.

I looked down at my lap. I had dressed down for once. I was wearing my black jeans form earlier that day with a shirt Lacey had bought me from her trip to Monaco. It had white and black stripes and the top wrapped around my neck, but still left my collar bone and shoulder blade areas open. It looked stunning on me, but I was nothing compared to those rebound girls.

I ate my dinner in silence. Compared to my usual full course meal all I ate was a vegetable soup. When Lacey asked me if I wanted dessert I refused. I was not in the mood for chocolate or any other form of sugar. When everyone finished and was sipping on their wines, I sipped a coffee instead. I noted with satisfaction that Jessica was pouring the drink down her throat. She was not classy at all and I had to wonder where Tom got his taste from. I believed it was the power of cleavage that drew him in.

Lacey leaned over to me. "Are you okay? You seem down."

"I'm fine," I snapped. Then in a softer voice, "It's the rain. The gloomy storm is putting me into a funk."

Lacey frowned. "But you love the rain..."

I was about to dignify her with a response when a man came onto the stage. "Now ladies and gentlemen, we know this is the _real_ reason you come here! It is now Open Mic Night!" There was a smattering of applause. "Do we have our first singer?" The man scanned the crowd. "Come on, there must be someone."

I saw Jessica nudge Tom with her elbow. He was grinning sheepishly as she whispered something in his ear. I wanted to dump all the alcohol she'd drunk on her head. Maybe after her make-up came off he'd be able to see her for the cow she was. Then Tom got up and made his way to the stage.

"We have a taker!" The man said into the microphone before going off stage.

Tom sat on the stool provided and pulled the microphone towards him. "This song is called _All about You_. I'd like to dedicate this song to Jessica, my girl."

I frowned as Jessica hiccupped gleefully. She was already drunk. Tom started singing the beautiful love song and I nearly puked. I actually had it favourite on my iPod. Taking it off would be one of the first things I do when we got back to the hotel. Tom's voice was magical though. It was really wonderful to listen to, even if I did hate him.

When he finished the song he directed his deep brown eyes at our table. I shivered. It was as if Tom was challenging me. That look wasn't for Jessica; it was meant to threaten me, to tell me "So what if I like this girl? What are you going to do?"

I knew exactly what I was going to do. I was walking to the stage before Tom had even sat down. I waited as a girl did a bad rendition of _I Will Always Love You_, whether it was the original Dolly Parton or the late Whitney Houston, I couldn't tell. When I got to the microphone I made a point of staring directly at Tom.

"This song describes just how crappy my life is," I spoke into the microphone. "It's not dedicated to anyone in particular," I looked at Tom, "but I do hope you'll _enjoy_ it anyways."

I took a deep breath and burst into song.

"I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play

The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules

The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain.

But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all..."

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks before I realized they were even there. I stared at the restaurant and they stared back at me. Then they started applauding. Everyone, of course, except for the table of the people I knew.

"Thank you," I muttered into the microphone before getting off the stage. I wiped at my tears as I went. Even though I hated Tom, I was still thoroughly in love with him.

I walked past the table. I didn't want to speak to Tom. I didn't want to see his face. "Where are you going, Linette?" Lacey asked, concerned.

"Away."

"Are you going back to the hotel?"

I whipped around and looked at her. "Does it matter? My career's toast anyways." Lacey's look made me take a deep breath. "Yeah, I'll be back later,"

Then I walked out the restaurant door and into the storm. Lightning flashed through the sky and thunder crashed through the air. It felt like a reflection of my soul. I raised a hand to flag down a cab but was splashed instead. Not that it mattered. I was soaked anyways.

When I was finally picked up by a cab, I didn't know where to tell him to go. I didn't want to go back to the hotel, but it was better than driving around aimlessly. I stared out the window and watched the rain roll down the clear glass. I pushed a hand at the running water. It looked like tears falling down a face.

"Rough night?" The taxi driver asked, concerned.

"Yeah," I mumbled back.

"Look, whatever guy did this to you, he doesn't deserve you."

"I know," I murmured back. At the hotel I tipped the man extra.

"Feel better, ma'am," he called before driving away.

I stared at the entrance to the hotel. There was no one in the lobby except the receptionist. They were all smart and had gone to their rooms or out to eat. I entered the hotel lobby and shivered as some of the water began to evaporate off me. I walked up the stairs to my hotel room and grabbed as towel as soon as I entered. I changed into my black nightdress and fell onto my bed. For some unknown reason, sleep came easily.

* * *

Lacey woke me up. I looked bleary-eyed up at you. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," I murmured back, stretching. "What time is it?"

"Four in the afternoon. You slept almost an entire day."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all." I gaped open-mouthed at her. I hadn't slept that long... ever. "I... wow."

"Are you okay? You're not sick or anything?" Lacey asked. "You ran out of the restaurant without taking an umbrella or a rain jacket or anything. I was really worried."

I sighed. "Nah, I feel fine. Other than the wrenching heart pain, of course."

"Of course," Lacey nodded.

"I don't think I'll ever get over Tom," I whispered.

"You don't have to," Lacey answered.

I glared at her. "Yes I do. He has this silly rebound girl that he's sleeping with who is hotter than me and puts out. Plus he absolutely hates me."

"He doesn't absolutely hate you."

"Yes he does."

"He was really quiet after you sang that song. What's it called?"

"_The Winner Takes It All_ by ABBA," I filled in. "And that was my goal. I wanted him to think twice about hurting my feelings."

Lacey nodded. "How about you get cleaned up? We'll make you gorgeous again."

I shook my head. "Actually, I'm feeling like casual today."

"Whatever you want," Lacey agreed with me. She probably got to make out some more with Dougie last night or this morning.

I went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of grey jean skinnies. I paired it with a white lace tank top that showed that I was wearing a beautiful white lace bra underneath. I looked at it in the mirror and rolled my eyes. I did not want to look like a slut. I pulled on a black riding jacket to cover that.

When I left the bathroom Lacey was no longer there. I rolled my eyes again. Dougie probably came by for a booty call. God, how could he still date Sarah when he had Lacey? I just don't understand boys. Not at all. Especially these boys.

I stood in front of the door to the hall. What was I going to do? On a normal day I'd go hang out with McFly, but with Tom's and my fight I didn't want to intrude. It wasn't fair to make the guys choose between Tom and me. They'd known him longer.

I left the room anyways. It was no good staying there. I walked down the hall and suddenly found myself outside Tom's room. I stared at the numbering on his room. _It would be so easy to go in there and ask him to forgive me._ But then I remembered what he had said to me. Apologizing was no longer an option.

"Oh hey Linette!" I cringed at that voice. I knew who it belonged to: Jessica. I turned with a fake smile on my face.

"Hey, Jessica, what's up?"

Jessica smiled. I could actually see how much make-up coated this girl's face. She was gorgeous, but it obviously required a lot of work. I, on the other hand, was only wearing lip gloss and mascara.

"Oh Tom texted me on my cell. He was like 'I have something urgent to tell you!' so I'm like, okay! Though I, like, think he's only calling for sex. Not that I mind!" She winked at me. "He is _so_ good in bed!" I actually cringed.

"I know. I saw."

"Anyways, I'm totally cool with it. I'm getting _so_ much publicity. Did you see the tabloids this morning? A bunch of girls are like _so_ jealous of me now. I'm even being hired for a reality TV show like _The Hills_! I'm, like, _so_ glad that girl Ashley or whatever dropped him. Makes it so much easier for me."

I stared at this girl. She was having sex with Tom for publicity. And, I'm sorry, how could Tom screw a girl like her? _Yes, like, you're_ so _good! Like, OMG! YES!_ But that led to images from what I'd walked in so I shook that from my mind.

"Actually Tom just left." The words flew from my mouth.

"Like, really?" Jessica asked.

"Oh yeah. He gave me a message. It was 'Jessica, we had fun. Lots of fun, but I'm looking for something more serious now. Thanks for it all anyways!'"

Jessica smiled like it didn't matter that she'd just been dumped. "Oh, that's it? Okay, well easier for me to get on with my other two guys! I mean, Tom's great and all, but, like, we did it three times already and I was getting a bit bored. Tell him I got the message. Like, see you around!"

I stared after Jessica. She had just bought everything I said. In fact, she had two other guys than Tom. What a slut and attention whore. Than another thing she said came back to me. Three time. When the fuck did they have time to fuck around three times? _I am using the word fuck _way_ too much._

I took a deep breath and knocked on Tom's door. I was going to apologize.

"Jessica?" Tom asked as he opened the door. He frowned as he saw me. "Oh, it's you."

"What a nice way to greet me," I replied cheerfully as I pushed past him into the room. Tom followed me as I sat down onto a chair. I was not touching that bed after what I had learned.

"Why are you here? I'm expecting Jessica."

"Oh don't worry. I sent her off. She wasn't too sad you dumped her. She has two other guys apparently."

"You did WHAT?" Tom yelled. I glared at him.

"I'm sorry. Could you _be_ any louder? I didn't hear you over the patter of rain!"

"How on Earth could you send her away? Do you feel the need to wreck every relationship I'm in?"

"Oh, no, Tom. You do a fine job on your own."

Tom sighed. "Why can't you be civilized for once?"

"Why can't you open your eyes?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" he shouted. "Open your eyes, Tom! It's right beside you, Tom! I don't get it! And you had no right dumping Jessica!"

"I had every right!" I yelled back, my last words slightly overshadowed by a thunder crack.

"No you didn't! You mess around in all my relationships! If you had never come, Ashley would never have cheated on me!"

"WHAT?! Where the fuck did you get that from? You know why Ashley cheated on you? Because she wanted Danny. Not you, Danny. And I can see why."

Tom glared at me as another thunder crack sizzled through the air. "Oh, this coming from the girl with no long-lasting relationships to speak of?"

I scoffed. "At least I never went for a rebound girl."

"Stop fucking calling her a rebound girl!"

"I can call her whatever I want!"

"You have no right! NO RIGHT! Get out, Linette! Get your ugly ass out of my life!" Another thunder crack ripped through the air.

I felt my voice waver with tears as I shouted back. "It's no uglier than your ass!"

"REAL MATURE!"

"I've been through so much more fucking shit than you!" I shouted back.

"Really?" Tom yelled. "You have a bunch of guys after you and you can't see that. Whereas every girl I've ever liked has left me!"

"Probably because you're so fucking inconsiderate!"

"I'm inconsiderate? HOW!?!" He yelled as another thunder crack hit the air.

"How DARE you bring up my father the other day? You don't even know what I went through! And you know what, yeah, guys like me, but never the guys I like!"

"Oh I'm sure it's so hard for you, little Miss Princess! You're so pretty and your voice is so good, so you think you can get whatever you want!"

"Oh and you don't use your fame? You with your ten fucking hit singles and your fucking family to go back to and your fucking band mates who love you and your fucking easy ability to have girls fawn over you!" I cried. Thunder hit the air between us, but it couldn't match the tensions in the room.

"You know what? I do use it to get sex! And for another matter, I like sex! And I find it weird that you don't want it!"

"I do want to have sex!" I cried out. "I want so much more than you know!"

"LIKE WHAT?" He shouted back as another thunder crack hit the air.

"Like you," I said barely a whisper.

"WHAT?" Tom shouted, not having heard what I said.

"LIKE YOU THOMAS MICHAEL FUCKING FLETCHER! I LIKE YOU! MORE THAN THAT, I LOVE YOU!" I took a shaky breath as tears threatened to fall. "I've loved you since you cared for me when I was sick. I couldn't stand seeing you with other women because it made me feel like you were out of my grasp."

"I... I..." Tom stuttered, at a loss for words.

"Don't say anything. You lost the chance to be with me as soon as you dared mention my past in an argument." I turned and stomped out of the room, not even looking back.

As soon as I was in the hall I broke into a run. In the lobby I crashed into Lacey, Harry, Dougie, and Danny.

"What's wrong?" Lacey asked, concerned.

I opened my mouth to tell her but a wail came out instead. I shook my head as my vision clouded with tears and I ran outside, grabbing an umbrella form Danny's hand. I opened it just outside the entrance and ran. I didn't even know where I was running to in the rain.

I was trying to run from my thoughts. I could see Tom's figure standing in front of me, telling me how much he hated me. He hated me. My heart twisted inside my chest. I wasn't running fast enough.

_Run. Run. Run._ Tom was sitting on the stairs, crying about Ashley. _Run. Run. Run._ Tom was holding me close to him in a game of hide and seek. _Run. Run. Run._ Tom was brushing hair from my eyes. _Run. Run. Run. _Tom was passing me mints in the plane. _Run. Run. Run. _Tom was singing me to sleep. _Run. Run. Run._ Tom was holding my hand as we walked down the street. _Run. Run. Run. _Tom was sleeping next to me. _Run. Run. Run._ Tom was asleep by my bed, holding onto my hand. _Run. Run. Run._ Tom was pulling a paint-covered me to him. _Run. Run. Run._ Tom was smiling at me as he played the piano. _Run. Run. Run._ Tom had pulled me onto his warm body. _Run. Run. Run._ Tom was holding me close; kissing me with the same urgency I kissed him. _Run. Run. Run._

I couldn't run any more. I tripped on the pavement and flew forward. My umbrella flew from my hands. Carefully I picked it up and sat down on the nearby steps. My butt was immediately wet but I didn't care. I sat on those steps staring at the rain falling into the ocean. I had stopped running. I had admitted my feelings to Tom. I felt tears come to my eyes.

Slowly they fell, but I did not feel sad. I was reliving all my moments with Tom, even the fights. They'd all be over soon enough. I was dropped by the company. I wasn't going to see McFly after this tour anyways. I would save myself some trouble and stop getting further emotionally attached. It would be hard enough saying good-bye to Lacey when I resumed my life on the streets.

The rain made a beautiful sound on the umbrella. It sounded like crying on its own. The thunder was still rumbling occasionally, shaking the ground around me. The waves roared and crashed against the dock I was near to. I had no idea where I was in Miami. I was lost. I had no phone.

I laughed. Of course I had to be lost. I was lost still. I couldn't find myself and now that I'd found my heart I was going to be forced to throw it away again. An image of Tom flew into my mind's eye once again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted and ran once again.

_Run. Run. Run._ Citrus scent. _Run. Run. Run._ Blond, soft hair. _Run. Run. Run. _Soulful brown eyes. _Run. Run. Run. _Muscular body. _Run. Run. Run._ Star tattoo. _Run. Run. Run._ Amazing voice. _Run. Run. Run._ Soft touch. _Run. Run. Run._ Warm lips. _Run. Run. Run._

I stopped suddenly. I was always running away from Tom. At the end of all our fights, I had always run away. I'd run away my entire life. It was embedded into me. I ran away four years ago, too. I'd run away from _them_. The only difference was: I didn't want to run away from Tom. I was scared because I didn't want to be hurt again.

I sat down on nearby steps. I'd been running down the boardwalk from the hotel. I could recognize it now from our drive there. Every so often steps led down from the boardwalk to the ocean. How easy it would be if I just walked down those steps to the ocean. I could walk into the water. I probably wouldn't stand a chance if I walked out. The rip tide would suck me under and I'd drown in that roaring water.

I walked down the steps. The wind seemed to pick up around me. A loud crack ran through me as I walked through the sand towards the ocean. The waves crashed louder, shouting at me to run in. The sirens called me in, called me into the death I was longing for. Death would be the release from the pain.

I was at the sand's edge when I stopped. The waves cried louder. The wind whipped at my umbrella.

"Why am I doing this?" I cried out to the ocean. "Is that what I'm always going to do? RUN?" I shouted. A thunder crack hissed through the air as my answer.

"NO! I'm not going to run anymore!" The sky seemed to darken at my words. "I'm not going to run from people either!"

The waves seemed to grow higher in front of me. I narrowed my eyes at the ocean. "You don't think I will? I'm going to face my demons. I will fight, not run!"

I turned my back on the ocean and walked back to the stairs. As I sat on them I glared at the raging storm. "And now, I'm not running from you death. I'll meet you soon."

I sat on those steps for a while. The thunder cracked through the air and the wind messed with my hair but I didn't care. I just stared at the ocean. Nothing was going through my mind. The rain pattered harder against my umbrella, wanting me to notice the storm. I was not to be budged. I lowered my gaze to a patch of sand in front of me. The rain would fall and pockmark it but the face of the sand was ever-changing.

Suddenly two feet stood on that patch of sand. I recognized the black Convers. I didn't look up.

"Linette..." The voice said so softly I almost didn't hear it. "Linette, look at me!" he said loud enough that I couldn't pretend I hadn't heard him in the storm.

My heart fluttered. Tom was soaked. His hair clung to his face and his black shirt was fused with his red tie. His pants were no better. His brown eyes bore into my blue ones. They darted back and forth, as if searching for something.

"What do you want?" I asked no emotion in my voice.

"I... I thought I was going to be too late when I saw you at the ocean side."

"I wasn't going to kill myself," I replied.

Tom's gaze held mine until I looked away at my own boot covered feet. I stared at the black leather; trying to ignore the heat his gaze was boring into my head. Thunder rumbled all around us.

"What you said in the hotel room-" he started.

"Forget I said anything," I cut him off. I did not want to hear whatever he had to say.

"Linette, listen to me, I-"

"No, Tom!" I shouted. "I'm done listening to you! All I did was care for you and you treated me like crap!"

Tom stood silently before me. Our eyes were locked. "You're right," he said. Another thunder crack rumbled around us.

His brown eyes softened and I felt my own blue ones tear up. "You don't know how hard it was keeping that a secret," I cried. Tom stood before me silently, letting me cry. "How hard it was to watch you be with other girls when I dreamed about kissing you! Or into how many pieces you broke my heart when you told me our kiss meant _nothing_ or how you were glad we were _friends_. Tom, I was in love with you."

We were silent. There was no sound except the storm raging around us. Tom's and my eyes were still locked, neither of us blinking. Tears fell from mine along my cheeks but I wouldn't let Tom see me wipe them off. A thunder crack broke our silence.

"Do you still love me?" He asked.

"W-what?" I was surprised by his question.

"Linette," his eyes were searching mine, "I have been in love with you since I first met you. I pretended to still like Ashley, and I guess I did, but I suppressed my feelings for you in order to do it. But then... you'd just broken up with Harry so I got Jessica and I locked my feelings away again."

I stared at Tom in silence. To me there was no storm anymore. Even the thunder could not break my concentration on the words pouring forth from Tom's mouth.

"I had no idea you liked me all that time, Linette," Tom said. His eyes broke from my hold. They almost seemed to shake. "Linette, if I had known, that you loved me, I would've been with you a long time ago. Hell, I'm still in love with you." Suddenly Tom fell to his knees in the sand. I blinked in surprise. "Linette, I can't ever stop thinking about you. About how soft your skin is, about your beautiful ocean eyes, your warm lips, your melodic laugh, your beautiful voice, your sad gaze when you stare out a window, the way you lean your head down when you hug, the way you hold my hand with only one finger, the way you sing as if it's the only thing in your life, the music flowing over you... I'm so in love with you. It physically pains me not to be with you, I'm so in love with you."

I said nothing. I just stared at Tom in front of me. He was on his knees, in the pouring rain, confessing his love to me. I searched his chocolate eyes. I wanted to know if he was telling the truth. His honest gaze met mine, accepting my scrutiny.

"Linette, I'm in love with you. But it doesn't matter one bit until I hear your answer. Are you still in love with me?"

Thunder rippled through the air as soon as those words left his mouth. I gazed at Tom. The rain fell over his face and somewhere in the back of my mind I heard the words to _The Heart Never Lies_.

Suddenly Tom opened his mouth and sang.

"But we are the lovers,  
If you don't believe me,  
Just look into my eyes,  
'Cause the heart never lies."

As I gazed into Tom's eyes I knew the answer. It sang through my whole body.

"Yes, Tom, I'm still in love with you."

I wasn't sure if it was the rain or if Tom was actually crying. His face looked at me in such awe. He stood up from the sand and looked down at me. My tears had stopped.

Suddenly Tom had leaned down and I felt his lips crash into my own. The umbrella fell from my hand and the rain cascaded on us. I brought my hands up to his face, pulling him closer. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me into him. Thunder rumbled all around us.

I pulled away for a moment and looked into Tom's eyes. He had said the only thing that would've made me take him after all he had done. For a second, I wondered if Tom and I would even last, but I pushed the thought from my mind and smiled at Tom. He smiled back at me.

"I love you," he murmured into my ear.

There in the rain, in front of the ocean, in the midst of a violent storm, I kissed the dimple of Thomas Michael Fletcher. And he kissed me back.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Oh my! Has it ever been a long time! Sorry T-T**

**Chapter 30 – Lacey**

I glared at Sarah who was sitting across the room in Dougie's lap. His arms were around her as he held the Xbox controller in his hands, intently playing a game of Halo with Tom and Danny. Linette was sitting on the couch with Tom, her legs thrown across his lap. Harry was stuffing chips into his mouth and Danny was leaning up on the floor against the couch I was sitting on.

"Baby, get him! Get him!" Sarah yelled pointing at the TV Screen in Tom's hotel room.

I grabbed the phone out of my jean pocket and furiously started typing.

//It has been two days since our talk. What the hell is this! And I hope you can tell how angry I am! I am using full words and full sentences! Oh, and punctuation too.//

A white window appeared on my screen.

Message to Doug Poynter Sent.

I slid my phone back into my pocket and waited for him to reply. I watched Dougie as he stirred a little (probably from the vibrations in his phone) and then his eyes met mine, as if he knew that text was from me.

"I need to go the bathroom, one second." He spoke, kissing Sarah on her foundation filled cheeks. _Pretty people don't need foundation…hoe…_

She smiled and got off his lap, taking his controller. "Okay! Now I play!" She exclaimed. I tried not to laugh as I saw Dougie's character get severely shot down, first two seconds she started to play.

As soon as the bathroom door closed, I felt soft repetitive vibrations coming from my phone.

Doug Poynter Calling.  
Accept.  
Decline.

"I need to get my sweater. I'll be right back." I excused myself as I headed out of the hotel room. I lightly closed the door behind me and as I walked down the hall I brought the phone up to my ear. "What?"

"Are you mad?'"

"Nope, I'm ecstatic!" I said happily into the phone. "Of course I'm mad! Are you kidding me? You tell me you love me and then you go back to Sarah!"

"I didn't go back to her! I came back to you. And I told you, I can't break up with her." Dougie sighed.

"Look. I honestly don't know how to deal with this. If I knew how to handle the guy I love having two women, this would be different. However, I, personally, do not enjoy the idea of sharing my love with more than one person." I calmly spoke.

"Please. Just give me a little time. I can do this."

"Doug." I sighed.

"Lacey, come on. You can't just throw it all away."

"_You_ can't just throw it all away." I said, my voice still composed.

"I'm not. I'm just taking a different approach."

"Dougie, I've honestly tired out all my feelings of anger. Now, all there is is disappointment. What ever. Do what you have to do. Do it your way. It doesn't matter anymore." I could feel hot tears threatening to spill out. I slid my phone shut and stuffed it into my pocket once again.

I quickly walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I was done being angry and hateful. I was done pushing Dougie to choose me. What was the point of wasting so much emotion and energy on something so stupid? There was none. Dougie could choose who ever he wanted to chose. There was obviously some emotion there if the thought of dumping Sarah came so hard to him.

I looked up at the ceiling and batted my eyes quickly, pushing the tears back. No way was I going to keep crying over him.

I felt my phone vibrate once again.

1 New Message.

//hey can u get me a sweater too?//

I sighed as I read Linette's text. What was I hoping for? That Dougie would plead for me back? It wasn't going to happen. As much as I had wanted him to give up, I knew that all I actually wanted was for him to keep trying. For him to show me how much he loved me.

I slid my navy blue jeans off and pulled off my white t-shit. I threw them on a heap on the ground and grabbed my lime green tank top. I slid it over my shoulders and pulled it down, covering my butt. I jumped onto the queen sized bed and brought a pillow underneath my head.

I stared through the glass window and beyond the balcony at the light blue ocean, slowly and gracefully crashing into the sand. If only my head was as peaceful as that. My eyes started to lazily droop down and I could feel myself drifting into a soft sleep.

I opened my eyes and noticed the setting sun out on the horizon. There was a certain heaviness on my stomach that was ridiculously comfortable, however something I knew was not part of my normal bodily systems. I looked down and noticed an arm wrapped around my waist.

My head slowly spun back and my green eyes met with Dougie's intense blue ones. There was so much emotion stored deep inside them; it was hard to not sympathize for him.

I had so much to say and I could tell he did too, but neither of us wanted to ruin the perfection of that moment. I softly breathed, wanting so badly to be closer to him. It felt like I was standing over a mile away.

Dougie pulled me in closer to him. I guess he felt the same way.

"I still love you." He breathed. Again, tears started forming at the back of my eyes. I didn't want to say anything about Sarah. I remained silent. Dougie closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry."

I stayed quiet. I closed my eyes and buried my face deep into his shoulder. Maybe leaving my feelings unspoken was for the best right now.

"I hope you know you kill me every time you get mad." He spoke into my hair. An uneasy feeling came over my stomach. Butterflies were something I did _not_ want to feel right now.

"I'm not mad."

"You know when you do something really bad as a child and your mom says 'I'm mad at you?' Then you always think, yeah what ever she'll get over it. But when your mom says 'I'm disappointed in you' it just kills you. Seems like there is nothing you can do to make it better."

"Did you just refer me to your mother?" I slightly smiled as I breathed in the strong smell of Dougie's unmistakable Abercrombie & Fitch cologne.

"That's not what I meant. You're missing the point." He said urgently. I could tell he was desperately trying to get his point across.

"Don't worry I got it." I tried not to let my smile widen. I had to stay firm and upset throughout this conversation.

"All you basically need to know is that I love you. And I will never give up on you. No matter if you hate me or not." Dougie kissed my head and then softly pushed me off of him. He stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, sitting up.

"Giving you some time to think. What do you want to do with this?"

"It's not up to me."

"Lacey, I've made my choice."

"So then show me." I softly spoke and Dougie sighed.

"I'm working on it." He said and turned his back to me. He stepped outside of the room and softly closed the door behind him. I let myself drop back down onto the bed with a loud thump.

_Lacey where the hell are you? What happened to your manipulative you? I miss you! You were so much more fun! What the eff is this whole 'oh no, let Dougie choose' thing. No! I liked the you that made yourself known. The you that everyone respected because they were afraid. _

_Come back!_

I sat quickly up and in bed and lunged for my phone. My fingers quickly slid across the keypad.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

A soft giggle was heard through the phone. "Shh. Hello?" Linette spoke.

"I'm back!" I said excitedly into the phone as I rushed into the bathroom and pulled my hair up into a messy bun.

"Where did you go? Oh hey you never came back to Tom's room." Linette spoke. "Stop." She whispered playfully, giggling.

"Stop what?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing, nothing." She quickly responded. "Anyways, you were gone for about two hours I think. Dougie left an hour after you, with Sarah, Harry and Danny."

"Yeah? Where to?"

"I think Doug's apartment."

"Where are you and Tom then?"

"Um…nothing." Linette quickly replied.

"What?"

"What?"

"I asked where you and Tom where."

"No where. Hey look I have to go. It's nice you're back…from wherever you went…anyways, I'll talk to you later."

"Wait, wait! What's the deal with you and Tom? You two friends now?" I questioned.

"Don't worry. Bye." Linette quickly hung up. I didn't bother giving it a second thought. Instead, I threw my phone onto the bed and rushed to get dressed. If I was going to do to Sarah what I did to Ashley, I had to make my move fast.

I pulled out my laptop from my Coach suitcase and threw it onto the bed. I quickly opened the lid and waited impatiently as the screen on my pink Dell laptop loaded.

Four pictures of Dougie and I appeared on the screen. In one, my face was scrunched up in a funny face and Dougie's lips were planted on my left cheek in an over exaggerated kiss, his eyes closed. The edges of the picture faded into the second picture next to it.

I was wearing a pair of round shades that were ridiculously too big for my face. My lips were scrunched together and both of my fingers pointing at my white sun glasses. To my right stood Dougie, his hand in the formation of an 'L' resting underneath his chin, as if in deep thought. He was wearing a pair of large black thick rimmed glasses, the ones that were once for nerds, but now well in fashion.

The third picture was a picture Tom had taken with great difficulty three years ago. You could see a lake in the distance and a dock going slightly across the teal coloured water. Mine and Dougie's legs were far off of the ground, bent at the knees in different directions, our backs to the camera. I smiled to myself as I remembered how many times that picture had to be retaken because Tom always forgot to press the button as soon as we jumped.

The last picture was a close up of my and Dougie's face, each one of us making a silly face.

Those had been the days without any complications. The days where we had been best friends and no drama, love, or other girls had ever come between us. _How I'd do anything to get those back._

I quickly pressed the blue Internet Explorer icon at the bottom of my screen and instantaneously a blank page popped up.

.com

I quickly typed into the bar at the top of the screen. The page rapidly loaded and Lacey Collins was back and in action. I moved my cursor over to the 'Forgot your password?' button at the side of the page.

Windows Live ID:  
Picture: AmCcQm  
Characters: AMCCQM  
Continue Cancel

I moved my Playboy Bunny cursor over to the 'Continue' button.

Click.

Country/region: United Staes  
State: New York  
Question: Mother's birthplace  
Secret answer: New York  
Five-character minimum; not case sensitive  
Continue Cancel

Click.

Type new password: HAHA! I OWN!  
Password strength: Medium  
Retype new password: HAHA! I OWN!  
Continue Cancel

Click.

You have changed your password.  
Sign in to Windows Live

Click.

HAHA! I OWN! Sign in

Click.

Hi, Sarah! Sunday, September 26, 2009  
What's new with your Network?

Inbox (10)  
Junk (127)  
Drafts  
Sent  
Deleted  
Manage folders.

I smiled to myself as I quickly moved my index finger over the touchpad. I opened the inbox folder first.

Kyle JohnsonRE: please! Hear me out!

_Ohhh! What is this?_ I clicked on the link. I scrolled all the way to the bottom of the page and read the conversation from the begging.

RE: please! Hear me out!  
From: Kyle Johnson ()  
Sent: September 23, 2009 8:11:26 PM  
To: Sarah H. ()

* * *

Sarah,

I love you, still, and I don't think it's possible for me to stop. You mean so much to me and I was stupid to let you go. I realize I kept blaming every little fault in our relationship on you, but I need you back. I can't live a day without you constantly being on my mind. I can relate every song I hear to you, and I'm simply just going crazy. Please, Sarah, come back. Or at least tell me how you feel. We only broke up two months ago and we had been dating for so long. It's hard to believe that you're over me.

* * *

Kyle, why would you randomly message me?

* * *

Sarah I need you back, please.

* * *

You gave me up a long time ago. What makes you think I want you back? You let me go Kyle. I gave you my heart and more. You were my everything and you threw it all out. You constantly told me your friends hated you because now you had me. What was more important Kyle? Friends that meant nothing or a girl that meant everything? Never mind, I already know.

* * *

Don't be that way. You know friends are just as important. Sarah. You are everything! I was stupid to let you go. And I know how you took the breakup. I heard all about it. You cried for hours on end and there is no way I believe that you would give up on our love so easily. So what's holding you back?

* * *

Look, there's another guy. I just don't know.

* * *

Is it love Sarah?

* * *

I don't know. We just started dating recently. Look Kyle, I have to think.

* * *

Sarah. I fucking love you still. I can't handle not having you. I can't handle you being in someone else's arms! Sarah…

* * *

Kyle I don't know okay? Really this is so much more confusing than you can believe. You let me go once. I have to figure out if things with me and this other guy will work out. Maybe it would be even better than me and you. His friends _like_ me Kyle. And even if they didn't they wouldn't make him choose between them or me. I need time.

* * *

You need me.

* * *

My eyes widened as I finished reading the conversation. _Damn…_ That was a lot to take in. _Bitch! Get your man back and let me have mine!_

I grabbed my phone and quickly dialled numbers on my phone.

Calling:  
Sarah Hendricks

"Hello?" She quickly picked up her phone.

"Hey there gorgeous!" I smiled into the phone.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I just heard some things from some people and I thought I should ask you about them." I spoke, a smile on my face as I scrolled the message screen quickly up and down.

Silence.

"Things like…" She finally spoke.

"Who's this Kyle guy?"

"What?" She asked, he voice slightly rising in panic.

"I heard you have a boyfriend back home. You know Dougie _is_ my best friend, and I personally don't really like the idea of hearing that my best friend is being cheated on."

"I don't. I only have one guy and that one guy is Dougie."

"Really. That's not what I heard."

"What did you hear?" Panic was clearly heard through Sarah's high pitched voice.

"I think you should explain yourself first."

"Look, me and this guy dated for two years. He dumped me because his friends didn't like me and now he's asking for me back. That's it. End of story."

"Are you sure? I heard you told him you didn't know who to choose. Sounds to me like you have some unsorted feelings to figure out." I said in my bitchiest tone. I loved playing with people's minds.

"Who did you hear this from!?"

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that it's true." _Heard it from something I like to call manipulation and smarts being used over the invention referred to as the internet… hoe._ "Do you love Dougie?"

"I can't call it love just yet. It could flourish into love though, don't get me wrong."

"So it's not love…"

"I didn't say that."

"You said it's not love yet. That equals it's not love. Simple math darling."

"Math involves numbers, Lacey." Sarah's panicked tone turned into a snappy one.

"Don't bitch out at me Sare-bear. I just heard things from people and I love my best friend. It's my job to watch out for manipulative lying bitches like you." _Oh man, too ironic._

"What are you going to do? Tell Dougie? Really? Come on, you _are_ the one that cheated on him. I simply have to choose between two guys. Who do you think looks more trustworthy?" Sarah asked. My eyebrows rose. _The nerve of this woman!_

There was a knock and the door suddenly opened. Dougie walked in holding two ice cream cones. He jumped beside me onto the bed.

"Honestly Sarah, between all three of us, you are definitely the most trustworthy. Bye" I smiled into the phone and slid it shut, throwing it behind me. I grabbed the chocolate ice cream cone out of Dougie's mouth and stuck it in my own.

"Excuse me, I believe I was eating that."

"Um, excuse me, I believe you can suck my dick." I said as I took the ice cream out of my mouth.

"You honestly have to be the meanest person I have ever met!" Dougie complained as he grabbed the ice cream from my hand.

"No, I just get things done my way. And, okay, buddy, you have _two_ ice cream cones! Eat out of the second!"

"But the second is strawberry! I got that for you!" Dougie whined as he quickly slid his tongue across the melting chocolate ice cream.

"I'm in a chocolaty mood." I shrugged and stretched my hand out, gesturing for Dougie to hand me the ice cream. He surprisingly handed the chocolaty goodness over to me. I brought the cone up to my mouth and as soon as I was about to start sucking on it, Dougie's hand flew up to the bottom of the cone. Sudden stickiness and cold sensations ran through the tip of my nose as the ice cream came crashing with my face. My jaw dropped in surprise.

"You're so dumb. You honestly think I'd give you _my_ ice cream?" Dougie laughed as he snatched his cone back and stuffed it in his mouth.

I started to laugh, my jaw still dropped and my eyes still fixated on the same spot on the floor.

"Gosh, you're so dramatic." Dougie continued laughing as he leaned over and kissed the spot on my nose that the ice cream was on. "There. All gone." He said in a baby voice. I moved my eyes from the spot on the floor and looked at him.

In a split second I pounced on him, causing him to drop the two ice cream cones. Dougie fell to the bed and I was wrestling him on top. It only took two seconds for him to grab both my wrists and turn me over, so that now he was above me.

His hands moved from my wrists and down to my waist. I squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp as loud squeals escaped my lips. Dougie, however, didn't budge, and instead kept tickling me. I was trying hard to think of a way to get out from under him. I noticed the pile of melting ice cream on the bed. My hand darted to the sugary mess and picked up a handful of cold dessert.

I smashed the ice cream up in Dougie's face and he let out a shout.

"Oh, you're really going to get it now!" He yelled as he picked me up off of the bed and threw me over his shoulder. Laughing and screaming, I was trying my hardest to continue getting out of his grasp but to no use.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Linette walked in.

"Oh Lord." She said noticing Dougie, me and the room. Dougie slowly placed me down and I looked around the room. There were pillows everywhere. The sheets, half coming off of the bed, were stained in pink and light brown, with crumbs from the ice cream cone everywhere. Dougie's face was slightly stained with chocolate, and he looked like a five year old that had an ice cream eating deficiency.

"That's it! I'm not sleeping here tonight. You two figure your shit out. There is _no_ way I'm sleeping here!" Linette walked over to her suitcase and pulled out her lacy pink nightgown. _Wow, wow! Is something going on here?_ She then looked at Dougie and me, rolled her eyes and then proceeded to leave the room.

"Yeah, I'm not cleaning this up." Dougie shrugged as he walked into the bathroom and threw water on his face.

"You think _I_ am?" I laughed as I took the pillows off of the ground and threw them on the clean parts of the bed. I brought the laptop over to the night table after doing a thorough check that no ice cream had gotten on it.

"Fine, what do you suggest we do?"

"Floor?" I made an over exaggerated gesture towards the floor. Dougie moved over to the closet that stood on the opposite side of the room. He opened the room and threw the many pillows that stood aligned inside the closet.

"Here." He said as soon as there were no more pillows and blanket left inside of the closet. He then walked over to the bed and threw the pillows that I had just arranged, onto the floor.

I walked over to the phone. "Hello? Room service? Can we get ten pillows...? Alright, thank you."

"Ten, Lacey?"

"Yeah man, why not?" I smiled as I walked over to the pile of pillows and blankets that stood in the middle of the room. I moved the thickest blanket over to one side of the room, the side that faced the TV directly. As soon as the blanket was carefully laid out, I placed the six pillows we initially had on top of each other neatly.

Soon, the other ten pillows we ordered were at our door. Dougie took them from the maid and threw each one, in turn, at me. I picked them up off the ground and continued building _my_ pillow fort. When I had finished, it looked stable enough.

"Give me the lightest blanket." I ordered and Dougie threw it at me. "What is with you and the throwing today!?" I playfully whined. I carefully placed the blanket over top of the numerous pillows. "There. It has a roof!" I smiled proudly.

I felt Dougie's arms wrap around my waist from behind me. He placed his head in the crook of my neck. I closed my eyes. _If only things were always like this._

"Well done, well done." He smiled and let go of my body. He threw himself down inside of my amazing pillow fort. Dougie patted the seat next to him. "Come." He smiled.

I grabbed the remote from the table and turned the TV on as I snuggled up close to Dougie. I placed my head on his shoulder as Pretty in Pink started to play on the screen. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep as Dougie's fingers gingerly played with my hair.

_I wish everything could be like this forever._


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I know these last 2 chapters have been shorter than our normal ones! (Especially this one!) We're trying to transition our story into more adult content now, so bare with us for a little bit as we figure this out. Also, since school is coming to an end, many of you can sympthize with me for year-end projects and essays. XD So have fun with this filler of a chapter!**

**Chapter 31 – Linette**

I checked the hallway before entering Tom's room again. After what had happened earlier that afternoon, I was dying to spend as much time as possible with him. I entered the room and saw Tom sitting at the table. He looked up as I entered the room.

"Hi," I murmured quietly. A blush crept to my cheeks. _What's wrong with me? You've spent time with him before!_

"Hi," he said back, almost quieter. I went over to the table and sat across from him. He had a music score in front of him, but quickly put it away as I sat down.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," Tom smiled.

I pouted slightly. "I hate not knowing."

"Same here."

It didn't take a genius to know he was talking about my past. To tell him the truth, though, was harder. I hadn't let anyone in on my past except Lacey. If it were up to me, she would never have known either. Even though she is my best friend, she made me go to those awful sessions...

"...Linette? Are you listening?"

I snapped from my thoughts and looked at Tom. "I'm sorry!" I gushed. "I kind of zoned out." Instead of being mad at me like I thought Tom would be, he smiled.

"You look pretty when you stare off." I blushed furiously and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Linette, do we have to keep it a secret?"

I blinked in surprise. It hadn't been my idea in the first place to keep our new relationship a secret, but it was the smart idea. "You were the one who wanted to."

Tom ran a hand through his hair. "It's just... I don't know if I can stand not holding your hand or hugging you when I want..."

I smiled and took Tom's hand. "Neither of us wants to burden the others any more than we already have. We agreed on that. Besides, the media would be all over us. We'd never get privacy."

Tom began to rub his thumb over my palm. His hand was so much larger than mine; it encompassed my hand like a blanket, soft and reassuring. "You're right," he agreed, but I noted a tone of uncertainty. Suddenly he yawned and my hand shot out to cover his gaping mouth.

Our eyes met and we both burst into laughter. "Sorry!" I blurted out between laughs.

"What was that?" he asked.

"My... mother used to do that to me. Since people yawn when they see you yawn, it's only polite to cover your mouth."

Tom just smiled and his eyes crinkled slightly at the side. My heart jumped a bit at his smile. I still couldn't quite believe that I was sitting there, holding his hand, and that he liked me. Out of nowhere my phone began to vibrate. I rolled my eyes and withdrew my hand.

"Hello...?" I asked into the phone.

"Linette."

"Yes? Who is this?"

The phone clicked off. How odd.

"Who was it, Linette?" Tom asked, checking his own phone messages.

"Wrong number," I replied, but I couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that was wrapping around my heart.

* * *

The light filtered in gently through the window. I raised my hands and watched the light dance on them. Beside me, Tom was asleep, breathing gently in and out. I glanced over at him and smiled. He looked so peaceful, just lying there with a gentle smile tugging on his mouth.

I slowly lowered my hands and turned onto my side. Carefully, I nudged my back into his chest and felt the warmth of his breath on the back of my neck. Sighing, I closed my eyes. I knew I should get dressed, make sure no one suspected us, but I couldn't resist.

Suddenly Tom's arm went around my waist. I felt a light kiss upon my cheek and smiled. "Good morning Tom..." I murmured. Another kiss on my cheek was his reply. And another. Before I realized it, we were kissing, wrapped in the blankets around us.

A sharp knock on the door drew us apart. I blushed as I realized how inappropriate Tom and I looked.

"TOM! Let me in!" whined Danny. "I want to go to breakfast!"

Tom laughed and indicated I go to the bathroom. It was probably the best idea. Reluctantly, I got up from the bed and pulled down my pink nightdress slightly. As I went into the bathroom I snuck one last look at Tom. He glanced at me and smiled. It was probably our last private moment for the day.

I entered the bathroom and closed the door behind me, sighing. It was going to be agony today. I'd have to spend the day preparing for the concert, and then perform with Tom so close, and the go to the after party... and through that all, I couldn't hold his hand, hug him, kiss him...

Angrily I turned on the shower. After the party, we were flying to the next city. Just wonderful. Chances of me being with Tom? Slim to none for two days. As I pulled off my nightdress, I sighed once again. How could Lacey deal with keeping her and Dougie a secret? Does she like the risk of getting caught? All I wanted was someone to love me. I smiled slightly to myself. "Maybe you've found it," I whispered.

* * *

I came off stage breathless and in a better mood than I'd ever been. The concert had gone great; the songs were fluid and graceful, my pitch was right on, and the fans with posters for me kept getting larger. To me, it was like I was on top of the world.

I had my record contract, I had my friends, I had Tom, I had love... I had life.

Lacey ran over to me and hugged me. "That was probably you best performance yet! Companies will be lining up to sign you!"

"Thank you, I ... wait, what?"

"Oh, I... just meant that record companies will be offering you better deals than Fire and Ice. You're totally hot on the charts right now." I searched Lacey's eyes in case she was lying, but decided she was telling the truth.

"Hey, maybe they'll let me record the new album in London!" I replied cheerfully.

Lacey winked. "This wouldn't have anything to do with you and Tom suddenly on good terms...?"

"Oh look! Speaking of Tom and McFly they're performing! We should watch!" I spoke quickly and went to the wings to sit down and drink water. It was going to be rough for me to keep this a secret.

Lacey glared at me and mentally was telling me that she would find out what was going on. I didn't doubt that. But right now, I needed to enjoy the good times I was finally getting after years and years of hard times.

* * *

We arrived in Chicago worn out and a combination of hung over, tired and stressed. After checking into our rooms I flung myself into my bed without changing. Just as I was beginning to drift to sleep my phone began to vibrate. Sleepily I picked up the phone.

"Hello...?" I asked into the listening part. I realized and quickly turned the phone around. "Hello?" I repeated again.

"Linette."

"Who are you?" I questioned as I recognized the voice. It sounded technologically altered somehow.

"I am the man who will sweep you off your feet."

"'Kay, you can't be Tom... he was with me yesterday..."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "No, I am not Thomas Fletcher," the voice had taken a sharp edge.

"Well, then creepy stalker guy you will not end up with me. I love Tom Fletcher. And he loves me."

"We'll see for how long." The phone line went dead and I shivered. Bad premonitions were running up and down my spine. To busy myself I checked my messages.

"Hi Linette it's Lacey. Right now I'm a bit – Dougie stop! – preoccupied and – I mean it, I'm trying to make sure Linette knows where I am – I won't be coming back to our room tonight. Have fun! I know I will!"

I rolled my eyes. Great, my friend was breaking solemn vows of friendship and for all I know abstinence while I'm in my room. Alone. Fun.


End file.
